Gundam Seed 5ds
by dsgundam00
Summary: It has been over 500 years since the battle between Yusei and ZONE, during this that time the world changed, resulting to the world forgetting about duel monsters. What would happen if Kira Yamato and 2 friends found the game? Better Summary in the story.
1. Rebirth of a legend

Hey guys, dsgundam here, I have been wondering what would happen if you would combine the world of gundam seed with the world of Yugioh 5ds. I kind of wanted to see what would happen so I decided to write about it. This will be my first fan fiction so try not to be hard on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except the OC's of the sorry.

"Talk"

'_Thoughts'_

**Card Names/Life Point Values**

**Card Attacks**

Gundam Seed 5ds

A yugioh 5ds/gundam seed cross over

Summary: It has been over 500 years since the battle between Yusei and ZONE, during this that time the world changed, resulting to the world forgetting about duel monsters. What would happen if three kids found out about team 5ds and their adventures? What if one of these kids was none other than Kira Yamato? Couples: Kira/Lacus, Athrun/Cagall, OC/Flay, OC/Nicol, and much more.

Chapter one: Rebirth of a legend: the return of Duel Monsters.

Year: Cosmic Era 62, March 10

"I don't want to move!" yelled a young boy with brown messy hair at a man and woman sitting across from him. This young boy was none other than Kira Yamato, future ace pilot.

"I know you don't want to move Kira," the man, his dad, said" but we have no choice; your mother and I have been reassigned to work on the moon, I wish we could let you stay on earth but right now you have to come with us."

"But what about my friends Jay and May, what do I tell them?" Kira asked. Jay and May Ryosukei were twins and Kira's best friends; the group of friends was never apart and was always together in some way.

"You will have to say good bye to them," his mother said "but don't worry I am sure that this will not be the last time you see them."

Having a sad look on his face Kira asked "When will we leave?"

"I am afraid that we will have to leave in about five days," his father said "a house has already been given to us and we have already signed you up for the elementary school up there."

"That should give you more than enough time to say good bye." His mother said

"OK," Kira said upset that he would have to leave his two friends "I have to go, Jay and May are expecting me at the park right now I will see you later." He said as he got up and left the house. His two parents at the window looking at him wake outside the front gate to their house.

"I wish he could stay." Kira's mother said as he sees her son's form leave her sight

"I know what you mean but it can't be helped," Kira's father said "That job is important for both us and Kira." "I know I just hope Kira will be able to find new friends up on the moon." She said

**Scene Break:**

"Man where could Kira be?" asked a young black spiked hair kid as he and a girl were waiting in a park. These two people were Jay and May Ryosukei "He is never late."

"I don't know Jay maybe he got held up at home?" said his short black haired sister

"I guess your right May, but he would have called us if he was stuck at home." He said as he was pacing around the park.

"Huh, If he is not here in ten minutes will…. Oh never mind her comes Kira now." May said as she saw Kira coming toward them.

"Dude, where were you, we were starting to get worried." Jay said as he put his arm around Kira's neck.

"My parents had to talk to me about something important." Kira said with a sad look on his face.

"So what was it about?" asked Jay when his sister smacked him on the back of his head "Ouch what was that for?" Jay asked

"Jay that is not for us to find its between his parents and him." May said looking at her brother with a scolding look.

"No it's OK," Kira said "in fact I have something I have to tell you guys."

"Well what is it the suspense is killing me." Jay said as he was eager to find out what Kira was going to say. May was all so curious but kept that part inside her.

"My parents said that we are moving to the moon." Kira said as he looked at the both of them

"What!" they both said surprised that their best friend was leaving.

"Man you are going to move a way, that's not right man." Jay said sad that his friend was leaving.

"Jay's right, that is not right." May said agreeing with her twin.

"I know but I don't have a choice in this I have to go with my parents." Kira said

After a few seconds into silence Jay asked "So… when do you leave for the moon."

"In about 5 days." Kira said looking sadder by the minute.

"Well that's 5 days for us to hang out and do stuff." May said trying to make Kira feel better.

"May's right let's do something fun for these last 5 days we have together. In fact I know where we can start."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked wondering what his friend was thinking about.

"Yeah Jay what do you mean?" his sister said also wondering what her twin was thinking

"I mean I know how to start are 5 days of fun." He said as if both his sister and friend knew what he was thinking.

"And that is?" His sister asked annoyed at her brother's antics.

"I can tell you until we get there, we should go home and ask are parents if we could go out for a while and grab some supplies then on the way there I will tell you ok?" he said

"Ok but you better tell us what it is when we get there?" Kira said

"Oh don't worry this trip will be great." Jay said as he, his sister, and Kira went to go tell their parents.

**Scene break: **

After telling their parents that they would be out for a while and grabbed their backpacks with supplies, the three friends took a bus ride to the outskirts of the city. When they got to their stop, Kira asked "Is there a reason why we took that 30 minute ride to the outskirts of the city?"

"Yeah bro, I am with Kira, why would you bring us to the outskirts of the city?" May asked wondering what was going through her brother's head.

"Simple," he said "we are going to look for the lost city under ORB."

"What lost city under ORB?" Kira asked as he and the three took a path leading them to some caves

"You remember the history report we had to write about a month ago?" he asked hoping that they would remember what he was talking about.

"You mean the one where you got a D- on because the teacher thought it was a science fiction story?" Kira asked as May fell down laughing about it.

"Yes that one, man you would think I would get more credit on it with all the research I had on it." He said mad that he got such a low grade on it.

"Yeah, and the fact that all those resource were from that myth/blog site were not really that helpful." May said

"Oh just give it a rest will yea," Jay said "the point is that I found a location on where to enter the city."

"You mind telling me about this lost city I kind of forgot about your report?" Kira asked

"Sigh, according to legend, ORB wasn't called ORB, about 500 years ago, a legend tells that ORB used to be called some other name but no one can recall the name because most information on the place was lost; turns out that the city went underground because of a natural disaster or something and that there is a secret entrance to the city somewhere on the outskirts of ORB."

"And where is this entrance located at?" Kira asked

"Right in front of us" Jay said as he came to a stop in front of a giant cave opening.

They had only been walking for about 10 minutes when they came toward the cave opening. Cave itself was hidden from the main road by trees so people who passed by the cave would not be able to see it.

"And just how are we supposed to explore the cave we didn't bring the right equipment for it." Kira said wondering what his friend was planning

"Ah but you know the Boy Scout code "Always be prepared." Jay said as he took out three flash lights and some string out of his back pack

"But you didn't even go to any of the meetings when mom signed you up." May said as Jay tossed a flash light at her.

"Oh give it a rest," Jay said as he tied one end of the rope to a tree "OK here is the plan I have about a few hundred yards of string with me we will travel into the cave for about an hour if it goes too far we will stop and follow the string back out to the opening; you both got the plan?" Both Kira and May nodded at him.

"You know Jay for an idiot like you that was not a bad plan." May said as she entered the cave while Kira was restraining Jay from trying to get into a fight with his sister.

**Scene Break:**

They had been traveling for about 30 minutes now through the cave. There wasn't anything spectacular while they were traveling just a few cave formations and a small river from the cave but other than that there was nothing spectacular.

"Ah I am so board," May cried as she was walking with Kira and Jay "how long till we get to the lost city Jay?"

"I don't know, the information wasn't that specific on how far we were supposed to travel." Jay said as he continued to walk down through the cave.

"For a guy who said he knew all about the lost city you sure don't know where to find it." May said

That was the last straw for Jay; he marched right up to May and said "That is it! I have had it with you and your constant nagging on my abilities how would you like if I did that to you?"

"Well unlike you, I would not care what you would say to me for I am more level headed than you are." May said

Both Jay and May continued to argue for what seem like forever. While they were arguing, Kira was watching the two of them with his hand pinching the bridge of his nose wondering why he was friends with them sometimes. He was about to intervene when he noticed something. What he noticed was that the cave floor where Jay and May were standing on was producing cracks under their feet at an alarming rate due to all of Jay and May's bickering.

"Guy's…" Kira said trying to stop them before it was too late. But as usual they were ignoring him.

"At least I actually spend time studying for tests where you just blow it off till the day of the test." May said toward her brother.

"Oh get over it, so I don't study at least I am not a kill joy like you are." Jay countered

"I am not a kill joy!" she yelled toward him

"GUYS!" Kira yelled at them

"WHAT!" they both yelled.

Because of the twins scream the ground below all three of them broke apart plunging them towards the darkness below.

"AHHHHHHHH!" all three of them screamed as they went down towards the black abyss below.

**Scene break:**

"Oh my head," Kira said as he got up from the ground having a hand on his head "that must have been one nasty fall." He began to look around for his flashlight. When he found his flashlight he tried to turn it on unfortunately it was not working properly. '_Great_,' he thought '_the battery is dead, well I better call out for the others.' _"Jay, May are you two OK." He asked hoping to get a response. The response he got was the following.

"Kira would you keep it down, I am trying to get some sleep here." Jay said

"You block head get up!" yelled May as she got up toward the source of Jay's voice and proceed to shake him.

"Ouch, fine give it a rest already OK I'm up already." Jay said

"Hey do any of your flashlights work," Kira asked hoping that they did "mine ran out of batteries."

When both Jay and May checked there flash lights out they realized that they were working but were losing energy fast. "Yeah," Jay said "both are flash lights are working but they are losing power fast."

May looked up and pointed her flashlight, noticing a hole above them "It looks like we fell from up there." She said "I wonder how far down we are?"

"Judging by the string," Jay said as he was looking at the string "we only fell about 10 to 12 feet deep, so that would explain why neither of us have any injuries. But unfortunately, we won't be able to go back the way we came."

"Great just great Jay now how are we supposed to get out now?" May asked angered by the fact that her brother put her and Kira into this mess.

"Relax, sis I am sure there is a way for us out of here." Jay said as if there is a way out of here.

"And if there isn't?" May asked

"Quite being negative already." Jay said

"I'll be negative if I want to." May answered back

And thus Kira was left to wonder again why he was friends with them. While Jay and May were arguing, he decided to look around where they had fallen. After about 5 minutes of looking, Kira found something that should not have been in a cave. What he found was a door but not just any door a metal door. "Hey guys," Kira called out "I think I found a way out."

When they heard that there may be a way out both Jay and May stopped bickering and went toward Kira.

"What did you find Kira?" May asked hoping that it was a way for them to get out of their current situation.

"I found some type of metal door; maybe it can lead us to a way out of here." Kira said as he grabbed the handle of the door. Unfortunately, the door was too heavy for him alone.

"Here let me help." Jay said as he went toward Kira and helped him push the door open.

"Me too." May said as she also tried to push the door open.

After about a minute of pushing the door, the door swung open filling the cave with dust. When the dust cleared, all three of them went through the door. As they were all through the door, the door closed behind them.

"The door is locked." Kira said as he tried to get the door open.

"Great just great," May said "now what do we do?"

"Let's look around to see what we find." Jay said. Both May and Kira nodded and all three of them went to go and look around.

While they were looking around they found many different things from what looked like custom motorbikes to devices that looked like they were supposed to go on your arms. After they went through them, they came across what looked like a poster, on the poster looked like a group of people. Two members of the group was a set of twins one of the twins was girl with turquois hair with it being in two short pigtails in front of her head while the other twin was a boy who had a pony tail in the back of his head, the next person was a women with crimson hair, then a guy with orange messy hair with the letter "M" on his for head, next to him was a man dressed in white with a smug look on his face, and last was a man with black hair with yellow streaks going through it and had a yellow line going down his left eye he was wearing a blue jacket, a black shirt underneath with a red circular symbol on it, with blue pants and he wore brown gloves. Under the poster was a plaque that said "Team 5ds: one of the greatest teams in Duel Monster history."

"Who is Team 5ds," Jay asked "and what is Duel Monsters?"

"One of the greatest games ever created in history." Said a voice as the lights in the room turned on. The three then turned towards the voice. They then saw a man with spiked blue hair wearing dark red glasses and wore some type of special suit standing next to a door on the other side of the room.

"Who are you?" Kira asked wondering who this person is and how he got here.

"If you follow me I will tell you who I am, what Duel Monsters is, and tell you who Team 5ds was." Said the stranger as he walked through the door

"OK… anybody besides me find it strange that a dude came walking in here?" Jay asked

"Yeah… what should we do?" May asked

After a few seconds of silence Kira said "We should follow him he may have an idea on how to get out of this place plus I would like to learn where we are." He finished as he started for towards the door.

"Kira's right," Jay said as he followed suit "he may know of a way out of here."

After both of them went out the door, May sighed "Sometimes I wonder if I am the only one sane in are group." She said as she took off after the others.

**Scene Break: **

They followed the mysterious person for about a few minutes. They then came to a room with what looked like a generator of some sort but as to what it was the three of them did not know.

"Here will be where I will answer any questions you have for me." The mysterious man said as he stopped in front of the generator.

Silence came from the three at what to ask the mysterious man. Finally Kira asked "Who are you?"

"My name is something that I have not used in the last 500 years but you can call me Bruno MK II." The now identified Bruno said.

"Wait," May said "what do you mean MK II and how can you be 500 years old?"

"When I mean MK II," Bruno said "I mean that I am the second Bruno that was created."

"Created?" Jay asked

"Yes created, for unlike you humans I am an android." Bruno said.

"Wait, you look too human to look like an android." Kira said

"Ah…. I guess human technology began to degrade from 500 years ago." Bruno conclude

"OK let's just skip that 500 years old stuff, can you tell us where we are?" Jay asked

"You are above the remains of the great city Neo Domino." Bruno said as he flipped a switch on the wall away from them.

All of a sudden the floor became see-through showing what was below them. What they saw astounded them; below them was a ruined city of great size and length.

Jay was the first to get over his shock "I was right," he said "ORB was a different place and that there was lost city down here. Ha in your face teach I was actually right!" he yelled dancing happily at what was discovered.

"What happened to this city," May asked finally getting out of her shock "from what we know the cause of this was a natural disaster."

"That is true," Bruno said "this happened because of a natural disaster that forced the city to go underground." _'These kids do not need to know what really happened until the time is right.' _

"Who created you, couldn't he have prevented this disaster from happening?" Kira asked curious as to who created the human android and why the person didn't try to stop this disaster.

"I was created by Professor Yusei Fudo, brilliant scientist and leader of Team 5ds and as to why he was unable to stop it is because it was too great for him to stop at the time." Bruno said

"OK disasters aside, who were Team 5ds?" Jay asked getting out of his happy dance mode at being right.

"Team 5ds was one of the greatest Duel Monster riding team that existed during their time; in fact they saved the world twice since the founding of their team." Bruno said

"What exactly is Duel Monsters, I heard you say it was the greatest game ever created." Kira asked wondering what Duel Monsters was

"Duel Monsters is a card game that involves strategy and skill, during the Team 5ds time Duel Monsters was the world's most popular activity to do all types of people and people of many different ages played the game." Bruno said

"If the game was so popular, why did the world forget Duel Monsters?" May asked wondering what happened to this so called popular game.

"The natural disaster, which resulted to the burial of Neo Domino city, was in fact the very same thing that caused Duel Monsters to vanish from the world." Bruno said.

"I have one more question," Jay asked pointing to the generator behind Bruno "what is that generator behind you?"

"This generator," Bruno said facing it "was known as Momentum, it was a powerful generator that created a very unique type of energy."

"Why was the energy so unique?" May asked wonder what the difference was between it and normal energy.

"Ah, that is the beauty of it," Bruno said "this energy is actually a living energy that can read the hearts of humans."

"It can read the hearts of humans?" Jay asked "How is that possible?"

"No one really knows," Bruno said "only thing that is known about it is that with it humans have been able to perform many miracles. In fact because of this energy Team 5ds was able to save the world."

After a few seconds of silence Kira asked a question that changed the three of their lives forever. "Hey Mr. Bruno," Kira asked "can you teach us how to play Duel Monsters."

"Yeah can you teach us," Jay asked "from your description Duel Monsters would seem like a game I would get into."

"I am with these two," May said "by the looks of it even girls like me could even get into this game."

Bruno looked at the three kids in silence _'These kids…..'_ he thought _'maybe they are the hope that this world needs, from what I can gather from recent events, both the EA and ZAFT tensions are growing at an alarming rate, if my hunch is right a full scale war should come in less than 8 years from now. But if my hunch about these three kids is right, these three should be able to create a new future for the entire world.' _"Alright," Bruno said "I will teach you how to play Duel Monsters, but that is not all I will train you in, I will also train you to become stronger so that you may be able to handle this game for this game will be like nothing you have ever experienced before. If you accept my terms in me teaching you how to play I will teach you. So, do you guys in or not?"

With determined looks on their faces all three of them said at the same time "Were in." But then Kira remembered that he would be moving to the moon in 5 days. "How long will it take for this training be, I actually have to move to the moon in 5 days?" Kira asked hoping that it would take less time.

"That all depends," Bruno said "Are you one of these coordinators I have been hearing about in the last few years?"

"Yes." Kira said

"How about you two?" Bruno said as he pointed toward the twins

"No, both me and May are naturals but if it is something that we are interested we learn fast." Jay said

"If that's case," Bruno said "training on how to play Duel Monsters should only take about three to four days to learn but learning how to gain strength for the game takes years of practice, but don't worry I will find a way to completely teach you; by the way I didn't get your names do you mind telling me who you guys are?"

"My name is May Ryosukei." May said

"I'm Jay Ryosukei." Jay said

"And I am Kira Yamato." Kira said

"Well May, Jay, and Kira," Bruno said "I, Bruno, will teach you how to duel."

"Cool!" all three of them said

"Are we going to start learning today?" Jay asked hoping they would learn something today.

"Not today," Bruno said "tomorrow is the day you will learn, besides it is getting late, I believe your parents might be getting worried about you."

When May looked at her watch, her eyes bulged out "Holy crap, guys look at the time," she said as she showed them the time "we have been here for almost 4 hours now, are families are seriously going to be upset if were not home soon."

Jay looked at Bruno and asked "Do you have a way to get back to the surface, the way we came kind of is impossible to achieve right now."

"Yes, I can take you up to the surface follow me." He said as took off with the three of them following suit.

They followed him towards what looked like an elevator of some sort. "Here," Bruno said "we will take the elevator up toward the surface, but first…" he stopped and touched a gizmo of some kind on his right wrist. All of a sudden, Bruno was covered in a bluish flashing light; the light was so bright that all three of them had to cover their eyes from it. When the light dyed down, Bruno's appearance changed. His hair was no longer spikey and he now wore blue jeans and a yellow, white, and blue jacket instead of the suit he wore earlier.

Bruno then looked at their gaping faces. "What," he said "you didn't really think I would go into public looking like that did you?" He finished as all three of them nodded their heads.

"That was so cool," Jay said "Can we please have something like after we finish learning about the game?"

"Perhaps" Bruno said as all four of them entered the elevator as it started to go up towards the surface.

**Scene Break:**

When they got to the surface, the three friends realized that they were at an abandoned building that was located from across the park where they usually play at.

"You're kidding me right," Jay said as he looked at the park that they were at earlier that day "you mean to tell me that an entrance to the lost city was only 10 feet away from where we play every day."

"It seems like it." Kira said also surprised that they were now at the park that were just at that very same morning.

"Now," Bruno said "tomorrow all three of you will come to this location at around 10 AM for the next few days. When you enter the building, I want you to press this button under here," he said as he pointed to a button underneath an old light switch "this will make the elevator rise up from the underground. From there, I will teach you everything you need to know about Duel Monsters. Got it?" he finished as all three of them nodded "Also do not tell anybody about this place unless it is an emergency understand?" again they nodded "Good, then I will see you three tomorrow then." He finished as all three of them left for home. _'Yusei…..'_ Bruno thought as he watched the three of them leave _'I believe that these kids will be able to create the same type of miracles you and Team 5ds created. …..I believe that they can change the world.'_

**Scene Break:**

When Kira got home, his parents asked him where he had been since he was gone for so long. Kira then told his parents that he, Jay, and May went out around the city and that they were busy having so much fun that they forgot about the time. Not really wanting to question their son, his parents dropped the subject. From there, the family had a quiet dinner and after a few hours of packing up stuff for the move, Kira went straight to bed.

'_Tomorrow, I will learn how to play Duel Monsters'_ Kira thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**Kira's Dream:**

'_Huh…'_ Kira thought as he realized that he was no longer in his bed any more _'where am I?'_

When he looked around, he found that he was in space, but what shocked him was that he was able to breathe. Then all of a sudden he heard a roar of some sort coming from behind him. When he turned around he saw something that astonished him. He saw a white dragon that looked like it was producing stardust from its wings standing in front of him. He was scared of the dragon and was preparing to run away when he heard a voice.

"Don't worry," the voice said as Kira stopped to listen to the voice "he won't hurt you."

Deciding to trust the voice, Kira approached the magnificent dragon. When Kira got closer to the dragon, the dragon lowered his head so that Kira could touch it. When he touched the dragons head, the dragon began to rub his head underneath Kira's hand symbolizing that the dragon accepted Kira.

"See," the voice said behind Kira "he wouldn't hurt you."

When Kira turned around he saw the very same man that was in the poster that he saw while in the lost city; the guy even was wearing the same clothing. This man was none other than Yusei Fudo.

"Who are you?" Kira asked "You look like that man that was in the poster of Team 5ds."

Yusei laughed when he heard this "That is correct I am Yusei Fudo." He said

"But how are you here, you are supposed to be dead." Kira questioned wondering how a dead person could be standing in front of him.

"That is true," Yusei said "but I came back to give you something Kira."

"What are you going to give me?" Kira asked wondering what someone who was dead would want to give him.

"I am going to give you two things one is this." He said as he handed Kira a deck of cards

"Is this…" Kira said looking at the deck in awe.

"Yes Kira," Yusei said "these cards were the deck I used when I was alive."

"But why would you give me this?" Kira asked wondering why Yusei would give him such a great gift.

"I believe that you are the only hope this world has for it to return to the true path of evolution." Yusei said

"True path of evolution," Kira asked "what is that?"

"It is a story for another time," Yusei said "but as for my final gift…." He lifted his right arm up having his outer side face Kira. All of a sudden his arm began to glow a bright red. The shape of the glow then took the appearance of a dragon head. Then the mark on his arm vanished and reappeared on Kira's.

"What is this?" Kira asked looking at the strange dragon head mark on his head with astonishment.

"This is the Mark of Signers." Yusei said

"Mark of the Signers," Kira asked "what is the mark of the Signers?"

"In due time Kira but right now it's time to wake up Kira, Wake Up Kira…." Yusei said as the dream started to disappear.

**Real World: **

"Come on Kira, it's time to wake up," his mother said as she shook her son "Come on Kira your friends are here waiting for you."

"Ok mom," Kira said as he rose from his slumber "I'm up can you tell them that I will be out in a few minutes?"

"Sure," his mother said as she left his room "but remember to be back by one o'clock we still need to finish packing are stuff for the move in a couple of days."

"Sure thing mom," he said as he got out of bed _'That was some dream I had,'_ He thought _'it almost felt real.'_ He then looked at his right arm to notice that the mark he got from Yusei was still on his arm _'ok maybe it was real._' He thought as he looked toward his dresser to notice that there was a deck of cards on it. He looked at the bottom card to see what it was. He then looked at the card to realize that the card was the very same dragon he saw in his dream. He then remembered what Yusei said to him in his dream.

**Flashback:**

"_I believe that you are the only hope this world has for it to return to the true path of evolution." Yusei said_

**Flashback end:**

'_I wonder what he means by true path of evolution.'_ Kira thought as he grabbed the deck of cards and went out of his room _'Maybe Bruno knows.'_

**Scene Break:**

When Kira got outside, his two friends were wondering what the holdup was. He then told them that he slept in late. Not wanting to be late for their first day of dueling, Jay and May brushed it off and grabbed Kira's arm and rushed toward the meeting place. When they got there, they followed the instruction Bruno gave them; they pushed the button, waited for the elevator, then they went down.

**Scene Break:**

When the three of them exited the elevator, Bruno was already there waiting for them.

"Good to see that you three are here" he said as he approached the group.

"I am ready to learn," Jay said as he took out a notebook and pencil from his back "I brought note taking materials for me to learn about dueling."

Bruno then laughed at Jay "You won't be learning like that," he said "I have a better way of teaching you."

"And what way is that?" May asked

"The real way any Duelist learns to play is by dueling themselves so I am going to duel all three of you at the same time." Bruno said "But first, we need you to create decks for the three of you. So follow me." He finished as he lifted the room with the three of them tailing behind them.

**Scene Break:**

The three friends followed Bruno to a dark room. Bruno then flipped a light switch. When the room lite up, all three of them gasped at what they saw; inside the room where thousands and thousands of different types of cards placed neatly on many different shelves.

"Here is where you three will start," Bruno said while pointing towards the shelves filled with cards "I want the three of you to look through those cards and create your own decks; the maximum amount of cards you three can have are 60 cards."

After he finished saying that, Jay and May dashed towards the cards in order for them to look for cards for their deck leaving Kira standing next to Bruno.

"Why are you not with your friends?" Bruno asked wondering why Kira didn't go and make a deck for himself.

"Well you see," He said as he slowly took the deck Yusei gave him out of his pocket "I already have a deck." He finished as he showed Bruno the deck

"Where did you get that?" Bruno said looking at the deck stunned that Kira would have a deck when he didn't even show him where the cards were.

"I know it might sound strange but Yusei Fudo gave them to me in a dream he also gave me this." Kira said as he showed Bruno the Dragon head mark on his right arm.

Bruno then closed his eyes thinking about what he heard and seen _'Yusei appeared to Kira, it looks like my hunch was right these kids are the key to saving the future of this world.' _

"By the way," Kira said breaking Bruno out of his thoughts "when I asked what this mark was Yusei said that it was the symbol of the Signers. What is a Signer?" Kira asked wishing that Bruno would give him a straight answer.

"A Signer was a guardian that was picked for a deity known as the Crimson Dragon; through his power Team 5ds was able to save their world. In fact their team name came from the markings of the Dragon." Bruno said as Kira looked at him in awe

"Do you think that I may be able to see the dragon someday?" Kira asked

"Maybe, who knows?" Bruno said as Jay and May approached him "done already? You guys didn't take long."

"For some reason," Jay said "It felt like cards were actually calling to us."

"Huh?" Kira said wondering what they meant "What do you mean Jay?"

"What he means Kira," Bruno said "is that the cards choose them, I have seen many duelists from the past feel like this when they find or get a certain card. In fact Kira, you should know after all." Bruno finished as he pointed to the deck in Kira's hand. "Now follow me." Bruno said as he took off towards another room with the three of them following close behind him.

**Scene Break: **

Bruno then led the group to an area that almost looked like an old gym. "Here will be where I will teach how to duel." Bruno said as he handed all three of them a strange circular device.

"What are these?" May asked as both Kira and Jay were looking at the device in their hands.

"These my friends are called Duel Disks, they were used as a means of play for the game," Bruno said "now press the red button on the device and we will begin." He said as he pressed his button activating his Duel Disk.

The three of them followed his example and activated their Duel Disks. "Now we each get to draw 5 cards before we start," Bruno said "this will be are hand for the duel. Do you understand?" All three of them nodded their heads as they drew 5 cards from their deck.

"At the start of any duel, both players yell "Duel!" So I will say it, Duel!"

**(Bruno's LP 12000, Kira's, Jay's, and May LP 4000 each)**

"Bruno what do these numbers represent?" Kira asked as he looked at the 4000 LP

"Those numbers represent your life points, in order for someone to win a duel," Bruno explained "you must make your opponents life points drop to zero before your points drop to zero do you understand?" he finished as Kira nodded his head.

"How come we have only 4000 LP while you have 12000?" Jay asked

"That's because it is you three against me." Bruno said as he placed himself in front of the group.

"I'll start this duel off, I draw." Bruno said as he drew his card

**(Hand: Genex Neutron, Machina Soldier, Machina Sniper, Card Trader, Time Machine, and Chain Whirlwind)**

"I'll start this duel off by summoning **Machina Soldier** in attack mode." Bruno said as **Machina Soldier** appeared in front of him.

**(Machina Soldier LV 4 (ATK/1600, DEF/1500))**

"What the hell!" all three of them said as they looked at the green metal soldier that appeared in front of them.

"You are probably wondering how the card came to life," Bruno said "well the duel disks allow hollow graphic images of the card that was place on it to be summoned to the field making the game become more realistic. Also there are three types of cards Monsters, Spells, and Traps. And lucky for me, when **Machina Soldier** is summoned to my field and he is the only monster on my field, I am able to special summon another Machina monster to my field and I choose to summon **Machina Sniper** in attack mode." He finished as **Machina Sniper** appeared next to **Machina Soldier**.

**(Machina Sniper LV 4 (ATK/1800, DEF/800))**

"I'll end my turn with 2 cards face down and I activate the spell card **Card Trader**." Bruno said as 2 faced down cards and **Card Trader** appeared on the field. "Oh by the way," Bruno said "because this is a 3 on 1 duel you cannot attack on your first turn and just in case you have any trap cards in your hand you cannot activated them until after the turn you set them ok?" he finished as all three of them nodded their heads.

"Well then I'll go first; my turn, draw!" May said as she drew her first card

**(Hand: Summoner Monk, Breaker the Magical Warrior, Skilled Dark Magician, Spell Power Grasp, Terraforming, and Magician's Circle)**

"I think I will start by summoning **Skilled Dark Magician** in attack." May said as **Dark Magician** appeared on her side of the field.

**(Skilled Dark Magician LV 4 (ATK/1900, DEF/1700))**

"Next I'll activate the Spell Card **"Spell Power Grasp,"** this card will allow me to place a spell counter on a card on my field that allows me place it on it and I can add another **"Spell Power Grasp"** to my hand, the target I choose to place the spell counter on is my **Skilled Dark Magician**, also because I activated a Spell Card, **Skilled Dark Magician** gains another spell counter on it." She said as 2 lights appeared on **Skilled Dark Magician**. Next I activate the Spell Card **"Terraforming,"** this card allows me to add a field spell card from my deck to my hand and I choose the field spell **"****Magical Citadel of Endymion****,"** and because I played a Spell Card **Skilled Dark Magician** gains another spell counter on it." She said as another light appeared on her magician. "Next I activate my magician's special ability, if he has 3 spell counters on him, I can tribute him to special summon from either my deck, hand, or graveyard one of my most powerful monsters in my deck, come forth my **Dark Magician**!" she said as her **Skilled Dark Magician** disappeared with **Dark Magician **taking its place.

**(Dark Magician LV 7 (ATK/2500, DEF/2100))**

"How do you like that," May said "I just summon a powerful card on my first turn how do you like that?"

'_She was able to summon one of the most powerful cards in the game on the first turn. These kids really do have potential.'_ Bruno thought "Not bad," he said "but don't get cocky this is still the beginning of the duel."

"Fine, I'll end my turn with one face down, and I'll activate the Field Spell **Magical Citadel of Endymion**, your move bro." she said as the field around them changed to a fortress of some sort.

"Don't mind if I do," Jay said "My draw." He finished as he drew a card.

**(Hand: Marauding Captain, Evocator Chevalier, Phoenix Gearfried, Kunai with Chain, Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade, and Dark Bribe.)**

"I think I will start off by summoning **Phoenix Gearfried** to my field in attack mode." He said placing the card on his duel disk. Unfortunately nothing happened.

"Hey what happened," Jay said as he looked at his duel disk "how come Gearfried's not out on the field?"

"That's because Gearfried's a LV 8 monster," Bruno said "you see you can summon monsters from LV 1 to LV 4 without having to tribute a monster in order to summon it, for monsters who are LV 5 and LV 6, you need to tribute 1 monster, and For LV 7 and above you need to tribute 2 monsters."

"How can you tell what LV a monster is?" Kira asked

Bruno then showed the only monster in his hand. "This is how you know what LV a monster is." He said as he pointed to the stars on the top of the card. "The number of stars equals the LV the monster is. Also while we're on the subject of monsters, you can only normal summon a monster once per turn but you can special summon a monster as much as you want. Oh, and when you summon a monster if you place the card straight that symbolizes that the monster is in attack mode while placing the monster sideways represents the monster being in defense, you get all that?" he asked as all three of them nodded their heads.

"Well," Jay said "I guess I'll have to wait to summon Gearfried till later so I think I'll summon my **Marauding Captain** in attack mode." He finished as **Marauding Captain** appeared on the field.

**(Marauding Captain LV 3 (ATK/1200, DEF/400))**

"Do to his effect I am able to special summon a LV 4 or lower monster from my hand and I choose to summon **Evocator Chevalier** in attack mode." He said as **Evocator Chevalier** appeared.

**(Evocator Chevalier LV 4 (ATK/1900, DEF/900)) **

"I'll end my turn with two face downs and activate the spell card "**Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade" **and equipped it to my Evocator Chevalier razing his attack points by 300." He said as he placed two cards face down and **Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade **equipped itself to **Evocator Chevalier. **

"And because he activated a spell card," May said "**Magical Citadel of Endymion**" gains a spell counter on it."

**(Evocator Chevalier (ATK/1900 – 2200)) **

**(Magical Citadel of Endymion: Spell Counter x1)**

'_It looks like Jay is the type that likes to power up his monsters attack, but I have to wonder why he didn't equipped his card to Marauding Captain,'_ Bruno thought 'its_ weaker than any of the monsters I have on my side of the field, …..unless he wants me to attack his Captain on purpose or he is going to summon Evocator Chevalier again to make him an effect monster and use his effect on his next turn.'_ He concluded

"I guess it's my turn." Kira said "Draw!"

**(Hand: Max Warrior, Shild Wing, Scrapped Iron Scarcrow, Graceful Revival, Defense Draw, Double Summon)**

"I'll activate the spell card "**Double Summon**," this card allows me to normal summon another monster this turn after my first summon so I'll summon **Max Warrior** in attack mode and **Shield** **Wing **inDefense mode." He said as **Max warrior** and **Shield Wing** appeared on the field.

**(Max Warrior LV 4 (ATK/1800, DEF/800))**

**(Shield Wing LV 2 (ATK/0, DEF/900))**

"And because a spell was activated," May said "my field spell gains another counter on it."

**(Magical Citadel of Endymion: Spell Counter x2)**

"Finally I will end my turn with three faced down cards and end my turn." Kira said as he set his three cards down.

'_That play was not a bad one for Kira,'_ Bruno thought_ 'in case Max Warrior is destroyed by battle, he has Shield Wing to back up his defense, plus those three face down cards are probably cards that would either prevent me from either battling or to stop me from giving damage.'_ "My turn," he said "Draw!"

"I activate the spell card "**Card of Sanctity**," with this card all of us must draw cards until we each are holding 6 cards in are hand." Bruno said as he, May, Jay, and Kira drew their cards.

"That's another counter for me Bruno." May said

**(Magical Citadel of Endymion: Spell Counter x3)**

"Hey Bruno what's a tuner?" Kira asked looking at his one of the cards in his hand.

"A tuner is a type of monster that helps to summon Synchro Monsters." Bruno explained

"Hey what's a Synchro Monster?" May asked

"Yeah what are they." Jay asked

"Well," Bruno said "Synchro Monsters are monsters that can be summoned by combining a tuner monster with one or more non-tuner monsters. For example, If you had a LV 4 Tuner and a LV 4 non-tuner you can combine them together to form a LV 8 Synchron Monsters. Do you guys understand?" Bruno asked as all three of them nodded their heads.

"Ok on with the duel, I then activate my own "**Double Summon**."" Bruno said

"Alright, another counter for my citadel," May cheered

**(Magical Citadel of Endymion: Spell Counter x4)**

"I then normal summon **Machina Defender **and** Commander Covington **to the field in attack mode. Bruno said as his two monsters appeared.

**(Machina Defender LV 4 (ATK/1200, DEF/1800))**

**(Commander Covington LV 4(ATK/1000, DEF/600))**

"Next I activates my **Commander Covington's** effect, By sending **Machina Soldier, Machina Sniper, and Machina Defender **to the graveyard, that's where the cards we use go, I can special summon **Machina Force** in attack mode." Bruno said as his three monsters disappeared and a new monster took its place.

**(Machina Force LV 10 (ATK/4600, DEF/4100))**

"What the heck!" Jay said as he looked at the monsters attack points "That card could destroy anything we have on the field."

"Your right Jay" May said "How are we supposed to stop it?"

"Don't worry guys," Kira said as both of them looked at him "something that strong must have a weakness somewhere."

"How true," Bruno said "because Machina Force is so strong I have to pay 1000 life points for him to attack but since I have 12000 LP, I think I will risk it and attack your Dark Magician May."

**(Bruno's LP 12000 – 11000)**

"**Machina Force** attack **Dark Magician** with **Machina Barrage**" Bruno said as his monster fired all his weapons at Jay's Monster.

"Hold on," Kira said "I activate the trap card **"Scraped Iron Scarecrow."** Kira said as a metal scarecrow appeared on the field taking the hit from **Machina Force**. "When "**Scraped Iron Scarecrow"** is activated I can negate an attack from one of my opponents monsters, also instead of sending this card to the graveyard, I can reset it back on my field." He finished as his card reset itself.

"Thanks for the save Kira," May said

"No problem," He said "I would do anything to protect my friends."

'_He is definitely like Yusei.'_ Bruno thought "Well since you blocked my attack I guess I'll end my turn by activating the continuous spell cards "**Macina Armored Unite" **and** "Swords of Reviling Light. **With **"Swords of Reviling Light on the field"**, you three cannot attack until after three turns. Also with **"Machina Armored Unite"** on the field, When one of my Machine type monsters is destroyed by battle, I can special summon one monster from my deck who has less attack points than the one destroyed. I end my turn, your move May." Bruno said.

"My move," May said "Draw!"

"Thanks to you using those two spell cards my field spell now has 6 spell counters on it, now by removing 6 of them from my field spell I can special summon **Endymion, The Master Magician **in defense mode." She said as her monster appeared on the field.

**(Endymion, The Master Magician LV 7 (ATK/2700, DEF/1700))**

"Next I summon Summoner Monk in attack mode." She said

**(Summoner Monk LV 4 (ATK/800, DEF/1600))**

"Do to his effect he is automatically switched to defense mode." She said as her monster switched modes. "I also activate his effect, by sending one spell card from my hand I can automatically summon 1 LV 4 monster from my deck and I choose to summon my Tuned Magican." She finished as she discarded Spell Power Grasper from her hand as her monster appeared.

**(Tuned Magician LV 4 (ATK/1800, DEF/1600))**

"Finally I end my turn with a face down." She said as she put a card down.

**(Swords of Reviling Light: 2 turns left)**

"My move then," Jay said as he drew a card from his deck.

"I'll start by switching both my monsters to Defense mode than I will summon my **Dark Blade** in defense mode." He finished as both his monsters switched to Defense mode and Dark Blade appeared on the field.

**(Dark Blade LV 4 (ATK/1800, DEF/1500))**

"With that I'll end my turn." Jay said

**(Swords of Reviling Light: 1 turns left)**

"Looks like it's my turn," Kira said as he drew his card.

"I'll summon **Fortress Warrior** in Defense mode." He said as Fortress Warrior appeared.

(**Fortress Warrior LV 2 (ATK/600, DEF/1200))**

"And I'll switch **Max Warrior** to defense mode and I'll place 2 cards face down ending my turn with that." Kira said.

**(Swords of Reviling Light: 0 turns left)**

"Looks like I get to go," Bruno said as he drew his card "I activate the spell card "**Mystical Space Typhoon**," with this card I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field and I choose to destroy Kira's **Scraped Iron Scarecrow**.

"Not so fast," Jay said "I activate the trap card "**Dark Bribe**," with it I can negate your spell card from destroying Kira's card, and unfortunately you get to draw a card from your deck." He finished as **Dark Bribe** destroyed **Mystical Space Typhoon** and Bruno drew a card.

"I was hoping you would do that," Bruno said "because now I activate the trap card **"Chain Whirlwind,"** this trap card can only be activated when a card on the field was destroyed by a card effect now I can choose 2 spell or trap cards on the field and destroy them. And I choose to destroy Kira's **Scrapped Iron Scarecrow** and your last face down Jay." He finished as Kira's **Scrapped Iron Scarecrow** and Jay's **Kunai with Chain** card were destroyed."

"And thanks to you Jay, I can activated the spell card "**Pot of Greed**,"" He said as he activated the card "this allows me to draw two extra cards from my deck, and from those 2 cards I activate "**Graceful Charity**," this will allow me to draw 3 more cards from my deck but at the same time I will have to discard 2 from my hand." He said as he drew three more cards and discarded 2.

"I then activate my second "**Double Summon**" spell card," he said "From there; I summon **Genex Neutron** and **Genex Ally Remote** in attack mode."

**(Genex Neutron LV 4 (ATK/1800, DEF/1200))**

**(Genex Ally Remote LV 3 (ATK/500, DEF/1800))**

"From there I think I'll tune my LV 3 **Genex Ally Remote** with my LV 4 **Genex Neutron**," Bruno said as his two monsters jumped into the air. When they rose into the air, **Genex Ally Remote** turned into 3 rings which surrounded **Genex Neutron**; then a light appeared and surrounded **Genex Neutron**. "Synchro Summon! Appear, **Dark Strike Fighter**!" Bruno said as his new monster appeared on the field.

**(Dark Strike Fighter LV 7 (ATK/2600, DEF/1800)**

"So that's a Synchro Monster." Kira said as he looked at the monster in awe

"That looks like one mean machine." May said

"You can say that again." Jay said

"I activate **Dark Striker Fighter's** Ability," Bruno said "I can tribute 1 monster to inflict damage to you guy's equal to the monsters LV x 200. I tribute my LV 4 **Commander Covington** to give you guys 800 points of damage." He finished as **Commander Covington** disappeared from the field. From their Dark Striker Fighter rose to the sky and let loose bombs on Kira, Jay, and May. This created an explosion which forced all three of them back and knocking all three of them to the ground.

**(Kira's LP 4000-3200)**

**(Jay's LP 4000-3200)**

**(May's LP 4000-3200)**

"You weren't kidding when you said that duel disks made the game seem real." Kira said as he, Jay and May got off the ground.

"Next I'll have **Dark Striker Fighter** attack Kira's **Max Warrior** and I'll pay 1000 LP to have **Machina Force** attack May's **Dark Magician.**" Bruno said as his two monsters attacked with **Dark Striker Fighter** destroying **Max Warrior**.

**(Bruno's LP 11000-10000)**

"I don't think so," May said "I activate the trap card "**Magical Cylinder**," with it I can negate of your monster's attack and you take damage equal to its attack." She finished as **Machina Forces** attack was redirected."

**(Bruno's LP 10000-5400) **

"Not bad," Bruno said "You may have been able to lower my life points down by up to almost half but by the time my next turn comes all three of you are going to lose." He finished, as he looked at his hand. Two specific cards in his hand were **Lightning Vortex** and **Double Attack**. '_Next turn, I'll discard a card in order to activate __**Lightning Vortex**__ to destroy all of their monsters, then I'll use __**Double Attack**__ to allow __**Machina Force**__ to attack twice, and to end this duel I'll use __**Dark Striker Fighter's**__ effect to wipe out the last of their life points._' "I'll end my turn with the spell card **"Dark Door"** with it only one of our monsters can attack each turn." He said as he activated his spell card "there is no way you three can turn this duel around, by my next turn all three of you are goners." Bruno said with confidence.

"Oh don't worry," May said as all three of them looked at each other giving each other giving each other a nod "before your turn comes…"

"Will…" Jay said having a determined look on his face

"Win." Kira said having the same determined look on his face.

"Looks like we have 3 turns to win so I'll start things off," May said as she drew her card "I activate the spell card "**Mystical Space Typhoon**" to destroy that face down card that you set during the beginning of the duel." May said as she destroyed his face down card. "Next I normal summon **Tuned Magician **again in order for here to be treated as an effect monster and her effect is that now she is treated as a tuner monster**. **From there, I'll tune up my LV 4 **Summoner Monk** and LV 4 **Tuned Magician** together." She finished as her monsters rose up to the sky. "When lights combine to form a brighter light," she said as **Tuned Magician** turned into 4 rings and surrounded **Summoner Monk** "that light will lead us toward the end; Synchro summon! Rise with the light, **Light End Dragon**." May said as her dragon descended upon them.

**(Light End Dragon LV 8 (ATK/2600, DEF/2100))**

"Hey sis what was with the speech?" Jay asked

"I don't know," She replied "it just sort of appeared in my head."

"Not bad," Bruno said ending the twins conversation "that's a strong monster but it's still not strong enough to beat me."

"Well lets test that theory shall we," May said "**Light End Dragon** attack **Dark Strike Fighter** with **Light End Burst**." She said as her dragon fired a white beam out of his mouth.

"Going with a suicide tactic huh?" Bruno said as **Dark Striker Fighter** charged **Light End Dragon**.

"**Light End Dragon's** effect activates by reducing its attack and defense points by 500, one of your monsters loses 1500 attack and defense points and I choose **Dark Striker Fighter** as my target." May said as both their monsters points changed.

**(Light End Dragon (ATK/2600-2100, DEF/2100-1600)**

**(Dark Strike Fighter (ATK/2600-1100, DEF/1800-300)**

The two monsters battled each other until Light End Dragon was the only one standing

**(Bruno's LP 5600-4600)**

"I'll end my turn with that." She said

'_Not a bad final strike from her,_' Bruno thought '_not only was she able to Synchro summon, but she was able to defeat my __**Dark Strike Fighter**__. Let's see what these two will throw at me._'

"My turn," Jay said as he drew his card.

"I'll start things off by summoning my **Mist Valley Soldier** in attack mode." He said

**(Mist Valley Soldier LV 4 (ATK/1700, DEF/300))**

"Next I'll tune my LV 4 **Mist Valley Soldier** with my LV 4 **Dark Blade**." He said as his two monsters rose to the air. "When two beings unite," He said as **Mist Valley Soldier** turned into 4 rings that surrounded **Dark Blade** "a being of darkness shall be made, and with that darkness comes the end. Synchro summon! Rise from the darkness **Dark End Dragon**." He finished as his monster took the field

**(Dark End Dragon (ATK/2600, DEF/2100)**

"So you summoned a Synchro monster too huh well he is still not powerful enough to destroy my **Machina Force**." Bruno said

"I activate **Dark End Dragon's** effect by reducing my dragons attack points by 500 points I can destroy one monster on your side of the field."

"What?" Bruno said

"I use **Dark End Dragon's** effect to destroy **Machina Force**." Jay said as his monsters attack points lowered.

**(Dark End Dragon (ATK/2600-2100, DEF/2100-1600))**

When **Dark End Dragon's** points went down, **Dark End Dragon** fired a stream of darkness at **Machina Force**. When it hit **Machina Force**, **Machina Force** cried out in pain before it was destroyed.

"My** Machina Force**!" Bruno yelled

"And with your last monster gone," Jay said "I can now attack you directly. Go **Dark End Dragon** attack Bruno directly with **Dark End Stream**." He finished as Dark End Dragon attacked Bruno lowering his life points even further.

**(Bruno's LP 4600 – 2500) **

"And I'll end my turn with that." Jay said "Kira it's all up to you now."

"Right!" Kira said

'_Not bad,_' Bruno thought '_I didn't expect him to summon something like that its kind of funny now that I think about it __**Light End Dragon**__ and __**Dark End Dragon**__ are like twins so I guess it's no surprise that they would choose them. If I know what is in Kira's hand, I think I just lost.'_

"It's time we end this," Kira said as he drew his card.

"First up I'll summon **Junk Synchron** in attack mode." He said as his monster appeared.

**(Junk Synchron LV 3 (ATK/1300, DEF/500))**

"Next, do to his effect, because I normal summoned a monster to my field I can special summon **Turbo Booster** to my field, so I summon him in attack mode." Kira said as his second monster took the field.

**(Turbo Booster LV 1 (ATK/0, DEF/0))**

"Finally, I'll tune my LV 3 **Junk Synchron** with my LV 2 **Fortress Warrior**, LV 2 **Shield Wing**, and my **LV 1 Turbo Booster**." Kira said as his four monsters took to the sky. "Clustering hopes will become a new shining star!" Kira said shocking Bruno as Junk Synchron became 3 rings that surrounded his 3 monsters "Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro summon! Take flight, **Stardust Dragon**!" Kira finished as his new card came to the scene

**(Stardust Dragon LV 8 (ATK/2500, DEF/2000)) **

"Where did you hear that phrase?" Bruno asked

"I don't know," Kira said "it just came to me; why? is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong, just wondering." Bruno said _'that's the exact phrase Yusei would say when he ever Synchro summoned a Synchro monster.'_

"It's time we end this Stardust Dragon attack Bruno directly with **Shooting Sonic**!" Kira yelled as **Stardust Dragon** let loose a white blast at Bruno depleting his last LP.

**(Bruno's LP 2500-0)**

"We won." May cheered

"We did it. Nice one Kira." Jay said

"Thanks Jay." Kira said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You two did well," Bruno said "for your first duel, but to tell you the true I didn't use my real deck."

"What?" all three of them said

"If I used my real deck," Bruno said "all three of you would lose on the first second turn. But good job any way."

"You're telling us that you were creaming us with a deck that was not even your real one?"

"Yeah, but don't worry one day you'll be able to face me with my real deck. So who's up for another duel?"

"Us." All three of them said

'_It's official_,' Bruno thought '_these three have what it takes to be duelists._'

**Scene Break:**

Four Days Later:

For three days, Kira, Jay, and May learned a lot about dueling from Bruno. For those three days, Bruno helped improve their dueling skills. Even though Jay and May's skills were taking some time to improve, Kira's abilities were improving better than what Bruno had expected. By the time the fourth day came, Kira was basically an expert in the game. Unfortunately, today was the day Kira had to move.

"**Stardust Dragon**, attack Jay directly." Kira said as his dragon let loss a blast at Jay.

**(Jay's LP 1000 – 0) **

"Nice one Kira," Jay said as he approached Kira "so what's the score?"

"I believe," May said as she approached them "That it is 5 wins for Kira and 5 wins for you Jay so right now the score is even."

"Sweet," Jay said "too bad that was are final duel." He finished looking sad.

"I know." Kira said

"Don't worry Kira," May said as she put an arm on his shoulder. "I am sure this won't be the last time we see each other."

"Yeah I know." Kira said.

"So, is it time to go?" Jay asked

"Yeah, it's about time I head back." Kira said

"Come on," May said "let's go tell Bruno good bye."

"No need." Bruno said as he approached them

"Hey Bruno," Kira said "I wanted to thank you for teaching me I am going to miss you."

"Thanks kid," Bruno said as he patted Kira's head "I got you a going away present." He finished as he handed Kira a present.

When Kira opened the present, he found a Blue Jacket with Orange circular objects on the shoulder, elbow, and collar of the Jacket. Also with the Jacket was a black shirt with a weird insignia on it and a device like what Bruno had on his arm.

"This was the outfit Yusei wore," Bruno said "it may be small now but I am sure it will grow for you also I am giving you a communication device so you can keep close contact with us."

"Thank you Bruno." Kira said as he had tears in his eyes "Bye guys." He said as he made his way to the elevator.

"Bye Kira." All three of them said as Kira entered the Elevator.

When Kira left, Bruno turned to May and Jay. "OK you two," Bruno said "let's start practice OK." He finished as he went off in another direction.

"Right." Jay and May said as they followed him.

**Scene Change:**

Two days later:

'_Looks like today's the start of my new life'_ Kira thought as he approached his new classroom. When Kira came back to his parents two days ago, they asked where he went. He then told them that he went to say good bye to his friends one last time. After that Kira and his parents went to the space port to travel up to the moon. When they got there, his parents said that he would have to go to school in two days. So that's where he is now, heading toward his new classroom. When he entered the classroom, the class became quiet and began to stare at him. Then the teacher decided to introduce him

"Class," the teacher said "we have a new student today, he has come from ORB so be nice to him. Please introduce yourself." The teacher said to Kira.

"Hello everybody," Kira said "my name is Kira Yamato it is a pleasure to meet you." He finished as he bowed to the class.

"Well Mr. Yamato," the teacher said "you can sit next to Mr. Zala over there." She finished as she pointed to a boy with blue hair with a green hat on his head.

Kira then noted his head as he got in his seat. "Hi Kira," The boy who he was sitting next to said "my name is Athrun Zala, I hope we can be friends." He finished.

"Yeah," Kira said "I hope we can be friends too."

Unknown to these two, their lives would change dramatically in the years to come.

**Chapter End.**


	2. The Miracle of Junius 7

Hey guy's dsgundam here, sorry about the late update, I have been busy with school and junk like that. Just thought I let you know that some people have requested I could describe what the cards look like so I am going to try it. Also I decided I do something's differently in the story. Finally, I have decided to add a surprise to this chapter I hope you like it. Also I read that athrun knew kira when he was around 5 to 6. I decided to change that to around 8 to 9 years old because that would be a good age for them to learn how to duel. Also I decided to post two chapters. Also I liked to give credit to my author friend **Aldaeus**for helping me edit this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story only the two OC's Jay and May. The three new OC's of this chapter belong to **Cooking Samurai**.

"Talk"

'_Thoughts/Flashback'_

**Card Names/Life Point Values/Speed Counters**

**Card Attacks**

Gundam Seed 5ds Chapter 2: The Miracle of Junius 7: The return of Team 5ds

**3 years later C.E. 65 April 20:**

"Do you really have to go?" Kira said as he and his new friend Athrun were walking down a path full of Cherry Blossoms. Over the past 3 years Kira and Athrun became best friends. The both of them did about almost everything together the same way Kira would do stuff with Jay and May.

"I have to Kira," His friend Athrun said "my family has to evacuate to the plants up in space."

"Yeah I guess I understand." Kira said "Do you think war will break out between the EA and ZAFT?"

Athrun then came to a stop and faced Kira "The Plants and Earth will see eye to eye," Athrun said "there will be no war." He finished as he handed Kira a mechanical green bird. "The evacuation doesn't mean a thing; you'll join me later here in the Plants right Kira?"

"I don't know," Kira answered "but I hope we can meet each other again Athrun and when we do I want to introduce you to my friends on earth."

"That's sounds like a plan also maybe you could help me create a deck with those cards you told me about" Athrun said as he began to walk away "Good bye Kira."

"Good bye Athrun." Kira said as he watched his friend leave. Unfortunately, no one knew that when these boys meet again, they would be enemies.

**Scene Break 4 years later C.E. 69 January 13: **

"I can't believe I am back on Earth after so long." Kira said as he explored his old home of ORB. Today he was wearing a brown jacket with black jeans and on his shoulder he had the green metallic bird Athrun gave him on his shoulder. Because of some problems on the moon, Kira's family moved back to ORB. In fact they just got back to ORB that afternoon. Not that much had changed except, his old friends were no longer living in their old house, so he decided to look for the one place they could be. And that place was none other than the runes of Neo Domino city.

**Scene Break:**

When Kira got to the warehouse where the secret elevator was, he entered it and went to the secret place where the button was and pressed it. After about 5 minutes, the ground where the elevator was located at split open and the elevator appeared in front of it. Kira then entered the elevator and pressed the button that would take him to the blow surface of Neo Domino city.

**Scene Break: **

When he got to the city floor, Kira let out a whistle "Wow," he said as he looked around "it looks like Bruno's trying to fix this place up."

Around the old building of Neo Domino city, humanoid robots were busy working all over the place trying to repair the damages that the city had. They looked human except they had weird pieces of metal sticking out of wear human ears would be. (Like Chachamaru from Negima)

When female robots passed by Kira, Kira asked as he approached the robot "Excuse me."

The robot then stopped and faces Kira, She had yellow hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a version of Bruno's suit that was light green "Yes?" she said in a monotone voice as she stared at Kira "I have never seen you before. May I ask who you are?"

"Ah, I'm sorry my name is Kira Yamato I am a friend of Bruno." Kira said

"All right," she said "My name is Alice model 200 what can I help you with?"

"I was wondering do you know where Bruno is." Kira asked

"He is with the other human's at the Kaiba Dome stadium." Alice 200 said

"Where is that," Kira asked "I kind of not been here in the last 7 years?"

Alice 200 then pointed to a large dome that was only about a few minutes from here "It's over there." She said bluntly.

Kira then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Huh sorry about thanks for the directions." He said as he took off toward the Kaiba Dome. Alice 200 just shrugged it off and went back to what she was working on.

**Scene Break:**

When Kira reached the Kaiba Dome, Kira realized that the Dome was much bigger than he had expected. He then looked for an entrance into the Dome. When he did find an entrance, he entered it and found himself in a big stadium. He then looked to see where Bruno, Jay, and May were. He then found Bruno at what looked like a pit stop. He was on a computer of some sorts. With him were three people that he never scene before. One of the people there was a guy dressed in a black jacket with black jeans; he had black short hair, the one next to him was a girl long white hair that went all the way down to her thighs; she wore a short pink shirt with a black tang top on, and the final person was standing next to the girl, he had black messy hair, wore a red jacket with a picture of a game controller on the back of it and had blue jeans as well. He also had what looked like he had a bandana on his head and also was wearing glasses. He looked about the same age as Kira and his friends while the other two looked about a year younger "Hey Bruno," Kira said as he approached him.

When all four of them turned to the voice, Bruno became surprised "Kira?" Bruno said "When did you get back to ORB?"

"Just today," Kira said as he approached the group of 4 "Who are these three?" he finished as he pointed to the three.

"Oh," Bruno said as he looked at the three "these three are friends that Jay and May had met a few weeks ago. Because they were getting board dueling either me or each other, they begged me if they could bring other people here to have them learn. So after about a nonstop of begging me for about 3 weeks, I cracked and allowed them to bring at the most 3 friends."

"So what are your names?" Kira asked the three

At first all three of them were quiet. But then the boy in black approached Kira and put out his hand toward Kira in order to give him a handshake. "My name is Xenon Newgear. It's a pleasure to meet you Kira" He said as Kira took the handshake.

After Xenon's hand shake, the second boy approached Kira "Hey what's up" he said very fast "my names Reno Yamamoto. Nice to meet you!" He finished as he shook Kira hand really fast.

Then finally, the girl approached Kira "Hi," she said "my name is Luna Dreamers. So you're Kira Yamato?" she finished as she got a good look at him. "You know you are exactly how Jay and May described you."

"What did they tell you?" Kira asked hoping that they didn't tell them anything embarrassing.

"Nothing much," Luna said, but then all three of them began to snicker for some reason "they did tell us the time you lost a duel against Jay and you were forced to wear a dress." She finished as all three of them fell to the floor laughing.

Kira then turned bright red at what he had heard, that was the most embarrassing day in his life. Both he and Jay agreed that the loser had to do something that the winner said. Kira ended up losing and long story short he ended up wearing a hot pink dress for an entire day.

Kira then turned to Bruno "Where's Jay and May," Kira said in a most sweetly voice "I need to teach them what happens when they start to tell people what they don't need to hear."

The three who were laughing stopped and stared at Kira in fear. All around him a white aura appeared around him making him look menacing; the three of them even thought they could see a dragon's form coming off the aura.

Unaffected by the menacing aura Bruno said "They're on the track." He finished pointing toward the track ahead of them.

When Kira heard this, he looked to where Bruno was pointing at, what he saw shocked him, on the tracked were two people riding motorcycles with what looked like duel monsters following them. The bike that was in the lead was black; it had only one big wheel that went around the entire frame of the bike. The bike also had what looked like two wings that at the tips of it had jet boosters on it. (Basically Jack Atlas's Duel Runner except it is completely black) The Duel monster that was following it was a purpled armored knight holding two red lances while riding a purple armored horse. This Monster was known as **Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth.**

**(Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth LV 6 (ATK/2600, DEF/800))**

The second bike that was chasing it was white in color. It had two yellow head lights in the front while in the back it also had two jet boosters. (Basically looks like Akiza's Duel runner except it is white not red) the duel monster that was following it was a woman in some type of blue robe holding a scythe with two bats flying beside her. This monster was **Tempest Magician**.

**(Tempest Magician LV 6 (ATK/2200, DEF/1400))**

"Those look some of the bikes I saw when the three of us first came down here." Kira said remembering that they saw some of these bikes when they first came down to Neo Domino city. "What are those things called?" Kira asked not knowing what to call them

"Those Kira," Luna said entering the comversation "are Duel Runners."

"They are used for riding duels." Reno said adding in his two cents "And from what I heard, they are one of the most extreme parts to dueling."

"OK," Kira said "other than riding a motorbike, what's the difference between a riding duel and a regular ground duel?"

"I am glad you asked Kira," Bruno said "there is no real difference except for one thing."

"And that is….." Kira asked

"That instead of using regular spell cards a Riding duelist uses speed spells."

"And speed spells are?" Kira said getting tired of Bruno not explaining things more clearly.

"These are speed spells," Bruno said as he showed him a speed spell, it was green like a normal spell card except on the top of the card the title of the card had the words "Speed Spell" on it. "In order to use them, you need to gain speed counters."

"Speed Counters?" Kira questioned

"Come over here and look at this." Bruno said as he pointed to the screen he was looking at. Kira then went toward where Bruno was. When Kira looked at the screen he saw that the screen had been divided into three columns. The first column had the word "Duelist" for its category. Under it were a picture of his friends Jay and May with their names underneath. Jay's picture was in color while May's picture was white. The second column's category had "LP" on top indicating the player's life points. Jay had **500 LP** while May only had **400 LP**. In the final category, the name for it was called "SPC." Jay had 5 while May had 6.

"These," Bruno said pointing to "SPC" category "are Speed Counters each player gains one during the stand by phase of both player's turn. The more Speed Counters you gain, the more Speed Spells you can use. Do you understand?" Bruno asked as Kira nodded his head.

"Hey how come Jay's picture is in color while May's in white?" Kira asked as he was looking at their picture.

"That's because it is Jay's turn," Bruno said "in fact Jay's about to end the duel." He finished as Jay ordered **Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth** to attack **Tempest Magician**. Jay's monster charged **Tempest Magician**. **Tempest Magicia**n tried to fight back by blasting magical blasts at **Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth,** but he dodged all of her shots. When he got near her, **Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth** brought his twin lances on **Tempest Magician** turning her into bits of data particles and hitting May. This battle resulted to May, losing her duel. Because she lost, her Duel Runner began to smoke up making her stop her bike. Then both May and Jay began to approached to where Kira and the others were.

"I won this one May." Jay said as he approached the group, he wore a black riding suit and wore a black helmet that covered his entire face. It had purple visor for where the eyes were. They were a one-way view visor so that the user's eyes could not be seen.

"I almost had you," May said as she also approached the group, she wore a white riding suit and also wore a white helmet with the same one-way view as Jay's "if you didn't **summon Gaia Knight, the Force of the Earth **that turn, I would of used **Speed World 2's** effect in order deal 800 points of damage to you during my next turn."

"Well," Kira said as he approached the two "looks like things haven't changed since I have been gone." He finished as he came to a stop and completely forgetting the fact that he was going to kill the two of them.

"Kira?" Jay said as he took off his helmet. He still had the same spiked hair he did except now he had grown out his bangs to where they now covered his left eye exposing his one brown eye. "What are you doing here?" he asked surprise that after 7 years his friend was back.

"My family had some problems on the moon." Kira said "So we decided to move back here."

"When did you get back?" May asked as she took off her helmet. She still had the short hair except like Jay; she also grew her bangs out to where they covered her right eye leaving her lef brown eye exposed.

"I just got back today," Kira said "we were having trouble up in space so we decided to come back down to ORB."

"Was this trouble caused by the infamous Blue Cosmos?" Jay asked. Blue Cosmos was a radicle group of anti-coordinators whose job was to destroy all coordinators. Their famous motto is "For the Preservation of our Blue and Pure world."

"Yeah," Kira said "it seems a bunch of them were hunting coordinators up at the moon, my parents were afraid for my safety so they decided to come back to ORB."

"So you're a coordinator then Kira." Xenon asked.

Kira then turned to the three new comers "Yeah I am a coordinator, are you three coordinators?"

"Xenon and Rena are naturals while I am coordinator" Luna said "Unfortunately, even with my coordinator ability's, I can't seem to beat either Jay or May when it comes to duel monsters."

"Hey don't sell yourself short," May said as she put her arm around Luna "Me and Jay had about 7 years of training in the art of duel monsters, in about a couple of years the three of you will be just as good as the three of us."

"May's right," Jay said "in about a couple of years you three will be able to beat us."

"Hey you three want to duel?" Kira asked deciding that he wanted to test the three of them.

"Pass." All three of them said at the same time.

"No a fence Kira," Reno said "but if we can't even beat Jay or May yet, there is no way we can defeat you, especially if you got the legendary deck of Yusei Fudo."

"What, how did you know that I got Yusei's deck?" Kira asked

"Bruno told us, he even told us that you got the mark of the dragon head for the Crimson Dragon." Luna said

"Speaking of which," Jay said as he approached Kira. He then put him a head lock and proceeded to rub his fist onto Kira's head "how could you not tell us something this cool dude." He said angrily

Kira then broke out of the head lock and proceeded to rub his sore head. "Sorry," he said "it kind of slipped my mind."

"Well whatever," Jay said as he put both of his hands on the back of his head "did you make any friends up on the moon?"

"Yeah," Kira said remembering Athrun "I did his name is Athrun Zala."

"What's he like?" May asked

"Well," Kira said "he is level headed, he cares for his friends, and he is good at making robots he even built this guy." He finished as he pointed to the green metallic bird on his shoulder.

"Wow that looks so cool." Reno said as he got a good look at the metal bird.

"Well," May said "after only hearing about three things about the guy I would have to say that he is better than you Jay."

"Hey!" Jay said

"Yeah," Kira said "he became my best friend while up on the moon."

"But I thought I was your best friend." Jay said with a mock sob

"You are," Kira said "it's just that Athrun is my best coordinator friend, you and May are my best natural friends."

"I guess that's OK." Jay said.

After a few minutes of random chit chat, Xenon, Reno, and Luna had to go home for various reasons. When they left, Kira asked "So how did it feel to ride a Duel Runner?"

"Let me put it this way," Jay said "it makes dueling on the ground a joke."

"He's right you know," May said adding in her two cents "having a riding duel gives you a rush so fast it makes you want to have more. I especially like to ride my White Rose"

"Yeah," Jay said "I especially like that we can feel the wind around us while dueling. Riding Pitch Shadow makes me feel happy."

"Wait," Kira said "you gave your Duel Runner's names?"

"Well of course," Jay said "all of the great Riding Duelist's named their rides. Jack Atlas named his the "Wheel of Fortune," Crow Hogan named his the "Blackbird," and even Yusei Fudo named his the "Yusei Go."

"Yusei was Riding Duelist?" Kira asked

"Yeah, he was." Bruno said "in fact his greatest duel was a riding duel."

After a few seconds of silence Kira asked "Hey Bruno can I learn how to be a Riding Duelist?"

"Sure," Bruno said "It will take some time to get down but you should be able to become a top notch Riding Duelist by the end of my training."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jay said as he began to walk toward the exit "Let's go and teach Kira."

The three of them nodded their head and followed Jay out of the stadium.

**Scene Break:**

**3 weeks later:**

It took almost 3 weeks for Kira to get the hang of being a Riding Duelist. The first thing Kira did was that he had to make his own Duel Runner. With the help of Bruno, Kira had constructed a Duel Runner that fitted his personality. His Duel Runner had an arch on the back seat. It was also panted blue and white. It even had a Duel Disk from the old Battle City Tournament built into it. (Basically it looks like Yusei's Duel Runner except it is panted blue instead of red.) For naming the bike, Kira decided to name it "Yusei Go 2" in honor of Yusei. He also created a Riding deck as well during that time. It only took Kira and Bruno about a week to build Kira's Duel Runner. It took two weeks for Kira to learn how to ride the Duel Runner. During those two weeks, Kira crashed so many times, that Jay and May were wondering if he was in a crash derby. In fact, whenever he came home, his parents wondered how he would leave them perfectly fine that morning and come back all beat up that night. But after two weeks of working at it, Kira was able to ride it like a pro now. Now all Kira had to do was learn how to duel while on the move.

Today, Kira was preparing to have a riding duel against Jay. Jay and Kira had their bikes on the track while Bruno, May, Luna, Xenon, and Reno were up on the stands to watch how well Kira would do.

"You ready Kira?" Jay asked as he put on his black helmet.

"Yeah, let's go." Kira said as he put on his blue helmet.

They both got on their bikes and waited for the signal for them to go. They then pressed a button on their bikes to activate the **"Speed World 2"** field spell card. The card looked like a tunnel with wind blowing past it.

"Duel Mode online," the computer on their Duel Runners said "auto pilot on standby." It finished as Kira's Duel Runner's Duel Disk popped open getting ready for battle. At the same time, both Kira's and Jay's screens turned to that of a duel field so that they could see what cards their opponent plays. Finally, their Duel Runners let out a shock wave that turned the color of the field purple indicating that Field Spell was activated.

"Riding Duel Acceleration!" both Kira and Jay said as they both took off on the track. When they took off Jay took the lead while Kira was traveling right behind him.

**(Kira's LP 4000)**

**(Jay's LP 4000)**

"I'll start this Duel off," Kira said as he drew his first card

**(Kira's SPC: 1)**

**(Jay's SPC: 1)**

"First up," Kira said "I'll summon the monster **Shield Warrior** in attack mode." He finished as a warrior with a giant shield and an axe spear appeared next to Kira's Duel Runner.

**(Shield Warrior LV 3 (ATK/800, DEF/1600)**

"Next, I'll end my turn with 1 cards face down." He finished as he laid down one card. "Your move Jay."

"Don't mind if I do." Jay said as he drew his card

**(Kira's SPC: 2)**

**(Jay's SPC: 2)**

"I think I'll start by summoning my **Marauding Captain** to the field in attack mode." Jay said as a knight with two swords, a red cape, and wearing silver armor appeared onto the field.

**(Marauding Captain LV 3 (ATK/1200, DEF/400))**

"Due to **Marauding Captain's** Special effect I can now summon a LV 4 or lower monster from my hand so I think I'll summon my **Mystic Swordsman LV 4** in attack mode." He finished as a masked swords man appeared on the field, he was wearing a white robe. In his hands was a dual energy blade.

**(Mystic Swordsman LV 4, LV 4 (ATK/1900, DEF/1600))**

"That's a new one," Kira said as he looked at the monster "looks like someone's been adding to his deck."

"Don't you know it," Jay said "I have been customizing this deck ever since you left 7 years ago. In my deck there are a whole bunch of cards you haven't seen in here."

"Well than," Kira said "bring them on."

"Gladly," Jay said "First up I'll have my **Mystic Swordsman LV 4** attack your **Shield Warrior**. Go **Mystic Swordsman LV 4** attack **Shield Warrior** with **Mystic Sword Slash**." He finished as **Mystic Swordsman** **LV 4** disappeared. **Shield Warrior** was turning his head looking for **Mystic Swordsman LV 4**. Then, **Mystic Swordsman** appeared in front of **Shield Warrior** surprising him. Next, **Mystic Swordsman** brought his sword down on **Shield Warrior** giving him a deep slash mark. **Shield Warrior** screamed in pain before he turned into data particles creating smoke in front of Kira.

"Because you destroyed my monster in battle, I can activate the trap card "**Desperate Tag**,"" Kira said as the card he set onto the field was raised up. The card's color was dark pink. On it was a picture of a wrestler in a wrestling ring trying to tag a masked wrestler outside the fighting ring "because you destroyed one of my monsters that were in attack mode by battle, **Desperate Tag** allows me to lower the battle damage from that battle to 0 and I can special summon 1 LV 4 or lower Warrior – Type monster from my hand at the end of the damage step. The monster I choose to summon is my old friend **Max Warrior**." Kira finished as a brown warrior with metal shoulder guards with spikes coming out of the side appeared. Around his waist was a cape of some sorts that was wrapped around it and in his hands was a giant pitch fork.

"Not bad Kira," Jay said as both of them rounded a corner on the track "I guess I'll end my turn with a face down, your turn." He finished as he laid down a card. "Oh because it is the end of my turn and my** Mystic Swordsman LV 4** destroyed a monster on your side of the field, I can release him in order to summon his last LV form so come on out **Mystic Swordsman LV 6**." Jay said as **Mystic Swordsman LV 4 **disappeared in a flashing light and in its place a new monster appeared. **Mystic Swordsman LV 6** looked exactly like LV 4 except that instead of the two sided blade, **Mystic Swordsman LV 6** had two long curved swords, one in each hand.

**(Mystic Swordsman LV 6, LV 6 (ATK/2300, DEF/1700))**

**Scene Break:**

"That was not a bad move for Kira." Xenon said as May nodded her head in agreement.

"True," Bruno said as he observed the duel "Kira was able to save his LP with **Desperate Tag** while at the same time he was able to special summon a strong monster like **Max Warrior**."

"Yeah," Reno said "but now Jay has **Mystic Swordsman LV 6** on his side of the field how will Kira handle that?"

"Don't know," Luna said "but I am sure Kira's got a plan up his sleeves."

**Scene Break:**

"I draw," Kira said as he drew his card.

**(Kira's SPC: 3)**

**(Jay's SPC: 3)**

"I release **Max Warrior** in order to special summon **Turret Warrior** from my hand." Kira said as **Max Warrior** disappeared and in his place a Warrior made out of stone appeared. On his shoulders were two twin cannons.

**(Turret Warrior LV 5 (ATK/1200, DEF/2000))**

"Some monster," Jay said as he looked at the monsters points "It doesn't even have enough attack points to destroy my Mystic Swordsmen."

"True," Kira said "but **Turret Warrior's** effect allows it to be special summoned by releasing one warrior type on my side of the field. Also **Turret Warrior** gains the ATK equal to the monster that was released."

"What?" Jay said shocked at what he was hearing

"**Max Warrior's** ATK was 1800 so **Turret Warrior** gains 1800 points." Kira said as Turret Warrior began to glow white.

**(Turret Warrior ATK: 1200 – 3000)**

"I'm just getting started," Kira said "I then activated the **Speed Spell – Double Summon**." He finished as a green card appeared on the field. On the card were a picture of a mage and a beast of some sort. In the back ground, you can see a thunder storm raging. "If I have two or more speed counters I can activate this speed spell. With it I am able to normal twice this turn. So for my first monster I will summon will be my **Speed Warrior **in attack mode." Kira finished as a warrior with grey armor appeared. On his feet, were what looked like roller skates while on his face an oxygen mask was connected to his mouth while the air tube linked to his chest

**(Speed Warrior LV 2 (ATK/900, DEF/400))**

"Next I normal summon the tuner monster **Junk Synchron** to my field in attack mode." He finished as an orange yellow warrior appeared. Around his neck, there was a white scarf. On his back was an engine of some sort and a greenish blue rip cord located on the right bottom side of his body.

**(Junk Synchron LV 3 (ATK/1300, DEF/500))**

"Finally, I'll tune my LV 2 **Speed Warrior** with my LV 3 **Junk Synchron**." Kira said as** Junk Synchron** appeared in front of **Speed Warrior**. **Junk Synchron** then pulled the rip cord on his chest making the engines on his back begin to start up. Then **Junk Synchron** turned into a flash of light and rose to the sky. From that light, three lights appeared and then changed into three green rings. "Clustering stars will call upon a new force…." Kira said as the three green rings began to surround **Speed Warrior**. **Speed Warrior** then began to turn transparent where two bright lights could be scene. Then **Speed Warrior** disappeared completely, leaving only the two bright lights in between the three rings. "Become the path the light shines upon!" Kira said as the even bigger light appeared between the rings "Synchro Summon! Show yourself **Junk Warrior**!" Kira said as his new monster appeared. When it appeared, it rose to the sky lighting up its red eyes. It then spins around once before it pulled his right fist back before he punched the air in front of him as sparks of electricity appear. The monster was blue in color. It had two jet thrusters on his shoulders with stabilizing wings on the side of them. It had the exact same scarf and engine on its back like **Junk Synchron** did. Finally, **Junk Warrior's** right fist was bigger than its left one.

**(Junk Warrior LV 5 (ATK/2300, DEF/1300))**

"Not bad," Jay said as he looked at the two monsters "not only did you bring out a power house like **Turret Warrior** on to the field, but you even Synchro Summoned **Junk Warrior** as well. You are becoming an expert in this game."

"Thanks for the complement Jay," Kira said "now it's time I bring on the heat, **Junk Warrior** attack **Marauding Captain** with **Scrap Fist**." He finished as **Junk Warrior's** fist began to glow yellow. **Junk Warrior** then used his rocket boosters and jetted toward **Marauding Captain**. He then punched **Marauding Captain** with his fist turning him into data particles while lowering Jay's LP at the same time.

**(Jay's LP: 4000 – 2900)**

"Next I'll have **Turret Warrior** attack your **Mystic Swordsman** **LV 6**. Go **Turret Warrior** attack **Mystic Swordsman** with **Turret Barrage**." He finished as **Turret Warrior** let loose a barrage of rapid fire onto **Mystic Swordsman LV 6**.

"I don't think so Kira because I activate the trap card "**Slip of Fortune**" Jay said as his trap card was raised. On it was a picture of a monster putting his claw through another monster only it went right through it. Behind the monster that was being attacked, a bluish white portal was sucking the monster into it. "**Slip of Fortune** can be activated when one of your monsters attacks one of mine. You see **Slip of Fortune** negates your monsters attack and removes my monster from play until the stand by phase of my next turn." He finished as **Turret Warrior's** attack went right through **Mystic Swordsman LV 6**, then a portal appeared behind **Mystic Swordsman** and sucked him up, removing him from play.

"I guess I'll end my turn." Kira said

**Scene Break:**

"That was so cool!" Reno said as he looked onto the track

"I know what you mean," May said "Every time I watch Kira and Jay duel each other it gets me excited to see what might happen next. Both of them are evenly matched, even if Kira is a coordinator and Jay is only a natural."

"I so cannot wait to duel either of them." Luna said

"I have to agree with you Luna," Xenon said "it would be an honor to face them."

"Don't worry you three," Bruno said as he turned to the three of them "with my training, you three will become just as good as those two in no time."

**Scene Break:**

"My turn," Jay said as he drew his card

**(Kira's SPC: 4)**

**(Jay's SPC: 4) **

"Because it's my stand by phase, **Mystic Swordsman LV 6** returns to my side of the field." Jay said as the portal that sucked **Mystic Swordsman LV 6** reappeared. Then **Mystic Swordsman LV 6 **reappeared on Jay's side of the field.

"I think I'll start this duel off by summoning the turner monster **Tune Warrior** in attack mode." Jay said as his monster appeared. The monster was red in color and had hands that looked like head phone jacks. On his legs were rocket boosters and on his head there were two antennas on it.

**(Tune Warrior LV 3 (ATK/1600, DEF/200)) **

"A tuner?" Kira questioned

"That's right Kira," Jay said as they approached another corner on the race track "And I am going to tune my **LV 6 Mystic Swordsman** with my **LV 3 Tune Warrior**." He finished **as Tune Warrior** rose to the air. "When two warriors combine to form an even greater warrior…." Jay said as **Tune Warrior** turned to a flash of light becoming three circles of light, from that light three green rings appeared and surrounded **Mystic Swordsman LV 6**. "That warrior shall lead us towards are future." He said as **Mystic Swordsman LV 6 **becoming transparent and 6 bright stars appeared. Then a bright light then appeared between the rings engulfing the 6 stars within. "Synchro Summon! Cut through the enemy **XX- Saber Gottoms**." Jay finished as his new monster appeared. This new monster looked like a Gladiator. He had silver armor with blue patters all around him. He wore a helmet that had wings sticking out of it and around his neck was a giant red cape. His weapon was a giant sword made out of two blades.

**(XX – Saber Gottoms LV 9 (ATK/3100, DEF/2600))**

**Scene Break:**

"That is one powerful monster!" Reno said as he was eating popcorn.

"Reno," Xenon said as he looked at Reno "where did you get the popcorn."

Reno then looked at the popcorn he was eating "I have no idea."

"Can it you two," Luna said "people are trying to watch a duel here."

**Scene Break:**

"I'm not done yet Kira," Jay said "next I activate the **Speed Spell – Speed Energy**." Jay finished as he activated the green card. On it was a picture of what looked like a warrior going through an energy tube. When the card was activated, it began to glow before it released a beam toward **XX – Saber Gottoms**.

"This card can only be activated when I have two or more speed counters. For every speed counter I have, I can now raise my monsters attack points by 200 points and since I have 4, **XX – Saber Gottoms** gains an extra 800 points." He finished as XX – Saber Gottoms began to glow.

**(XX – Saber Gottoms ATK/ 3100 – 3900)**

Kira looked onto the monster with awe and horror. "That's more than my monsters attack points." Kira said

"That's right Kira," Jay said "It looks like your monsters are going to bit the dust. Go **XX – Saber Gottoms **attack **Junk Warrior** with **XX Slash**." Jay finished as **XX – Saber Gottoms** charged at **Junk Warrior** and brought down his sword on him destroying him and creating blinding smoke.

**(Kira's LP: 4000 – 2400)**

**Scene Break:**

"How come Kira didn't use **Desperate Tag**?" Luna asked Bruno

"That's because Kira doesn't have any LV 4 or lower monsters in his hand." Bruno said "in order for **Desperate Tag** to work, he would have to have a LV 4 monster ready for him to summon do you understand Luna?"

"Yes I do thanks for answering my question Bruno."

"Anytime Luna, anytime." Bruno said as he turned his attention back to the duel

**Scene Break:**

"That's good bye **Junk Warrior**." Jay said as he looked at the smoke behind him. But when the smoked cleared, Jay could see that **Junk Warrior** was still on the field.

"What," Jay said surprised that Kira's **Junk Warrior** was still on the field "How can **Junk Warrior **still be on the field?"

"That's because of my **Shield Warrior**." Kira said as **Shield Warrior** appeared on the field "You see, I can remove him from the graveyard to prevent my monster from being destroyed by one battle."

"Impressive move Kira, but my turn is far from over." Jay said "Because it's the second main phase of my turn, I'll activate the **Speed Spell – Speed Storm**." Jay said as a spell card with what look like lightning bolts all around it appeared onto the field. "This card can only be activated when I have 4 or more speed counters. Now I can deal 1000 points of damage to you." Jay said as lightning bolts hit Kira lowering his LP

**(Kira's LP 2400 – 1400)**

"I'm not done yet because I activate another **Speed Storm** Speed Spell card." Jay said as another lightning bolt hit Kira lowering his LP even lower.

**(Kira's LP 1400 – 400)**

"And I'll end my turn with that." Jay said "And with that **Speed Energy's** effect wears off." He finished as his monsters attack points returned to normal.

**(XX – Saber Gottoms ATK/3900 – 3100)**

"You better figure out a way to end the duel next turn Kira," Jay said "because during my next turn, if I draw a Speed Spell, I'll activate **Speed World 2's** effect and deal 800 points of damage to you."

**Scene Break: **

"Dang Kira's only got **400 LP** left if Jay activates **Speed World 2's** effect and deals 800 points of damage to Kira, Kira will lose" Reno said "I don't think he can win this."

"Reno's right," Luna said "There is no way for Kira to turn this duel around."

"I hate to say it," Xenon said "but I have to agree with the two of you there is absolutely no way for Kira to win."

"Don't doubt Kira's ability's just yet guys." May said as all three of them looked at her "Kira's deck is known for getting him out of a jam."

"She's right," Bruno said as all three of them turned their attention to him "After all, Kira does have Yusei Fudo's deck."

**Scene Break:**

'_Come on deck,'_ Kira thought as he put his hand on it _'don't fail me know.'_ "My turn, draw!" Kira said as he drew his card.

**(Kira's SPC: 5)**

**(Jay's SPC: 5)**

The card Kira drew was a LV 2 monster. This monster looked like a white and pink can. It had arms coming out of its sides and little stubby legs coming from the bottom of it and its face was on its body. On top of its head, was a read out gauge with a valve underneath it.

When Kira looked at the card, Kira let out a smile at what he saw. "First thing I'll do is summon the tuner monster **Nitro Synchron**." Kira said as his monster appeared next to his two other monsters.

**(Nitro Synchron LV 2 (ATK/300, DEF/ 100))**

"So that's the card that's going to save you?" Jay asked as he and Kira came to another corner on the track.

"Yeah," Kira said "This card is going to save me because now I'll tune my LV 2 **Nitro Synchron** with my LV 5 **Junk Warrior**." He finished as **Nitro Synchron** and **Junk Warrior** took to the sky. **Nitro Synchron's** gauge went into the red as he began to glow green. He then turned into two bright circles of lights that then turned into two green rings. Those two rings then began to surround **Junk Warrior**. "The clustering thoughts will become a new power!" Kira said as **Junk Warrior** began to become transparent with 5 bright lights appearing inside him. "Become the path it lights upon!" Kira said as a bright light appeared in between the two rings. "Synchro Summon! Ignite! **Nitro Warrior**!" Kira said as his new monster took the field. The monster was green in color with a rocket booster on his back. He had two horns on his hand, on the lower part of his mouth, and spikes on the fronts of his shoulders.

**(Nitro Warrior LV 7 (ATK/2800, DEF/ 1800)) **

"That still isn't enough to beat my **XX - Saber Gottoms** Kira." Jay said

"I know," Kira said as he rode next to Jay. "But because **Nitro Synchron** was used to synchro summon a monster with "Nitro" in its name, I am now able to draw another card." Kira said as he put his hand on his deck and drew a card. When Kira turned the card over to see what card he got, Kira began to smile at what he drew. The card he drew was his own **Speed Spell – Speed Energy **card.

"I activate my own **Speed Energy** Speed Spell." Kira said as he activated the green card.

"What?" Jay said shocked at what card Kira drew.

"Like you said earlier, if I have at least 2 speed counters I can activate this card. With it one of my monsters gains 200 ATK points for every speed counter I have, so with 5 Speed Counters one of my monsters will gain 1000 ATK points until the end phase of my turn. The monster I am choosing to power up is my **Nitro Warrior**." Kira said as his speed spell shot a beam of energy at Nitro Warrior increasing his attack points.

**(Nitro Warrior ATK/2800 – 3800)**

"Now **Nitro Warrior** has more attack points than **XX – Saber Gottoms**." Jay said

"It gets even better Jay," Kira said "because a spell card was activated this turn, **Nitro Warrior** gains an extra 1000 attack points." He finished as **Nitro Warrior** began to glow green.

**(Nitro Warrior ATK/3800 – 4800)**

"I'm in trouble now." Jay said as he looked at **Nitro Warrior**.

"That's for sure," Kira said "Go **Nitro Warrior** attack **XX – Saber Gottoms** with **Dynamite Knuckle**." He finished as **Nitro Warrior** activated his rocket boosters and charged **XX – Saber Gottoms.** **Nitro Warrior **then pulled back his fists as giant green auras that turned into giant fists appeared a round both fists as he punched **XX – Saber Gottoms** destroying him in the process and lowering Jay's LP.

**(Jay's LP: 2900 – 1200)**

"Finally **Turret Warrior**, attack Jay directly with **Turret Bombardment**." Kira said as **Turret Warrior** let loose a hail fire upon Jay lowering his LP to 0.

**(Jay's LP: 1200 – 0)**

When Jay's LP went to 0, the computer on Jay's Duel Runner flashed the words defeat on it. This resulted to his Duel Runner to start smoking up making him pull the break. This also made Kira stop too.

"That was awesome Kira," Reno said as he and the others approached Kira and Jay "you did great too Jay."

"You know I thought that you would lose Kira," Luna said standing next to Reno "But even with the odds against you, you still were able to overcome it and win."

"I also believed that you would lose Kira," Xenon said "But like my old grandfather as said "those who may look like their losing may actually be winning," or something like that."

"Thanks Luna, Reno and you too Xenon." Kira said as he took off his helmet.

"Just like Yusei was," Bruno said standing next to May "no matter how hard he was pushed he always found a way to push back harder."

"Heh... I'm not that good." Kira said rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"Are you kidding me Kira?" Jay said as he took off his helemt"You were able to pull a miracle draw at the very last second. That's something I have never done before."

"I have to agree with my brother with that." May said as she began to put her arms behind her head "So now what? I mean we already finished the duel, what do you guys want to do?"

After a few seconds of silence Luna decided to say something "Hey how about we explore some more of Neo Dominion city, I mean we haven't exactly now that much about it?" She suggested

"That's not a bad idea," Kira said as he looked at Bruno "hey Bruno can we go and explore?"

Bruno than looked at Kira and nodded his head "Sure but don't get in the way of the worker drones their still trying to recover the city."

"Hey how come you're trying to fix this old place?" Kira asked wondering why Bruno would spend his time fixing this old place.

Bruno just shrugged "I have been down here for more than 500 years, I needed something to do."

"Hey how many of those worker drones did you make?" Kira asked wondering how much time Bruno had.

"I don't know," Bruno said "I lost count after I made it into the trillions."

Kira and the others gapped at this. "You mean to tell me that you made over a trillion worker drones." Jay said

Bruno nodded his "Yeah, anyway you can explore the city just be careful and stay out of the worker drones way. You six understand?" Bruno asked as all six of them nodded their heads and took off to go and explore the city.

**Scene Break 1 year later C.E. 70 February 10, 2.00 PM (one day before The Bloody Valentine's Day tragedy) **

"I wonder why Bruno would call us today." Jay said as he, Kira, and May traveled to the largest tower in the whole city of Neo Domino known as the Kaiba Corp building. Today he was wearing a black sweat jacket with dark blue jeans.

"Don't know." Kira said, he was wearing the jacket Bruno gave him with the black shirt he got underneath it

"I wonder if the others are coming as well." Jay said

"I doubt it," Kira said "remember Luna moved to the Plants with her parents a few months ago so there is no way she'll show up, Xenon somehow got a job as a body guard for the princess of ORB so he is been busy as of late, and Reno is visiting his cousins on his dad's side of the family this week so he won't be coming either."

"I hope it doesn't take long," May said as the three of them went inside the building and entered an elevator that would take them toward their destination. Today she was wearing a light blue denim jacket with a white tang top underneath and wearing a white short skirt as well. "Remember we have to pack for Heliopolis after all we leave in a couple of days." A few months ago, Kira, Jay, and May all applied for the technical college up at Heliopolis space colony, all three of them were accepted into the college. Unfortunately, Kira's parents along with Jay and May's parents were unable to go up to Heliopolis, so in order to allow the three of them to go to college up there, both Kira's parents and Jay and May's parents both agreed that the three of them would share an apartment with each other while up there and that they would have to call their parents during every weekend.

"Yeah," Kira said as he pushed the top floor button on the elevator as it went up "I still can't believe that our parents are letting us go to up into space by ourselves."

"Hey, what can I say," Jay said "our parents love us."

"And the fact that you practically began to beg our parents while on your hands and knees had nothing to do with it right." May said sarcastically.

"Hey that was not the reason why they allowed us to go." Jay said

"Hey guys, will the two of you give it a rest already we're here." Kira said as the elevator opened up allowing the three of them to get off the elevator.

**Scene Break:**

Inside a big office, Bruno was busy looking at secret reports from the EA that he was able to get through hacking their systems. After all, Bruno is a humanoid android that was from an era where his technology was far more advanced than this era.

"Hey Bruno you in here?" Jay's voice called out to him.

When Bruno heard Jay's voice, he looked up from his work "I'm over here." He said to them

No more than 5 seconds later, the door to the office opened up, allowing Kira, Jay, and May to enter the office.

"Hey Bruno what's up?" Kira said as he took a seat on the coach in the room with Jay and May sitting right beside him.

Bruno then took off his glasses and put his hands together while staring at them intently. "I have found some grave news that has developed." He said in a serious tone

"Well what is it?" Jay asked not liking the suspense

"As you know, tensions between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT have begun to grow in an alarming rate." Bruno said

"Yeah," May said "I even heard that the EA are preparing to declare war soon. Why….. Is there something wrong?"

"As of today," Bruno said "the EA has declared war against ZAFT. They plan on having a big space battle tomorrow afternoon."

"OK…" Jay said "why is that important, I mean everyone with a brain knew that the EA would attack, but ZAFT has Mobile Suits while the EA has Mobile Armors; ZAFT may not have the numbers but they have the technology."

"I would have to agree with Jay." May said

"Same with me." Kira said

"True," Bruno said "if it was going to be a normal battle I would not have called you guys here."

"What do you mean "normal battle" Bruno?" Jay asked

"I mean if it was going to be a battle between two armies I would not care, but what the EA is planning to do is something I cannot allow to happen." Bruno said as he curled his hands into fists indicating he was furious at what he had learned.

"What is the EA planning to do?" May asked worried at what was going to happen

"The EA is planning to launch nuclear missiles at ZAFT's agricultural facility of Junius 7." Bruno said with rage in his voice

"WHAT!" all three of them yelled at the same time

"You can't be serious Bruno?" May said shocked at what he was hearing

"No one in their right mind would dare do something that in human." Jay said

"True," Bruno said "But this is a secret that not everybody knows about, the people who have planned this attack are Blue Cosmos. There is a way to prevent this, but in order to do this I am going to need the three of you to help me with this. If you accept to help me, you three will be put into danger and you may not come out of this alive. Just so you know, it's your decision and I won't hold you guys against it if you say no."

After a few seconds of silence Kira said "I'll help." This shocked both Jay and May

"Kira?" both Jay and May said at the same time.

"Are you sure Kira?" Bruno asked

"I'm sure," Kira said as he remembered his friends Athrun and Luna "how can I sit back and watch as thousands maybe even millions of people die? Yusei made me his successor for a reason; if he was here right now he would risk everything to rescue those people. I mean our friend Luna or my friend Athrun could be up there right now? I would not like to fight, but if I have the power to make a difference I will fight even if I do get hurt, it's better that I at least save one innocent life in the process than sit back and watch."

When Jay and May heard this they became shocked at what they were hearing, the Kira they knew was willing to fight even though he didn't like to fight.

"I'm with Kira," Jay said "I would rather die as someone who could help than someone who just stood by and did nothing."

"Sigh" May said as all three of them looked at her "well if both of you are going then I guess someone with a brain should go with you to keep the two of you out of trouble."

"But how are we going to fight," Jay asked as both Kira and May agreed with him "I mean we don't have experience with piloting either a Mobile Armor or even a Mobile Suit so how are we going to fight?"

"That will all be explained," Bruno said "Now follow me." He finished as he started to make his way out of the office with Kira, Jay, and May following right behind him.

**Scene Break C.E. 70 February 11, 4.00 PM:**

Bruno's prediction came true. The EA declared war on ZAFT resulting to a giant battle near the Plants, unfortunately this was only a diversion that Blue Cosmos created in order to hide their real plan. Outside the main fleet of the EA's attack squad, one lone carrier known as the Roosevelt was awaiting orders for their attack on the agricultural colony of Junius 7.

"Are the main ZAFT forces being occupied by our main fleet." The captain of the ship asked as he was sitting on his captain chair

"Yes," one of the bridged crew members said "the main fleet is being kept busy; they do not suspect a thing."

"Excellent," the captain said as he got off his chair "It's time we exterminated these coordinator vermin's. Launch all exterminator units tell them to begin exterminating those reached colonies." He finished as the combat controller of the bridged ordered all unites to launch. "For the Preservation of our Blue and Pure world!" He yelled as he sat down

"For the Preservation of Our Blue and Pure world!" said the pilots of the Mobile Armor unite as they were launched from the carrier, all 30 of them were carrying one nuclear missile each.

A soon as they were in range, three of the Mobile Armor's prepared to fire their missiles at the colony of Junius 7

"Take this you rotten coordinators!" the pilot of one of the Mobile Armor's fired his missile at Junius 7.

The missile went straight towards the colony getting closer every second until finally the missile hit something creating a giant explosion.

"Ha take that you rotten coordinator!" He yelled thinking that the colony was space dust.

Unfortunately for him, when the smoke cleared Junius 7 was in one piece, the only thing he saw were sparkles that were scattered all across the area of the explosion.

"What," he said shocked that Junius 7 was not destroyed "I thought I hit it?"

Then the sparkles began to come together to form a shape of some sorts. The form the sparkles took was that of a light blue and silver dragon that had blue orbs on its chest and shoulders that stated to produce stardust from its wings.

"What is that!" the pilot of the Mobile Armor said before he and his wingmen got hit by a bluish white blast from the dragon, destroying them completely.

**Scene Break:**

When the explosion of nuclear war head went off, the soldiers of the main battle stopped and looked at where the explosion came from. Many of the ZAFT soldiers looked on in horror at the smoke that was seen around the area expecting one of their colonies. When they saw that none of their colonies were hit, all of the ZAFT pilots let out a sigh of relief that they were all intact. But when some type of dragon appeared in front of Junius 7, they were shocked. The question that ran through the minds of them all was the following statement "What the hell is that."

**Scene Break:**

"What the hell," the captain of the carrier said "what is that… that thing?" He finished shocked at what he was seeing.

"Unknown sir," a bridged officer said "There is no data on this create as to what it is. It took out at least 3 of our Mobile Armors and is producing more energy than anything I have ever seen before."

The captain then slammed his fist on the arm rest of his chair "Well then tell the remaining Mobile Armors launch all their missiles, we will give them cover fire, I want some nuked coordinators by the end of the day do you understand?"

"Yes sure." The bridge crew did as they were told

**Scene Break: **

"We have our orders boy's," the leader of the Mobile Armor squad said "the captain will give us cover while we finish bombing that colony. Johnson you take the lead." He told his wingman

"Yes sir," he said as took the lead. But as he got in front of the leader, a black ball of energy hit him destroying him instantly.

"Johnson!" the commander yelled as his Mobile Armor was hit by a white beam destroying him as well.

**Scene Break:**

"What is happening?" the captain asked as alarms were beeping all over the place.

"Captain," the combat controller said "two new contacts have appeared next to the first one. They have already taken out over half of the Mobile unites"

"What!" the captain said as he looked toward Junius 7. Next to the first dragon on the right hand side was a black dragon with two grey horns on the side of its head. It had black wings and what looked like a face with sharp teeth and a red gem in the middle. On the left side of the first dragon, was a white dragon with a golden head piece on its head. It had four angle wings coming out of his back and a golden neck ornament with a green gem in the middle of it.

"Well it looks like the space monsters actually have monsters to protect them, fire all weapons; if we have to I'll plot a collision course for it so have all crew members prepare to evacuate do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal sir!" they all yelled as they began to make their way out.

When they all left, the captain looked out toward Junius 7, "This is for the Preservation of our blue and pure world you space monsters." He murmured as he prepared a collision course for Junius 7 and set the weapons to full auto. "It's a good thing I put extra nukes in here for just the occasion."

**Scene Break:**

As the battle near Junius 7 was wearing on, the main battle basically came to a stop as all main battle participants basically were watching the display in awe and shock. The fact that a dragon to exist was a shock but to have 2 other dragons helping the first dragon was definitely not something you would see every day especially if they were taking the hits of nuclear missiles and blast fire from the carrier. No one even moved as they watched the display.

"Hey why are we just standing here?" a random Ginn pilot said who's voice was female as she went to the front of the group "are home is in danger, the fact that those 3 dragons are protecting it means they are buying time for something. Come on for ZAFT!" she yelled as she charged toward the battle with about three squads following him.

**Scene Break:**

"Grrr…" the captain of the carrier said as he saw ZAFT forces moving toward him "I only have four Mobile Armors left." He finished as he sent out a command to the remaining four Mobile Armors. "You four stay back, I'll deal with those three." He said

"Understood sir." The Mobile armors said

"Take this you rotten monsters." The captain said as he charged towards the three dragons. When the dragons saw this they let loose massive amounts of energy blasts at the ship, destroying pieces of it every second. Unfortunately, no matter how much they hit, the carrier still continued its charge toward them.

"Take this…..." He said as he activated the self-detonation button "For the Preservation of our blue and pure world." He finished as he and the entire ship exploded taking the three dragons with it.

**Scene Break:**

"Ha there is no way those three whatever they are survived that." One of the 4 remaining Mobile Armors said, but as the smoke cleared, all three of the dragons were still alive but knocked out. "What?" he said "how can they still be alive after something like that?"

"Enough talk rookie," his commander said "now that those things are out of commission lets launch are missiles."

"Roger!" the remaining Mobile Armors said as they launched their missiles at Junius 7.

**Scene Break:**

"Come on," the random Ginn pilot said "we can make it." she finished as the nukes hit Junius 7 making it fall apart. "No!" she said as she watched Junius 7 begin to break up and the dragons started to fade away until they disappeared. Many members of ZAFT, began to get angry for two reasons, one was the fact that the EA would do something as diabolical as destroy a colony full of civilians, the second was that while they were watching the dragons defend the colony, they could of gone to them and helped them defend their home. Many of the ZAFT soldiers were preparing to launch an attack on the remaining EA forces until they heard a voice.

"Yo ZAFT," a male voice said "don't worry we got all of them, just look at the colony."

Every member of ZAFT did. Out of the smoke of the collapsing colony, three motorbikes with what looked like red energy wings coming out of the front wheels of their bikes came out of the remains. Behind their bikes, some sort of energy line was attached to the back of it going back into the cloud of smoke and remains. All of a sudden a giant energy dome came out of the smoke. Inside it was all the civilians of Junius 7.

"You saved them." The female Ginn pilot said with shock and happiness "You saved the civilians of Junius 7."

"Of course," the voice said as a man wearing a black and purple motorcycle helmet appeared on the random Ginn pilot's screen, unfortunately, she could not see the person's face "why do you think our dragons were protecting the colony?"

"You mean those dragons were yours?" she asked

"Not all of them just the black one, the other two belong to my friends Stardust and my sister Hikari, hey do you mind telling us where we can drop these guys off?" the voice asked

"Sure," she said "just let me get in touch with my commander to see where you can drop them off."

"Thank you miss…." The voice said

"Hahnenfuss, Shiho Hahnenfuss." She said

"Well Ms. Hahnenfuss," the voice said "I can't give you my real name for various reasons but you can call me Yami."

"OK Yami," Shiho said "Just give me a second."

"You might want to hurry," Shadow said "it seems some of the EA are planning to shoot us down." He finished as some of the remaining EA ships started to fire upon them while others started to retreat "can you keep them busy."

"Right," Shiho said as she radioed all ZAFT troops "you heard what the voice said let's keep them busy for ZAFT!" She yelled as she started to fire upon the enemy followed by all of the other remaining ZAFT troops.

**Scene Break:**

Patrick Zala, leader of ZAFT's National Defense Committee Chairman collapsed into a chair with relief. He was meeting with his friend Chairman Siegel Clyne, when the battle broke out. His wife, Lenore Zala, was on Junius 7 and when those nukes hit Junius 7 he was about to be stricken with grief until he saw that all of the civilians on Junius 7 were safe.

"What a relief," Siegel said "it's good that no one was hurt."

"That's for sure," Patrick said as the TV phone went off and he proceeded to answer it "Zala here."

"Mr. Zala," a random communications officer said "those three unknown people are wondering where they can drop off all the civilians at?"

"Tell them to come to December City, I would very much like to congratulate them and give them my thanks for what they done." Zala said

"Understood." The communication's officer said as he hung up

Patrick then began to make his way out of his office "You coming Siegel?" he asked

"Right behind you." Siegel said as he followed Patrick out.

**Scene Break:**

"Hey Yami," Shiho said as she hit a Mobile Armor going after the retreating group

"Yeah," Yami said

"You are to take the civilians of Junius 7 to December city." Shiho said

"And that is where?" He asked

"The last colony on the right side." Shiho said

"OK thanks a lot." Yami said

"No problem." Shiho said with a smile on her face

"Will you stop flirting with her Yami it's getting annoying?" Another voice said as someone with a white helmet came on her screen, this one being a female.

"I am not flirting with her Hikari," Yami said annoyed

"Will the two of you give it a rest we have a job to do." A third voice said as a person with a blue helmet came on Shiho's screen.

"Yeah you're right Stardust sorry about that." Shadow said

"Anyways," Stardust said "thanks for your help Ms. Hahnenfuss, I hope that we may see each other again."

"Yes, and thank you for saving the people of Junius 7." Shiho said

"No problem." Stardust said as all three of their faces disappeared from her screen.

**Scene Break:**

Back on earth specifically ORB, Reno was busy playing a fighting game against his cousin's Shinn and Mayu Asuka. Shinn and Mayu decided to team up on Reno to easily defeat him. Unfortunately, they were wrong.

"I win again," Reno said as he put the controller down "that makes it 100 to 5 with me in the lead."

"How can you be winning against us when we are coordinators while you're just a natural?" his cousin Shinn asked

Reno just shrugged "I don't know maybe it's because you two are just bad at it."

"I want a rematch." Shinn's sister Mayu yelled

"Yeah sure." Reno said as he prepared to play against Mayu when Shinn and Mayu's mother came in and changed the channel on the TV

"Mom!" Mayu yelled "why did you do that?"

"Something's happening up at the Plants." She said as she turned the TV channel toward the news.

"I am live near Junius 7 where the battle between the EA and ZAFT are under way, Junius 7 was unfortunately destroyed but all of its inhabitants are all safe and sound." The announcer said as he switched to the scene in which three dragons were protecting Junius 7 and then they switched to a scene where Stardust, Yami, and Hikari are clearing the remains of Junius 7 with the civilians following behind them.

"No way." Reno said shocked at what he was seeing.

**Scene Break: **

On another part of ORB, Xenon was watching the news with his commander Ledonir Kisaka and the princess of ORB Cagalli Yula Athha.

"It's amazing that they were able to at least save the civilians." Kisaka said

"What I want to know is who are they," Cagalli said "and what were those things that protected the colony, what do you think Xenon?"

Xenon didn't say anything just started at the TV.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile on the Plant colony of Aprilius City, specifically the Clyne mansion, Lacus Clyne was watching the news with her body guard Luna Dreamer.

"That was good of those people to save the civilians right Ms. Dreamer." Lacus asked

"Ah… Ms. Lacus please just call me Luna, calling me by my last name makes me feel old and yes what they did was amazing." Luna said as she returned her attention back to the TV. _'Thanks guys, you really did something amazing.'_ Luna thought.

**Scene Break:**

In a secret lab inside EA territory, one girl was sitting on her bed watching the news. This girl was Stella Loussier. She was selected as being one of the best people that were in the lab. Thus, she was isolated from the rest and was made to be by herself. When she was watching the scene when the three dragons appeared, she had only one word to say.

"Pretty." Stella said as she looked at the news.

**Scene Break:**

In a dark room, two people are playing chess while they watch the news. Both are evenly matched against each other. One of the players had long blond curly hair and was wearing a white mask that only covered his eyes, while the other player had long dark black hair. These two people are none other than Rau Le Creuset and Gilbert Durandal

"It looks like someone was able to prevent a catastrophe." Durandal said as he moved his bishop in to take the Rau's rook.

"It does indeed look like it Gil but do they think that by saving those innocent people that they will be able to stop the worlds undying hate?" Rau said as he moved his queen to seize Durandal's knight.

"Who knows, only time will tell" Durandal said as he moved his queen

"Indeed." Rau said as he moved his knight taking out Durandal's pawn and placing him in check. "That's check."

**Scene Break:**

Back on December City, Athrun Zala was watching the news in shock, his mother was on Junius 7 at the time and when the nukes hit, he began to fear the worst. But when he saw that the civilians were all right, he began to relax until he remembered that he saw one of those dragons before.

'_That first dragon…. I remember seeing it but it can't be…..could it.'_ Athrun thought as he remembered his early childhood days with his best friend Kira.

**Flashback: **

"_Hey Kira," Athrun asked his best friend as he saw him looking at a strange deck of cards "what are you looking at."_

_Kira then looked at him "Just a deck of cards I got from when I was on earth." Kira said "They symbolize the bond I have with the friends I have back on earth." _

"_Can I see them?" Athrun asked as Kira nodded his head and handed the deck to Athrun._

"_These are some really strange cards." Athrun said as he looked at them._

"_I guess, but my favorite card is this one." Kira said as he pointed to a white card_

"_Stardust Dragon…." Athrun read "this looks like an awesome card."_

"_It sure is."Kira said _

"_Hey," Athrun said "if I ever go to ORB on earth can you help me make a deck for myself?"_

"_Sure I'd be happy to help." Kira said_

**Flashback End:**

'_Could it be…?'_ Athrun thought as he continued to stare at the TV.

**Scene Break:**

"YO guys I think we're getting close to the colony." Yami said as he and his two friends approached the December City colony.

"Cool," Hikari said "after this we can go home and celebrate with Pizza."

"And," Stardust said as they came near the opening towards the colony "finish packing for going to college."

"True," Yami said "Hey can we actually use are real names for a little while?"

"Sure we can Jay." Stardust said

"That was some awesome plan Bruno cooked up right Kira?" Hikari said

"Tell me about it May," Kira/Stardust said "I still can't believe that Bruno had the technology to make are cards come to live and produce real battle damage and that his plan actually worked."

"You have to admit," Jay/Yami said "Bruno did say that are technology was degraded compared to what they had back 500 years ago."

"True," May/Hikari said "I'm still surprised that it even worked." She finished as she remembered the plan Bruno had given them yesterday.

**Flashback:**

_After they left Bruno's office, Bruno lead the three to an underground vacuity. In the vacuity, their bikes were connected to wires leading to different machinery with many different androids looking at it._

"_Hey Bruno," Jay said "what are you doing to are Runners?"_

_Bruno then looked at Jay "I am adding improvements to it so you can help stop Blue Cosmos plan."_

"_And how are our Duel Runners going to help stop Blue Cosmos." May asked _

"_Do you three remember the stories I told you of Team 5ds enemy known as Yliaster?" Bruno asked_

"_Yeah you told us that they were Team 5ds greatest enemy." Jay said_

"_What else did I tell you?" Bruno asked_

"_You also told us that they could create real battle damage with their cards using some type of system, I still don't get…." Kira said as his eyes widened with realization "you mean you have installed that system into are Runners?" Kira asked _

_Bruno nodded his head "Yes, yesterday I installed it into your Runners."_

"_OK," Jay said "even if we do have the ability to save the people of Junius 7 it's not like are Duel Runners have the ability to fly right." He finished as he began to laugh._

"_Your Duel Runners can fly now." Bruno said bluntly._

"_Say what now?" Jay said as he stopped laughing_

"_Do you remember when I told you that when Yusei Fudo fought against Yliaster's god Z-ONE that his Duel Runner was able to fly?" Bruno asked as all three of them nodded their heads. "Well I added that system into your bikes as well." He finished as all three of their eyes widened _

"_Wow Bruno what's next," May said "A super Highway where we can get us to the Plants in less than a minute?" she finished as Bruno nodded his head _

"_That is how you three will get to Junius 7." Bruno said _

"_It's official," Jay said as he looked at Bruno "you have way too much time on your hands."_

_Bruno just shrugged "At least my time is going to be used to save people." He said_

"_Good point," Jay said "any way what do we do when we get up to Junius 7."_

"_You three will be leaving tonight." Bruno said _

"_What do you mean tonight?" Kira said_

"_It's going to take a long time to prepare 243,721 coordinators for evacuation." Bruno said _

"_243,721?" May asked "It would take a fleet of ships to evacuate all those people, how the heck are three Duel Runners going to pull it off?"_

"_That's simple," Bruno said "your bikes have been upgraded for this reason; I installed a device that will allow you to create an energy bubble that will help you transport all the people safely out of the colony."_

"_But how do we convince them that the EA is going to launch nukes." Kira asked_

_Bruno then handed Kira a report of some sort "Show whoever is in charge that and they will believe you now you three need to get ready and make a convincing story for your parents to believe." Bruno said as all three of them nodded their heads and proceeded to make plans._

**Flashback end:**

"Bruno was right," Kira/Stardust said "after we showed the person in charge that report, he began to make an evacuation plan."

"Yeah," May/Hikari said "but the plan in using our dragons as a shield while giving us more time to evacuate was a brilliant thing to do Kira."

"I would have to agree with May on this one." Jay/Yami said

"Thanks," Kira said "well it looks like it's time to drop these guys off." Kira said as they entered the colony

**Scene Break:**

When they entered the colony, many people were gathered in a single spot. When Kira, Jay, and May landed and released the barrier, the people inside the barrier ran towards the group of people which probably were their loved ones, checking to see if they are safe. From the big group of people Patrick Zala and Siegle Clyne approached the three helmet wearing individuals.

Patrick Zala approached Kira and extended a hand of gratitude to him. "I, Patrick Zala, would like to extend a hand of thanks to you three individuals for saving the lives of Junius 7."

Kira then took the hand and shook it. "Thank you Mr. Zala." Kira said

"If you don't mind me asking," Zala asked "what were those creatures that protected Junius 7?"

"Yes," Siegle said "I would also like to know what they were?"

"I am afraid I cannot tell you." Kira said

"Oh," Zala said "well anyways please come and enjoy a banquet in your honor."

"We would be honored," May said as she decided to voice her thoughts "but do to certain reasons are leader needs us to return." _'That and the fact that we leave for college tomorrow'_ she thought

"Your leader?" Siegel said

"Yes are leader," Jay said "thanks again for your hospitality but we must really get going." Jay finished as he, Kira, and May returned to their rides and activated the flight system lifting them off the ground.

"Wait," Siegel said "who are you three?"

After a few seconds, Kira said "You can call us "Team 5ds" he finished as all three of them disappeared, leaving the people of December city, Patrick Zala, and Siegel Clyne astonished.

**Scene Break: **

Back in Neo Domino city, Bruno let out a sigh of relief as he was watching the news. "I told you that they would able to do it didn't I Representative Athha, Mr. Allster." Bruno said as he turned to his own picture phone to see Uzumi Nara Athha, representative of the ORB Union, and George Allster, Vice Foreign minister of the Atlantic federation, on it.

"Yes you were right Mr. Bruno," Uzumi said "those three were able to prevent a catastrophe of that scale."

"I am also grateful for this," George said "all though I do not have good relationship with coordinators, I am willing to accept that people have the right to choose what they do also I could never stand the fact that innocent people would end up dead.

"Thank you," Bruno said "Oh and I give you my thanks in helping me rebuild this old city and to you Mr. Allster for the information"

Both Uzumi and George nodded their head "It was no problem," Uzumi said "given the fact that the city is a part of ORB's history I would have every reason to help you."

"Like I said before," George said "I could never live with the fact that innocent people died because of a couple of radicles."

"Much obliged also have a nice day and Mr. Allster you would have made your great, great, great, great, great grandmother very proud." Bruno said as he hung up the TV phone, after a few seconds a ring came on the phone and he decided to answer it. On the other side were Tad Elsman, Ezalia Joule, and Yuri Amalfi three members of the ZAFT Supreme Council.

"Well," Bruno said as he looked at the three "to what do I owe the descendants of Team Ragnarok."

"Cut the crap Bruno," Ezalia Joule said "we aren't contacting you for a social call."

"And what is it that you would call me Ezalia Joule descendent of Harald keeper of the Ash Rune Eye." Bruno asked

Ezalia glared at Bruno as her l eye began to show the Ash Rune Eye mark.

"We contacted you to ask why of all times now you would reintroduce the world of Duel Monsters to the world." Tad Elsmen said having a neutral look.

"That is because Tad Elsman descendent of Dragan keeper of the Thorn Rune Eye, Team 5ds has returned."

At hearing this all three of their eyes widened "You can't mean…." Yuri Amalfi said in shock

"I do," Bruno said "the Mark of the Crimson Dragon has return to the world Yuri Amalfi descendent of Brave keeper of the Hail Rune Eye."

"How do you know of this?" Tad Elsmen asked not knowing if what he heard was true.

"The fact that Stardust Dragon was there to protect Junius 7 should be an indication of what I am telling is true after all; Yusei Fudo's and the rest of Team 5ds decks did after all disappear when they left the earth."

"Very well," Yuri Amalfi said "we will believe you." He finished as they prepared to hang up the phone.

"Oh by the way," Bruno said "when do you plan to tell your sons their family's legacy?"

"In due time Bruno," Ezalia said "they are not ready yet but they will be." She finished as they hung up the phone.

"Well," Bruno said as he looked out the window to see that a green portal appeared out of nowhere "it looks like I should go and greet are young heroes." He finished as he made his way out of the office.

**Scene Break:**

When Kira, Jay, and May touched down onto the ground, Jay cheered loudly.

"Wahoo we did it." Jay said as he jumped into the air and pumped his fist.

"Yeah we did it," Kira said as he took off his blue helmet

"We saved all those innocent lives." May said

"You three did well," a voice said as all three of them looked toward where it came from to see Bruno leaning against the wall.

"Thanks Bruno." Kira said

"Come on you three," Bruno said as he existed the Building "I made Pizzas for you guys come on."

Jay and May proceed to follow when Kira stopped them "Can you give us a second Bruno." Kira asked

Bruno turned his head slightly and gave a smile toward Kira "Sure," he said "Just don't be long." He finished as he made his way out of the building.

Jay and May then turned toward Kira "Why did you stop us Kira?" Jay asked

Kira looked at the two of them "What do you two think about this war?" he asked them

"What brought that up?" May asked

"I don't know," Kira said "just that after seeing the battle against the EA and ZAFT it kind of made me think about it."

"Well in my opinion," Jay said "the EA is stupid to declare a war on ZAFT just because they are different I mean look at us, two naturals being friends to a coordinator."

"I agree with my brother on that." May said

"But it's because of Duel Monsters, that we are so close together." Kira said

"Then let's make a pack," Jay said as he put out his right arm "that through Duel Monsters we will change the world in which both Naturals and Coordinators can live in harmony."

"I am with you there Jay." May said as she put her arm out to the point where it was touching Jay's "Kira?"

After a few seconds, Kira put his arm in as well "Yeah I am with you as well." He said when all of a sudden both his arm, Jay's, and May's arm began to glow.

"What?" both Jay and May said as they lifted their sleeves up to see what was glowing on their arms.

On their arms a mark began to make a shape on it, the shape of the mark was that of a weird hook with three lines going out ward on the right side and one on the left side (basically the artificial mark that appears in **Yu-gi-oh! 5ds World Championship 2009**) although both Jay and May got the same mark, both of them at a different symbol in it. May's mark had the Japanese Kanji for "Light" in her symbol while Jay had the Japanese Kanji for "Darkness" in his.

"Well," Jay said as he looked at the mark on his arm "it looks like both me and May have become Signers."

"And with this power…" May said

"We will change this world for the better." Kira said

"Come on," Jay said as he made his way out of the building "we can't keep Bruno waiting."

"Yeah," Kira said as both he and May made their way out of the Building. Just as Kira and May got near Jay, Jay put both his hands around Kira and May's neck. Unfortunately, neither one of them knew that the actions they took would lead them through a dangerous path, a path in which may affect their very lives.

**Chapter End:**

**Preview:**

**Jay: We did it, we saved Junius 7**

**May: Even though we did save Junius 7 the war between Coordinators and Naturals still continues.**

**Kira: Hey guys, I think we have a problem**

**Jay: What's that?**

**Kira: ZAFT's attacking Heliopolis**

**Jay and May: What!**

**Kira: Next time on Gundam Seed 5ds: Adventure Begins: Enter the Gundams and escape from Heliopolis. Riding Duel! Acceleration!**

**Authors note:**

That took longer than expected sorry, I was already writing chapter 2 when someone gave me the idea to write about Junius 7 so I decided to do that. Also I decided to make my two OC's Signers and I also decided to add the Rune eyes into the mix as well. I also wanted to add a good guy from the EA to help give information and because not much is known about George Allster I decide to us him. Hope you liked it. All of the people with names in this chapter (that didn't die) will have important roles to fill as the story goes by. Also in the next chapter the Gundam battles will occur. But before I post it, I need people to vote on who gets Aki's deck. I have a poll up already so please vote. The poll will last for a few weeks so the faster people vote the faster I'll finish chapter 3. Until next time, this is dsgundam signing off.


	3. mech page 1

Here is a list of all of the OC Gundams I will add for the next chapter, just so you know I am kind of bad at this:

**Model Number:** YGO-X05 Breaker (Unfinished version)

**Operator**: Team 5ds

**Pilot**: May Ryosukei

**Power Source**: Momentum Energy

**Armor**: Phase Shift

**Armaments**:

1x Mage Staff (Can fire beams as well as create an energy shield like the umbrella shield)

2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CWIS (Located in head)

2x Mobile Capture Devices (When launched they will capture the enemy in a bunch of steel wires like Gear from Static Shock)

Mirage Colloid

Anti-Beam Robe/Cape

**Description**:

Looks exactly like the Noble Gundam from G Gundam except without the bow and hair. The color is completely white with a Green Witch hat and Mage Robe on it as well. Because of the disaster up on Heliopolis, Bruno was unable to complete the Breaker as well as the Berserker.

**Model Number**: YGO-X04 Berserker (Unfinished Version)

**Operator**: Team 5ds

**Pilot**: Jay Ryosukei

**Power Source**: Momentum Energy

**Armor**: Phase Shift

**Armaments**:

2x Anti-Beam Broad Swords

2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CWIS (Located in head)

2x Ice Beam Cannons (Located on Shoulders)

Mirage Colloid

Anti-Beam Cape

**Description**:

The suit is like the Lancelot from Code Geass except there is no outside cockpit and it is colored black as well as having a normal Gundam head; it has a red cape on it as well. Because of the battle up in Heliopolis, Bruno was unable to add all of the equipment onto the Berserker.

**Model Number**: GAT-X109 Panther (Transforming Mobile Suit)

**Operator**: Earth Forces

**Pilot**: Stella Louissier

**Power Source**: Battery Power

**Armor**: Phase Shift

**Armaments**:

2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS (Located in Head)

2x 45 mm Beam Pistols

2x Beam Sabers (located on the hips of the Mobile Suit)

Beam Claws (Activated only when transformed, located in hands)

Shield

Beam Teeth (Located in the mouth of the Mobile Suit when transformered

**Description**:

It basically looks like the Gaia except it transforms into a panther with a black tail; also doesn't have the beam wings when it transforms. When it transforms, the panthers head pops out from the front of the Mobile Suits chest, then attaches itself to the mobile suit head. Its fingers of the Mobile Suit then extend making them become sharp and pointy. It then gets on all fours making it look like a panther.

**Model Number**: GAT-X106 Saber

**Operator**: Earth Forces

**Pilot**: Shinn Asuka

**Power Source**: Battery Powered

**Armor**: Phase Shift

**Armaments**:

2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS (Located in Head)

1x Anti-Beam Katana

4x Beam Sabers (Two located on hips, other two located on arms)

2x Armor Schneider (Located in secret compartments)

1x 57 mm Beam Rifle

**Description:**

This along with the X105-Stike and X107 Aquatica are known as the Triple Triplets. All three of them look alike except the Saber is colored black while the Aquatica is colored light blue. Because all three of them are alike, they can use the Striker Packs as well. The Strike was built for all types of combat, the Saber was built for mostly close combat having more short range weapons, and the Aquatica was built for long range combat having more range weapons.

**Model Number**: GAT-X107 Aquatica (Space Version/Unfinished version)

**Operator**: Earth Forces

**Pilot**: Mayu Asuka

**Power Source**: Battery Powered

**Armor**: Phase Shift

**Armaments**:

2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS (Located in Head)

1x 75mm Beam Rifle

1x 80mm Beam Sniper Rifle

2x 45mm Beam Pistols

2x 90mm Bazooka/Rocket Launchers

2x Beam Saber (located on hips)

**Description**:

The sister suit of the X105-Strike and X106-Saber. It is colored light blue and can use all of the Strike's Striker Packs.

**Model Number**: GAT-X108 Draco

**Operator**: ZAFT

**Pilot**: Rusty Mackenzie

**Power Source**: Battery Powered

**Armor**: Phase Shift

**Armaments**:

2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS (Located in Head)

1x Dragon Fang (mounted on right arm)

2x Flamethrowers (mounted on right arm too)

1x Beam Glaive (Stored on backpack)

Dragon Shield

**Description**:

Looks exactly like the Shenlong Gundam from Gundam wing except it is colored completely green.

This is a list of all the Gundams that will appear in the next chapter, more mech-pages will come in later chapters.


	4. Adventure Begins

Hey guy's dsgundam here, Just thought I let you know that I had originally started this chapter as being chapter two for my story, but then an author friend of mine said I should talk about Junius 7 first so I did that. I hope you like this next chapter. Also I got inspired by some of the work from **X-Burner 27's** story **"Knightmare Runners"** and **Lithius Osmius's** story **"Seed Barren Sky." **I also decided to make Kira a little OOC in this series you'll find out as things go by. Sorry for the wait, been busy with school and other junk again, I only have about two weeks of school left so I might not focus on this for a while. Because of that this chapter is extremely long, and I tried to make the duel in this chapter long as well. Again… Sorry this chapter took so long.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story only the two OC's Jay and May and the OC Gundam's in this chapter. Luna, Xenon, and Reno belong to **Cooking Samurai**. If I owned any of it, I would have made 5ds longer; although I do like Zexal as well.

"Talk"

'_Thoughts'/Flashbacks_

**Card Names/Life Point Values/Speed Counters/Scene Breaks/Flashbacks**

**Card Attacks**

Gundam Seed 5ds Chapter 3: Adventure Begins: Enter the Gundams and escape from Heliopolis.

**11 months later Prolog:**

It has been eleven months since the destruction of Junius seven. Because of the actions of Team 5ds, many people in the Plants have idolized them for their heroics. In order to make sure events like Junius seven don't become a regular thing, the Plants launched Neutron Jammers in order to eliminate all nuclear activity on Earth. Even though no one on Junius seven died, many people in the Plants felt angry about what occurred and pushed for vengeance against them. Thus the war began, it was estimated that the EA would be victorious with their superior numbers but that lead to a false estimate resulting to eleven months of unending conflict.

**Scene Change:**

"Can someone tell me again why Professor Kato dumped all this programming on us?" asked Jay; he was wearing a dark black jacket with a white under shirt underneath and wore a black pair of jeans. He still had the spiky hair and had the bangs on the right side covering the right side of his face.

It has been almost eleven months since all three of them moved up to Heliopolis by themselves. While there, they made many different friends. Even though they were apart from their other friends, Kira, Jay, and May kept in contact with Xenon and Reno, but because of actions up in the Plants, they were unable to get a hold of Luna.

"It's because we are the smart ones in his class why else?" his twin sister May said. She wore the opposite of what Jay wore; she wore a short white sleeve jacket with a black tang top underneath having some of her stomach exposed while wearing a short white skirt. Her bangs were covering the left side of her face.

"True, we are the smart ones in his class" Jay said "but what I mean is why the hell do we have do all this programing and stuff, this isn't even apart of the class." He finished as he looked at the work they were doing.

"Maybe it's because we're that smart and we need to be given a challenge." May said

"Kira what do you think?" Jay asked as he was looking to his friend who sat across from him.

Unfortunately, Kira was too busy with his work to hear what Jay was saying. Kira was wearing the black shirt Bruno gave to him 8 years ago with the jacket he got sitting right beside him.

"Yo Kira you there?" Jay asked again

"Sorry Jay," Kira said looking up from his work "I was busy looking at the news and doing my work at the same time."

"That's ok," Jay said "I was just wondering what you think about all the work the Professor is giving us."

"Personally," Kira said "I think he is giving us the work because he thinks that the stuff in class is getting too easy for us but I wish he would not give us so much all at once." He finished as a green mechanical bird came down from the sky and landed on his computer.

"Kira, Jay, May!" a voice called out to them.

When all three of them looked they saw a boy about their age wearing a light blue collar shirt with dark blue jeans. Traveling with him was a girl with a yellow orange sleeveless dress. She was also wearing gloves of the same color that reached up to cover the entire arm. These two people were Tolle Koenig and Miriallia Haw two of Kira, Jay, and May's friends.

"So this is where the three of you are hanging out." Tolle said "Professor Kato been trying to get a hold of you three."

"What again!" Jay yelled

"He asked us to bring the three of you to him right away." Miriallia said "Are the three of you assisting him with something else."

"Too much if you asked me, we still haven't even finished half the stuff he dumped on us yesterday." Kira said as he shifted his seat and moved his computer.

Tolle then walked next to Kira and decided to look at the computer screen. "Some development in the news?" Tolle asked

"Yeah Taiwan apparently." Kira said as he enlarged the image onto his computer

"I am within 7 Km of Kaohsiung where fierce combat continues to echo." a reporter said as two ZAFT Jinn Mobile suits could be scene in the back ground landing from the sky.

"Huh, if this is footage from last week they may have already taken over Kaohsiung." Tolle said

"Yeah," Kira said as he turned off his computer

"Kaohsiung isn't far from us is it," Mirirallia said "I wonder will the home land be alright?"

"Sure there is nothing to worry about," Tolle said "oh there close by but are countries neutral, I can't see ORB becoming a war zone."

"I have to agree with Tolle on this one," May said "With Lord Uzumi in charge I don't see ORB wanting to pick sides in this war."

"Yeah I have to agree with my sister on this." Jay said "ORB is just too powerful for ZAFT or the EA to try anything, especially if it meant dividing their man power up to do so."

"Really," Mirirallia said "Then I guess were OK."

"What do you think Kira?" Tolle asked unfortunately Kira had his mind on other things.

While they were discussing ORB and the war, Kira was thinking about his last day with his friend Athrun.

**Flashback:**

"_The Plants and Earth will see eye to eye," Athrun said "there will be no war." He finished as he handed Kira a mechanical green bird. "The evacuation doesn't mean a thing; you'll join me later here in the Plants right Kira?"_

"_I don't know," Kira answered "but I hope we can meet each other again Athrun and when we do I want to introduce you to my friends on earth."_

"_That's sounds like a plan also maybe you could help me create a deck with those cards you told me about" Athrun said as he began to walk away "Good bye Kira." _

"_Good bye Athrun." Kira said as he watched his friend leave._

**Flashback end:**

"Kira?" Tolle said as he suddenly appeared in front of Kira.

"Whaa" Kira said as he fell back surprised at seeing Tolle.

"What's up with you anyway?" Tolle asked he then looked at Kira's exposed right arm "Hey Kira," He asked "where did you get the cool tattoo?" He finished as he pointed to the mark of the Dragon head on Kira's arm. Tolle then looked at May's arm "in fact where did you get your tattoo May?"

"Huh," Kira said looking at his arm "oh this isn't a tattoo it's a birth mark."

"Yeah," May said "we all have had them since birth."

"Even me." Jay said as he showed Tolle his

"Right," Tolle said "and you three somehow got a birth mark in a shape of a dragon head and two weird symbols with the symbol for Light and Darkness, whatever lets go." He finished as he started to leave with Mirirallia following right behind him.

"Sure," Kira said as he got all of his things together "you guys want a ride?"

"Sure," Tolle said "where's your guy's ride?"

"Just walk over to the parking lot over there," Jay said as he got packed up as well "you can't miss them, they look like tricked out Motorcycles."

"Kay," Tolle said as he and Mirirallia went to the parking lot.

When they were out of sight May asked "So what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing important," Kira said as he finished getting his gear together and putting his jacket back on.

"You were thinking about your friend Athrun weren't you, the one you said that you meet up at the moon?" Jay said

"OK you got me," Kira said "I was thinking about him, I was wondering what he's doing right now since he moved up to the Plants."

"Probably joined the war effort," May said "I heard a lot of people are age from the Plants joined the military after Junius 7."

"You know," Jay said "I really thought that after we saved all those people, you would think that they would try to look for more peaceful solutions."

"You have to admit," May said "that they are trying to fight for their freedom but that conflict is just starting get even bigger, probably by the end of this year the world may become divided into two warring factions.

"I hope your wrong," Kira said "I would hate it if he got hurt, he is after all one of my best friends. And I would especially hate if we got thrown into this war."

"That's true," Jay said "I would hate it if any of you or my sister got hurt; well come on we can't keep Tolle and Mirirallia waiting." He finished as all three of them headed toward the parking lot.

**Scene Break: **

In another part of Heliopolis, Reno's cousin's Mayu and Shinn were enjoying their trip up to Heliopolis.

"This place is amazing isn't it Shinn?" Mayu said as she looked around the area.

"Yeah it is a nice place, but how come I had to carry all this stuff?" Shinn finished as he showed her all the bags of stuff they had bought while there.

"That's because you're the only man around," Mayu said "if Reno came with us he would have helped you too."

"Yeah," Shinn said "I wonder why he didn't come?"

"He did say that he was busy with other things?" Mayu said

**Scene Break:**

"Achoo," Reno said as he was busy working on something with Bruno "someone must be talking about me, probably my cousins, again why is it that I had to stay here on earth with you instead of going with my cousins Bruno?"

"Ah… It's because you're the only one free right now." Bruno said as he was typing on his computer programming some type of weapon for future use. "Xenon is out doing something, Kira, Jay, and May are up in space and so is Luna making you the only one free; Plus it gives you a chance to clear your head with all of the so called "Spirit" you keep telling me about."

"I guess that works and he is real!" Reno said as he began to help Bruno with whatever he was told to do with what looked like a white transparent person following right behind him.

**Scene Break:**

"I guess," Shinn said as a beautiful short haired blond began to walk past him making him stop to stare at her beauty.

"Is there a problem Shinn?" Mayu asked wondering why her brother stopped

"No nothing's wrong." Shinn said as he followed his sister.

**Scene Break:**

In the other direction of Shinn, Stella Loussier, extended pilot of the EA, was walking around exploring Heliopolis. She would report to the Archangel at 1700 hours where she would become a pilot of the new EA Mobile Suits. Even though she was on drugs to help extend her abilities, she would be fine for a while. The drugs in her system would last for about 72 hours and she had about 5 doses worth for precaution. Hopefully, she would not use up all of them before she got to the moon.

"That looks like a pretty dress," Stella said as she was looking through a store window and saw a light blue dress in the window. "I hope today goes well." Unfortunately, her wish would not come true.

**Scene Break:**

Outside Heliopolis, an EA ship was beginning to finish docking into one of the space ports.

"Well there you have it," the captain of the ship said as he took off his hat and let the zero gravity environment take hold of it "this old ship has just completed her final mission, you served admirably as an escort Lt. La Flaga I am in your debt."

"Sir," said La Flaga, he had dark yellow hair and was wearing a simple uniform "I'm just glad we arrived here without incident; any ZAFT vessels in the vicinity?"

"We spotted two," the captain said "but that's no cause for alarm they now they can't do any hostile actions once were docked."

"Hum, because it's neutral territory?" La Flaga said "What a joke that is."

"Ha, well its thanks to them are plans have progressed this far. We're fortunate that Earth has recognized ORB as a nation." The captain said.

"Excuse us captain." a voice said

When he turned his head nine young men wearing the exact uniform La Flaga wore saluted him. The captain then returned the salute and the nine men left the bridge.

When all nine of them left, La Flaga asked "Think they can handle themselves alone on the ground?"

"I know their young," the captain said "but their top guns selected to be G-pilots they'll be just fine. However, someone like you would stick out like a sore thumb." The captain finished as La Flaga turned away to hide is embarrassment.

**Scene Break: **

"Can someone tell me again why we're going into a neutral colony guns blazing?" said an orange haired teen as he was getting his suit space suit on. His name is Rusty Mackenzie, one of the ace pilots of ZAFT's elite team known as the Le Creuset team.

"Isn't it obvious," a silver haired teen said as he finished putting on his gear, next to him was a dark skinned teen with blond hair "were going to steal those new Mobile Suits the EA is building."

"I know that Yzak," Rusty said "but why not wait till they leave; I mean we could just ambush them when they leave Heliopolis."

"Maybe Creuset doesn't want them to get outside the colony," the dark skinned blond said "besides its probably even better that we sneak in and take them."

"Not you too Dearka," Rusty said "can't you see that if something goes wrong innocent lives could get hurt."

"Your point," Yzak said "the fact that they are building weapons for the EA is a sign that they gave up their innocents a long time ago."

"Rusty's right Yzak," a female voice said, when the three of them turned toward the voice they saw a girl with brown long hair with her back against the wall, she was wearing the same space suit as the guys. She was none other than Shiho Hahnenfuss. Because of her actions during the incident at Junius seven, she was promoted to join the Le Creuset team.

"Not you too Shiho," Yzak said

"If we messed up while inside the colony, many innocent lives would be lost we wouldn't want something like what happen to Junius seven to happen now do we?" She asked as Yzak widened his eyes

"I guess not," Yzack said

"Wow," Dearka said "who would have thought a girl would make Yzak admit he was wrong."

"What was that Dearka?" Yzak said as he approached Dearka, his fist raised to hit his head

"Enough you two," another voice said as all four of them turned their heads toward the voice. The voice came from a bluish black haired boy with a green haired boy next to him. They both wore the same red space suit as the four of them "we have no time to bicker like school kids."

"Athrun's got a point you two?" the greened hair boy said

"Fine Nicol," Yzack said as he lowered his fist "what are our orders?"

"Are orders are to steal the six Mobile Suits that are up inside Heliopolis," Athrun said "we and about three squads will take two shuttles to infiltrate Heliopolis, from their we will set up explosives all across the hanger bay wear the new war ship is being made. Next we get inside the main structure of Heliopolis and prepare to steal the new Mobile suits. Covering us and creating a distraction will be Miguel and his team. Any questions?" Athrun finished as Rusty raised his head "Yes Rusty."

"Do we have to "call" on what Mobile Suit we want when we see them?" Rusty asked as all the pilots began to laugh at Rusty's antics

"I guess we could," Athrun said as he stopped laughing "come on guys it's time for us to go." He finished as he and the rest of them made their way toward their departing shuttle.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, on the bridge of their ship, the captain was feeling somewhat frustrated. He didn't like the fact they were doing something that involved innocent people.

"Try not to look so frustrated Ades." A man blond hair man wearing a white mask said as he traveled toward the defense table located behind the captain's chair. This man was none other than Rau Le Creuset

The captain, Fredrik Ades, then turned towards Rau, "Well I don't imagine it would be too late to wait to hear back from the council at least." He said as two shuttles left their ship.

"It will be too late," Rau said as he picked up a photo "I have a six sense about these things." He finished as he tossed the photo. On it was a Mobile suit that did not look like the standard Ginn that ZAFT is famous for making.

"If we don't seize the moment now later will pay with are lives for are reluctance to take action. The Earth forces new Mobile Suit weapons, must secure them before they attempt to move them.

As Rau was speaking to the captain, the two shuttles made their way towards Heliopolis. When they got there, they deployed air bags to cushion their collision to the colony.

**Scene Break:**

When Kira, Jay, and May got to the parking lot, they saw Tolle and Mirirallia looking at their Duel Runners.

"Dude," Tolle said "these are your rides?" he finished as he pointed to the three Duel Runners.

Because of how famous and infamous Team 5ds was, Kira, Jay, and May decided to add a color changer on their Duel Runners. Jays could turn from black to dark blue, May's could turn from white to yellow, and Kira's could change from blue to red.

"Yeah," Jay said "is there a problem?"

"Not only do you guys live alone without your parents," Tolle said "but you guys can actually drive these cool bikes, you guys are so lucky, my parents won't even let me stay out late."

"It's ok I guess," Kira said as he put on his helmet. His helmet looked exactly like Yusei's except it was blue and the jewel on the front of the helmet was green instead of orange. "So Mirirallia will ride on May's bike while Tolle rides Jay's bike that OK?"

"Yeah that works." Jay said as he handed Tolle a spare black helmet while May handed Mirirallia a white one.

When all five of them got situated on the bikes, they then took off toward the Morgenroete faculty they had access to while working with Professor Kato. On the way there, they spotted three girls that were talking near the automatic car shuttles.

"Hey, wasn't one of those girls Flay Allster?" Mirirallia said as they passed by.

"It looked like it." May said

"She sure looked cute." Jay said

"Am I detecting a hint of love coming from you Jay?" Tolle said

"Can it Tolle or you can find yourself walking to Morgenroete." Jay said

"Don't even bother bro," May said as all four of them looked at her "I heard she got a love letter from Sai Argyle and I even heard rumors that the two of them are engaged to each other."

"Well," Jay said "a guy can try can't he?" he finished as all four of them laughed at him.

Kira then looked back and noticed that because the three girls were taking so long, a group of people consisting of 2 men one of who was wearing sunglasses while the other did not and 1 woman who also wore sunglasses took the next shuttle.

"Who do you think they are?" Kira said as the car with the group of three drove past them. While learning from Bruno, Bruno taught the three of them to be cautious of people especially those who seem like they don't belong in certain places.

"I don't know Kira," May said "they looked way too serious about something."

"Do you think they are from Morgenroete?" Jay said since they were going near the space ports where mostly Morgenroete workers only had access to.

"Don't think so," Kira said "we have been all over Morgenroete, we would have had seen people like them if they were a part of Morgenroete. Plus they looked like the "I am a part of a secret you don't need to know about" club."

"Maybe they're with the ORB Military?" Mirirallia said deciding to enter the conversation

"Why would the ORB Military come all the way out here?" Tolle asked

"Who knows," Jay said "all I can say is that if it was ORB Military than it means that something big is going to happen and were not going to like it."

**Scene Break: **

They traveled for a few more minutes until they reached Morgenroete gate three. There, Kira used his access card to open the gate and head to the lab. The five then traveled up to the lab where they work.

"Hey." Tolle said as all five of them entered the lab. In the lab, there two guys working on computers in there. These two were Sai Argyle and Kuzzey Buskirk. When Sai heard Tolle's voice, he turned from the computer he was working at. He wore red shirt with a black under shirt.

"Ah Kira, Jay, May, you three finally made it." Sai said

All three of them flinched at that remark, and then all three of them noticed someone standing to the side wearing a brown coat and a hat hiding the person's features.

'_Like that doesn't say "I'm suspicious"_' Kira, Jay, and May thought as they looked at the person.

"Who's that?" Tolle asked Kuzzy as he walked up to him. Kuzzy was wearing a cameo green sweat jacket.

"Oh," Kuzzy said "Professor's guest he was apparently told to wait here."

"So where's the Prof?" Kira asked

"He handed me this." Sai said as he showed them a disk "its extra stuff."

"Great just great," Jay said as Sai handed Kira the disk

"So what's on it?" Sai asked "I'm assuming it's somehow connected to the work from Morgenroete."

May then took the disk from Kira. "Not exactly," she said as she was looking at the disk "it's to improve the frame set up module; it's actually a program analysis."

Just then a ringing noise was coming from Kira. Kira then looked at his phone to see who was calling him. When he saw who was calling him, Kira's eyes widen. He then answered the phone.

"Hello… yes….what…..huh…..you can't be serious…..OK….thanks a lot I'll tell the others later." Kira finished as he hung up the phone gaining a face of horror.

"What's wrong Kira?" Sai asked

"Nothing's wrong," Kira said changing his look and trying not to sound suspicious "It's just me, Jay, and May forgot something on are bikes so were going to go get it, come on guy's"

Confused at what their friend was doing, Jay and May nodded their heads and followed Kira out the door. When all three of them left Tolle asked "What was that about?"

"I don't know," Sai said "but whatever it was must have been important."

"Well, while we wait for them," Tolle said as he approached Sai "is it true you wrote a letter to Flay Allster and that you are engaged to her?"

"What?" Sai said as all three of his friends began bombard him with questions while the mysterious person began to wonder what was wrong with the group of three but paid no mind to it because that person had their own problems to deal with.

**Scene Break: **

When Kira, Jay, and May arrived outside of the building, they made their way to their Duel Runners.

"OK spill Kira," Jay said as they made it to their Duel Runners "we didn't leave anything behind, this has something to do with that phone call doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does," Kira said

"Well who called?" May asked wondering who would make Kira feel this uneasy.

"It was Bruno," Kira said as both Jay and May's eyes widen at the news. Out of all the years they had known Bruno he never called them unless it was urgent or important.

"OK," Jay said "this must seriously be important if Bruno called us."

"It is." Kira said as he had a dark look on his face.

"Well," May said "what did he say?"

"He told me that ZAFT is planning an attack on Heliopolis." Kira said

"WHAT!" both of them said shocked at what they were learning

"Why would ZAFT attack us, Heliopolis is neutral." May asked wondering why ZAFT would attack

"My sister's right, why would ZAFT attack us." Jay said

"It's because the EA are building mobile suits here that's why." Kira said

"You sure Bruno's not pulling are leg?" Jay asked hoping this was a joke.

"Jay," Kira said "since when has Bruno joked about something this big?"

"Your right," May said remembering how serious Bruno had been with the Junius 7 incident "but how does he know that ZAFT is going to attack?"

"Bruno told me that he got the information from a reliable source, he said that they are planning a sneak and capture operation for the Mobile suits the EA created." Kira said

"How come we didn't get a warning until now," May asked "when we found out about Junius 7 we at least had a day to prepare?"

"It's because this is a plan by Rau Le Creuset. He decided to go ahead before the Supreme counsel of ZAFT made a decision." Kira said as May and Jay's faces gave dark looks. Over the 11 months, Bruno wanted the three of them to learn all of the evil people that were in the world right now. The top two in their opinion who were the most evil of them all were Rau Le Creuset and Muruta Azrael with Patrick Zala coming in third place. Even though Patrick Zala's wife was fine, Patrick Zala still talked about how naturals were a part of the past and that they needed to disappear.

"So what does he want us to do?" Jay asked

"He wants the two of you to head to block forty-three of Morgenroete he said that inside the factory over there, he sent something that could be used to stop ZAFT." Kira said

"What about you?" May asked wondering what Kira was supposed to do.

"He said that I should help the other's evacuate when they start to attack." Kira said

"Okay," Jay said as he put on his helmet "I guess will see you later."

"Kira," May said as Kira turned to her "good luck and be safe."

"Yeah and if we do survive this lets have a Duel tonight okay?" Jay said

"Yeah, sure." Kira said

The two then drove out of the parking area and headed to block forty-three while Kira went back inside to wait for the inevitable.

**Scene Break:**

When Kira reentered the lab, all four of his friends looked at him even the suspicious person was looking at him. "What took you so long?" Tolle asked

"Oh, I couldn't find what I forgot so Jay and May decided to head back to our place to see if it's there." Kira said

"Kay," Sai said from behind his computer "hey can you help us figure what is wrong with this thing?" He finished as he pointed to the work he had on his computer.

"Sure." Kira said as he approached the computer unfortunately he was too busy thinking about when ZAFT would attack to focus on his work.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, the two ZAFT shuttles opened up letting out the six red ZAFT pilots and over twenty green solders. They maneuvered themselves through the in working of the Heliopolis. When they came to a 3 way crossing area, they saw a big ship underneath them. One of the red's signaled them to split up and do what they were ordered to do. Then some of the solders began to place explosives at keep point around the ship and set them up to blow in fifth-teen minutes. They then headed down an air shaft to enter the interior of the colony.

**Scene Break:**

"It's time," Rau said as he signaled the two ships to prepare for the attack.

"Weigh anchor," Ades said "Vesalius launch." He finished as the ships engines roared to life and flew toward Heliopolis.

**Scene Break:**

On the old EA ship, the captain began to hear an alarm so he turned to see what was wrong. Meanwhile, at the port control tower of Heliopolis, alarms were buzzing all around them.

"Heliopolis here," said a communication's officer said "Approaching ZAFT vessels please respond. ZAFT vessels please respond."

"Chief controller," another communication's officer said as the chief approached him

"Calm down now," the chief said "cut off the alarm." He then took the communication's officer's radio head set. "Issuing a warning to the approaching ZAFT vessels, the actions you are taking are at direct violations of your treaty with are nation cease your advance at once, ZAFT vessels cease your advance at once."

When no answer came, the communication's officer looked at his screen. "Electrical interference," he said "emanating from the ZAFT vessel. Sir this is clearly a hostile act." He finished as the chief gained a face of horror.

**Scene Break:**

Back on Rau's ship the Versalius, Rau made a signal to let all the mobile suits out. When that happened, all the mobile suits launched out of the hanger bays of both the Versalius and their second ship the Gamow. The Mobile Suits flew fast towards their target.

"Will move in once we take out the mining area." Rau said as his forces started to move towards the colony.

"Sir!" the helmsmen said

**Scene Break:**

"Enemys?" Mu said as he entered the bridge with a flight suit on.

"Two Vessels," the captain said "Nazca and Laurasia class, confirmed Mobile Suits launching prior to jamming of communications."

"Huh," Mu said as he looked at a computer console "have Luke and Gale board their Moebius, don't deploy them yet."

**Scene Break:**

While this was going on Heliopolis defense deployed unites to defend the colony. Inside, many people were enjoying themselves like they always do not knowing that something bad was about to happen. They were all having a happy day, when all of a sudden, a big explosion went off inside the hanger, where the EA's new ship was, killing almost all of the people in there. The explosion was so big that they entire colony felt it.

**Scene Break:**

"A meteor?" Sai questioned as he and everyone else in the room felt the shock way. Even the stranger was shocked at what he or she was feeling.

'_Damn… I can't believe this.'_ Kira thought as got up off his chair "Guys we got to get out of here."

"Kira's right let's go!" Tolle said as they prepared to leave.

**Scene Break:**

In block forty-three of Morgenroete, Jay and May made it to where Bruno wanted them to go as they felt the shock wave from ZAFT's attack.

"Damn," Jay said as he tightens his fist "ZAFT is already here."

"Well don't just stand there," May said as they went inside the factory of where Bruno wanted them to go "the faster we get there the better chance of us stopping this." She finished as she took off, going deeper into the factory.

"Right." Jay said as he followed May

**Scene Break:**

"What was that," Mayu asked as she felt the shock

"I don't know," Shinn said "but whatever it is can't be good." He finished as he saw the short blond hair women running towards Morgenroete "hey wait," Shinn called out to her but she didn't her him "Ah damn it." He yelled as he took off after him

"Shinn wait up," Mayu said as she followed her brother towards Morgenroete.

**Scene Break:**

Stella felt the explosion; she automatically assumed that it was ZAFT attacking probably trying to steal the new machines of the EA. So in order to prevent that, she took off towards Morgenroete to see if she could save at least one of the Mobile unites. After all, her only reason to live was to fight.

**Scene Break:**

"Lt. La Flaga," the captain of the old EA ship said

"Launch the ship," Mu said as he got set up in his Moebius Zero "the harbor is about to be taken over. I'm launching too." He finished as he pushed a button to let his helmet visor come down on his helmet.

**Scene Break:**

Mu was right about one thing, the harbor was about to be taken over. The Heliopolis defense forces were being wiped out. No matter what they did, the Ginns always had a step ahead of them. Even when Mu, his two wing men, and the old EA ship came out of the hanger, ZAFT was already gunning at them. While the Heliopolis defense forces and the EA were being distracted, three Ginns entered the colony destroy whatever they could while at the same time looking for their ground forces.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile up on the cliff, the ZAFT squad was watching for any movement made by the EA or Morgenroete.

"That's it," Yzak said looking through a pair of binoculars, though it they saw a group of 4 Mobile Suits being carried out with a large amount of guards guarding them "it's exactly like Commander Le Creuset said."

"What," Dearka said "with right amount of prodding their sure to come out of their hole."

"After all," Yzak said "the naturals are stupid and pathetic."

"I call the one with the weird shoulders," Shiho said as the remaining 5 reds turned to her "what? You did say we could call them."

"Then I call…" Rusty said before Dearka interrupted him

"I call the one with the guns." Dearka said

"If that's the case I'll take…." Rusty said

"I call the one with the weird arm." Nicol said

"Oh come on guys I haven't even…" Rusty said

"I call the one over there then." Yzak said as he pointed to one of the trailers.

"Oh forget it," Rusty said "just call Miguel over and tell him to just get here." He finished as Yzack made the call.

**Scene Break: **

"I got it," a member of Miguel's team said "seems like they found the treasure chest sector s factory district number thirty seven."

"Roger," Miguel said "that's showing them Yzak that didn't take you long." He finished as he headed towards their location.

**Scene Break:**

At the battle outside, the EA and the Heliopolis defense forces were being demolished by ZAFT. No matter what they did ZAFT had the upper hand.

Mu was able to hit one of them forcing it away while one of Mu's wing men went after it

"Gale!" Mu said as he saw the Ginn slice up his wing man's Mobile Armor in half.

**Scene Break:**

Murrue Ramius, Lt. of the EA and head engineer of the secret G-project, was wondering what was going on. She was ordered to take the G-weapons up to the Archangel. She was taking four first while the other six were waiting to be transported. But when the shockwave occurred, she had lost all contact with the ship. Just then, three Ginn came by and began to attack them.

"Those are ZAFT's," Murrue said to her companion "prep X105, X303, and X309 for combat. Get them out of the factory district." She finished as she took off towards the factory.

Meanwhile, the three Ginns began to destroy everything but the Mobile Suits."

**Scene Break:**

"Come on," May said as she and her brother ran through the factory "Bruno said it was through here."

After about three minutes of running, the came to a locked door; when they approached the door a small beam shoot out at them and began to scan them. When it finished scanning them, the door began to unlock.

"Identity confirmed," the computer voice said "Jay and May Ryosukei you may now have access to this room." It finished saying as the door opened up what was inside made Jay and May look in awe.

Inside were two Mobile Suits, both were grey in color. One of them had two broad swords on the side of its hip while the other one had what looked like a magic staff in its hand. Both of them had two eyes and a V shaped crest on top of its head. The one with the two broad swords had two cannons on its shoulders while the one with the magic staff had some type of attachments located on its arms. The one with the Broad swords was bulky while the one with the staff was skinny making it almost female. The final note of both Mobile Suits was that on their right shoulders a symbol of a dragon with the "5D'S" in the center of it was placed there to represent their Team's name. (The symbol is basically the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D'S logo that appears on the anime) Another interesting thing about these Mobile Suits is that the one with the two swords had a black cape in the back of it while the one with the staff had a green cape with a green witch hat on top.

"This is what Bruno said would be able to stop ZAFT?" Jay said as he looked at the Mobile Suits

"Yes…" Bruno's voice said

"Bruno?" both May and Jay said as they turned their heads around the room. All of a sudden, a holographic image of Bruno appeared in front of them

"Whaaa!" Jay said as he jumped back in surprise

"It's good to see you," Bruno said "too bad it was not under pleasant circumstances." He finished as an explosion was heard from a distance.

"You can say that again," May said she then turned her attention toward the Mobile Suits "what's the story on those two?"

"Those unites are your suits. The one with the broad swords is called the YGO – X04 Berserker." Bruno said as he pointed to the one with the swords "its armaments are the two broad swords that can cut through almost all metals, two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CWIS in the heads, and two ice beam cannons mounted on the shoulders. Its armor is called Phase Shift which will allow you to block all kinetic and energy weapons. This will be your unite Jay."

"Too cool." Jay said as he looked at the Berserker.

"For you May," Bruno said as he turned to the other Mobile Suit "yours is the YGO – X05 Breaker. Its armaments are its mage staff which can fire beam's from the top of it as well as create energy fields to protect you from all objects, like the Breaker I installed two "Igelstellung" into the head, and I also installed a capture weapon into both arms of your unite. Also both suits come with a stealth system known as Mirage Colloid which will allow your suit to disappear. Also both suits come with an Anti-Beam cape that can deflect any and all energy weapons."

"Nice Bruno." May said

"Unfortunately," Bruno said as both May and Jay turned their heads toward him "I didn't have time to fully finish installing all the equipment onto your mobile unites."

"What do you mean they are not fully finished yet?" Jay asked

"Ah… I forgot to install a few details for your Mobile unites, also I didn't have time to create an Operating System for them so you three will have to do it yourself."

"What?" Jay said "You mean we have to make the OS ourselves, great, whatever will do it anything else we should know about?"

Bruno shucked his head "No that's all you need to know for now I'll call you later so get to work." He said as his image faded out.

"Well," May said as she cracked her fingers and approached her unite "it's time to get to work." She finished as she opened the cockpit of her Mobile Suit

"Yeah," Jay said as he did the same as May "Let's get to work." He finished as he also entered the cockpit.

When they got inside their Mobile Unites, they booted up the systems. On the screen, the following words appeared:

**General **

**Unilateral**

**Neuro – Link**

**Dispersive**

**Autonomic**

**Momentum**

"No way." Both May and Jay said at the same time "these things are powered by Momentum generators." They said as they continued to work on their Mobile Suits.

**Scene Break:**

"Where could she have gone?" Shinn wondered as he and his sister entered to one of the gates into Morgenroete. He had been following the short blond headed girl ever since he saw her run towards this direction.

"Shinn is there a reason why we ran over here?" Mayu asked

"I saw a girl…." Shinn said before he was rudely interrupted by his sister

"Well that explains it," Mayu said "even when trouble brews you will ignore it if there is a cute girl involved."

"Mayu!" Shinn yelled as he saw the blond girl run into one of the buildings "Hey wait," he said as he prepared to go after her before he turned to his sister "Mayu you stay….." was all he could get out before she interrupted him

"If you say "stay here" I will purposely paint your room pink and take a picture of you with a pink skirt with a matching tang top on with a pink bow on your head. Do you understand Shinn?" Mayu said looking angry at her brother

Shuddering at the thought Shinn just nodded his head as both of them went into the building.

**Scene Break: **

Stella made her way to the building holding three of the new models, each of them were going to be shipped out last because of the technical difficulty in the designs. When she got into the building, she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Hold up." The voice said as Stella turned her head towards the voice, when she did she saw a boy with black hair and red eyes followed by a girl half his size with him.

"What are you doing here?" Stella asked suspiciously

"I could ask the same thing?" the boy said to her.

"I have reason to be here." Stella said as another explosion rocked the area "Damn, their getting closer."

"Who's getting closer?" the little girl asked

"ZAFT." Stella said

"Why would they be here?" the boy asked as another explosion occurred

"I don't have time for this," Stella said as she headed to where three of the Mobile units were "if you two want to live, I suggest you follow me." She finished as she took off

Not hesitating, both the boy and girl followed her

**Scene Break:**

Kira and his friends were heading outside the building when the power to the elevator went off. When that happened, Sai went towards the emergency exit.

"What's this all about?" Sai asked a random person as he was heading up the emergency stares

"I don't know." One person said

"We're under attack by ZAFT." Another said "some of their Mobile Suits have entered the colony."

This surprised the stranger; the stranger then went in the opposite direction.

"Hey you," Kira called out to the person as he took off for him/her

"Kira!" Tolle called

"I'll be right back." Kira said as he continued to follow _'I hope Jay and May hurry, things are starting to get more complicated.'_

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, the Ginns landed in the area with the Mobile Suits as they began to attack all of the trailers that were around the area. Armed tanks and cars fired upon the Mobile Suits but their attack missed them hitting most of the colony. The Ginns soon took them out.

The ZAFT ground group made their way down firing their weapons at the surviving solders.

"Destroy any parts we can't carry and the factory," Yzak said "Intel indicates that there are six of them." Yzak finished as he looked around "are the other two still inside?"

"Rusty and I will continue." Athrun said "Yzak you guys take these four."

"Yeah because unfortunately unlike you four I now have to risk my life to get a machine." Rusty said sarcastically

"OK," Yzak said ignoring Rusty's comment "go for it." He finished as he turned to the others in his group "If you're piloting one, disarm the self-destruct first."

Many of the ZAFT ground forces took out most of the remaining EA and Morgenroete officers. It was obvious that ZAFT had the upper hand in this battle.

**Scene Change:**

Elsewhere, Kira was following the stranger through the corridors.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked as he grabbed the strangers arm "it's a dead end over there?"

"Stop tailing me," the stranger said "better get out of here and hook up back with the others." The stranger said as the dust and concrete flew all over the place. It was so bad that it blew away the strangers hat away reveling that the stranger was actually a girl.

"You're a… a girl." Kira said as he looked at her face

"Yeah what did you think I was?" She said angrily "Well let's hear it?"

"I…I just thought…." Kira said as more explosions occurred

"Go back now," she said preparing to walk in the same direction "I have to check on something on my own."

"Yeah that's easy for you to say," Kira said "how will I retrace my steps through all that junk." He finished as the girl turned to towards him

"Let's see," Kira said as he looked around, he then grabbed the girls arm and proceed to drag her "This way."

"Let go of me you jerk." The girl said trying to break Kira's grip

"Jerk?" Kira asked

"I just never thought we would get involved." The girl said

"Don't worry," Kira said "will be OK. There is still shelters left in the factory district." He finished as both he and the girl took off towards that direction.

**Scene Break:**

"How's it coming May?" Jay asked as he continued to type on the computer working on the OS for his machine.

"I should be done in two minutes you?" May asked

"Same," Jay said "you know if we didn't have training with Bruno people would think that we were coordinators."

"I know what you mean." May said as she was finishing typing

**Scene Break:**

Stella, Shinn, and May ran through the building with great speed.

"There…a…reason…why were…running so fast?" Mayu said in between pants as she came to a stop

"I'm looking for something." Stella said as she turned her head towards a hall way. "This way." She said as she took off with Shinn and Mayu right behind her.

"Of course Shinn," Mayu said as she was running next to him "Of all the girls you could pick, it had to be her."

"It's not like that!" Shinn yelled

"Yeah whatever," Mayu said as she noticed that Stella stopped in the middle of an opening "hey it looks like she stopped."

The two of them came to the opening where Stella was. When they looked around, they saw that there were three Mobile Suits standing in front of them.

"Wow." Mayu said as she looked at the 3 silver grey giants.

"Mobile Suits?" Shinn said as Stella entered one of the cockpits "hey what are you doing?"

Stella turned to Shinn "I'm trying to save these units; if you two want to live, you two should go to other two." She finished as she entered the cockpit and closed the hatch, leaving the two to wonder what to do.

"Well Shinn," Mayu said as he looked at him "what now?"

After a few seconds of silence Shinn said "We should do as she says." He finished as he pointed to one of the Mobile units "We'll take that one." Shinn finished as he pointed to one of the mobile suits

"No," Mayu said as she approached the other one "We need to take both of them."

"But Mayu…" Shinn said

"No buts Shinn," Mayu said "We may be twins and you may be older but this time you have to let me grow, you can't always protect me." She finished

Shinn looked at her for a moment before he said "OK fine your right, I can't always protect you but you know I am always there for you." He finished as he approached his mobile suit "You think they fixed the OS on these things."

"Knowing the Naturals," Mayu said "I doubt it." She finished as both Shinn and Stella entered their mobile suit cockpits.

**Scene Break:**

With the battle in the factory, Athrun and Rusty's group were laying heavy fire on the EA and Morgenroete workers. They were doing an excellent job taking them out. Unfortunatly, instead of finding two suits, they found three. Which happened to be a bad thing considering that there were only supposed to be six unites not seven.

**Scene Break:**

Sai, Kuzzy, Tolle, and Mirirallia got outside the building only to find a ZAFT Ginn attacking nearby turrets destroying them completely. This scared the four of them.

**Scene Break:**

When Kira and the mysterious girl exited the long hall way, what they saw shocked them. Inside the factory area was three mobile suits. Many of the EA and Morgenroete troops were trying to hold off ZAFT but they weren't succeeding.

"What," Kira said as he looked at the Mobile Suits "hey those are…."

"I knew it," the mysterious girl said as she collapsed to the floor "the Earth forces new proto type Mobile Weapons. Father I knew you betrayed us all."

One of the officers AKA Murrue Ramius heard the girls shout and aimed her weapon at them.

"Huh?" Kira said as he saw a gun pointed at him then he proceeded to grab the girls arm and make a break for it "Come on." He finished as he dragged her while bullet fire hit the railing. _'She knew about the Mobile suits,'_ Kira thought _'there is more to this girl than I thought.' _"Crying won't help you," Kira said as he started to run with her "Come on run."

When Murrue looked up she was surprised at what she saw "Those were Children?"

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, and Shiho were busy working on their new suits. A Ginn landed next to them to give them cover

"Wow pretty impressive," Yzak said as he grabbed the equipment for his mobile suit "Dearka how's yours?"

"Great," Dearka said "Update activated, Nerve Links reconstructed, calibration set, it will move." He finished as his suit rose from the ground.

"Nicol?" Yzak asked

"Not yet," Nicol said as he was working on the computer "almost there." He finished as his suit rose

"And Shiho?" Yzak asked

"Almost done give me as sec." Shiho said as her suit rose as well.

"Where are Athrun and Rusty?" Dearka asked "They're taking their time."

"Huh," Yzak said "I don't think they would have any trouble, let's stick with the plan, will leave with these four. Let's get them to Commander Creuset before they get damaged." He finished as all four of them and the Ginn took off towards their command ship.

**Scene Break:**

"Finished," Jay said as he slumped down on his seat "That took some work." He finished as he pressed the communication's button "Hey May you done?"

"Yeah," May said "Just finished, so what should we do."

"We should go and look for Kira and the others," Jay said "we need to see if they're OK."

"Kay," May said "Let's use the Mirage Colloid so we can look for them without ZAFT trying to take a shot at us."

"Right," Jay said as both he and May activated their suit's Mirage Colloid and proceeded to leave the factory.

**Scene Break:**

"How's it coming you two?" Stella asked as she finished working on her suit.

"I'm just about done." Mayu said

"Well I'm not," Shinn yelled over the com "No matter what I do this thing keeps saying "Access Denied" how the hell do I work this."

Stella just sighed and put her hand on her head "Then just keep it the way it is," She said "will worry about the OS later just be ready for trouble."

"Fine," Shinn said as he waited for his sister to finish

**Scene Break:**

Kira and the girl made it to an area with three shelters. The ones at the right and left were red indicating that they were occupied to the max while the middle one was still green indicating that they had room.

"See," Kira said as he pushed the com button for the shelter "some people have evacuated here."

"Is there still someone out there?" a man from the shelter said

"Yes," Kira said "my friend and I need to get inside. Please open the door."

"Two of you?" the man asked

"That's right." Kira said

"We're filled to capacity already," the man said "there's shelter #37 in the left block can you make it there?"

Kira then looked out towards the area to see all kinds of smoke and battle damage all over the place.

"Please take my friend at least," Kira said "she's just a girl."

"Yeah OK sorry." The man said as the door opened and the lift was active

"Get in." Kira said

"Huh?" she said as Kira tried to force her to get in but then part of the building above the two of them started to collapse on top of them.

"Look out!" Kira yelled as he pushed the girl away. When the concrete fell it created a large amount of dust covering the area. When it cleared, the concrete slab was blocking the door preventing the girl from entering the shelter.

"Damn it!" Kira yelled "come on we have to go to the left block." He finished as he grabbed the girls hand rushed out from the area.

The two of them ran across the battle field once more hoping to get to shelter #37. While running, Kira noticed that a ZAFT soldier was aiming at one of the workers. "Behind you." He called out to the worker as she took aim and hit the soldier killing him.

"Those kids, again why did he…" she said as one of her workers fell and died as she used her hand gun to kill the soldier who killed him "You two come here."

"Thanks but we're heading to the shelters on the left block," Kira said "never mind us."

"There's nothing left behind that door." She said as an explosion came from the door knocking the two of them off their feet.

When that happened, Kira grabbed the girl and carried her bridal style.

"What are you doing," She asked "Please tell me you're not going to jum…. Ahhhh!" she screamed as Kira made a jump onto the ground below.

This surprised the worker.

When Kira got down, he let the girl go

"Are you trying to get us both killed?" she yelled at him

"Hey it was the fasts way down, come on." Kira said as he dragged her towards the lady.

**Scene Break:**

"Well this is a fine mess we got ourselves into right Athrun." Rusty said as he gunned down a soldier aiming at him. Out of the entire group that went into the factory, only him and Athrun were all that left.

"I'll say," Athrun said as he shot the last remaining worker that was still shooting at them "only one left come on." He said as they both charged her, they both ran towards her. She was taking aim with her pistol at Rusty when he shoots her arm injuring her. "Rusty you take that one," Athrun said as he pointed to the one on the far right side of the factory "I'll finish her off."

"OK," Rusty said as he made his way toward the mobile suit

Athrun made his way to the woman ready to finish him off, he noticed that he ran out of bullets so he decided to use his knife. He saw two people, one boy and one girl, come closer to her, so he prepared to attack all three of them. When he got there, he prepared to attack all three of them when the boy called out his name.

"Athrun?" the voice of a friend he hadn't heard in forever call out his name

Athrun froze at what he saw, "K..Kira?" he said as another explosion ripped through the factory

Athrun then lowered his knife as Kira stood up, the lady then used her good arm to shoot at Athrun while he retreaded towards the last remaining unit. The lady then force the two of them into the Mobile Suit hatch as she entered herself and closed the door behind her. Just then another explosion ripped through the factory consuming everything around it in flames.

Inside the Mobile Suit, the three of them were getting situated.

"You boy," the female worker said "those ZAFT soldiers hit my arm and now I can barely move it. So I need you to drive this thing, I'll tell you how to operate it. I and the girl here will move to the back so that you can drive you understand?"

"Yes," Kira said as the female worker and girl moved back to give Kira some space to work.

"At least we can save this one. Press those buttons to start the system up." She said as she used her good arm to the controls. Kira then pushed them as the screens on the suit began to come to life. On the Screen the following words popped up onto the screen.

**General **

**Unilateral**

**Neuro – Link**

**Dispersive**

**Autonomic**

**Maneuver**

"Gun…dam?" Kira said as he looked at the screen

Outside, the Mobile Suits eyes shinned as it began to move. It began to lift itself as it broke out of its restraints.

"Push that lever forward." The female worker said as Kira did as he was told. When he did, the power indicator went up to almost full. The suit then began to rise. When it was standing up, an explosion occurred behind it.

**Scene Break: **

"OK," Mayu said as she finished her editing of her suits OS "I finished."

"Took you long enough," Shinn said angrily through the com

"Hey give me a break," Mayu said "at least I know how to program an OS unlike you."

"Will you both give it a rest," Stella's voice said over the come "we need to go and see if the other units are OK, follow me." She said as she had her Mobile Suit move towards the exit.

"Right!" both Mayu and Shinn said as they followed her

**Scene Break:**

Outside the factory, things were getting more hectic. The Ginns were destroying almost everything in sight. People were running all over the place trying to figure out what shelter to go to. Just then three mobile suits appeared from out of the smoke.

Two of the Mobile Suit's landed behind one of the Ginns, while the other one landed farther away from them.

"Athrun, Rusty," Miguel said as he faced the two "what's with the other Mobile suit?"

"Bad Intel," Athrun said "there were actually 7 units not 6."

"What?" Miguel said

"Yeah," Rusty said "that machine is being piloted by an earth forces officer. But will you relax it's not like there's three more."

When Kira landed the Mobile suit, it began to move very sluggishly making it easy for an attack. When it stopped moving, the strike's cameras began to pop up all over the screen. On the left camera, Kira saw his four friends running away.

"What," he said as he looked at the screen "Sai, Tolle, Kuzzy."

Miguel growled as he had his suit fire at Kira's mobile suit making it wobble. Miguel then put his gun away and took out his sword.

"OK," Miguel said "I'll capture this machine, you two get out of here."

"Kay," Rusty said as he worked on his OS "but I don't think one extra Mobile Suit is going to be a problem."

"Huh?" Athrun said _'Kira….. no it can't be, there is no way he could have been there.'_ He thought as he began to work on the Mobile Suits OS.

Miguel charged at Kira preparing to attack and capture him. Using his quick reflexes, Kira was somehow able to make his Suit dodge the attack. Miguel then charged at him again preparing to hit him. Panicking both him and the girl screamed.

"Press that yellow button." The woman said as Kira complied and pressed the button. When he did the words "Phase Shift" appeared on his screen. Outside, Kira's Mobile Suit changed from greyish metallic metal to being a white, red, and blue colored Mobile Suit. Kira then brought up the Mobile Suits arms to guard against the sword. When the sword hit, it was creating sparks from the impact but it didn't cut through the suits arms. Athrun, Rusty, and Kira were shocked by this.

"What?" Miguel said wonder why the sword didn't cut the suit's arms off.

"This Mobile Suit it's…." Kira said when he was interrupted by the woman's cry of pain.

Because the sword didn't go through, Miguel fell back

"Damn it," Miguel said "what's going on here? What's with that armor?"

"They're all equipped with a system known as Phase Shift armor," Athrun said "once activated it renders the Ginn's sword useless." He finished as his suit turned red while Rusty's suit turned green. Just then two missiles were heading towards them, Athrun shoot the missiles with his head Vulcan's while Rusty used his suits beam gun to destroy the car that the missiles came from.

"You two got to get out of here now," Miguel said "you two can't stick around this place forever."

Athrun then looked towards the damaged area of Morgenroete, and then he saw a brief image of Kira from when he and Kira were just kids.

"Come on Rusty," Athrun said "were going." He finished as his suit took to the air.

"Right behind you buddy." Rusty said as he followed Athrun

Kira, the girl, and the woman watched as the red and green suits took off. When that happened, the alarms in the suit began to ring as the Ginn charged towards them again. Kira fired the suits Vulcan to try to hit him, but he was too fast and he dodged the bullets.

'_Huh,_' Kira thought as he looked at the suits weapons _'the calibration is off.'_

"Huh," Miguel said "it doesn't matter how good your armor is," He finished as he tried to hit the Mobile Suit but missed as it backed away. When that happened, Miguel took a swipe at him again this time hitting him. "If you can barely move," Miguel yelled as he charged the Mobile Suit again.

'_Damn,'_ Kira thought _'this suit is giving me as much trouble as when I was trying how to learn how to ride my Duel Runner.'_ He finished as he remembered when he was trying to learn how to ride a Duel Runner.

**Flashback:**

"_Ahhh!" Kira yelled as he had crashed for the millionth time this day When Kira got up, he took off his helmet and threw it onto the ground upset that he was unable to stop from crashing._

"_You OK Kira," Bruno said as he approached Kira, Jay, May, Xenon, Reno, and Luna were busy with family business today so it was just him and Bruno at the Kaiba Dome today. "That was quite the fall you had."_

"_I don't get it Bruno," Kira said as he looked at his bike "no matter what I do, I can't seem to get this bike of mine to do what I tell it to do. Every time I try to move it, it forces itself to go in a different direction than what I am telling him. Why is it fighting against me?"_

_After a few seconds, Bruno said "Maybe it's you who is fighting against it."_

"_What?" Kira asked_

"_Listen Kira," Bruno said "a Duel Runner is a complex machine, like I told you before inside is a Momentum generator working inside it to create unending energy inside it. And like I told you before, Momentum can read the hearts of humans."_

"_I don't understand." Kira said_

"_It's basically this," Bruno said "your machine can read your thoughts and heart, if you want it to work the way you want it to your going to need to trust it and believe that it will work."_

"_Can you give me another example?" Kira asked_

"_It's like trying to fight against a strong wind," Bruno said "If you try to force yourself against it; it ends up pushing you back. But if you willingly follow the wind, it ends up giving you support and can help you. Just like your bonds with your friends, if you have a bond with your machine, you can do anything."_

**Flashback end:**

'_I guess I should trust this Mobile Suit and create a bond with it,'_ Kira thought "OK, Mobile Suit," He said aloud getting the attention of the woman and the girl "I'll trust you."

"What are you…." Was all the women said before a red glow appeared on his right arm "what is that?" she asked. All of a sudden the OS began to rewrite itself while the boy just sat there with his eyes closed. "What are you doing!" the woman yelled at Kira

Kira turned to her "Just trusting this Mobile Suit." He finished as the screen changed to the name of the Mobile Suit "Strike huh?"

"This Mobile Suit is not a person it's a …." Was all she said as the Ginn charged them again

"OK Strike buddy," Kira said "let's get him." He finished as the word "OK" appeared on the machine. When the Ginn charged the Strike, Strike just stood there ready to take the attack.

"Looks like someone's finally given up," Miguel said as he prepared to bring his sword down on Kira "good bye you natural scum." He finished as he brought the sword down on the Mobile suit, but before he could even touch the Strike, the Strike used one of its hands to catch the sword.

Miguel, the woman, and the girl were shocked at what had occurred.

"What?" Miguel said as he looked at the Strike before it brought down a karate chop on his arm cutting it off its joint. Then the Strike kicked the Ginn away from him. "Damn you." Miguel said as his Mobile Suit fell back.

"How did you do that," the woman asked

"I didn't do anything," Kira said "it was the Mobile Suit who did it not me."

"What?" the girl said "What do you mean the Mobile Suit did it?" she finished as the Ginn used its good arm to get back up.

"I don't know how you did that," Miguel said as he grabbed his rifle from the mobile suits back "but your through." He said as he fired at the Mobile Suit.

The Strike then tore the Ginn's sword out from its damaged arm and prepared to use it to deflect the bullets

"Ha," Miguel said "my guns bullets are way stronger than my Ginn's sword. Prepare to di….." was all he said when the sword began to glow a bright red color. When the red glow disappeared, the Ginn's grey sword changed; in the place of the Ginn's sword was a white sword with light blue guard in the shape of a dragon's head. (Basically a white Ginn's sword with Stardust Dragon's head as the guard)

Kira then looked at the screen to see what happened to the sword "Stardust Sword…."Kira said as he looked at his new weapon "Nice." Kira said as he charged the enemy

"What the hell," Miguel said as the Mobile Suit charged him again this time with much greater speed "how the hell…." Was all he said when his sword cut off his Mobile Suit's other arm

"Damn," Miguel said as he looked at his completely defenseless Mobile Suit "better make an escape before I end up dead I hope….." he said before a beam hit his suit causing an explosion. "Oh crap…" he said as he escaped his Mobile suit before it exploded

When Kira, the girl, and the woman looked to where the blast came from, they saw three mobile suits, dark blue, a red one, and a black one. The black one still had its beam pistol out so it was quiet obvious on which one of them shot the Ginn.

"The Aquatica, the Saber, and the Panther," the woman said "at least we have four units now." She finished as she passed out from the blood lose from the wound in her arm.

"Is she OK," Kira asked the girl, as the girl took a look at the woman

"She's just passed out;" the girl said "she'll be fine once we take care of her.

"Attention pilot of the X-105 Strike," a voice said over the radio "this Ensign Stella Loussier of the EA piloting the GAT X-109 Panther, do you copy." Kira then took what looked like a radio device

"This is X-105 Strike," Kira said over the radio "I have a girl and woman in her as well, the woman is unconscious right now but she'll live, can we take her to some place safe?"

"Yes,"' Stella said "there is a park just up head we can rest there, besides I believe your suit is almost out of power. Just follow us." She finished as the four of them made their way towards the park."

**Scene Break: **

Back with the battle outside, things were not looking too good for the EA; the old ship that Mu was riding on lost control and hit the colony wall destroying it instantly.

"Mu growled in frustration as he fought the battle "can't we do something about this difference in battle strength?" he finished as he let loose fire on one Ginn with his gun barrels, his shots first destroyed the Ginn's gun, then his arm forcing him to retreat.

**Scene Break:**

"Olars damaged," a bridge personal said "emergency landing, fire crew to be deck."

"In a simple battle as this," Ades said "Olars taken damage."

"From the looks of it we have an unexpected problem," Rau said "a rather annoying fly buzzing around."

"Huh?" Ades asked as something came up again

"Message from Miguel," the bridge personal said "It's an emergency."

"If that extra weapon's affective enough to take out Miguel…" Rau said as he took off towards the hanger bay "it's all the more reason why simply can't neglect that 7th unit."

**Scene Break:**

Back outside, both ZAFT ships launched a return signal, signaling their remaining mobile suits to return to the ship.

"There retreating," Mu said "but there's still something." He finished as he felt something "What's this?" he said as he jetted his Mobile Armor back towards Heliopolis.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Rau in his mobile suit headed straight towards Heliopolis.

"Tell me," Rau said to himself "do you feel my presence, do you sense it in the same way that I sense yours? An unfortunate fate wouldn't you say Mu La Flaga?"

**Scene Break: **

"Look at all the damage ZAFT did to the place." Jay said while inside the Berserker. He and his sister took their Mobile Suits out of the factory and into the main area of where the others were before they left "I hope Kira and the other got out."

"Hey I think I found Kira's Duel Runner," May said as she was near some of the damaged debris. When she cleared the debris, she found that that Kira's Duel Runner was damaged but it could be prepared. "It's banged up but it can be fixed." She said

"Well can you grab it?" Jay asked "I'm carrying ours so you'll have to OK."

"Fine," May said as she picked up Kira's Duel Runner "what do think happened that made our Mark's glow?"

"Who knows," Jay said "maybe Kira was in trouble and had to use its power."

"I guess," May said when her suit picked up something "I am detecting four other Mobile Suits near the park, should we go and check it out."

"Probably," Jay said "we will need to stay in stealth mode for a while though.'

"Agreed," May said as both the Breaker and the Berserker activated their Mirage Colloid and prepared to leave heading into the direction of the other suits.

**Scene Break:**

Murrue Ramius was waking up from fainting earlier during that battle. When she awoke she tried to rise but due to her arm she was unable to get up by herself. That was when Mirirallia came to her.

"Easy," she said "you're still hurt luckily we were able to patch up that wound on your arm, Kira she's up." She said as Kira came towards her.

"Hey sorry about that," Kira said as he looked at her arm "I'm sorry that I got a little carried away there." He finished as the woman tried to get up "Easy, its better if you tried to relax a little." He finished as Mirirallia came back over.

"You thirsty," Mirirallia asked "care for some water?"

"Thank you," Murrue said as Kira helped her up to get the water. Murrue then used her good arm to reach the water and begin to drink it.

"This so called Gundam is awesome," Tolle said as his voice came from over where the Mobile suit is

"So does this thing move or not." Kuzzy asked

"Will you two get out of there!" the mysterious girl yelled

"He's right guys you two should get down." Sai said

"I'm a "She" you idiot!" she said as she had an angry look at Sai, She then turned her attention to the two who were in the red Mobile suit. "What do you think you two are doing?" she asked

"Fixing my brothers OS," the girl said as she finished typing on the controls "my brother couldn't program a microwave let alone an OS."

"Mayu!" the boy yelled as he began to glare at the girl.

"Will you two cut it out? I'm trying to sleep here," A voice said as the three of them turned towards the voice to find a blond short hair girl lying on a park bench with her hands behind her head.

"Sorry about that," the girl, Mayu, said

"Keep away from those machines!" Murrue yelled as she reached for her gun, only to find that it was missing.

"Looking for this?" Kira asked as she showed her the gun in his hand. He was holding the barrel of the gun with the handle facing outward.

"Give that back!" Murrue yelled as she tried to grab the gun, only for Kira to back away from her.

"Sorry lady," Kira said "no can do, I don't want you pointing this at us." He finished as he threw the gun destroying it,

Murrue glaring at Kira asked "Can you at least tell your friends to come here and to stop touching those machines?"

Kira nodded his head "Hey guys funs over let's see why the EA's here and who she is." He finished as everyone made their way towards Kira.

"Could you tell me what your names are one at a time please?" Murrue asked still mad that Kira broke her gun "You first." She said as she pointed to Kira.

"Kira Yamato." Kira said, she then pointed to Sai

"Sai Argyle." Sai said

"Tolle Koenig." Tolle said

"Miriallia Haw." Miriallia said in a friendly tone

"Kuzzy Buskerk." Kuzzy said

"Shinn Asuka." Shinn said

"Mayu Asuka." Mayu said

"I'm Ensign Stella Louissier of the EA." Stella said shocking Murrue

"You're a soldier?" Murrue asked as Stella nodded her head

"My information is inside the captain's office of Archangel." Stella said

Murrue then turned her attention towards the last person "And your name is?" Murrue asked

After a few seconds the girl said "Cagalli Yula Athha ." she said shocking everyone there

"You're the Princess of ORB?" Murrue asked

Cagalli then glared at her "That's right," she said "and you would be?" she asked

"I am Lt. Murrue Ramius of the EA." Murrue said

"I would like to know why the EA was building the Mobile Suits here." Cagalli said

"Yeah that's what I would like to know," Tolle said

"Yeah I'm with them," Shinn said "why is ORB helping the EA I thought that we were neutral."

"Quiet," Murrue yelled "you kids have been exposed to a top military secret; it's not something civilians should be handling."

"Give me a break," Tolle said "you had Kira driving it a moment ago and those three were driving them as well." He finished as he pointed to Shinn, Mayu, and Stella

"Unfortunately," Murrue said "I have to inform you, that you people cannot be permitted to leave. There for you three will have to stay with me at all times."

"What!" everyone except Stella and Kira said

"You have got to be kidding me," Kuzzy said

"Are you out of your mind that's the biggest joke of all" Tolle said

"You will do as I say." Murrue said

"Or what," Shinn said "If you hadn't notice Kira broke your gun so what's keeping us here?"

"He's right," Sai said "besides were citizens of Heliopolis so we have nothing to do with the Military or the war."

"He's right?" Kuzzy said

"You still haven't answered my question yet," Cagalli said "why are the EA here in the first place?"

Getting annoyed Murrue yelled "Quite!" making everyone jump

"Quiet down," Murrue said "you kids don't understand anything do you? You keep insisting that you are neutral and aren't involved, but can you really distance yourself from what's happening? You don't seriously believe that's possible do you? The Earth Forces most vital secret was here and you people have seen it. That's the reality of it; you'll just have to deal with it."

After a few seconds, Sai said "A little hash wouldn't you say?"

"That's for sure," Mayu said

"It may be harsh," Murrue said "but were in a middle of a war here, between the Plants and Earth; between coordinators and naturals. Outside of the world you live in." She said as Kira began to glare at her.

"I hate to say it," Kira said as everyone turned to him "but even if she can't keep us here, we have nowhere to go."

"What do you mean Kira?" Tolle asked

"What Kira means," Stella said "is that with all of the damage in Heliopolis, all of the shelters around here are now locked up or full meaning that you guys are all stuck here."

"So what do we do now?" Kuzzy asked

Kira then looked at the Strike "I'll see if there is a way to contact help," he finished as he looked at Murrue "is there any way for us to replenish the Strike's and the other suits power supply?"

"There should be a trailer around here," She said as she looked at Sai and Tolle "you two go look for a trailer with the #5 and bring it here."

"What?" Tolle and Sai said at the same time

"Just do what she asks guys." Kira said as Tolle and Sai reluctantly did as they were told

Murrue then looked at Kira, Stella, Shinn, and Mayu "Can you four try to check and see if the communications in your suits work?" she asked as all four of them nodded their heads and did what they were told to do.

While inside his Mobile Suit, Kira began to work on the communications, "Hey Strike," Kira called out to his Mobile Suit "can you help me with the communications?" no answer of any kind came "Huh," Kira said as he restarted the Strikes system and began to look at the OS "I guess what ever happened back there was only a one time deal, whatever the others can work on the communications, I better fix you up first buddy." He finished as he began to work on the OS.

**Scene Break: **

Back outside Heliopolis, Rau was playing a game of cat and mouse with Mu.

Mu was being extra cautious, "Huh?" he said as Rau began to attack him.

"Bastard," Mu said "is that you Rau Le Creuset?" he finished as he dodged shots and opened fire on his enemy.

"You always seem to get in my way Mu La Flaga," Rau said "though I imagine you probably say the same thing about me." He finished as he made his way towards the interior of Heliopolis.

Mu growled "He's gone into Heliopolis." He finished as he followed Rau into the colony.

**Scene Break:**

"Earth Force's please respond," Shinn said as he was on the radio, unfortunately all he was getting was static "Damn it." He said as he got out of the cockpit. "I can't get through how about you three?"

"I got nothing either," Mayu said as she got out of her suit

"Same," Stella said as she also got out of her suit

"Kira?" Shinn asked as Kira popped his head out of the cockpit

"Nope," Kira said as he got back into the suit to finish his work.

Just then Sai and Tolle brought the #5 truck back from where ever it came from. Sai then walked towards Murrue, Cagalli, and Mirriallia

"The #5 trailer," Sai said "that's the one you asked for right?" he finished as he turned his head towards the trailer.

"Yes," Murrue said "that's right. Thanks for the help."

"So what's next?" Sai asked not too happy about this "what are we supposed to do for you now huh?"

"Could you please get the Striker pack," Murrue said "once that's done tell Kira to try and contacting them one more time OK?" she finished as he headed towards the Strike to tell Kira what Murrue wanted him to do.

**Scene Break:**

Back with Mu and Rau, their battle continued to rage on with Rau using his suits guns to attack Mu. Mu dodged most of the shoots.

"Why in this place?" Mu asked as his Mobile armor began to fire at Rau. Unfortunately, all his shoots missed.

Rau continued to fire, but Mu was able to dodge it but as he was about to lock onto Rau, Rau hid himself behind a wall.

"Mu," Rau said "I'd actually like it if you vanished right about now!" Rau said as he came out of a corner and shoot at Mu, Rau hit Mu's gun barrels making them explode and making him only have one left, because of this Mu ejected them before they exploded completely taking him with it. With that, Mu decided to retreat with Rau following him. Mu tried to hit Rau with his last gun barrel but he kept on missing him. Rau then smashed Mu's last gun barrels destroying it completely. Even though Mu, was almost out of weapons, he still but up a fight as he and Rau continued to fire upon each other.

**Scene Break:**

Kira brought the Strike towards the #5 truck that had the equipment for the Strike. When he got close to the truck, Kira made the Strike kneel down while the truck opened up. Inside the truck, there were all kinds of other parts for the Strike.

"The power pack," Kira asked as he popped his head out of the cockpit "which one is that?"

"The weapons and power pack are integrated," Murrue said "mount the whole thing."

**Scene Break:**

"The evacuation orders must still be in effect I guess?" Miriallia said as she heard the alarms still going on.

"I wonder if my father and the others have made it to the shelters." Sai said as he was working on a computer.

Kuzzy sighed "I want to hurry up with this and go home." He finished as he, Miriallia and Sai heard an explosion from above them. Out of the explosion, Rau and Mu came flying in.

"So that's why Miguel failed," Rau said as he saw that there were an extra three "there was more than 1 extra unite."

"The four remaining unites." Mu said as he saw them.

Rau then charged toward them to finish them off. When he came near them, Rau created a large wind, scaring Miriallia.

"Mount the equipment before its two late." Murrue yelled as she ran towards the Mobile Suit.

"Great," Shinn said as he, Mayu, and Stella ran towards their machines. When Shinn got into his machine, he tried to turn it on, but it wouldn't start. "Damn!" he yelled as he punched the controls, he then turned on the suits communications "Guys, my suits out of power or something, it won't turn on. What about you guys?"

"I can't turn mine on either" Mayu said

"Same," Stella said "can't even get the phase shift on."

Shinn then contacted Kira "Kira do you read me?"

"Yeah." Kira said as he prepared to rearm the Strike "What's up?"

"All are suits are out of power or something," Shinn said "so you're the only one who can save us. No pressure though."

"Gee thanks." Kira said sarcastically.

Meanwhile Mu and Rau's fight was beginning to end. Rau kept chasing Mu shooting at him. Rau then changed tactics and grabbed his sword and prepared to slice Mu apart. Mu then tried to use his remaining gun to block the sword but Rau's weapon still cut threw it.

"What?" Mu said shocked at what he saw

With Mu taken care of, Rau went towards the four Gundams

"I'll take you all down now while I still have the chance." Rau said as he continued his charge

"Ahh!" Kira screamed as his suit was finishing equipping the new weapons for the Strike. He then looked at the weapon that was equipped to the Strike "Beam weapon?" Kira asked as the Strike finished equipping the weapons. When that happened, Kira reactivated the Phase Shift armor and made his suit stand up to fight.

Just then a huge explosion ripped through the top of Heliopolis. Out of the explosion, a large ship with what looked like legs in the front of it came into the colony.

"What?" Rau said as he saw the ship "Not the new warship, they failed to destroy it."

"A warship?" Mu said in his damaged Mobile Armor "with in the colony."

"Look it's the Archangel." Murrue said

Rau began to open fire on the ship, but they quickly dodged them. Quickly changing the ammo of his Mobile Suit's gun, Rau proceed to ignore the ship and head toward the Mobile Suit's.

"Using phase shift," Rau said "then how about this." He said as he was about to attack.

"Hit the dirt," Murrue said as everyone got out of the way. Rau was getting closer to them and was about to fire when his danger senses tingled and he moved his suit back avoiding the attack that was coming at him. "What?" Rau said surprised that an attack came at him

"Like hell were going to let you hit them," A voice echoed. When everyone turned towards where voice came from they were shocked at what they saw. They saw two more Mobile Suits; one was a skinny white Mobile suit with a staff in its right hand and something in its left; it also had a green rob and hat on as well. The other one was big and black with two small cannons on its shoulders with two swords on its sides; it had a red cape on the back of it. It was also holding something.

"Two more Suits?" Rau said shocked at seeing two more Suits "so the EA made more than expected, change of plans." He finished as he made his way for an escape.

"Oh no you don't," Kira said as he took aim at the suit "take this." He finished as he let loose a beam blast

"No don't…" Murrue said as the blast launched from the Strike. Rau was able to save himself from getting killed but he still lost an arm on his Mobile suit in the process. Even though the beam hit Rau's suit, the beam shoot towards the top of the colony. There, the blast created a small hole up inside the colony. Seeing this as a chance to escape, Rau left in a hurry.

"How is that possible," Rau said as he worked inside his machine "a Mobile Suit with that much fire power." He finished as he made his quick escape.

**Scene Break:**

Back on the Vesalius, Athrun and the crew of the Vesalius were working on removing the data from the EA Mobile Suit. While Athrun was working, he was deep in thought about Kira that he was starting to lose focus on his work.

"Hey," a worker said as his controls were being worked on

"Sorry," Athrun said as he looked up from his work "I started to work on yours too by mistake."

"Oh," the worker said "not to worry, we've now completed the external inspection and recharging. What about you?"

"Yeah I'm finished as well." Athrun said "How did they ever manage using this OS?"

"I don't know," Rusty's voice came from his mobile suit "but at least they had an OS installed. Do you know what type of headache I would get if I had to create one from scratch?"

"That's true." Athrun said as alarms began to go off

"Commander Le Creuset is returning," a voice on the speaker said "damaged distained from a direct hit. Firefighting rescue squad to B deck." The voice finished as Rau had his suit cushioned when he made a heavy landing.

"His unite is damaged," a worker said as he looked at Rau's suit "it lost an arm."

"Well what do you know," Rusty said as he saw the suit come in "old mask face got hit."

'_That's impossible,'_ Athrun thought

"Commence cooling of armor." a mechanic said as streams of cool air hit Rau's machine cooling it down.

'_but if it was him….'_ Athrun thought as he turned his head

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile back on the Archangel, Kira, Shinn, Stella, Mayu, and the two mysterious Mobile suits landed on the left hanger bay. While Kira was lowering his friends and the woman down, the two Mobile Suits were lowering down what they were carrying; what they were carrying were Kira's, Jay's, and May's Duel Runners.

'_No way,'_ Kira thought as he saw his Duel Runner _'could it be…'_

"Lt. Ramius," a voice called out, when Murrue turned her head, she saw a short black haired woman running towards her followed by a bunch of other people.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel." Murrue said as Natarle approached her

"It's a tremendous relieve to you safe." Natarle said as she saluted Murrue. Murrue also saluted her.

"You as well." Murrue said as they both lowered their hands "I am pleased you protected the Archangel. You do realize you saved us." She finished as Kira, Shinn, Stella, and Mayu exited their mobile suits and prepared to lower themselves with cables.

Everyone, besides Murrue and the kids were shocked that kids were piloting the four machines.

"Come on would someone tell me what is going on here," Murdock, chief engineer of the Archangel, said "they're just a kids, just learned how to shave and they're piloting those things."

When Kira landed on the deck, his friends went towards him while Mayu went close to Shinn and Stella just stayed away from the group. All of Kira's friends were telling him he did a good job.

"Lt. Ramius," Natarle said as she turned her head towards Murrue followed by the rest of the crew "what's going on?"

Murrue looked towards Kira, and then she lowered her eyes onto the floor in shame.

"Wow," a voice said as Murrue looked toward the voice "what a surprise." The person who said that was Mu La Flaga, who was walking towards the crew.

"I'm Lt. Mu La Flaga of the 7th Orbital fleet," Mu said "at your service it's an honor." He finished as he saluted them.

Everyone saluted back to him.

"I am Lt. Murrue Ramius of Sector 2, 5th special division I'm a crew member of this ship." Murrue said

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel, same division." Natarle said

"I would live permission to come aboard this vessel," Mu said as he lowered his hand "may I ask who is in command around here?"

Natarle looked at the floor while Murrue turned her gaze towards her

"The captain and all of the superior officers of this ship have perished in battle," Natarle said "there for I believe its Lt. Ramius who's next in command." This shocked Murrue "only about a dozen of us are left sir mostly non-commission officers, fortunately, I was in the shaft and managed to survive."  
"You mean the captain's been…. It can't be." Murrue said

"Oh man," Mu said as he scratched his fore head "what an unmitigated disaster, in any case please grant me permission Lt. Ramius, the ship I was assigned to engaged the enemy and was downed."

"Oh," Murrue said "ah… sure permission granted."

"And who are they," Mu said as he looked at Kira, Shinn, Mayu, and Stella

"As you can see those three," Murrue said as she pointed to Kira, Shinn, and Mayu "they're teen age civilians their names are Kira Yamato, Shinn Asuka, and Mayu Asuka, while she," Murrue then pointed to Stella "claims to be one of the pilots for one of the machines; her name is Stella Loussier."

"Huh," Mu said "I guess that would explain why we only had nine pilots while there were 10 machines. Which brings me to my next question, why are there 2 extra machines?" Mu asked as he pointed to them.

Murrue then looked at the machines "I don't know," she said "they did help us. But the pilots haven't come out yet." Just then the cockpits to the mysterious Mobile Suits opened, when they opened up out came two kids about the same age as Kira and his friends.

"Jay, May?" Kira said as his friends lowered themselves with cables.

"Yo, what's up Kira?" Jay said as he approached the group, shocking everyone there.

"Two more kids," Murdock said "what's next, Mobile suits designed by three year olds?"

"Any who, because my arm was badly hurt," Murrue said as she looked back towards Mu "I had Kira run the machine while giving him exact instructions, we even were able to defeat a ZAFT Ginn."

"What," Natarle said "fought off a Ginn, that kid actually did it?" she finished as she looked at the group of kids.

"I came to this place as an escort for the young officers who have been specially trained to pilot them," Mu said as he looked at Murrue "where can I find them?"

"The bombs detonated near the control booth where the captain was welcoming at that very moment," Natarle said as Mu looked at her "so they were also…."

"Yes," Mu said "I see." He finished as he looked at Kira and the other kids. He then approached them.

"What," Kira asked "what's the matter?" _'This doesn't look good.'_ He thought.

"So tell me," Mu said "you're a coordinator?" he finished as everyone, besides Mayu, Shinn, Jay, May, Stella, and Cagalli, were surprised at this.

"Yes," Kira said as four men armed with machine guns prepared to aim them at him. Then Jay, Tolle, and May stood in front of Kira prepared to protect him.

"Touch our friend," Jay said as he glared so hard that it made Mu and the four men recoil "and you will die."

"He's got that right." May said

"Are you all out of your damn mind, Kira's a coordinator but not with the ZAFT, didn't you see yourself what happened out there?" Tolle asked

"He is a citizen of ORB," Cagalli said deciding to speak "and since our nation allows coordinators to live in harmony with naturals there is nothing wrong."

"Lower your rifles men," Murrue said as the men lowered them "She makes a valid point, right Kira."

"Yes," Kira said "and I am a first generation coordinator."

"Which means of course that your parents are naturals," Mu said as he looked at Shinn and Mayu "What about you two?"

"I and my sister are first generation coordinators like Kira." Shinn said as Mayu nodded her head in agreement

Mu then looked at Jay and May, "I know that Stella is a natural if she is working for the EA so what about the two of you?"

Jay and May looked at each other then said at the same time "Natural."

This shocked everyone except Kira.

"What," Mu said "how is that possible, only a coordinator could operate those the way they ran."

"Just because we're naturals," May said "does not mean we don't have the capability to do thing coordinators can, Kira, Jay, and I were three of the top students working with Professor Kato, we even were given extra work because we were breezing through it. Not that I'm bragging or anything."

"Any way," Mu said as he stepped away from the group "sorry about I was only curious that's all nothing more than that."

"Lt. La Flaga?" Murrue said

"As we made our way here," Mu said as he looked at the Strike "I watch the guys who were supposed to pilot these things run through a bunch of simulations, they really had to struggle just to get it to move. Man oh man." He finished as he made his way out of the hanger

"So what do we do now?" Natarle asked

"What do we do?" Mu said as he turned to Natarle "I just been shot down and the Le Creuset team is waiting for us outside the colony." Mu finished as everyone minus the kids were shocked at this. "He's definitely a persistent fellow if you asked me, I don't think we have much time here."

**Scene Break:**

Back on the Vesalius, Rau, Athrun, Rusty, Miguel, and other people were watching the images of the Strike.

"You really saved my hide by bring this back Miguel." Rau said as he looked at the film "if I didn't have this as proof, I'd be a laughing stock for letting my unit, get damaged in a battle against a Mobile Suit of the EA, and no one would believe it was possible. I believe that all of you are aware of the incomplete state the Mobile Suit's OS system was. With that in mind I don't even know how this lone unit maneuvered so well?" he said as everyone nodded.

"Not to mention," Rusty said "that now they have six mobile suits." He finished as the image of the Strike changing the Ginn sword "I would like to know how he changed the Ginn's sword like that."

"I would also," Rau said as he looked at the image "if the EA has the power to turn weapons into improved ones then they may turn the tide in this war." He said as he looked back at his men "because of this I want to make one thing clear, we cannot afford to let those six machines nor the ship go, if we cannot capture them, we will destroy them all." He finished as he saluted his men and they saluted back

"Sir!" they all yelled

"Miguel, Olar," Ades said "we have been allowed to use weapons configuration D and this time let's see you put an end to all this."

"Sir," they said as they made their way out towards the hanger.

"Captain Ades," Athrun said "Sir please allow me to sortie as well."

"You have no Mobile suit," Rau said "besides you already accomplished an extremely crucial mission by capturing one of those suits."

"But sir…" Athrun said

"Let the others go this time Zala," Ades said "Miguel and Olar have more to prove, given the humiliation they suffered."

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile on the other ZAFT ship, they were also preparing to launch Ginn's with D-class equipment on it as well. Inside a viewing room, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, and Shiho were busy watching what was going on.

"D-equipment I hear," Dearka said as he looked at the Ginns being loaded up

"I take it the commander is planning to storm a fortress or something," Yzak said as he looked at the scene

"What do you think is going to happen to Heliopolis?" Nicol said as he looked at the others

"Can't be helped now," Dearka said

"Yeah," Yzack said "it serves them right and they call themselves neutral state."

"You heartless idiots," Shiho said angry at what she had heard "not everyone on that colony knew about the Mobile suits plus there are innocent families there. You two know how bad it was when you almost lost your family on Junius seven, don't tell me you want them to feel the same pain you felt?"

Yzak and Dearka eyes widened at this "No," Yzak said "I do not want them to feel the same way we felt but there is nothing we can do."

"He's right," Dearka said "maybe there will be a miracle for this like there was for Junius seven."

"I sure hope so," Shiho said as she watched the Ginns leave the hanger bay.

**Scene Break: **

Back with the Archangel, many people were busy loading supplies and equipment onto the Archangel trying to hurry up before they made their escape out of Heliopolis. In one of the rooms on the Archangel, Kira and the others were told to stay there till later. Because of all the action they were through, Kira, Shinn, Mayu, Cagalli, and Stella were asleep.

"I can't believe they can sleep at a time like this," Kuzzy said as he looked at the five people asleep.

"There exhausted," Miriallia said "it was tough on them even if some of them didn't fight that much."

Tolle then looked at May and Jay "How come you two aren't tired?" He asked

"We just don't feel like resting," May said "Not with trouble outside the door."

"It was tough on them," Kuzzy said getting the attention of everyone awake "well I guess it's hard to argue against that but…"

"Just what are you getting at?" Sai asked

"Yeah," Jay said "there a problem?"

"Nothing really," Kuzzy said "but when it comes to Kira and them all we can really think to say is its tough on him and we just leave it at that. Kira, Stella, and Mayu told us that they rewrote the OS for those things. I can understand Stella knowing about it because she was a pilot for them but I don't remember Kira or even Mayu having time to rewrite it."

"What do you mean?" Sai asked

"I can't see Kira nor Mayu having prior knowledge of that thing," Kuzzy said as he looked at Kira and May "So when did they have time to rewrite the OS?" he finished as everyone but Jay and May looked at the floor.

"I thought Kira was a coordinator for a while now," Kuzzy said "those coordinators who are byproducts of genetic engineering, they do these mind blowing things, but to them it's just a little tough and don't forget that all those ZAFT guys are like that as well. And that's who the EA is fighting against do they stand a chance?"

"Kuzzy what you just said is total bull shit," Jay said getting the attention of everybody "you keep saying that coordinators can to all these things without trying, well your wrong, May and I have known Kira longer than the four of you; just because he's a coordinator doesn't mean that he can do things better than other people can."

"What do you mean," Sai asked

Jay then looked at Tolle "Tolle, you remember our bikes?"

"Yeah," Tolle said

"It took Kira about three weeks to ride it," Jay said shocking everyone except May, reason why is because coordinators have the ability to learn things in an instance "during those three weeks, every time he tried to ride it, he ended up crashing. Also, Kira had to build an OS for his bike as well." He finished as he made his way out the door "Just because someone is a coordinator, doesn't mean that they can do stuff without having at least some experience working on it." He finished as he left leaving Kuzzy and the others to think about what Jay said.

**Scene Break:**

Up on the bridge of the Archangel, Murrue, Natarle, and Mu were having a discussion on what there next plan would be. Murrue was on the phone talking to someone on the other end.

"sigh.." Murrue said as she hung up the phone "about 100% of the colony interior has been evacuated, but with what has happened they have raised the hazard LV to nine."

"Which means," Mu said "the shelters have been locked down completely. Huh, so what do we do with those kids? It's too late to look for a shelter to toss them into."

"Lt. Ramius detained those children because they have been exposed to military secrets," Natarle said "we can't exactly let them go free."

"If only I did detain them," Murrue said getting the attention of Mu and Natarle

"What do you mean?" Mu asked

"I mean," Murrue said "that I couldn't keep them detain, Kira stole my gun and broke it, the kids could of just leave but Kira and Stella convinced them to stay and help me." She finished as Mu and Natarle's eyes widen.

"And then there are those two other kids, I believe their names were Jay and May." Mu said

"What do you mean?" Murrue said

"Did you see the look in those two's eyes when I asked Kira if he was a coordinator?" Mu asked

"Yeah," Natarle said "I have to admit those two put off a good glare, it scared me."

"Yeah that did scare me but that's not what I mean," Mu said "there eyes describe that they have been in some type of combat before."

"There just civilians," Murrue said "how can they have experienced any type of combat?"

"I don't know," Mu said "those two and that kid Kira are a real mystery."

"Any ways," Natarle said getting the attention of Mu and Murrue "back to the matter at hand, the entire group of children."

"Right," Mu said "so you plan on having them come with us on our journey, once outside we will be involved in heavy fighting."

"I'm thinking that we will have to rely on all six of the mobile suits to escape." Murrue said

"You're sending all of them back out into battle again?" Natarle asked

"What do you think are chances of escape are without them?" Murrue said

"Do you think those kids are willing to fight again?" Mu asked

"Why don't you fly one of them?" Natarle asked as she looked at Mu

"I can't pilot the Strike because the OS is way too strong for a normal person, the Saber is not my style, the Aquatica is made for mostly underwater combat, and the Panther was made to handle ground battles."

"What about those two that those two kids had the Breaker and the Berserker I believe their names are?" Natarle asked

"Can't use those either," Mu said "whatever program they used for the OS is way too different from anything I have seen even with coordinator standers."

"You know you could just ask us to fight you know." A voice from behind them said, when all three of them turned to see who said that, the saw Jay standing in front of the door.

"What are you doing here?" Natarle asked

"I had to clear my head so I took a walk," Jay said "I got lost and found myself here."

Murrue nodded her head in understanding "So are you willing to help us escape?"

"I'll fight," Jay said "and I know my sister will too, I know Stella will, but Shinn, Mayu, and Kira I'm not too sure of. If you talk to them you can find out." He finished as Murrue nodded her head and got out of her seat.

"Where are you going?" Mu asked

"I'm going to go and ask Kira and the others if they can fight." Murrue said as she made her way out of the Bride with Jay following right behind her.

**Scene Break:**

Back on the Vesalius, Athrun was getting ready to go out towards Heliopolis. He was leaving the changing room when he heard someone calling him. When he looked at who was calling him, he saw Rusty.

"Where do you think you are going?" Rusty asked

"Rusty," Athrun said "I have to check something out; I think one of my friends is flying one of those new mobile suits." He finished as Rusty's eyes widen

"You don't mean that guy you met on the moon do you?" Rusty asked as Athrun nodded his head "Damn… that's not good, well come on lets go see why he is doing that." Rusty said as he floats by Athrun

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked

"What I mean," Rusty said "is that I am going with you, I kind of want to meet him myself." He finished as he put on his space helmet and floated towards the door "you coming Athrun?"

"Yeah," Athrun said thinking about how lost he and his team would be if he had died "I'm coming."

**Kira's Dream:**

'_Huh,'_ Kira thought as he looked at his surroundings. Again, he finds himself back in space looking at the stars just like he did eight years ago.

"It's good to see you again." A voice behind Kira said. When Kira turned his head, he saw Yusei Fudo standing behind him.

"How come I am back here?" Kira asked

"You tell me." Yusei said

Looking at the floor or in his case the space below him Kira said "I guess I came here for advice."

"What type of advice?" Yusei asked

"I was fighting in a battle against an enemy," Kira said "I don't want to fight especially if it makes me a murder." He finished as Yusei looked at him.

"Then don't fight to kill" Yusei said as Kira looked at him "fight for your friends and for your dream didn't you and your two friends make a pack on your dream?"

Kira then remembered the pack He, Jay, and May made when they saved Junius seven "I guess you're right," He said "thanks for the advice."

Yusei smiled at Kira "Any time Kira," he said "Any time." He finished as he and his surroundings began to fade away.

**Kira's Dream end:**

**Cagalli's dream:**

'_Huh, where am I_?' Cagalli asked as she looked around. She was on a cliff looking over a large city. Just then a small gust of wind hit her face. She then looked at the beautiful sky and saw many birds flying all around.

"I wish I could soar the skies and be free like those birds." She said to her self

"Then why don't you?" a voice said behind her. When she turned to the voice, she saw a man with orange spikey hair with markings on his eyes and an "M" marking on his head. He was wearing a brown sleeveless vest with an orange undershirt. He was also wearing blue jeans.

"Who the hell are you?" Cagalli asked as she eyed a stranger with suspicion.

"Loud one aren't you," the man said "the name's Crow, Crow Hogan, it's good to see you Cagalli."

"How do you know my name?" Cagalli asked

"I have been watching you for some time now." Crow said as Cagalli blushed

"Stalker!" Cagalli yelled as she pointed a finger at Crow

"I am not!" Crow yelled at her

"Are too!" Cagalli yelled at him

"Whatever," Crow said as rubbed his hair in annoyance "I'm just here to help you with your dream."

"What dream?" Cagalli asked

"Your dream of being free." Crow said shocking Cagalli

"How do you know that?" Cagalli asked "No one knows about that not even my father."

"Can't tell you," Crow said as he began to fade away "not yet at least."

"What? where are you going?" Cagalli asked

"Don't worry," Crow said as he and the world around Cagalli began to disappear "If you stay with the Archangel, the Dragon Head, the Mark of Light, and the Mark of Darkness, I'll tell you, but only when you're ready." He finished as the dream ended.

**Cagalli's dream end:**

**Shinn's Dream:**

'_Where the hell, am I'_ Shinn thought as he looked where he was. Shinn found himself in a factory of some sorts. Inside the factory were a bunch of machines all strummed around. Across from him was a blue bike that was in front of him. Under the bike, someone was working on it. Shinn then walked across towards the person.

"Excuse me," Shinn asked as he approached the person "can you tell me where I am?"

"Can you hand me that wrench over there first?" the person under the bike said as he pointed to a wrench on the side.

"Yeah sure," Shinn said as he went over and grabbed the wrench. He then handed the wrench to the person.

"Thank you," the person said as he took the wrench. After a few minutes, the person came out from under the bike. The person was a young man; he had turquois colored hair that was in pony tail. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with black jeans.

"That was a big help," the man said as he looked at Shinn "thanks a lot Shinn."

"How do you know my name?" Shinn asked shocked that a random person knew his name

"Can't tell you that," the person said as the world around Shinn began to disappear "but if you stay with the ship, the Dragon head, the mark of Light, and the Mark of Darkness you'll find out."

"Wait," Shinn said "who are you?"

"You can just call me Rua…" The man said as the world around Shinn disappeared.

**Shinn's Dream End:**

**Mayu's Dream:**

'_OK,'_ Mayu thought as she looked at her suroundings _'this is new.' _All around Mayu was a lushes green forest full of all kinds of trees. She then decided to take a walk across the forest. After about what felt like a couple of Minutes of walking, Mayu found herself in front of a beautiful river.

"The river is Beautiful isn't it," A voice beside Mayu said. When Mayu turned her head towards the voice, she saw a woman with long turquois hair sitting on a rock said. She was wearing a short blue skirt and was wearing a light blue turtleneck.

"Who are you?" Mayu asked as the woman came off the rock and approached her

"I'm just a friend Mayu." The woman said

"How do you know my name?" Mayu asked

The woman just smiled at Mayu, "Can't tell you," she said to Mayu as the world around her began to fade.

"Who are you?" Mayu asked

"You can call me Ruka," the woman said "Though the Archangel, the Dragon head, the Mark of Light, and the Mark of Darkness your destiny shall come."

"What destiny?" Mayu asked

"Not yet," Ruka said as she turned her back on Mayu and began to walk away "but in time you will know."

"Wait…" Mayu said as she ran after Ruka but when she started to run, the world around her disappeared.

**Mayu's Dream end:**

**Stella's Dream:**

"Huh," Stella said as she looked around "Where am I?" All around Stella was a lovely meadow with many flowers.

"This place is pretty." Stella said as she looked at the flowers

"I am glad you likes it Stella." A voice said behind Stella said. When Stella turned her head, she saw a woman with long crimson hair. Her hair was so long that it covered her face on the right side. She was wearing a dark red Kimono.

"Who are," Stella asked as she turned her head "how do you know my name?"

The woman smiled at Stella "I cannot tell you my name Stella" the woman said as Stella began to pout "but if you stay with the Archangel, the Mark of the Dragon head, the Mark of Light, and the Mark of Darkness, you will gain friends."

"Friends?" Stella asked as the world around her began to disappear.

"That's right Stella." The woman said as the world around them disappeared.

**Stella's Dream end:**

**Real World:**

Back in the real world, Murrue and Jay came back to the room with the others in it. From there, they woke up all four of the people who were pilots.

"Yo," Jay said in a loud voice "Kira, Shinn, Mayu, Stella, Ms. Murrue needs to talk to you." He finished as all four of them including Cagalli got up.

"What's up Jay?" Kira asked as he stretched his arm

"Ms. Murrue wants to ask the four of you." Jay said as the four of them turned their attention to Murrue.

"What do you need Ms. Murrue?" Kira asked

After a few seconds of silence Murrue asked "I was wondering if the four of you could continue to pilot?"

All was silence until Kira said "I'll do it." This shocked all of Kira's friends minus Jay and May.

"Kira?" they all said

"Excellent," Murrue said "can you…." Was what she was trying to say be for Kira interrupted her

"I'll do it but not for you," Kira said "I will fight for my friends who are on this ship. I won't fight for the EA."

"I understand," Murrue said as she turned to the Shinn, Mayu, and Stella "what about you three."

Shinn, Mayu, and Stella then began to think about what the people in their dreams told them to do. After about a few seconds, all three of them said "we'll do it."

After that, a call going all around the ship began to go off. "Lt. Ramius," the voice said "Lt. Ramius come to the bridge at once." Murrue then went towards a TV phone.

"Yes," she said as she answered the phone "what is it?"

"Mobile Suits approaching," Mu said shocking everyone but the pilots and Cagalli. "Get back up here and assume command. You're the captain." Mu finished shocking Murrue

"What," Murrue said "I am?"

"I have seniority," Mu said "but I don't know the first thing about this ship."

"I understand," Murrue said not looking too happy "then prepare the Archangel for takeoff. All hands Level one battle stations. What about you're Mobile Armor Lt.?"

"Negative," Mu said "not ready."

"I see," Murrue said "then Lt. La Flaga would you please take charge of CIC." She finished as the call halted and she turned her attention towards Kira and his friends.

"You heard it," Murrue said "we're entering combat; with the shelters on a hazard nine I can't let any of you off the ship now. Let's just hope we get out of this situation and escape Heliopolis."

"Oh no," Miriallia said as she grabbed Tolle's hand "Tolle."

Murrue then turned her attention to the pilots "Can you all get ready to launch?"

"Yeah," Kira said as he and the rest went towards the hanger "will get ready." He finished as he and all of the other pilots left.

**Scene Break:**

The Archangel rose into the air and prepared to engage in combat.

"Our top priority is to escape Heliopolis," Murrue said in the captain's seat "try not to damage the colony once we enter battle."

"I don't think that is possible," a crew member by the name of Jackie Tonomura said to himself

**Scene Break:**

Back in the hanger, Kira and the rest began to get ready for launch. Kira was on the catapult getting his gear for his mobile suit on.

"Attach Sword Striker." A voice said as compartments on the dock opened up attaching equipment onto Kira's suit.

"Now it's the Sword Striker," Kira said to himself "A sword… that should prevent a repeat from last time." He finished as he activated the phase shift armor. He then activated the com towards the other suits. "You guys ready?" Kira asked

"Ready as will ever be." Jay said he and the others appeared on his screen.

"Let's do this." Shinn said

"I'm with you bro." Mayu said

"I'll do her best." Stella said

"We're ready whenever you are Kira." May said

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile back on the bridged, the crew was looking for incoming enemies.

"One heat source approaching," Jackie said "thermo pattern…. It's a Ginn."

"What are they thinking," Mu said as he saw the Ginn "it's equipped with heavy artillery for taking out bases. Are they planning on using them here?"

**Scene Break:**

On the other side of the colony, an explosion occurred opening another hole. Through the hole, two more Ginns appeared.

**Scene Break:**

"Separate group approaching from the tanibume district," Jackie said

"Send out our Mobile Suits." Natarle

**Scene Break:**

A few minutes later, Athrun and Rusty entered the colony through the same hole.

**Scene Break:**

"Ah," Jackie said as he looked at his screen "two unites are X numbers, X303 the Aegis and X309 Draco." This shocked everyone one the bridge.

**Scene Break:**

While that was going on, the entire Mobile suits team was launched from the Archangel's catapult.

**Scene Break: **

"There already sending them out back onto the battle field?" Murrue said

"It's theirs now," Mu said as he turned away from his station "are you going to wait till they sink us?"

"Prepare to fire Corinthos," Natarle said ""aim laser designator at the Ginn."

"Phase Shift armor stands against all projectile weapons," Murrue said as she looked at Natarle "link laser to main cannons, fire at will." She finished as the ships weapons were being armed. They then fired at the incoming suits, unfortunately, they all dodged the shots.

"Olar, Mathews get that ship" Miguel said in his Ginn "Athrun, Rusty, show us that spirit that defied orders."

"Yeah sure," Athrun said as he saw the Strike, Berserker, and Saber coming towards them.

"Okay dude," Rusty said

**Scene Break:**

"Hey," Tolle said to everyone with him "we can see what's happening outside from the monitor over here." He finished as everyone nodded their heads and went towards the monitor.

**Scene Break: **

Back on the Battle field, Kira activated the Sword Striker's Sword while the Breaker pulled out his two Broad swords and the Saber pulled out his long Katana.

"I'll take the Ginn," Kira said "Shinn you don't mind taking on the Draco do you?"

"Sure," Shinn said "no problem."

"I guess that leaves me with the Aegis right?" Jay asked as Kira nodded his head on the monitor "Well then, Jay said "let's get them." He finished as all three of them charged their targets.

**Scene Break: **

Jay charged the Aegis with his swords coming down for a veridical strike. However, the Aegis dodged the attack and activated his beam swords on his writs preparing to stab the Berserker; but before they hit, Jay moved the Berserker out of the way in the nick of time. The Breaker then used its head Vulcans but the Aegis brought up his shield to block the attack. Jay then charged the Aegis ready to use his swords to strike the Aegis. The Aegis used his swords to deflect the attack, pushing both of them off each other.

"Not bad," Jay said as he opened a communication towards the Aegis

Athurn smiled "Not bad yourself," he said "for a natural."

Jay smiled "Coming from a coordinator like you," he said as he prepared to charge Aegis "I'll take that as a complement." He finished as he charged the Aegis again.

**Scene Break:**

With Shinn and Rusty, it was a one sided battle. Shinn tried to get in close with his Katana but the Draco had the ability to extend its arm making it impossible to get near him; this ability was known as the Dragon Fang. Shinn then tried to use his Suits beam gun but couldn't get a clear shot at him because of how fast Rusty was moving.

"Hold still," Shinn said over the radio as he tried to hit Rusty with his beam gun

"So you could shoot me," Rusty said as he dodged another shot coming from Shinn "forget it."

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Kira and Miguel were dancing around each other in circles.

"You," Miguel yelled "you're going down." He finished as his suit let loose a giant blast from his beam bazooka. Kira dodged the blast but the blast destroyed one of the support beams for the colony making it drop onto the ground.

"Huh." Kira said as he looked at the destruction that was occurring.

"Ha," Miguel said as he fired again and again Kira dodged resulting to the colony getting more damaged than it needed to be.

"There is no way I can avoid that without risking it hitting the colony," Kira said "What am I going to do?" he finished as Miguel let loose another blast at Kira only this time he used the armor on his left arm to block the shoot.

"Yes did I get it?" Miguel said, but from out of the blast emerged the Kira ready to hit him. "Huh." Miguel said as he narrowly escaped Kira's sword. He then let loose another blast with Kira blocking it again.

**Scene Break:**

Back with the Archangel, because the Breaker, Panther, and Aquatica were not really good flying machines, the three of them decided to attack and protect the Archangel from the two Ginns.

"These guys are impossible to hit." Mayu complained as she used her suit's beam gun to shoot down the Ginn but kept missing.

"Quit complaining Mayu," May said to her as she used her Mage staff to shoot beam blasts toward the Ginns "will get them don't worry." She said as she shot down some missiles coming towards them and the Archangel. "How are you holding up Stella?" May asked

"I'm fine." Stella said as she used the Panthers twin beam pistols to try and shoot the Ginns

"That's good." May said

**Scene Break:**

Even though the three girls were destroying most of the missles, some of them broke through and hit the ship.

"Number 4 weapons bank has been hit," crewman Dalida Lolaha Chandra II said "seal up bulk heads on the double." He finished as the Ginns began to fire more missiles at them.

"Intercept them," Natarle said

"Not enough time," a crewman said

"Alright," Mu said "give me manual targeting control."

"Now starboard forty degrees," Murrue said "full speed." She finished as the Archangel moved and dodged the shots. Unfortunately, they hit the colony causing more damaged than necessary.

"Are you guys trying to destroy our colony," May said as she appeared on the screen of the Archangel

"Sorry," Murrue said "we'll try to be more careful."

**Scene Break: **

Kira dodged another shot from Miguel. He then tried to hit him with the sword but he missed and had to dodge another shot from Miguel.

"Damn it," Miguel said as he failed to hit the Strike "it's quick, Athrun, Rusty get behind it."

**Scene Break:**

"We're busy," Athrun said as he dodged another slash from Jay.

"Yeah," Rusty said as he dodged another beam shot from Shinn "you're on your own."

**Scene Break:**

Miguel growled "I got you now." he said as he fired another shot at the Strike only for it to dodge it. Kira then took out the beam boomerang from his Sword Pack and threw it at the Ginn. The Ginn dodged it effortlessly but it came back and hit its leg.

"No way," Miguel said as the Strike charged him.

Kira roared as he charged the Ginn he was about to make a killing blow when he remembered what Yusei said to him in his dream. So instead of slicing through the suit, Kira sliced the Ginn's weapon arm off.

"Damn," Miguel said "Athrun Rusty I'm out of here the machine took out my weapon, cover me." He finished as he made his escape

"Right," Athrun said as he jetted away from Jay

"Coming," Rusty said as he ran away from Shinn.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile with the Archangel, the battle between them and the Ginns was going nowhere. When a Ginn came in front of the Archangel, Mu targeted it and shot a blast at hit destroying it. But at the same time, it hit the support of the colony.

"Huh?" Murrue said as she rose from her chair

"Oh shit," Mu said looking at what he had done. All of a sudden May's face came onto the screen.

"What are you guys doing!" May asked

"Sorry," Murrue said as she looked at the Natarle "we cannot afford to cause any more damage towards the colony."

"Then what do you suppose we do," Natarle said angrily "should we let them sink us?"

**Scene Break: **

Back with Kira and the others, Kira was busy staring at the Aegis while Shinn and Jay decided to handle the Draco.

"Strike, Berserker, Saber, what are you doing we're under attack by the enemy."

"Athrun, Rusty, where are you guys?" the other Ginn pilot asked

"We have are hands full," Jay said as he dodged the Draco's Dragon fangs while Shinn prepared to fire at the Draco.

"We're busy," Rusty said as he dodged an assault of beam fire from the Saber.

Kira and Athrun charged each other. Neither of them tried to hit each other.

"Kira… Kira Yamato." Athrun said over the Strikes radio

"Huh," Kira said

"So it is you isn't it Kira?" Athrun said

"Athrun," Kira said "Athrun Zala?"

**Scene Break:**

Back with the Archangel, Mu targeted the last Ginn. He hit the Ginn but the blast caused the Ginn to activate its four missiles sending them up towards the damaged colony.

"We have to hit those missiles," May said as she, Mayu, and Stella aimed their weapons toward the missles. They were able to take out three of the four out but the 4th one hit the top of the colony creating a devastating effect.

"No!" May screamed while everyone else was shocked at what happened.

**Scene Break:**

"What is this?" Kira yelled "why are you here?"

"You should talk," Athrun said "what do you think you're doing in that thing." He finished as the colony began to break apart.

**Scene Break:**

Back on the Vesalius, everyone was shocked at what they were seeing.

"Commander…" Ades said as he looked at the scene. Rau didn't say anything; he just looked at the destruction.

**Scene Break: **

On the Gamow, the same thing occurred.

"No." Shiho said as she collapsed to her knees

"Heliopolis… is gone." Nicol said in shock

"Why do I get the feeling we're going to get in so much trouble?" Dearka asked

"Because," Yzak said "we are going to be in so much trouble."

**Scene Break:**

Because of the colony collapsing, all of the air inside the colony began to leak out in an alarming rate. The three girls already went inside to avoid getting blown into space. Unfortunately, Kira, Jay, and Shinn were not lucky for all three of them got sucked into space.

"Ahhh!" all three of them screamed as they got sucked out into space.

"Kira no!" Athrun screamed as he and Rusty got sucked out in the other direction.

**Scene Break: **

Kira didn't know how long he had been drifting out into space but it wasn't that long. He basically just stared out into space looking out into the ruins of Heliopolis.

"X105 Strike, X03 Berserker, X106 Saber please respond," Natarle said over the radio "X105 Strike, X03 Berserker, X106 Saber can you hear me? Please resond."

"Heliopolis," Kira said as he looked at the destroyed colony "is gone… Why?" Kira finished as Natarle called to them again over the radio.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, everyone on the Archangel was shocked at what had occurred. The Kids especially were shocked at what they saw. The Archangel was hiding within the debris as they were looking for the Strike, Saber, and Berserker.

"I can't believe it," Mu said as he looked at the devastation "it was so fragile." He finished as Murrue tightened her fist in anger.

"X105 Strike, X03 Berserker, X106 Saber," Natarle said "Kira Yamato, Jay Ryosukei, Shinn Asuka, if you three hear me if you guys are OK please respond.

"Shinn here," Shinn said over the radio "I'm OK."

"Jay here," Jay said over the radio "I'm OK as well."

"Kira here," Kira said "I'm fine."

"That's good," Natarle said "do you guys know are location?"

"Yes," all three of them said

"Then return." Natarle said

**Scene Break:**

"OK," Jay said as he made his way towards the Archangel until he saw a damaged life pod.

"Huh," Jay said as he saw the pod "can't leave this here better take it along." He finished as he took the pod with him back towards the Archangel.

**Scene Break:**

"So what do you plan to do now?" Mu asked as he looked at Murrue. Murrue was about to answer him when the door to the bridge opened up and out came May and Cagalli.

"Look at what you people did?" Cagalli yelled "because of you Heliopolis has been destroyed."

"Look," Murrue said "I am sorry about this event but it can't be helped we are still in a combat zone."

"Fine," Cagalli said angrily

"Can you detect the enemy," Murrue asked

"It's impossible," crewman Romero Pal said "lots of heat sources among that debris so our laser and thermo detectors are of little use." This did not make Murrue happy.

"They'll have the same problem," Mu said trying to cheer her up "You expect them to come after us?"

"I believe we should move based on that assumption." Murrue said "but if the enemy tries to attack us now we're finished."

"Hello," May said getting the attention of Mu and Murrue "we still have six Mobile suits as well as Mr. Hot Shot's Mobile Armor; will be fine."

"I guess," Murrue said "but they also have six GAT series suits plus one damaged Ginn and one damaged Cgue. "

"True." May said

"We could try and out run them," Mu said "this ship is a swift vessel."

"The enemies Nazca class is also a high speed ship," Murrue said "There is no guarantee of us losing them."

"I guess we could always surrender captain." Mu said

"Huh," Murrue said

"That is also an option you know." Mu said

"Yeah a dumb option," Cagalli said still not happy at the earth forces.

"What was that," Natarle said getting the attention of Murrue "hold on a minute who gave you authorization."

"What's the situation Ensign Badgiruel," Murrue asked

"The Strike, Saber, and the Berserker have returned to the ship," Natarle said "But the Berserker brought a life boat with it." She finished as Murrue and Mu looked at each other.

**Scene Break:**

"Authorization my foot," Jay said over the radio "the thing is damaged, I couldn't just leave it out there; there are refugees already on it."

"Relief forces will be here shortly," Natarle said "however the Archangel is still in combat and cannot accept refugees at this time."

"Very well I authorize it," Murrue said as Natarle looked at her.

"Captain?" Natarle asked

"I don't want to waste time fighting over petty things like this," Murrue said "bring it in quickly."

"Very well captain." Natarle said as she saluted Murrue "as you command."

**Scene Break:**

The Breaker, Strike, and Saber entered the Archangel. The Breaker brought the life pod down gently to avoid hurting the people inside.

**Scene Break:**

"I know we are in a critical situation," Murrue said "but I have no intention of surrendering." She finished as Mu looked at her.

"I refuse to hand either this ship or our mobile suits to ZAFT." Murrue said "We must get them safely to Atlantic federation HQ no matter what the cost."

"Hello," May said as Mu, Natarle, and Murrue looked at her "what about our suits, if you don't remember they belong to me and my brother."

"I don't know," Murrue said "will figure that out when we cross that bridge."

"Captain I recommend we select Artemis as our destination," Natarle said

"Artemis," Murrue said "that's a Eurasia military satellite right?"

"The one with the Umbrella shield?" Mu asked as Natarle nodded her head.

"Given our present location," Natarle said as a map popped up onto the screen "it is the most easily accessible allied out post."

"Both the G-weapons and this ship lack a recognition code acknowledged by our allies right," Murrue said "the question remains will Eurasia…"

"I am certainly aware that the Archangel and our mobile suits are considered to be sensitive secrets of the Atlantic Federation," Natarle said "however, if we set a course to the moon you can't expect us to arrive there without receiving some resistance along the way. In addition, we left in a hurry and weren't sufficiently supplied meaning we are in urgent needed of provisions."

"I realize that," Murrue said

"I would have to say even Eurasia will be sympathetic to our situation." Natarle said "as it stands, the most practical course of action would be to avoid confrontation as much as possible and resupply at Artemis where we could also attempt to contact lunar headquarters."

"Artemis is it," Mu said "I wonder if everything would go exactly as planned."

"Hard to say," Murrue said "but it seems to be our only viable option right now."

"How about I give you guys a second option." A voice said as everyone tried to locate who said that

"Who's there," Murrue said as she looked around the room. All of a sudden Bruno in his racing gear appeared on the screen of the Archangel.

"Bruno?" May said as everyone looked at her.

"You know him?" Natarle asked

"Yeah," May said "He was the one who created our suits." She finished as everyone's eyes widened

"He invented your suits?" Mu said in astonishment "he must be a genius then."

"He is." May said

"Anyway," Murrue said as she looked at Bruno "you said you can give us a second option Mr…."

"Just call me Bruno and yes," Bruno said as a second map appeared on the screen with a route going away from Artemis and going closer to the debris belt around the earth "If you take this route I can give you supplies as well as take those innocent refugees as well."

"How do you know Kira picked up refugees?" Natarle asked wondering how this person was able to know that.

"Let's just say I have my recourses." Bruno said

"How can we trust you?" Mu asked

"Not only will I resupply you," Bruno said "but I will also give you two more pilots and Mobile suits as well. Their names are Reno Yammamoto and Xenon Newgear." He finished as Cagalli's eyes widen "I believe that Ms. Athha knows Mr. Newgear."

Murrue turned her head to Cagalli "Is this true?"

"Yes," Cagalli said "he is one of my bodyguards…I asked him if we could go to Heliopolis but he said no so I had to take drastic measures."

"Drastic measures my butt," Xenon said as he appeared on the screen, he still had the same short black hair and was wearing an ORB military uniform "you knocked me out and made a run for it."

"Only because you didn't let me go." Cagalli said

"That still doesn't give you…" Xenon said before he was interrupted

"Enough," Bruno said "the point is that if you trust me, I will help you. Now will you agree to the plan I have?"

After a few seconds, Murrue said "OK, what do you want us to do?"

"Here is the plan…" Bruno said as he relayed the plan to them.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile in the hanger bay, two crewmen were helping people out of the life boat. Jay, Kira, and Shinn were getting out of their Mobile suits. When Jay got out of his machine, he saw Flay Allster being helped out of the life boat.

"Huh," Jay said as he tripped out of his mobile suit and started falling towards Flay "Ahhh."

"Oh," Flay said as she saw Jay falling towards her "I know you your one of Sai's friend's right?" she finished as she floated towards Jay.

"Ah Flay," Jay said as Flay went and hugged Jay "Is it really you Flay Allster? So you were on that life boat?"

"Please tell me what happened to Heliopolis," Flay said as she looked at Jay scared "What was going on? What happened there in the end?"

"Huh?" Jay said as he looked at Flay

"I was with…." Flay said "my friends and I were…. I lost Jessica and Misha in a floor store and I ran alone to a shelter and then everything…."

"Huh," Jay said again

"This is a ZAFT ship right," Flay asked "what's going to happen to us? What in the world are you doing on this ship anyways?"

"This vessel belongs to the Earth Forces," Kira said as he approached the two, Shinn decided to go and find his sister.

"You're lying," Flay said as she looked from Kira towards the Berserker "there is a Mobile Suit on board."

"No," Jay said "Kira's right four of these suits belong to the Earth forces the other two belong to my sister and me."

"Huh," Flay said as she looked at Jay

"I'm so relieved," Jay said "hey guess what, Sai and Miriallia are on board as well, I know you're going to be just fine."

**Scene Break:**

Back at the Vesalius, the captain was looking at the destruction they had caused.

"Who could have anticipated this," Ades said as he looked at Rau "What will you do, the council won't overlook the destruction of a neutral nation's colony."

"How can a colony that was building new weaponry for the EA be considered neutral?" Rau asked

"But commander…" Ades said

"Most of the residents had enough time to evacuate so it really isn't an issue." Rau said as he looked at Ades "especially in light of what happened at Junius seven."

"You forget Rau that we didn't lose a single life from Junius seven." Ades said

"True," Rau said as he approached a radar operator "have you located the enemies new battle ship?"

"Not under these conditions," the operator said

"You still intend to pursue them?" Ades asked "But how can we when we lost most of our Mobile suits?"

"What do you mean," Rau asked as he turned his head towards Ades "we have the six machines we acquired from the Earth Forces."

Ades raised an eyebrow "Are you suggesting we use those? But…" he finished as Rau nodded his head

"Now that we finished the data extraction I don't see why we can't use those," Rau said as he approached the command table "Bring up a map of the area. Send a message to the Gamow to expand its search."

**Scene Break:**

Elsewhere on the ship, Athrun was thinking about the events that occurred.

"Kira…" Athrun said as he looked at the window

"Athrun," a voice said, Athrun turned his head to see Rusty and Miguel approach him

"Hey guys what's up?" Athrun asked

"We wanted to see how you were doing," Rusty said "I told Miguel what happened."

"Yeah," Miguel said "I kind of feel bad for your friend. What Mobile suit was he fighting in?"

"The one you were fighting in," Athrun said as Miguel widened his eyes.

"You mean he was the one that almost killed me," Miguel asked as Athrun nodded his head "Damn… I'm surprised he didn't finish me off."

"I am too," Athrun said "Although I am surprised he's fighting at all."

"So what will you do when you see him again?" Rusty asked

"I have to talk to him," Athrun said "I have to reason with him that he is fighting on the wrong side."

"Well," Rusty said "me and Miguel will support you the whole way right?" he asked as he looked at Miguel

"Yeah," Miguel said

"Thanks guys," Athrun said "You're the best."

**Scene Break:**

Back on the Archangel, Jay and Kira took Flay to the mess hall to where everyone else was. When they got there, every one of their friends including May (She left the bridge some time ago) was shocked that Flay was there. Flay was so happy that Sai was there that she ran up to him and hugged him. Jay looked at them as he smiled sadly.

**Scene Break:**

"Prepare decoys" Murrue said "as soon as the decoys have cleared the ship, will start our main engines and lay in a course for the location that Bruno gave us, we will then switch to inertial flight in order to avoid enemy detection. Level 2 battle stations. Now reposition the ship as quickly as possible."

"A silent run until we reach the location that guy gave us," Mu said "It should take us about four hours to reach there. Now it's up to luck" He finished as he looked at Murrue "do you think that guys plan will work?"

"Hard to say," Murrue said "But from what he said his plan seems full proof." She finished as she thought back to the Plan Bruno gave them

**Flashback:**

"_Here is the plan," Bruno said "I want you to fire two decoys; the first one will be launched towards Artemis while the second one will be launched towards the moon."_

"_Wouldn't it be better to just launch one decoy?" Murrue asked _

"_No," Bruno said "by launching two decoys instead of one, the enemy would have to spilt up its task force to check to see which one of them would be the target they would be seeking. Do you guys understand?" Bruno finished as Murrue nodded her head "then I'll contact you when you reach the meeting point." He finished as he disappeared off the screen._

**Flashback end: **

**Scene Break:**

"Perhaps they hide among the debris of Heliopolis and left this area undetected," Ades said

"No we can rule that out," Rau said "Their probably sitting very still somewhere." He finished as he looked at the map "A net," Rau said "Why not?"

"A net?" Ades said "What do you mean by that?"

**Scene Break:**

"Number three and four fire decoys." Natarle said as the ship launched two decoys one going towards Artemis while another went towards the moon.

**Scene Break:**

"The Vesalius will launch first and wait here for the enemy ship," Rau said as he looked at the space map "the Gamow will follow them along the orbital course while evading detection."

"Artemis," Ades said "are you sure? But wouldn't it be more logical for them to head towards the moon?"

"Two large heat sources detected," a bridge operator said "one is headed towards Artemis another is headed towards the moon."

**Scene Break:**

"Fire up main engines," Murrue said "and lets head towards the meeting location." She finished as the Archangel prepared to head to the location.

**Scene Break:**

"Commander?" Ades asked

"Not a bad plan," Rau said "if we only detected one heat source I would believe it to be a fake but with two heat sources that's a different story."

"What do we do now?" Ades asked

"Have the Gamow follow the heat source heading to Artemis," Rau said "will follow as well."

"What about the one going to them moon?" Ades asked

"Ignore it," Rau said "they are heading towards Artemis."

"Understood," Ades said

"Commander," a bridge officer said as Rau turned to him

"What is it?" Rau asked

"I am detecting a third heat source heading towards the debris belt." The officer said

"What?" Ades asked

"Interesting," Rau said "how long would it take for both the Gamow and the Vesalius to reach it?"

"With our current speed," the officer said "it would take about one to three hours to reach them."

After a few seconds of silence Rau said "Alright, have the Gamow follow that set of coordinates, will follow as well."

"We're not going towards Artemis?" Ades asked

"It seems these naturals are smarter than they seem." Rau said as he left the bridge and went towards his office.

**Scene Break:**

Back with the Archangel, things were going smoothly for the time being. It had already been an hour of traveling and so far nothing bad had happened. Right now, the kids were relaxing on the bed wondering what was going on.

"I wish we knew where this ship was heading," Kuzzy said

"They changed course didn't they," Sai asked "there could still be ZAFT around."

"They're intent on getting this ship and those mobile suits," Tolle said "so I bet you there hunting us down."

"Huh?" Flay said "there still doing what? You mean were less safe now that were on board? Say it isn't so?" she finished as Jay looked at her sadly.

"Well would you rather be stuck in that broken life boat?" Miriallia asked

"She's got a point." Shinn said with his sister nodding in agreement

"N-Not exactly," Flay said as she hugged Sai

"I sure hope my parents are safe," Kuzzy said

"All districts were ordered to evacuate," Sai said "I'm sure they're OK."

"Sai's right," Jay said "I'm sure their fine." He finished as Mu entered there room.

"Kira Yamato, Jay Ryosukei, May Ryosukei, Shinn Asuka, Mayu Asuka," Mu said as he looked all around the room "where's that other girl?"

"Oh," May said "well when we left our Mobile Suits, she ran away and locked herself in the room across from us, she hasn't come out since. Probably wanted some privacy." She finished as Mu nodded his head in understanding.

"Any way," Mu said "Mr. Murdoch is pretty upset at you guys, we don't have enough people right now so you guys man your machines." He finished as Kira nodded his head.

"Excuse me," Sai asked "where is this ship heading?"

"Were heading to a location near the debris belt," Mu said "apparently there should be supplies there for us when we get there. Now that is over with I'll see you later." He finished as he left them alone

Kira then made his way out of the room "if you excuse me I need to clear my head." He finished as he walked to somewhere else.

"Kira wait up," Jay said as both he and May went after him.

"Hey guys," Tolle called out to them but they didn't hear him

"Hold on," Flay said as she looked at Sai "what was that about, so Kira, Jay, and May they were in…"

"You heard about how the life boat you were on was brought back by a Mobile Suit didn't you?" Sai asked "those three were some of the people who were piloting them."

"What," Flay said "they're the ones, but why? Why would people like them be piloting Mobile suits?"

"It's because Kira is a coordinator," Kuzzy said

"Kuzzy," Tolle said scolding Kuzzy for what he said

"What," Flay said "what about Jay and May."

"According to them," Kuzzy said "there naturals."

"Kira may be a coordinator," Sai said as he looked at the floor "but he isn't with ZAFT." He finished as Flay looked at him with scared eyes.

"He is still one of us," Miriallia said "a true cherished friend."

"I see," Flay said, just then Shinn, Mayu, and Cagalli got up from where ever they were and headed out of the room.

"Where are you three going?" Sai asked

"We're going to look for Kira," Shinn said as Cagalli and Mayu nodded their heads "we feel like we should go talk to him he seemed kind of down." He finished as all three of them left the room going to look for Kira.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Kira was looking at the Strike wondering what to do,

"Kira," a voice called out to him, he turned his head to see Jay and May coming to him.

"Hey guys," Kira said "what's up?"

"We came to see if you were doing OK," Jay said "how you feeling?"

"Stressed out," Kira said as he looked at the Strike "I just feel like I am fighting by myself right now."

"Kira," May said as both Kira and Jay turned to her "you are not alone, you got me and Jay here to back you up."

"There not the only ones," another voice said, when Kira, Jay, and May turned their heads toward the voice they saw Shinn, Mayu, and Cagalli coming up to them "you got us as well."

Kira smiled at them "Thanks you guys that helped,"

"Oh man," May said as she stretched her arms "I could use a Duel right now," she finished as she looked at Kira "hey Kira you want to Duel against me?'

Kira smiled at May "Sure." He finished as both he and May went down towards the lower deck of the Hanger bay.

"Duel?" Shinn, Mayu and Cagalli asked as they looked at Jay

"Ah," Jay said "I'll explain on the way down." He finished as all four of them made their way down towards the lower part of the hanger bay.

**Scene Break:**

When Kira and May got onto the lower deck, Murdock called out to them.

"Hey kids," Murdoch said as both Kira and May looked at him "what are you two doing here?"

Kira looked at him "Were just here to relieve some stress," Kira said as he and May approached their bikes "I hope were not bothering you?"

Murdock shook his head "Nah we just finished repairing the Lieutenant's Mobile Armor were taking a break right now."

"That's cool," May said as she grabbed her Duel disk while Kira ejected his from his Duel Runner. "We wouldn't want to bother you."

Murdoch looked at the Duel Disks around their arms "What are those?" he asked as he pointed to the Duel Disks

"Oh this," Kira said as he showed Murdoch the Duel Disk "let's just say it's going to make our Duel a whole lot more exciting." He finished as Murdoch blinked

"You mean you and that girl, are going to fight each other?" Murdoch asked

"In a sense," Kira said

May nodded her head in agreement "Yeah now we're waiting for…" she said as she saw Jay, Shinn, Mayu, and Cagalli arrive "never mind," she said as she looked at Murdoch "you might want to give us a little space me and Kira are going to need it," she finished as Murdock nodded his head and headed towards where the others were "so Kira," May said as she put her decking the Duel Disk and activated it "you ready."

Kira copied May and activated his Duel Disk "Ready."

"Duel!" they both yelled as there LP values were activated

**(Kira's LP 4000)**

**(May's LP 4000)**

"I'll start this duel off," May said as she drew her card

"I'll start this duel off with activating the field spell card "**Magical Citadel of Endymion**." She finished as all around the hanger bay large towers began to appear out of nowhere. They covered the entire area and above them, the ceiling turned into a blue sky.

"Next I'll summon my old pal **Summoner Monk** in attack mode." May finished as a man wearing blue and white robes appeared on the field; he also had a red jewel on the top of his forehead.

**(Summoner Monk LV4 (ATK/800, DEF/1600)**

"When **Summoner Monk** is summoned onto the field in attack mode, he is automatically switched to defense mode." She finished as her monster turned completely blue signifying that he is switched to defense mode. "I then activate his effect, by discarding a spell card from my hand I can summon a LV 4 monster from my deck in attack mode, so I'll ditch this lousy spell to summon my **Tuned Magician** to the field in attack mode." She finished as she discarded a spell from her hand and from her deck, a Magician with a white staff appeared from her deck. The magician was wearing a yellow pointy hat with a green, white, and yellow robe all around her.

**(Tuned Magician LV 4 (ATK/1800, DEF/1600)**

"Next I'll throw down two face downs and call it a turn." May said as two face-down cards appeared on the field. "Your move Kira."

**Scene Break:**

Everyone who was in the hanger, besides Kira, May, and Jay, were shocked at what they were seeing. Not only had the entire hanger bay turned into a building or something with a sky and everything but now two weird looking things appeared in front of May. They all looked at Jay for an explanation.

"What the hell is going on," Cagalli yelled at Jay "What happened to the hanger bay and what's with those whatever they are appearing out of nowhere?" she said as Jay pulled his fingers out of his ears.

"Jeez," Jay said as he rubbed his ears "did you have to yell?"

"Just answer the question," Cagalli said

"To answer your question," Jay said "they're just playing a game that we found a few years back and as for the hanger and those monsters in front of May, it's fine they're just holograms."

"Holograms?" Murdoch asked "no one has the technology to great Holograms."

"Not in ZAFT, the EA, or ORB but another place has this technology." Jay said

"And that place is…" Shinn asked

"Not telling," Jay said

"You really like to be cryptic don't you?" Mayu asked

"Yes, yes I do," Jay said as he turned back to the duel "now quiet I'm trying to watch."

"But you said you would tell us what they were going to do?" Cagalli protested

"Fine," Jay said frustrated at them already "I'll tell you." He finished as he began to explain the basics of the game of Duel Monsters to the people that were listening to him.

**Scene Break:**

"My move," Kira said as he drew his card he was shocked at what he got _'this card… I added it to my deck when we went back to earth last weekend…'_ he thought as he looked at his hand and smiled at his strategy _'perfect.'_

"Because I have no monsters in my graveyard I can special summon **Guardian Eatos** from my hand without making a tribute." He said as white feathers began to appear all over the place. Then from the sky, a woman dressed in Native American clothing with an eagle head dress appeared in front of Kira; she also had white wings on the back of her back.

**(Guardian Eatos LV 8, (ATK/2500, DEF/2000)**

"When did you add that card?" May asked

"I added her into my deck when we went back home last weekend," Kira said "I found her when we were cleaning up the card room."

"Any way's," Kira said "back to the duel, I'll then activated the Spell card **Double Summon**." He finished as he activated his green card "with this card I can now summon up to two monsters this turn, so I'll start by summoning my **Drill Synchron** in attack mode," he finished as a little robot with two blue drills for hands and a yellow drill on its forehead. It also had two tractor treads for feet.

**(Drill Synchron LV 3 (ATK/800, DEF/300)**

"Next I'll summon my Gauntlet Warrior to the field in attack mode." He finished as a warrior wearing blue armor appeared on the field. The warrior also had a giant red armored arm on his right hand.

**(Gauntlet Warrior LV 3 (ATK/400, DEF/1600)**

"Finally I'll tune my **LV 3 Gauntlet Warrior** with my **LV 3 Drill Synchron**" Kira finished as **Gauntlet Warrior** leaped into the air while **Drill Synchron's** drills began to spin. **Drill Synchron **then turned into three bright lights that rose into the air. Then from those lights they turned into three green rings. "Clustering powers will turn into a spear that pierces the earth." Kira said as the three rings began to engulf **Gauntlet Warrior** making him become transparent. "Become the path it shines upon!" he yelled as **Gauntlet Warrior** disappeared leaving only three bright lights. Then a bright light appeared in between the rings. "Synchro Summon!" Kira cried out "Break it apart! **Drill Warrior**!" Kira finished as his new monster appeared. The new monster was a brown warrior; he had drills sticking out of his shoulders as well as a drill on his right hand. He also had a yellow scarf sticking wrapped around his neck as well as his feet being in the shape of upside down drills.

**(Drill Warrior LV 6 (ATK/2400, DEF/2000)**

**Scene Break:**

"OK," Shinn asked as he looked at the new monster on Kira's side of the field "what happened to those two things on Kira's field?" he finished as everyone looked at Jay for an explanation.

Jay sighed "Basically," Jay said "he used his two monsters to summon a Synchro monster."

"A Synchro what?" Everyone asked

"A Synchro monster is a fusion between one tuner monster and one or more non-tuner monsters," Jay said "Basically if you combine a LV 3 tuner monster and a LV 3 non-tuner monster, you will get a LV 6 Synchro monster." He finished as he looked back to the duel.

**Scene Break:**

"Impressive Kira," May said "two powerful monsters in one turn not bad. Oh remember if you or I activate a spell card while my **Magical Citadel of Endymion** is on the field, I can add a spell counter on it." She finished as a white orb began to float above May.

**(Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counters: 1)**

"Yeah well your two monsters are going to go take a nice dirt nap," Kira said "**Drill Warrior** attack **Summoner Monk** with **Drill Lance**!" Kira said as Drill Warrior launched itself into the air and headed towards **Summoner Monk** with his drill spinning really fast.

"I don't think so," May said "I activate the trap card **Threatening Roar**!" she said as she activated her trap card; on it was a monster letting out a roar towards another monster. "This bad boy of a trap card stops your battle phase this turn." She finished as a shock wave erupted from the card making **Drill Warrior** flinch stopping his attack.

"Fine then," Kira said "I'll end my turn with one face down." He said as he set his card down.

**Scene Break:**

"OK," Mayu said "what's a trap card?"

"A trap card is a card that can be used during any one of their turns," Jay said "The only time they cannot activated a trap card is when they first lay it down on the field."

"What about those green cards?" Shinn asked

"Those are known as spell cards," Jay said "Spell cards can only be activated during your turn unless said so, unlike traps, spells can be activated from your hand."

**Scene Break:**

"OK," May said "Draw!" she yelled as she drew her card

"I activated the trap card "**Level Retuner**." She said, on the trap card was a three eyed monster hit with lightning. In the background three stars were shown. Two of the stars were cracked but the middle star was alright.

"This trap allows me to lower the level of one of my monsters this turn by up to two LV so I'll lower my **Summoner Monk's LV** down to being a **LV 2** monster." She finished as her monsters LV went down.

**(Summoner Monk LV 4-LV2)**

"Next I'll summon my** Tuned Magician** again in order for her to gain an effect." May said as Tuned Magician disappeared in a flash of light, then she reappeared on the field with a green aura surrounding her.

"Next I activate my **Summoner Monk's** ability by discarding a spell card from my hand, I can special summon a LV 4 monster from my deck, and I choose my **Skilled Dark Magician **in attack mode." She finished as she sent a card from her hand to the grave yard, then her deck began to glow again as a bright light shot forth from it. From that light, a man dressed in dark blue robes appeared on the field; he had a small blue stone on both his shoulders as well as a one on the front of his robe.

**(Skilled Dark Magician LV 4 (ATK/1900, DEF/1700))**

"Finally I'll tune my **LV 2 Summoner Monk** with my **LV 4 Tuned Magician**…" May said as her **Summoner Monk** jumped into the air while **Tuned Magician** swung her staff around be for turning into 4 bright lights. "Beings of magic unite as one…" May said as the 4 bright lights turned into 4 green rings. Those 4 rings then began to go around **Summoner Monk**. "From their combined power a higher mage shall appear." She said as **Summoner Monk** began to turn transparent as two lights appeared. Then a bright light appeared within the 4 rings. "Synchro Summon! Explode with power **Explosive Magician**." May finish as her new monster appeared; her new magician was wearing white robes, in his right hand was a white staff with two hooks on the top right and left side.

**(Explosive Magician LV 6 (ATK/2500, DEF/1800))**

"Cool monster May," Kira said as he looked at **Explosive Magician**

"If you think he looks cool," May said "then you'll love his effect. But first I'll activate the equipped spell card **Mage Power**." She said as she activated her green card. On the card was a picture of three mages putting their power in a jar "This card allows me to raise one of my monsters attack and defense points by five hundred for every magic and trap card on my field; and since I have two on my field my monster will gain one thousand extra attack and defense points; I'll equipped this card to my **Explosive Magician**." She finished a blue aura appeared around **Explosive Magician** raising his attack and defense points.

**(Explosive Magician ATK/2500-3500, DEF/1800-2800)**

"And because I activated a spell card," May said "my field spell as well as my **Skilled Dark Magician** gain a spell counter." She finished as a light appeared on **Skilled Dark Magician's** left shoulder while another orb of light appeared above May.

**(Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counters: 2)**

**(Skilled Dark Magician Spell Counters: 1)**

"I'll then activate my monsters effect," May said "by removing two spell counters on my side of the field I can now destroy one spell or trap card on the field." She finished as she pointed to Kira's set card "and I choose that one, go **Explosive Magician** use the spell counters on my Field Spell card and destroy his set card with **White Inferno Blast**!" May finished as Explosive Magician absorbed the two spell counters that were above her head into his staff. From there, Explosive Magician let loose a white fire ball towards Kira's set card.

**(Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counters: 0)**

"Not so fast," Kira said "I activate my **Effect Veiler's** effect; by sending her to the graveyard I can negate your effect monsters effect this turn." Kira finished as he sent the card to the graveyard. After that, a woman with long turquois hair and see-through wings wearing short white robe, long black stockings, and brown shoes appeared. She then began to spin around in a circle making a tornado, negating **Explosive Magician's** effect.

"Fine then," May said "I'll just have my **Explosive Magician** attack your **Drill Warrior**. Go **Explosive Magician** attack **Drill Warrior** with **White Magic Blast**." She finished as her magician charged up a white energy ball on the top of its staff. When the charge was big enough, the magician launched the blast toward **Drill Warrior**.

"I don't think so May," Kira said "I activated the trap card **Scrapped Iron Scarecrow**." He finished as he activated his trap, on it was a picture of a metal scarecrow made out of spare parts "This trap allows me to negate one of your attacks once per turn," he finished as **Explosive Magician's** attack collided into the scarecrow. "And I am allowed to reset this Card instead of sending it to the graveyard." he finished as the scarecrow reset itself back onto the field

"I'll end my turn then," May said

"My turn Draw!" Kira said as he drew his card

"I summon **Ghost Gardna** in defense mode." Kira said as his new monster appeared. The new monster was made up of red wires while wearing white and blue armor. On his hands had green orbs on it with three claws on each of them. The monster then put its hands up with the green orbs showing forward before he turned blue indicating he was in defense mode.

**(Ghost Garndna LV 4 (ATK/0, DEF/1900))**

"Next I'll switch my two monsters into defense mode." Kira said as both his monsters had their arms in guard position and they both turned blue.

"And I'll end my turn with that." Kira said

"I guess it's my turn," May said "Draw!" she finished as she drew her next card

"I activate my **Card of Sanctity**," May said as she activated her green card. On it were two warriors trying to catch coins raining down on them. "This card allows us to draw until we hold 6 cards each." She finished as both her and Kira drew from their deck.

May looked at her cards as smirked "Because I drew this monster through the effect of a spell, trap, or monster effect, I can special summon my **Watapon** to the field in defense mode." She finished as a small white fluffy ball with two blue eyes appeared on the field.

**(Watapon LV 1 (ATK/200, DEF/300))**

**Scene Break:**

"So Cute!" Mayu and Cagalli yelled making everyone cringe at the volume of their voice.

"Geez," Jay said as he rubbed his finger in his ear "can you scream any louder."

"Yeah," Shinn said as he was also rubbing his ear

**Scene Break:**

"Unfortunately," May said "this cute monster isn't staying for long because I'm releasing it in order to advance summons my **Dark Magician Girl** in attack mode. She finished as her monster began to glow before it disappeared. From there a new monster appeared. She was wearing blue armor on her body and a short pink mini skirt. She also had a hat on her head as well as a small staff.

**(Dark Magician Girl LV 6 (ATK/2000, DEF/1700))**

When Dark Magician Girl was summoned, she looked around the field and saw Jay and Shinn. She then proceeded to wink at them.

**Scene Break:**

"Now that's Cute!" Shinn and Jay said at the same time with hearts in their eyes.

"Idiots," Both Cagalli and Mayu said at the same time.

**Scene Break:**

"Also because I activated a spell card both my field spell and my **Skilled Dark Magician** gain a spell counter." She finished as a white orb appeared above her and her Magician's other orb on his shoulder began to glow.

**(Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counters: 1)**

**(Skilled Dark Magician Spell Counters: 2)**

"Next I'll activate my **Pot of Greed**." May said as she activated the card. On it was a picture of a pot with a face on it. "This allows me to draw two extra cards." She finished as she drew her next cards.

"And because of this my field spell and Magician gain even more spell counters." She finished as another light appeared above her head as her **Skilled Dark Magician's** orb on the front of his robe began to glow.

**(Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counters: 2)**

**(Skilled Dark Magician Spell Counters: 3)**

"Now because my Magician has 3 spell counters, I can release him in order to special summon my **Dark Magician** from my deck, hand, or graveyard." May finished, as her **Skilled Dark Magician** disappeared with a new magician in its place. This new Magician had purple robes on while holding a long green staff. The look in its eyes told the people who were looking at him that he was someone you would not want to mess with.

**(Dark Magician LV 7 (ATK/2500, DEF/2100))**

"But he isn't going to stay for long because I'm going to release him in order to special summon my **Dark Eradicator Warlock**." She finished as her **Dark Magician** disappeared and a new Magician appeared. This new Magician had a darker purple robe and armor on. His staff was purple with two horns coming out of it. If people thought **Dark Magician** was scary, this guy made him look like a walk in the park.

**(Dark Eradicator Warlock LV 7 (ATK/2500, DEF/2100))**

"Then I'll activate the spell card **Spell Power Grasp**," May said as she activated the card, on it was a picture of a spell caster absorbing energy into his staff. "This card allows me to add a spell counter onto one of my cards and I choose to add it onto my Field spell." She finished as her spell card released a small white orb into the sky where it joined the other two orbs.

**(Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counters: 3)**

"And because that was a spell card, I can add another spell counter to my field spell." May said as another white orb appeared above her.

**(Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counters: 4)**

"**Spell Power Grasper** also allows me to add another **Spell Power Grasper** to my hand," May said as she added the card back into her hand "But I cannot activate it this turn. I will then activate the spell card **Field Barrier**." May said as she activated another spell card. On the card was a picture of a barrier appearing over a card. "As long as this card remains on the field, my field spell cannot be destroyed. And since another spell was activated, another spell counter is added to my field spell." She said as another orb appeared.

**(Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counters: 5)**

"I will now activate another spell card called **Swords of Reveling Light**." May said as she activated her spell card. On it was a picture of three swords made out of light. "This card allows me to prevent you from attacking for three of your turns." May finished as swords made out of light began to block Kira's monsters.

"And that also allows me to add another Spell counter to my field spell as well." May said as another orb appeared above her. "Oh and because I have two more spell or trap cards on my side of the field **Mage Power** adds another 1000 extra attack and defense points to my **Explosive Magician**." She finished as her Magician's Attack points went up.

**(Explosive Magician: (ATK/3500-4500, DEF/2800-3800))**

**(Magical Citadel of Endymion Spell Counters: 6)**

"Next I'll remove all six of my spell counters on my field in order to special summon the great and all powerful **Endymion, The Master Magician**." May said as all six of the orbs above her came together and formed a bright light. Through that light, a new Magician appeared. This new mage was wearing a dark robe with neo blue patterns and jewels all over it. He also had a purple cape with a white ring on his back. The Staff he had in his hand had a purple orb at the top of it.

**(Endymion, The Master Magician LV 7 (ATK/2700, DEF/1700))**

"Next I'll discard one card from my hand to special summon **The Tricky** in attack mode." May finished as she discarded a card from her hand and summoned her new monster. The new monster had a "?" mark for a face and had one on his chest. He was wearing black and yellow striped clothing as well as a blue cape. He was also wearing a black jester's hat as well.

**(The Tricky LV 5 (ATK/2000, DEF/1200))**

**Scene Break:**

"Look at all of them," Shinn said as he looked at all of May's Spellcasters "there's so many of them."

"Looks like the kid is in hot water now." Murdoch said as he looked at Kira then at May.

"Don't count Kira out yet," Jay said as everyone looked at him "Kira's been in worst predicaments, he'll be fine."

**Scene Break:**

"Time to say good bye to your monsters Kira," May said "Because I'm having my **Explosive Magician** attack you're **Guardian Eatos **with **White Magic Burst**." May said as her Magician let loose a white blast at Eatos.

"Not unless I activate my **Scrapped Iron Scarecrow**." Kira said as his trap reactivated and blocked the attack. The trap then reset itself.

May did not look pleased "Fine then," she said "I'll just have my **Endymion, The Master Magician **attacks with **Dark Spell Blast**." She finished as her monster let loose a dark blast towards **Eatos**.

"Sorry May but I activate my **Ghost Gardna's** ability," Kira said as **Ghost Gardna** got in front of **Eatos**. "You see I can switch your monsters attack target to **Ghost Gardna**." He finished as the blast attacked **Ghost Gardna** destroying him.

"Well third time's the charm because I'll now have **Dark Eradicator Warlock **attacks you with **Ultimate Dark Magic Attack**." May said as her Magician let loose a blast at **Eatos**. Unfortunately, when the blast hit **Eatos**, **Eatos **used her wings to create a small wind to send the blast back at May. The blast was so powerful that it made the ship shake a bit.

**Scene Break:**

Up on the bridge of the Archangel, everyone felt the shock wave as the ship began to shake.

"What's going on?" Natarle asked

"There was an explosion." Chandra said as he looked at his computer screen.

"Is the enemy nearby?" Murrue asked

"Negative," Chandra said "it came from with inside the ship, the hanger bay to be exact."

"The hanger bay..." Mu said "you think the mechanics are having problem with something down there?"

"Possibly," Murrue said as she looked at Natarle "contact the hanger bay and see what is going on."

"On it captain." Natarle said as she contacted the hanger bay. She tried it for a few minutes but there was no response. "I can't contact them. Something must be wrong."

Murrue got up from her chair "I'm going to go and see what happened," she finished as she turned her attention to Natarle "you're in command ensign until I get back"

Natarle saluted her "understood captain."

"I'll come with you." Mu said as he got up from his seat

Murrue nodded her head "suit yourself." She finished as both of them made their way out of the bridge.

**Scene Break:**

Back with Kira's other friends, they all felt the shockwave.

"What was that," Flay asked "are we under attack?"

"I don't know," Sai said "but I'm sure we're safe." He finished as Murrue and Mu came by them. "Excuse me," Sai said as both Murrue and Mu came to a stop.

"What is it kid?" Mu asked

"We were just wondering what that shockwave was," Sai asked "are we under attack?"

Murrue shook her head "No, there was an explosion in the hanger bay, we tried to contact them but they won't respond."

"Hanger bay…" Tolle said as he was in deep thought "Oh no," he said "Kira and the others went to the hanger bay, they may be in trouble." He finished as every one of Kira's friends was shocked at this.

"Oh no," Miriallia said

"You don't think they're…" Kuzzy said

"Don't even think about finishing that statement Kuzzy." Tolle said

"In any case," Murrue said "we're going to go see what's wrong."

"Can we come with you," Tolle said "we want to know if Kira and the others are OK."

Murrue shook her head "No," she said "stay here will let you know if something as happened to your friends." Murrue finished as both she and Mu left the group of kids to think about what may have happened to Kira and their other friends.

**Scene Break:**

"Ack!" May said as she was covered in smoke from the redirected attack that was sent right back to her "What happened how come your monster didn't bit the dust?"

"It's because of my **Ghost Gardna's** effect." Kira said

"**Ghost Gardna's** effect?" May asked

"That's right," Kira said "you see when you destroyed **Ghost Gardna**, I can lower one of your monster's attack points by **1000** until the end of this turn,"

**(Dark Eradicator Warlock: ATK/2500-1500)**

"Thus your warlock's attack points went down from **2500 to 1500** meaning you take **500** points of damage." Kira finished as May's LP went down

**(May's LP 4000-3500)**

"Not bad Kira," May said "but don't think I'm done yet Kira for I activate the spell card **"Magical Blast."**" She finished as she activated the green card. On it was a Magical blast that was shot by a bunch of different mages. "This spell card allows me to inflict 200 points of damage to you for every Spellcaster-Type monster I have on my field and since I have 5 you now take 1000 points of damage." May said as a blast emanated from the green card and hit Kira dead on creating another explosion and lowering Kira's LP.

**(Kira's LP 4000-3000)**

"The best part about this card is that instead of conduction my draw phase next turn," May said as she sent her spell card to the grave yard "I can add this card back to my hand from the graveyard. I end my turn and with that my mages attack points return to normal." She finished as her monsters attack points returned to normal.

**(Dark Eradicator Warlock: ATK/1500-2500)**

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Murrue and Mu entered the hanger bay to see what was going on. What they saw shocked them. Inside of finding a hanger bay, they found stone buildings all around them.

"What the hell," Mu said as he looked around "what happened to the hanger bay?"

Murrue then saw Jay and the others over on the side "I don't know but I am going to find out." She finished as she headed towards the group of people.

When she got close enough, Murdoch saw her "Captain!" he said as he and his entire work group stand to attention

"At ease," Murrue said as Murdoch and everyone in his work group went back to normal. "Mr. Murdock what is going on?"

"Look over there." Murdoch said as he pointed to where Kira and May were dueling.

Murrue looked at the two people and saw all types of strange people in front of both of them. "What are they doing and what are those people/things in front of May and Kira?" she asked

"Their playing a game," Jay said as everyone turned their attention to him "and for the things in front of them are holograms of what they are playing."

"Holograms," Mu asked "no one has that type of technology to create them."

"That's what I told him Lieutenant." Murdock said "but he said that there's a country out there that does."

"In any case," Murrue said "when will they be done, their causing a lot of disturbance on the ship."

"Probably next turn," Jay said "if Kira doesn't come up with a miracle draw this turn. It's game over for him."

"The kids losing," Mu said "but the kids a coordinator, shouldn't he have a strategy to stop whatever the girl is planning?"

Jay looked at Mu "Just because Kira is a coordinator doesn't mean he is all that strong. In this game, it doesn't matter if you're a coordinator or a natural, all that matters is what cards you get and what strategy you can make with what cards you have, so far if Kira doesn't pull something off this turn he's done for."

"What do you mean?" Mayu asked

"What I mean is that on May's next turn she will have all of her monsters attack Kira," Jay said "since he only has two monsters and his trap card, even if Kira summons another monster, it would only take four attacks for May to clear Kira's field. After that, she would have her last monsters attack Kira directly and with **Magical Blast** card she added from her graveyard, she will activate it to give Kira 1000 points of damage. Not only that but with **Dark Eradicator Warlock** on the field, if Kira activates a normal spell card, he'll take 1000 points of damage."

"Monsters? **Magical Blast**? Normal Spell?" Murrue asked

Jay sighed "I'll tell you later right now it's time to see what Kira has up his sleeves."

**Scene break:**

'_Dang I'm in a pinch,'_ Kira thought _'as long as May's __**Dark Eradicator Warlock**__ is on the field I can't activate any of my normal spell cards without taking 1000 points of damage.'_ He finished as he looked at his hand. In his hand were two spell cards, these spell cards were his own **Pot of Greed** and **Graceful Charity**. _'I have one card in my deck that can help me defeat May's monster.'_ Kira thought as he put his hand on his deck _'this is it.'_ "I draw," Kira said as he drew his last card. When Kira flipped the card over, he smiled and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" May asked

Kira stopped laughing "Nothing," he said "I just figured out a plan to defeat you."

"Defeat me?" May asked

"Yes, defeat you," Kira said "because I activate the spell card "**Synchro Blast Wave**."" Kira said as he activated the green card. On it, was a picture of Junk Warrior sending a shockwave blast.

"When you activated a normal spell card, **Dark Eradicator Warlock's** effect activates meaning you take 1000 points of damage." May finished as her Warlock let loose a dark purple blast from its staff. The blast hit Kira in the stomach making Kira fall to his knees as well as lowering his life points.

**(Kira's LP 3000 – 2000)**

**Scene Break:**

"Kira!" Mu and Murrue said as they went to go see if Kira was alright, but before they could move someone grabbed their hands. When they looked at who had stop them, they saw Jay shaking his head.

"Don't," Jay said as he turned his attention back to the duel "just watch."

**Scene Break:**

Kira began to get up "That's OK," he said "because with my spell card if I have at least one synchro monster on my field, I can destroy one monster on my opponent's field."

"What?" May asked

"I choose to destroy your **Dark Eradicator Warlock**." Kira said as he pointed to the monster. From the green spell card came a blast of green energy that hit **Dark Eradicator Warlock**. **Dark Eradicator Warlock** yelled in pain before he exploded into data creating a field of smoke.

"My Warlock!" May cried

"And now because your Warlock is gone," Kira said "now I can activated as many normal spell cards as I want, so to start things off, I'll activate the spell card **Pot of Greed**." Kira said as he activated the card "this card allows me to draw two extra cards from my deck." He finished as he drew two cards from his deck. "Next I'll activate the spell card **Graceful Charity**." Kira said "This card allows me to draw three more cards from my deck, but then I'll have to discard two." He finished as he drew three cards from his deck and sent two from his hand to the graveyard. The two cards' he sent from his hand to the graveyard were two monster cards. One was LV 4 while the other was a LV 2.

"Finally," Kira said "I'll summon my **Synchron Explorer** in attack mode." Kira finished as he summoned his new monster to the field. This monster was a small red robot that had a round body with the inside of it being hollow.

**(Synchron Explorer LV 2: (ATK/0, DEF/700))**

"That's the best you can do Kira?" May asked

"Don't judge this little guy," Kira said "Because when this guy is summoned I can special summon a "**Synchron**" monster from my graveyard, but its effects are negated."

"So, you're going to special summon **Drill Synchron** from your graveyard?" May asked

"Nope," Kira said "I choose to summon my **Road Synchron** from my graveyard." Kira said as the inside of **Synchron Explorer** began to glow. Then from the inside of **Synchron Explorer**, a new monster popped out. This monster was a yellow machine, it had a green helmet on its head and for feet it had two wheels.

**(Road Synchron LV 4 (ATK/1600, DEF/800))**

"How did that monster get in your graveyard?" May asked

"When I activated **Graceful Charity**," Kira said "I sent him and another monster from my hand to the graveyard, which brings me to my next move, because I have a tuner monster on my field, I can summon the monster **Quilbolt Hedgehog** from my graveyard." He finished as another monster appeared on his field. This monster was an orange rodent of some sorts who had mechanical bolts sticking out of its back.

**(Quilbolt Hedgehog LV 2: (ATK/800, DEF/800))**

"Next I'll tune my **LV 2 Synchron Explore** **and LV 2 Quilbolt** **Hedgehog** with my **LV 4 Road Synchron.**" Kira said as **Synchron Explore** and **Quilbolt Hedgehog** jumped into the air. While that was happening, the engine on **Road Synchron's** back began to rev-up as it began to glow yellow before turning into 4 bright lights. Those bright lights then went up into the sky. "Clustering hopes will evoke a new horizon!" Kira said as the four bright lights became 4 green rings that surrounded Kira's two monsters making them become transparent "Become the path its light shines upon!" he said as the monsters inside the rings disappeared and a bright light appeared inside the rings. "Synchro Summon! Dash onward, **Road Warrior**!" Kira said as his new monster appeared. This new monster was a warrior with yellow armor. It had big claws for hands and on its back was what looked like a cannon that was in the shape of a road.

**(Road Warrior LV 8: (ATK/3000, DEF/1500))**

"Not a bad monster Kira," May said "but it's no match for my **Explosive Magician**."

"Who says that I'm done," Kira said "Next I'll activate **Road Warrior's** effect. Once per turn I can summon a LV 2 or lower Warrior or Machine monster from my deck to the field so I'll summon my **Nitro Synchron** to the field in attack mode." He finished as Road Warrior lifted the road cannon from its back and fired a shot of light. From that light **Nitro Synchron** appeared on the field.

**(Nitro Synchron LV 2: (ATK/300, DEF/100))**

"Next I'll tune my **LV 8 Guardian Eatos** with my **LV 2 Nitro Synchron**," Kira said as **Eatos **went up into the sky while **Nitro Synchron** stayed on the ground and began to glow green, he then turned into two white lights and from those two lights, green rings appeared. "Clustering guidance's form an angle of hope," Kira said as the two rings surrounded **Eatos** "Become the path its light shines upon!" he said as Eatos became transparent as 8 bright lights appeared. Then an even bigger light appeared inside the ring swallowing up all of the 8 bright lights "Synchro Summon! Fly **Eatos, Guardian of the Synchros**!" Kira finished as his new monster appeared. She still had the same white angel wings as **Guardian Eatos**, except instead of wearing the traditional Native American outfit; she now wore blue armor with white lines on it. And instead of the eagle head dress, she now had a dragon helmet instead (Basically the helmet is of **Stardust Dragon's** head.) In her hands were two broad swords, one was white while the other was blue.

**(Eatos, Guardian of the Synchros LV 10: (ATK/3000, DEF/2500))**

"OK," May said as she looked at the new monster "now that looks awesome."

"Thanks," Kira said "for my next move I'll activate the spell card **Synchro Exchange**." Kira said as he activated the spell card. On the card was a picture of two people with different Synchro monsters next to them. One had Junk Warrior while the other had a warrior wearing a brown cowboy hat and was wearing tattered green clothing. (**X-Saber Wayne**) "By sending one Synchro Monster on my side of the field back to the extra deck, I can replace it with a new Synchro Monster that is the same type and LV as the monster that was sent back to my deck so I'll send my **Drill Warrior** back," Kira finished as a portal opened up behind **Drill Warrior** and sucked him into it. "In order to summon my Turbo Warrior in attack mode," Kira said as a warrior with red armor that looked like the front of a car and two tires on the side of its hips.

**(Turbo Warrior LV 6: (ATK/2500, DEF/1500))**

"Not bad Kira," May said "But even with three Synchro monsters you still can't attack thanks to my **Swords of Reveling Light**."

"Not unless I activate **Eatos, Guardian of the Synchro's** effect." Kira said

"Effect?" May asked

"That's right," Kira said "by removing two Synchro Monsters from my Extra deck, I can destroy up to two of your cards on the field."

"What?" May asked

"I remove from play my **Junk Warrior** and **Nitro Warrior**." Kira said as he showed the cards to May, then a portal opened up and sucked the two cards into the vortex. "Now **Eatos**, destroy May's **Swords of Reveling Light** and **Mage Power** with **Synchro Sword Strike**." Kira finished as Eatos took to the skies. When she rose to a decent altitude, her two swords began to glow, the white sword began to glow blue while the blue one glowed white. Eatos then let loose a sword wave attack that destroyed May's **Swords of Reveling Light **and **Mage Power**.

"My spell cards!" May yelled

"And without your Mage Power your Explosive Magician loses its attack point bonus." Kira said as Explosive Magician's attack points return to its normal amount.

**(Explosive Magician: (ATK/4500-2500, DEF/3800-1800))**

"Oh no!" May said

"Next I'll equip the spell card "**Junk Barrage**" to my **Turbo Warrior**." Kira said as he activated the spell card. On it was a picture of space debris falling thru the atmosphere. "When the equipped monster battles and destroys a monster by battle," Kira said "I can deal damage equal to half the destroyed monsters attack points."

"In the words of my brother," May said "I'm in trouble now."

"That's for sure," Kira said "now **Turbo Warrior,** attack **Explosive Magician** with **Axle Slash**!" he finished as his monster went towards **Explosive Magician**.

"But our monsters have the same attack points." May pointed out.

Kira smiled "I activate my Monsters effect," he said "if **Turbo Warrior** battles a Synchro monster that is LV 6 or higher I can lower that monsters attack points in half."

"What!" May said

"Go **Turbo Warrior**," Kira said "lower **Explosive Magician's** attack points with **High Rate Power**!" he finished as **Turbo Warrior** let loose a black stream of energy at **Explosive Magician** lowering its attack points.

**(Explosive Magician ATK/2500-1250)**

"Now attack **Turbo Warrior**!" Kira shouted as **Turbo Warrior** charged **Explosive Magician** with his right claw**. Explosive Magician** tried to block the attack with his staff but the force of **Turbo Warrior's** attack was too great for the staff to handle so the attack broke through the staff and hitting **Explosive Magician** destroying him and lowering May's Life Points.

**(May's LP: 3500-2250)**

"And because **Turbo Warrior** was equipped with **Junk Barrage**," Kira said "you lose even more Life Points." He finished as Turbo Warrior let loose green rapid fire on May lowering her Life Points even further.

**(May's LP: 2250-1625)**

"Now **Road Warrior,**" Kira said "attack **The Tricky** with **Lightning Claw**."Kira said as Road Warrior charged The Tricky with his right claw glowing yellow. Road Warrior then brought his attack down on The Tricky turning him into particles as well as creating smoke while lowering May's LP even more.

**(May's LP: 1625-625)**

"Finally I'll have Eato's, Guardian of the Synchros attack your Dark Magician Girl with **Twin Heavens Slash!"**Kira said as Eato's swooped down upon Dark Magician Girl and brought her two swords down upon her turning her into dust particles and lowering May's LP to 0.

**(May's LP: 625-0)**

With the duel over, Kira deactivated his duel disk and walked over to May.

"Great duel May," Kira said as he put his hand towards her "that was awesome you almost had me."

May took Kira's hand and shook it "Thanks for the complement."

Just then, Kira and May began to hear clapping, when they looked to see who was clapping, they saw Mu, Murrue, Murdoch, Jay, and everybody else clapping and applauding them.

Kira rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment "Thanks everyone." He said

Murrue walked up to the both of them "That was impressive." She said

"Thanks," May said

"No you mind telling me…" Was all she got out when alarms sounded all over the ship

"Captain return to the bridge," Natarle's voice rang over the intercom "it's an emergency."

Murrue looked at Kira, Jay, and May "Will talk about this later." She said as all three of them nodded as Murrue and Mu went back to the bridge to see what was going on.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Bruno was preparing to launch Xenon and Reno up into space from Neo Domino City. He was inside a command center talking to Xenon and Reno through a computer screen while sitting on a chair.

"You two ready to launch?" Bruno asked as he activated the space dimension portal to take Reno and Xenon directly to the debris belt.

"Yeah we're both ready," Xenon said, He was wearing a blue space suit "As well as Reno's imaginary friend."

"I'm telling you he's real!" Reno yelled as he was next to Xenon, he was wearing a red space suit.

"Any who," Xenon said getting back on track "we're ready to go."

"Alright," Bruno said "Launch in three…two…one…launch." Bruno said as the ship was launched as Xenon and Reno's ship was launched through the portal to their next destination.

Bruno leaned back on his chair "Let's hope nothing goes wrong now." He said.

Scene Break:

"Reno," Xenon asked "Did you remember to bring the supply of water for the ship?"

Reno looked at Xenon "I thought you got it."

Four words ran through both their minds 'We are so dead!"

**Chapter End…**

**Preview:**

**Jay: Great another battle..**

**May: Don't worry will get through it**

**Shinn: Yeah don't worry**

**Mayu: Will get through it**

**Cagalli: Will make it **

**Stella: I'll will do her best**

**Kira: Ah guy's I have a problem.**

**Everyone: what?**

**Kira: ZAFT captured me.**

**Everyone: WHAT!**

**Kira: Next time on Gundam Seed 5ds: Crimson Evolution: The Birth of the Dueling Gundam. Riding Duel! Acceleration!**

**Author's note:**

Yo, guys sorry for the taking a long time in updating this story. Been Busy as of late plus I am losing the mood in writing this story. I added **Guardian Eatos** to the story because I really like that card. As for the Stardust Sword as well as the Strike having a personality I figured that if the Crimson Dragon could hack into Crow's Duel Runner, I figured it could help control a Mobile Suit and change weapons and other stuff. This idea came from **X-Burner 27. **Any who, I hope you like it. Until next time, this is dsgundam signing off. Also here is a list of what decks the characters of my story will use:

**Kira: Yusei's deck**

**Athrun: Jack's deck**

**Cagalli: Crow's deck**

**Lacus: Aki's deck**

**Mayu: Ruka's deck**

**Shinn: Rua's deck**

**Stella: Naturia deck**

**Reno: Yuma's deck (from Yugioh Zexal)**

**Xenon: Six Samurai deck**

**Luna: Fabled deck**

**Rusty: Dragon deck**

**Shiho: Ice Barrier deck**

**Dearka: Dragan's deck (Team Ragnarok's first wheel)**

**Nicol: Braver's deck (Team Ragnarok's second wheel)**

**Yzak: Harald's deck (Team Ragnarok's last wheel and founder)**

This is all I have so far for who will get what cards in this series. If you have questions please either PM me or right your question in a review for my story, and again sorry for the wait. Next chapter may be shorter than all of my other chapters. I don't know but who knows.


	5. mech page 2

Here is the second mech page, enjoy…

**Model Number:** GAT-X111 Blizzard

**Operator:** ZAFT

**Pilot:** Shiho Hahnenfuss

**Power Source:** Battery Power

**Armor: **Phase Shift Armor

**Armaments: **

2x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS (Located in Head)

3x Ice Beam Canons (Located in chest and shoulder attachments)

1x Beam Lance

1x Beam Rifle

2x Beam Daggers

2x Beam Sabers

**Description**:

It looks exactly like the ZGMF – X31S Abyss except it is colored ice blue and instead of the shot gun cannons in the fins they are equipped with Ice generator freeze weapons. Also it does not have the beam guns attached to the back pack like the Abyss.

**Model Number: **GAT – X105S Stardust Strike

**Operator:** Team 5ds

**Pilot:** Kira Yamato

**Power Source**: Momentum Energy

**Armor**: Phase Shift Armor

**Armaments**:

1x Stardust Sword

1x Star Rifle

1x Shooting Sonic Cannon (Located in mouth of Mobile Suit)

2x Beam Sabers (Color is now whitish blue)

2x Dragon Claw Rippers (Claws will launch from hands and rip through anything in its way)

1x Shield

1x weapons program (will be explained in future chapters)

**Description: **

The evolved Strike Gundam. It now has clawed hands and feet. It also has Stardust Dragon's tail, wings, and has its head for a helmet; its color is now whitish blue with dark blue armor on its shoulders chest, legs and the tips of the wings. (Like **Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode**) The cockpit now has Kira's dual runner in the system; this allows him to summon monsters and activate spells or traps in order to help him in any situation. Also duel runner can be ejected from the cockpit when needed.

**Model Number:** YGO-X05L Light End Breaker

**Operator**: Team 5ds

**Pilot**: May Ryosukei

**Power Source**: Momentum Energy

**Armor**: Phase Shift Armor

**Armaments**:

1x Light End Mage Staff (Still the same as the original mage staff)

1x Light End Stream Cannon (Located in mouth of Mobile suit)

2x Mobile Capture Devices (When launched they will capture the enemy in a bunch of steel wires like Gear from Static Shock)

2x Dragon Claw Rippers (Claws will launch from hands and rip through anything in its way)

Mirage Colloid

1x weapons program (will be explained in future chapters)

**Description: **

The evolved version of the Breaker; it now has Light End Dragons, wings, tail, and head for a helmet. Like the Strike, it now has clawed hands and feet. Because of the wings, the anti-beam robe was eliminated in order for the wings to fit. It also has May's Dual runner combined with the suits cockpit allowing her to summon any monster or activate any trap or spell card in order to help her situation. Also duel runner can be ejected from the cockpit when needed.

**Model Number**: YGO-X04D Dark End Berserker

**Operator**: Team 5ds

**Pilot**: Jay Ryosukei

**Power Source**: Momentum Energy

**Armor**: Phase Shift

**Armaments**:

1x Dark End Scythe

2x Ice Beam Cannons (Located on Shoulders)

2x Dragon Claw Rippers (Claws will launch from hands and rip through anything in its way)

1x Dark End Burst Cannon

4x Beam Sabers (Black in color)

Mirage Colloid

1x weapons program (will be explained in future chapters)

**Description**:

Like the Strike and Breaker, The Berserker now has Dark End Dragon's wings, tail, and head for a helmet. It also has claws and on its hands and feet. It also has Jay's duel runner integrated into its cockpit; allowing him to summon monsters and activate card effects when needed. Also duel runner can be ejected from the cockpit when needed.

**Model Number:** YGO – X03 Hope

**Operator:** Team 5ds

**Pilot:** Reno Yamamoto

**Power Source:** Momentum Energy

**Armor:** Phase Shift Armor

**Armaments:**

2x Hope Swords

1x Moon Barriar

2x Beam Sabers (yellow in color)

1x Weapon system program (will be explained in future chapters)

**Description:**

Looks exactly like **Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope** except that the head is like the Busters. The cockpit design (owner of the idea is **Cooking Samurai**) is basically a video game system. Because Reno is an excellent video game player, Bruno decided to have Reno design his cockpit so that way he could move the suit like if he were in a video game.

**Model Number**: YGO-X02 Six Samurai

**Operator**: Team 5ds

**Pilot**: Xenon Newgea

**Power Source**: Momentum Energy

**Armor:** Phase Shift Armor

**Armaments:**

1x Samurai Katana

1x Samurai Speed Form (will be explained in future chapters)

2x Beam Sabers (green in color)

1x Weapon Systems Program (Again will be explained in future chapters)

Description:

Looks exactly like Shinning Gundam in super mode from G-Gundam except it is colored completely green and does not have the core lander. The cockpit design is just a regular cockpit. This suit has a special surprise that will appear when the archangel is in Africa. That is if I can write that episode…

Here is the second mech page… enjoy.


	6. Crimson Evolution

Hey guys, dsgundam here again, this chapter will be a little short because it will only cover episode 5 of the TV series. I hope you like it. Also I like to give credit to **X-Burner 27 **and **Lithius Osmius **for giving me ideas for this story. Oh and here is a card list of OC cards that appeared in the last chapter:

**Eatos, Guardian of the Synchros**

LV 10; Wind Attribute

Fairy/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + Guardian Eatos

Once per turn you can activate one of the following effects:

-Remove from play two Synchro Monsters from your extra deck to destroy up to two of your opponets spell or trap cards

-Remove from play three Synchro Monsters from play in order to destroy all your opponets monsters. If this effect is activated you cannot conduct your battle phase this turn.

-Special summon one of your removed from play Synchro Monsters. Its effects are negated.

**Synchro Exchange**

Normal Spell

You can return one Synchro monster on your side of the field back to the Extra Deck in order to summon another Synchro monster with the same Type and Level as the one returned back to the extra deck.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the two OC's Jay and May and the OC Gundam's in this chapter. Luna, Xenon, and Reno belong to **Cooking Samurai**. If I owned any of it, I would have made 5ds longer; although I do like Zexal as well.

"Talk"

'_Thoughts'/Flashbacks_

**Card Names/Life Point Values/Speed Counters/Scene Breaks/Flashbacks**

**Card Attacks**

Gundam Seed 5ds Chapter 4: Crimson Evolution: The Birth of the Dueling Gundam

Up on the bridge of the Archangel, everyone up there was in high alert.

"What's the situation?" Murrue asked as both she and Mu entered the bridge.

Natarle turned her head to the captain "We have detected that the Nazca Class ship is traveling right beside us, heading in the same direction and out pacing us, while the Laurasia Class ship is following right behind us."

"Not good," Mu said as he took the seat of second helm on the ship "we know that the Laurasia Class will overtake us and even if we use our engines to out run it, the Nazca Class will double back and come right at us." He finished as he began to think of a plan

"Hey," Mu said "bring me up a space map and the data on the two vessels."

"Do you have a plan?" Natarle asked

Mu turned his chair toward Natarle and Murrue "I'm ready to think about it."

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Kira and the others were talking to each other down in the hanger bay when they heard the alarm

"Enemy detected," a voice echoed all around the ship "Enemy detected all personal level one battle stations."

"Well," Jay said "Looks like were heading to another battle."

"I agree," Kira said

"So what do we do?" Shinn asked

"We wait till they call us." May said as they waited for them to be called up.

**Scene Break:**

With Kira's other friends, all of them were sitting around one of the tables in the mess hall when they heard the alarms. Everyone in the Mess Hall became scared about what was going to happen next.

"Paging Kira Yamato, Jay Ryosukei, May Ryosukei, Shinn Asuka, Mayu Asuka, and Stella Loussier prepare for battle immediately." The voice said as it was broadcast all over the ship.

"Kira… Jay… May…" Miriallia said as everyone became silent as to the idea of all three of their friends fighting while they didn't do anything

"Listen Tolle," Miriallia said as Tolle looked at her "we're always sitting on the bench waiting for Kira, Jay, May, Shinn, Stella, or even Mayu to get into the game and protect us."

Tolle then looked at the table "If we have the ability to make a difference then why not put it to good use." He finished as he looked at Sai and Kuzzy as both of them nodded their heads.

**Scene Break:**

While all of this was going on, Stella was asleep due to the effect of the drugs. After their second battle, Stella's medicine was losing its effect so she had to rush to a room to be alone in so she could use the drugs. It took about a few minutes for the drugs to affect her body. Even though it only took a few minutes to work, she would have to rest for at least an hour before she did anything extraneous. When she heard her name and that they were heading into combat, she got up from her bed and headed to the pilots locker where she would get dressed.

'_Not good,'_ Stella thought as she ran to the dressing locker _'the dose I had before coming here should of lasted for the entire day. Don't tell me the effects are becoming weaker with every dose I take?'_ she finished as she began to worry that if she ran out of medicine by the time they got to the 8th fleet, she may either slip into a comma or die.

**Scene Break:**

Kira and the others, minus Cagalli for she went back to their room, were heading to the locker room to change when they heard someone call to them.

"Guys!" someone yelled, when they turned their heads to the voice they saw their friends, minus Flay because she was somewhere else, all dressed up in uniforms for the EA; the boys wore blue while the girls uniform was pink. They were traveling with Chandra to the bridge.

"Why are you guys dressed in those Earth Forces uniform?" Jay asked

"We decided that we should help out around the ship," Sai said "there under man right?"

"Yeah," Kuzzy said "they wouldn't let us on the bridge without these uniforms."

"But don't you guys think ZAFT's uniforms are cooler looking?" Tolle asked "We don't even get a rank badge so they seem kind of lame."

"Alright wise guy," Chandra said

Kira and the others started at them intently.

"You guys always do the fighting," Tolle said "we thought you guys could use a little company."

"Sense we're all in this together," Miriallia said "We plan to help out too, in any way we can."

"Alright Kids," Chandra said as he began to push the group "let's move it."

"See you guys later." Miriallia said as the group left

Chandra then turned to the other group "Oh and if you guys launch again, make sure you all wear a pilot suit this time."

Everyone nodded their heads "Understood Mr. Chandra." Kira said as they all left to the Locker room.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile with the Vesalius, the ship went ahead of the Archangel and stopped at a point in which they were at least 5 kilometers away from each other. They position the ship in which they would face the war ship when it would appear in front of them.

"I wonder what's out here that they would rather go here than head to either the moon or Artemis?" Ades asked

"Who knows," Rau said "either way they have fallen into our net." He finished as he looked out the view port to see what the EA would through their way.

**Scene Break:**

Back on the Archangel, Kira and the others were putting on their flight suits. Kira's suit was colored white with blue on the arms, May's suit was completely white, Jay's suit was white with black on the arms, Stella's suit was white with pink on the arms, Mayu's suit was white as well with the arms being colored in aqua color, and Shinn's suit was colored white with the arms being in a dark yellow color. Their helmets were colored as the same as their space suits arm color.

"It looks like you guys are ready," Mu said as he had just entered the locker room wearing his black and purple suit.

Everyone nodded their heads "Yeah," Kira said "were ready."

Mu nodded his head "Good now here is the plan…" Mu said as he began to explain their strategy against their enemy.

**Scene Break:**

After explaining the plan to everyone, all of them went to the hanger bay. From their all of them followed the Lieutenant to his Mobile Armor.

"At the moment, you six and I are the only ones who can protect this ship. No matter what, you guys must think of only protecting this ship as well as yourselves you guys understand?" he finished as all of them nodded their heads.

"Be careful Lieutenant." Kira said as the commander got inside his Mobile Armor as he and the others went to their own suit. '_Athrun,_' Kira thought _'will you come back? Will you try to destroy this ship? What am I thinking, of course he would; he is too blinded by his father's way to see the truth that if humanity continues on this path of hatred and selfish desires the world will end up in total destruction. Just like how the Earth in Yusei's time would have ended up.' _

**Scene Break:**

In the launch bay, Mu positioned his Mobile Armor to be launched.

"Position Mu La Flaga's Mobile Armor on the Linier catapult." Natarle said over the speaker as the preparations for the launch were made. On the outside, the hanger bay doors opened preparing to launch Mu out.

"Mu La Flaga launching." Mu said as he lowered the glass part of his helmet "Don't let them get you guys before I return." He said to himself as he launched from the catapult and traveled towards his target.

**Scene Break:**

"Laurasia class closing in." Pal said "50 to stern."

"Fire the main engines in two minutes," Murrue said "all Mobile Suits prepare to launch now."

**Scene Break:**

"Strike and Saber," Jackie's voice echoed over the hanger bay "Proceed to the launch decks, followed by the Berserker, Breaker, Panther, and Aquatica." Jackie finished as the Strike and Saber were loaded onto the two different catapult decks. Following the Strike when it launches were the Berserker and the Breaker, while following the Saber was the Panther and Aquatica.

While this was going on, Kira was thinking of the plan Mu thought of. '_The Lieutenant will sneak ahead of the enemy in front;_' Kira thought '_meanwhile, the six of us are to protect the ship from the enemy behind. My guess is that the Nazca class will probably launch some Mobile Suits as well. But judging by how the last battle went, they will probably use the stolen GAT series for this battle, which means I'll have to face against Athrun again. I just hope Lt. La Flaga's plan works'_

"Kira," a voice said cutting Kira from his thoughts. He then noticed that Miriallia was on one of his screans.

"Miriallia?" Kira asked

"From now on I'll act as the Combat Operator for the Mobile Suits and Mobile Armor." Miriallia said "I'm counting on you guys."

"We're all counting on you guys." Jackie said

Kira sighed as he activated the com to the other suits "You guys ready."

"I'm ready as all ever be…" Jay said

"I'm rearing to go…" Shinn said

"Hope things go well…" May said

"I'll say…" Mayu said

"I also agree…" Stella said

Kira nodded his head as the equipment for the Strike was loaded on. This time a red booster system, shield and beam rifle were given to the Strike. While this was going on, the Saber was being loaded with the Sword Pack and the Aquatica was being loaded with the Launcher Pack.

"Mount the Aile Striker, Sword Saber, and Launcher Aquatica." Natarle's voice said "The enemy will appear when the Archangel fires its engines. All Mobile Suits be ready.

"Right!" Everyone yelled as the Archangel prepared for battle.

"Fire engines," Murrue said "Launch Assault Cannons. Target the Nazca class ahead." She finished as the engines roared to life.

"Lohengrin fire!" Natarel yelled as the ships leg cannons began to charge. After a few seconds of charging, they let loose a barrage a reddish blue energy blast towards the Vesalius.

**Scene Break:**

"Heat source detected ahead." A controller a board the Vesalius said as alarms began to go off "and an even larger heat source detected behind it… it's a war ship."

"Take evasive action!" Ades yelled

"I see we spooked them and they fired off a round." Rau said

**Scene Break:**

While Mu was heading to his target, he saw the beam hit some debris and set them up in flames.

**Scene Break:**

Back on the Gamow, they were also picking up the same readings

"Heat source detected," a controller on the Gamow said "assuming from enemy war ship."

"Have the mobile suit team launch on the double." The captain said

**Scene Break:**

Inside the hanger bay of the Gamow, all four of the captured Mobile suits in there prepared to launch.

**Scene Break:**

"Remember what you said Athrun," Rau said to Athrun on the communication screen "I'm holding you accountable to it,"

"Yes sir," Athrun said

**Scene Break:**

While that was going on, the Vesalius was preparing to launch their mobile suits. Athrun waited for the all clear before he left, when he was given the all clear, he launched followed by Rusty. When they were a few meters away Rusty asked Athrun a question

"Athurn," Rusty said

"What is it Rusty?" Athrun asked

"You're not seriously going to shot your friend down if he doesn't listen to you, are you?" Rusty said as Athrun's eyes widen.

"How do you know that?" Athrun asked

"I was listening in on your conversation with the commander." Rusty said

"I don't know Rusty," Athrun said "I don't know…" he finished as he began to remember the conversation he had with Rau.

**Flashback:**

_Rau was sitting at his desk when he heard a knocking on the door._

"_Athrun Zala," the person behind the door said "Reporting as requested."_

"_Right," Rau said "come in." he finished as Athrun entered his room._

_Athrun saluted Rau "I was hoping to speak with you earlier but I have been rather busy," Rau said as he was typing on his computer, he then turned towards Athrun "this Heliopolis incident has caused a lot of fuse."_

"_Sir," Athrun said "I would like to apologize for what happened in the previous battle, it was all my idea not Rusty, so if you are going to punish someone please just punish me."_

"_I don't intend to punish either one of you," Rau said "you weren't yourself and Rusty just went to give you backup. Although I am curious for your explanation Athrun, go ahead."_

_Athrun looked at the floor with a hard look._

"_I gather that you were near that first machine when it activated." Rau said _

"_I deeply regret my conduct," Athrun said "I was quite upset by the events unfolding and I failed to report the incident. That first machine I saw who the pilot was, my friend Kira. We attended the same Lunar Prep School, he is a coordinator"_

"_Oh?" Rau said _

"_Yes sir," Athrun said "I never dreamed we would meet like this. I had to find out for sure."_

"_I see," Rau said "Irony abounds in warfare," he finished as he got up from his seat "No I don't blame you for being upset I can imagine that you were very close to this friend."_

"_Yes," Athrun said _

"_Very well," Rau said as he approached Athrun "I'm taking you off the next sortie, I think its best." He finished as Athrun gasped_

"_You wouldn't be able to point a gun at such a friend and I have no desire to put you in that position." Rau said _

"_No," Athrun said "commander couldn't you…" he tried to say but was cut off by Rau_

"_Even if he was your friend," Rau said "now that he might be an enemy, we must eliminate him, I'm sure you can understand that?"_

"_Kira…" Athrun said "he fails to see that he's being manipulated by the Naturals, brilliant as he is, he is naïve and good natured their exploiting him but he is blind to it, that's why I have to go back out there, I have to reason with him, Kira is still a fellow Coordinator, I'm positive that he will come to our way of thinking."_

"_I know how you feel," Rau said "However, what if he won't listen to you?"_

_Athrun looked at the floor sadly "If that should happen," Athrun said "I'll shoot him down myself."_

**Flashback End:**

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, back on the Archangel, Kira and the others were preparing to launch as both launch doors opened. Kira was calmly sitting in his seat while Shinn was getting nerves. Shinn then remembered the words La Flaga said.

**Flashback:**

"_At the moment," Mu said "You six and I are the only ones who can protect this ship you guys just need to protect this ship and yourselves."_

**Flashback End:**

"That's easier said than done," Shinn said as Kira's face appeared on his screen.

"You nerves?" Kira asked

"A little," Shinn replied

"Don't worry," Kira said "Me, Jay, and May will be there to help." He finished as they were given the OK to go.

"Kira Yamato, Strike Gundam heading out." Kira said as he was launched.

"Shinn Asuka, Saber Gundam ready to fight." Shinn said as he launched as well.

"Jay Ryosukei, Berserker Gundam, I'm armed and ready." Jay said as he launched after Kira

"Stella Loussier, Panther Gundam launching." Stella said as she launched behind Shinn

"May Ryosukei, Breaker Gundam heading out as well." May said as she launched behind Jay.

"Mayu Asuka, Aquatica Gundam following." Mayu said as she launched behind Stella.

When all of them were outside, they all activated their phase shift armor. Kira then made a communication to all of the pilots.

"OK here is the plan," Kira said "we know there will be Mobile suits being launched from behind us and in front of us. So, Jay and I will take the suits that appear in front of us while the rest of you take on the suits that come to attack the Archangel from behind. Everyone understand?"

"Got it." Everyone said as Kira and Jay went ahead of the Archangel while the others stayed behind to defend the ship.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile on the Gamow, all four of the stolen Gundam's launched from the ship heading towards the Archangel. Then all four suits activated their Phase Shift Armor. Yzak's suit, The Dual, changed into a blue and grey color. Dearka's suit, The Buster, changed into a green and tan color. Nicol's suit, the Blitz, changed into a black suit with red and gold on it. And finally, Shiho's suit, the Blizzard, changed into an ice blue color.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, on the Archangel, Chandra detected 4 incoming heat sources.

"4 heat sources detected from stern," Chandra said "distance 67… their mobile suits mam."

"Here they come." Murrue said

"Commence operations now," Natarle said as the ship prepared for battle "for anti-mobile suit combat. Load Korinthos 13 thru 24, activate both Valiant linear cannons. Input target data hurry!"

"Machines ID but these are… their X numbers." Chandra said "matching Duel, Buster, Blitz, and Blizzard."

"What's that?" Nataral asked as everyone on the bridge looked shocked at what they were hearing.

"All of the stolen G-weapons are being sent to engage us," Murrue said "I knew they would use them but I didn't think they would send them out so quickly." She finished as Natarle looked frustrated at this new information.

**Scene Break:**

Kira and Jay were going ahead of the ship to take on any enemy mobile suits. Just then both of them detected two suits heading towards them. They then realized that it was the Aegis and the Draco. Kira was shocked at what he was seeing.

"That… that Mobile suit…" Kira said "it's Athrun's." he finished as Jay's face appeared on his screen.

"Kira what's wrong?" Jay asked

"It's that red Mobile suit," Kira said "my friend Athrun is piloting it."

"What," Jay said "He's piloting it… that's not good… so what do you want to do?"

After a second of silence Kira asked "Hey Jay," he asked "Can you take the Draco… I need to talk to him."

Jay nodded his head "Alright… but if you get into trouble call for back up." He finished as he charged the Draco and forced him to move away from Athrun and Kira.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, the other four ZAFT Mobile suits approached the Archangel.

"Athrun and Rusty have already left the Vesalius," Yzak said "don't let them beat us."

"Huh like I would." Dearka said as all four of them separated from their group.

**Scene Break:**

"Enemies separating," Chandra said "spreading out."

"Have our Mobile suits intercept them while we give cover fire," Murrue ordered "CIC what's taking you?"

Natarle was in slight shock before giving orders "Laser Designator ready?"

"Yes." Jackie said

"Missile tubes 13 through 18 take aim… fire." Natarle ordered as the Archangel launched missiles toward the enemy Mobile suits.

"Load Sledge Hammer missiles into tubes 7 through 12, Korinthos 19 through 24, fire!" Natarle yelled as they let loose their barrage toward the enemy suits.

**Scene Break:**

While that was going on, Athrun charged toward Kira with his right wrist beam sword activated. He charged toward Kira, Kira drew his beam saber and activated ready to block Athrun's attack. But when Athrun got near Kira, he passed him.

"Kira," Athrun said over Kira's radio

"Athrun," Kira said

"Stop this," Athrun pleaded "please put away your sword, Kira." He finished as Kira tried to move away from Athrun "We are not enemies…am I right?" he finished as he and the Strike began to circle each other. "Why do we have to fight each other?"

"Athrun…" Kira said

"You're a coordinator," Athrun said "just like us, why would you want to fight against your own kind?"

Kira got angry at Athrun and charged him with his beam sword ready to take the Aegis's arm off, however Athrun blocked the attack.

"Kira?" Athrun said shocked at what his friend did.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, back at the Archangel, the four ZAFT mobile suits destroyed or dodge all of the incoming fire that the Archangel let loose on them. Because that didn't work, the Saber, Panther, Breaker, and Aquatica each took on one of the stolen G-weapons. May took on Yzak, Shinn took on Nicol, Stella took on Shiho, and Mayu took on Dearka.

**Scene Break:**

Yzak was getting angrier by the minute, every time he tried to hit the Breaker, it would always dodge his blasts and when every he came close with an attack from his beam saber, the Mobile suit would always block it.

"Would you just stand still you dirty natural!" Yzak yelled over the radio as he used his beam saber to once again attack May. But like the last time, May brought out her staff to block the attack.

"Hey," May said as she pushed Yzak back "just because I'm a natural doesn't mean I am dirty, for your information I take a shower twice a day." She finished as she charged the Dual.

"Like I care about your daily cleaning habits!" Yzak roared as he dodged May's charge. He then noticed that Athrun wasn't fighting back against the Strike. "Looks like Athrun could use some backup." Yzak said as he went towards Athrun leaving May behind.

"Hey!" May yelled "Don't leave in the middle of our fight." She finished as she followed the Dual.

**Scene Break:**

"Take this!" Shinn yelled as he used the Sword Packs sword to cut Nicol in half. Unfortunatly, Nicol dodged it and launched his Gleipnir anchor towards Shinn. Shinn countered it by launching the Sword Packs anchor at it, knocking Nicol's off course. Nicol then charged Shinn and kicked him in the stomach.

"You are going to have to do better than that." Nicol said as he charged Shinn again.

**Scene Break:**

Stella was gritting her teeth in anger. Like Yzak, every time she used her twin beam pistols at the Blizzard, the suit would just dodge the shots. And whenever she tried to attack with her beam sword, the Blizzard would just bring up its Beam Lance to block the attack.

'_This is starting to annoy me.'_ Stella thought as she dodged an ice blast from the Blizzard.

"You're not going to beat me!" Shiho yelled as she charged her Beam Lance toward Stella only for Stella to block it with her shield.

**Scene Break:**

Between Dearka and Mayu, it was a stale mate. Because both suits were suited for long range combat, neither one had the advantage. When Dearka used his combined beam bazooka at Mayu, Mayu would either counter it with the Agni or dodge it completely. And whenever Mayu used the chain machine gun on the right shoulder, Dearka would counter that with his missile pods on his shoulder.

"This is getting us nowhere." Mayu said as she dodged a beam shot from Dearka.

"I would rather due paper work than do this." Dearka said as he dodged machine gun fire from Mayu.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Kira was busy fighting Athrun. He then saw the Archangel and his friends fighting.

"Archangel… everyone!" Kira said as he attempted to go back but was stopped by Athrun.

"Kira enough!" Athrun yelled as he pushed Kira back.

"Athrun…" Kira said

"What are you doing with the Earth Forces? Why you siding with the naturals? Tell me?" Athrun yelled as he ran after Kira.

"OK," Kira said "one I'm not with the Earth forces and two I happen to have friends that are naturals who happen to be on that ship as well as innocent civilians from Heliopolis that you destroyed!" he finished as Athrun widened his eyes in shock "Why are you with ZAFT anyways?" Kira said as he tried to break off from Athrun's pursuit on him "You use to tell me that you hated the idea of war. So why did you attack Heliopolis?"

"Because that's where the naturals built these things," Athrun said darkly "they're the ones who turned it into a target."

"OK Athrun," Kira said "quit blaming all the naturals for all the problems if you're going to blame someone, blame the Earth Forces not naturals in general. Besides you could have just waited for the machines and the ship to leave Heliopolis and then attack them in an ambush."

"See," Rusty yelled over the radio as he came near Athrun and Kira while he was dodging a swipe from Jay "even your friend agrees with me."

"Rusty," Athrun said over the radio "how's it going over there?"

"It's going OK," Rusty said as he blocked an attack with his shield "this guy's good though."

"How are you holding up Jay?" Kira asked over the radio

"This guy is slippery," Jay said as he took another swipe at the Draco only for it to dodge it "Oh and Kira you should be expecting company soon in the form of the Dual!"

"What?" Kira said as an alert appeared on his computer as he dodged shots coming from the Dual

"You're not fighting Athrun why not?" Yzak yelled

"Yzak?" Athurn asked

"If you're not going to fight this unit then switch with me!" Yzak yelled as he passed Athrun by.

"What?" Athun asked as he saw the Breaker come in to hit him with its staff. Luckily he was able to block it with his beam wrist sword at the last second. Athrun growled "This guy is good!"

"For the record," he heard a girl's voice over the radio "I'm a girl!" she finished as the Breaker pushed the Aegis back.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, the fight with the Archangel was basically a stalemate. All three of the ZAFT suits couldn't get close to the Archangel and the weapons from the Archangel did little to no damage.

"Evasive maneuvers," Murrue said "maximum speed."

"Fire anti-beam depth charges. Order our suits to evade them." Natarle ordered as the Archangel launched depth charges at the enemy. "Igelstellungs… give our suits cover fire. Set hell darts to auto launch." She finished as the ship fired missiles as well as bullets towards the enemy. Unfortunately, none of the shots did any significant damage to them.

"These guys are good!" Shiho yelled as she dodged a blast from Stella.

"I'll say!" Nicol said as Shinn swung his sword at Nicol. Luckily, Nicol dodged the attack at the last second.

"These guys fight better than any natural I've ever fought." Dearka said as he dodged a shot from Mayu. "Add in the fact that their ship is giving them back up, we are in a disadvantage." He finished as he dodged missiles coming from the Archangel.

**Scene Break:**

"That coward," Yzak yelled as he used his beam gun to shoot at Kira, which he dodged "all he can do is dodge!"

Kira just looked at his radio wondering when Mu would make his move. In order to give Mu time, Kira decided to go on the offensive against the Dual so he activated the targeting system in the Strike and proceeded to attack the Dual.

**Scene Break:**

With the Vesalius, they were waiting for the Archangel to make its approach.

"Enemy vessel approaching," a CIC said "distance 7-40."

"Message from the Gamow," another said "we have confirmed the total enemy combat force is 6 mobile suits."

"And no Mobile Armor," Rau said "it's still not ready for sortie."

"It's safe to make that assumption," Ades said as Rau smirked

"How are the repairs to my suit?" Rau asked

"Sir?" Ades asked

"I don't feel right letting our boys and girl have all the fun." Rau said

"According to the reports," Ades said "the repairs to your suit are mostly complete, your suit will be ready to launch in about 5 to 10 minutes."

"Excellent," Rau said "tell the mechanics I'll be ready to go when they finish it."

**Scene Break:**

Kira kept firing at the Dual, but he kept missing.

"Damn it," Kira said "Damn it!" he finished as he kept firing only to miss every time.

"Not the way you fight." Yzak said as he took out one of his beam sabers and charged Kira. In order to dodge the attack, Kira put up his shield, blocking the attack as well as counting the Dual with his beam rifle.

**Scene Break:**

Jay and Rusty were on even ground. No matter what either one did, they always missed each other.

"This is getting really boring," Jay said as he dodged Rusty's beam trident from skewing him.

"I'll say," Rusty said as he dodged a sword strike from Jay "I would rather watch paint dry."

**Scene Break:**

"Damn!" Athrun yelled as he was pushed back by May "Who are you?"

"Names May Ryosukei," May said "you?"

"Athrun Zala," Athrun said

"Oh so your Kira's friend from the moon," May said

"How do you know that?" Athrun asked shocked at what he heard

"Kira talked about you a lot," May said "you see were his friends from Earth."

Athrun gritted his teeth and clutched the controls in anger "It was you," Athrun yelled "because of you Kira is fighting against his own kind!"

"Buddy," May said "we're all humans; there is no difference in either of us."

"Shut up," Athrun yelled "I'm going to defeat you and bring Kira back to the right side." He finished as he charged May.

"I like to see you try." May said as she charged Athrun as well.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Mu was flying through the remains of debris looking for his target.

'_Not just yet…'_ Mu thought as he was waiting for his right moment to strike.

**Scene Break:**

"Enemy vessel closing in," the CIC of the Vesalius said "distance 6-30, it will soon be in our effective firing range."

"We will be joining in the attack captain." Rau said

Ades turned to Rau "But our own Mobile suit our out there. Firing the main cannons…"

"Our boys and girl know better than to get caught in friendly fire," Rau said "our foes have guns as well." Rau finished as Ades went back to looking at the battle

"Prepare to fire main cannons," Ades said "target enemy vessel, stand by for my command."

"Main cannons targeting enemy vessel." a crew man said as they prepared to fire.

**Scene Break:**

Yzak growled as he charged Kira with his beam sword drawn. Kira tried to shake him off with his beam rifle, but kept on missing. Kira then had to dodge the attack in order to avoid being hit.

That was when Dearka noticed them "Hey Yzak…" he yelled as he took his attention away from Mayu to fire on Kira.

"Oh no you don't!" Mayu said as she prepared to fire the Agni at the Buster. When she fired the cannon, it didn't produce a beam. She then realized that her battery power was low. "Damn…" Mayu said as she went back towards the Archangel "Archangel," she said "I'm out of power… I'm heading back."

"Understood," Natarle said "Hanger bay will be open as you arrive."

**Scene Break:**

While this was going on, Mu was waiting for the right time to attack.

"Got it," Mu said as he located the enemy's position.

**Scene Break:**

"Detecting laser designator from the Nazca class," Chandra said "targeting our ship locking on to us." He finished as Natarle looked shocked.

"Well captain…" Natarle said as Murrue said nothing thinking about what to do

"Prepare to fire Lohengrin," Natarle said breaking Murrue out of her thinking

"Huh," Murrue said "hold on, the Lieutenant's Zero isn't engaging. Evasive maneuvers."

"Too risky," Natarle said "fire or draw fire." She finished as Murrue slammed her fist in anger.

"Enemy approaching fast from stern," Chandra said as they all waited for the commander to move.

**Scene Break:**

"Athrun, Yzak, Rusty, what are you guys doing," Dearka said "lets surround them!" he finished as all 4 of them decided to surround Kira, Jay, and May.

Nicol and Shiho decided to leave their opponents and help the others out. Shinn and Stella tried to go after them, but like Mayu, they used up most of their power fighting their opponents. Using the remaining power they went back to the Archangel to repower their suits.

"Dearka," Athrun said

"Athrun," Nicol said

**Scene Break: **

Back at the Vesalius, Rau sensed something was wrong. At the same time Mu decided to launch his attack.

Mu growled as he made his charge.

"Boost engines," Rau said "lower bow pitch angle 60." He finished as Ades looked at him

"Huh?" Ades said

"Heat source reported, approaching from below," the CIC said "It's a Mobile Armor."

"What?" Ades said "activate CIWS, boost engines, lower bow pitch angle 60!" he finished as their ship began to move.

Mu activated his gun barrels and let loose a barrage of gun fire towards the Vesalius damaging it severely. Mu then fired an anchor onto the Vesalius, using it to swing to the top of the Vesalius and breaking away making a retreat back to the Archangel.

"Major damage to engines, we're losing thrust." the CIC operator said

"Enemy Mobile armor withdrawing." Another said

"Shoot it down!" Ades yelled

"Number 5 sodium wall damage, it's on fire." The other CIC operator said "Damage control sealing bulkheads."

'_Damn you Mu,'_ Rau thought "We're pulling out Ades send word to the Gamow." He finished as he made his way out of the bridge.

"Commander where are you going?" Ades asked

"I'm going after that Mobile armor," Rau said "you have the bridge." He finished as he went to get ready for sortie.

**Scene Break:**

"Message from the Lt." Jackie said "mission accomplished. Now returning to ship." He finished as everyone began to talk about the commander's success.

Murrue sighed in relief "Let's get them." She said "Target the Nazca class up head."

"Lohengrin one and Lohengrin two stand by," Natarle said

"Message the Lt. La Flaga to clear out," Murrue said "Also caution all of our Mobile suits to avoid our ships line of fire."

"Positron bank breath chamber at maximum," Chandra said "muzzle show stabilized, opening barrels.

**Scene Break: **

While that was happening, Kira Jay, and May were avoiding fire from the enemy. All three of them were getting tired from this battle. Each of them received a warning.

**Scene Break:**

The Archangel opened the beam guns located in secret compartments in front of the ship.

**Scene Break:**

Athrun and Nicol were dodging the enemy when they received a message from the Vesalius. On the message it said:

"**A. Vesalius was damaged by surprise attack. Withdraw all units immediately."**

"The Vesalius was hit?" Yzak said

"How?" Nicol asked

"Their ordering us to retreat?" Dearka asked

"Can't be helped." Rusty said

"He's right." Shiho said

While they were talking, Kira and the others escaped their encirclement.

"Aw shit…" Yzak said as he saw them

**Scene Break:**

Back with the Archangel, they charged up the Lohengrin to full power. They then let loose a stream of red and blue beam blast.

Mu saw the blast as he was flying back. "Wow."

**Scene Break:**

"Heat source approaching," the CIC onboard the Vesalius said "direction 0-0-0-0 impact in three seconds."

"Starboard maximum thrust," Ades said "Evade it!" he finished as the ship moved, unfortunately the blast hit the side of the ship creating damage all around the ship.

**Scene Break:**

Rau was inside his CGUE preparing to launch when he felt the ship shake. He then proceeded to contact Ades.

"Ades what happened," Rau asked

"The enemy vessel hit our port side," Ades said

"Damn," Rau said "I'm launching." He finished as he prepared to launch.

"Rau Le Creuset, CGUE launching!" he yelled as he was shot out of the ship and prepared to find Mu.

'_You will pay for this Mu La Flaga.'_ Rau thought bitterly as he made his way towards the Archangel.

**Scene Break:**

"Nazca class," Chandra said "moving away from our ships course," he then noticed a Mobile suit signal "Mobile suit from the Nazca class is heading straight towards the Lt."

"Tell the Lt. to watch out for it" Murrue said "and tell our Mobile suits to pull back. The Archangel will continue to head towards the location Bruno gave us at Maximum combat speed." She finished as the Archangle let out the return signal.

Kira and the others noticed the return signal.

"A return signal," Yzak said "they're not going to not if I can help it." He finished as he charged the three suits. All three of them dodged the attack successfully. Each of them had their backs to each other in order to cover each other's blind spots.

"Yzak," Athrun said "we've been ordered to retreat."

"Keep your mouth shut you coward." Yzak retorted

The Dual, Buster, and Blizzard laid heavy fire onto the three Team 5ds suits.

"Damn," Kira said as he began to spin around "this is ridicules."

"Yeah," Jay said as he was spinning around as well "I think I might lose my lunch soon."

"You don't need to tell us that!" May yelled

**Scene Break: **

Back on the Archangel, everyone was getting worried.

"Kira… Jay… May…" Miriallia said

"Their surrounded," Jackie said "it doesn't look good."

"Give them backup and send the others out to assist them," Murrue said

"It's impossible in that melee also the other suits are out of power they need at least an hour to recharge." Natarle said

"Distance from the Strike, Berserker, and Breaker is increasing." Chandra said

"Guys…" Tolle said

"I'm concerned about the Strike power supply, but it looks like the Berserker and Breaker's power supply seems to be stable at the moment." Natarle said

"Yes I know," Murrue said "where is Lt. La Flaga?"

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Mu was flying back when he received a message from the Archangle.

"They can't get back?" Mu said "Those fools!" He finished as his instincts kicked in as he narrowly avoided fire from Rau.

"That wasn't a very nice thing you did, Mu La Flaga." Rau said as he charged the Mobile Armor.

"Rau Le Creuset!" Mu yelled as he charged the CGUE.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Kira, Jay, and May were being pinned down by the enemy suits. All three of them had to dodge all of the Blizzards ice beam attacks while they either blocked or dodged attacks from the Buster. After a few attacks from them, Yzak dropped the Dual's shield and drew his other beam saber and charged the Strike. Kira tried to hit him with his beam rifle but it ended shorting out due to having no more power.

"Out of Power? Kira said "Ah, no way, my armor." He finished as the Phase Shift armor on the Strike turned off.

"I've got you now," Yzak said as he charged Kira. Kira tried to get away but he wasn't fast enough.

"Kira!" Jay and May said as they watched their friend about to get sliced in half. They both tried to get to him, but the Buster and the Blizzard prevented them from escaping.

Luckily, in a last ditch effort, Athrun transformed the Aegis into its mobile armor mode. He then went in and captured Kira before the Yzak could finish him.

"Kira!" Jay and May yelled again as they saw Kira get captured, unfortunately because they were distracted, Shiho used this chance to fire her ice cannons at them. Before either Jay or May knew it, both their suits were encased in ice, preventing them from moving or escaping. Because of the in enhanced cold, both of them past out from it.

"Gotcha," Shiho said "that's two birds with one stone." She finished as the Buster came beside her.

"So what do we do with them?" Dearka asked

"Let's take them back to the Gamow," Shiho said "these suits are different from the Earth Forces." She finished as she took the Berserker with her as all six of them and their prisoners made their way back to the Gamow.

Dearka shrugged "Whatever," he said as he took the Breaker back with him to the Gamow.

**Scene Break:**

Back on the bridge of the Archangel, everyone was shocked at what happened.

"Kira… Jay… May…" Miriallia said as she looked at the screen.

"They've been over powered," Jackie said "The Strike, Berserker, and Breaker have been captured by the enemy. The Strike's Phase Shift is down and the Berserker and Breaker are encased in ice." He finished as everyone was shocked at what happened.

**Scene Break:**

"What are you three doing?" Yzak questioned Athrun, Dearka, and Shiho over the radio as to why they captured the three suits.

"I'm capturing this machine." Athrun said

"These suits are different from the Earth Forces," Shiho said "so Dearka and I captured these two as well."

"Fine," Yzak said "but if we get in trouble it's your guy's fault." He finished as all six of them made their way back to Gamow with their three prisoners.

**Scene Break:**

"Laurasia class is closed range to 2-30," Chandra said

"Captain?" Natarle said

"Kira… Jay… May… please respond." Miriallia said as she tried to contact them.

"Message from Lt. La Flaga," Jackie said as he brought up the message. On the message it said:

"**Having a run in with Creuset, won't be able to help you guys."**

"The Lt. said that he is in combat with Rau Le Creuset," Jackie said "there for he won't be able to come and aid the Strike, Berserker, and Breaker."

"What?" Natarle asked

"How are the other suits," Murrue said "are they finished recharging?"

Natarle shook her head "No they aren't ready yet."

Murrue looked at the floor as her eyes darkened "Then I guess there is no chance in saving them…" she finished as everyone was shocked at what Murrue said especially Kira, Jay, and May's friends. "We have no choice; I don't want to leave them but we must get to the civilians as well as ourselves to safety. Mr. Neumann please plot us a course out of here."

"Yes mam…" Arnold said as he prepared a course for the Archangel.

**Scene Break:**

"Athrun what are you up to?" Kira asked

"I'm taking you to the Gamow," Athrun said

"Get serious," Kira said "I'm not setting foot on any ZAFT ship."

"You are a coordinator," Athrun said "Your one of us Kira."

"No I won't join ZAFT," Kira argued

"That's enough Kira, quiet!" Athrun said "just let me take you otherwise… otherwise I'll have no choice but to shoot you."

Kira was shocked at this "Athrun…" he said

"I almost lost my mom in the Bloody Valentine," Athrun said "I don't want to lose someone in this war: especially you… my best friend."

"What about my friends that you captured?" Kira asked

Athrun's voice became dark "They will be either sentenced to prison in the Plants or executed."

Kira was shocked at this as well "For what," he asked "just because they tried to defend a ship carrying innocent people on it?"

"They are naturals Kira," Athrun said "they are different from you and me."

"No," Kira said "they aren't just naturals they are also my friends."

"These friends turned you against your own kind," Athrun argued "they have been using you sense the beginning."

"Shut up Athrun!" Kira roared "you don't know anything about them; all you can see is that they are only naturals, you can't see anything else."

"Kira…" Athrun said as he was shocked at what Kira said.

"I've known them longer than any of my other friends have," Kira said "the bonds I have created are not a lie… I believe in them as they believe in me."

"But you're a coordinator," Athrun said "your better than them. You don't need to be with people weaker than you."

"I'm not better than them! I'm the same as them." Kira yelled "I not just a coordinator I'm… I'm" he finished as he began to remember the fun things him and his two friends did.

He began to remember when he, Jay, and May first found Neo Domino City, he remembered his first tag team dual with the two of them, he then remembered his first riding dual against Jay and how his other friends were cheering them both on, and finally he remembered the promise that the three of them made when they saved Junius 7.

"**I'M A DUELIST!"** Kira yelled as the Mark of the Dragon Head on his right arm began to glow.

Meanwhile, the same thing was going on with Jay and May's mark.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, back on the hanger bay of the Archangel, Shinn, Mayu, and Stella were arguing with Murdoch.

"What do you mean our suits aren't ready yet?" Shinn asked

"I keep telling you," Murdoch said "we still need to recharge them."

"How long till they are finished recharging?" Mayu asked

"About 20 to 50 minutes at the earliest…" Murdoch said

"That's too long," Stella said "the others need our help…"

Murdoch blinked "You didn't hear the news?"

The three of them blinked "What news?" Mayu asked

"The three kids have been captured…" Murdoch said as all of three of them gasped "also the captain as said that they can't be saved so were leaving them."

"Why are we doing that, why not send us out to save them?" Shinn yelled

"By the time we get you guys out there," Murdoch said "they would have already reached their ship. Right now the captain has to think about the safety of the ship and the people on it."

"That's not right," Mayu said "we should…" was all she was able to say when she, Shinn, and Stella felt a burning sensation on their right arms. Because of the sensation, all three of them collapsed onto their knees.

"Hey," Murdoch said "what's wrong?"

"My arm…" Shinn said as he clutched his right arm

"It burns…" Stella said doing the same thing as Shinn

"What's happening?" Mayu asked as she gritted her teeth in agony.

**Scene Break:**

Back in the rooms, Cagalli was feeling the same pain as them.

"Where did this pain come from…" Cagalli said as she held her right arm.

**Scene Break:**

"Mr. Murdoch…" A mechanic said as he approached the group.

"What is it," Murdoch said as he began to help Shinn up from the floor "can't you see these guys are in pain."

"It's the kid's bikes there…" the mechanic said as a crimson glow appeared behind.

"What in the…" Murdoch said as he lowered Shinn back to the floor and went to go see what the glow was. What he saw shocked him. Covered in a crimson aura were Kira, Jay, and May's bikes along with the sword Kira stole from the Ginn. Then all of a sudden the bikes as well as the sword began to float towards the launch bay.

**Scene Break:**

Back on the bridge, Arnold began to plot a course when something began to happen to his monitor.

"What in the…" Arnold said as red glow began to appear at his station.

"What's the matter Mr. Neumann?" Murrue asked

"Something is preventing me from leaving our position." Arnold said as he tried to move the ship.

"Captain," Jackie said "something has taken over all of the ships main systems nothing seems to be responding." He finished as Murrue and Natarle looked shocked at the news.

"Could it be ZAFT?" Natarle asked

"Not possible," Chandra said "this is something entirely different."

Natarle then noticed something on her screen "Captain," she said "something is preparing to launch from the catapult."

"What," Murrue said "can you stop it?"

"Negative," Natarle said "whatever is in the catapult, will be launched in 3… 2… 1..." She finished as four red lights burst through the catapult and headed towards where Kira and the others were heading.

"What was that?" Jackie asked

"I don't know," Murrue said "but whatever it was I hope they can help Kira and the others."

**Scene Break:**

Athrun was shocked at Kira's outburst "You're a wha…" was all he could say before a sharp burning pain appeared on his right arm.

"Athrun," Nicol's said as his voice appeared on the radio "unknown energy signature is approaching us it will impact us in 3… 2… 1…" Nicol finished as four crimson beams appeared. Two hit the Strike and the other two hit the Berserker and the Breaker. The light was so intense that every one of them had to cover the light.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, everyone on the Archangel saw the light. Everyone who saw it were amazed.

"Wow…" Tolle said as he saw the light

**Scene Break:**

Back with Mu and Rau, they were circling each other when they saw the crimson light.

"What in the…" Mu said as he saw the light.

Rau didn't say anything but looked at the light in wonder.

**Kira's Dream world:**

'_OK this is starting to become a weird habit for me,'_ Kira thought as he found himself in his dream world only this time he was accompanied by Jay and May. He then approached the two of them. "Yo," he said "wake up guys."

"Huh…" May said as she rose from her stop.

"Are we dead…" Jay said as he looked at his surroundings "is this heaven?"

"No," Kira said "I think we're in my dream world."

"You're dream world;" Jay said "couldn't you think of a better place than being in the middle of space?"

"Like you could come up with anything better." May said

"I could," Jay said "my dream world would be a lovely island, with calm beaches, delicious food, and Flay would be there in a lovely…"

"OK," May said "we get it! Any way's why are we here?"

"I brought you here," a voice said behind them. All three of them turned to the source of the voice to find Yusei standing right behind them.

"I should of guess you would be behind this." Kira said as May and Jay looked at Yusei with shock and awe.

"No way," Jay said as he looked at Yusei "Yusei Fudo in the flesh. Now I know it's a dream."

Yusei laughed "It is and it isn't a dream, you might say that this world is where the world of the spirits and living come together."

"OK," May said "why did you bring us here?"

"You guys need more power to save this world," Yusei said as all three of their mobile suits appeared behind him.

"Our mobile suits…" Jay said

"How are we going to get more power?" May asked

"Your decks will give you the power you need to change this world for the better." Yusei said as something in Kira, Jay, and May's pocket began to glow. When they took out what was in their pocket they found that their decks were glowing. Then a light shot forth from it, from that light **Stardust Dragon, Dark End Dragon**, **and Light End Dragon** appeared behind the Strike, Berserker, and Breaker.

"Stardust…" Kira said as he looked at his dragon

"Dark End…" Jay said

"Light End…" May said

"With this new power,"Yusei said "you shall change the world." He finished as each of their dragons began to glow. Stardust had a bluish white aura, Light End had as golden aura, and Dark End had a purple aura. They then turned into beams of light that fused with their Gundams. Their Gundam's began to glow so bright that they covered their eyes as the world around them began to fade away.

**Scene Break:**

When the light died down, Athrun noticed that Kira as well as the other two machines disappeared. The only thing they did find was the Aile Strike Pack that Kira's Strike had.

"What the…" Athrun said as he began to look for them

"Where did they go?" Dearka said

"They couldn't have gone far." Yzak said. Just then the bright light appeared again this time it was brighter than it was at the beginning. When the light died again, all six of them were shocked at what they saw.

In front of them were the mobile suits that they captured except all three of them were different from when they were captured. The one on their left (The Breaker) now was white with golden armor on the shoulders, body, arms, and legs. It had a pair of angel wings on the back of it. On its head, the hat disappeared; replacing it was a helmet of a white dragon with a golden crown on it. (**Light End Dragon's** head) The hands of the suits had talons on them with the feet having them as well. Behind the suit was a long white lizard tail. The staff it had in its hands was now colored gold with a white dragon's head on the top of it with a green gem in the middle of its mouth. (**Light End Dragon's** head with a green jewel in its mouth.) (No golden crown on its head.)

The one on their right (The Berserker) now was black with purplish blue armor on the body, shoulders, arms, and legs. Like the Breaker, the suit had talons on the hands and feet as well as having a lizard tail behind it as well only it is colored black instead of white. The swords that the Berserker had were replaced with a black and red jagged edged scythe with the blade coming out of the mouth of a black dragon. (**Dark End Dragon's** head) The helmet of the suit was a dragon with two horns on the side of the head. (**Dark End Dragon's** head again)

The one in the middle (The Strike) now was completely white with blue armor (Like **Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode**) like the others suits, the armor was located on the arms, legs, body, and shoulders of the suit. It had white dragon wings with blue armor at the end of them. It also had claws on its feet and hands as well as having a white tail. The weapons it had were the beam rifle as well as the shield it had originally except instead of the shield being yellow and red, the shield was now blue and white. On its right side, was the Stardust Sword ready to be used if needed to be used.

"What the…" Dearka said as he looked at the three new suits "what happened to them?"

"How should I know," Yzak said

"Guy's," Nicol said "look at what is on the shield of the one in the middle." He finished as all of them looked at the shield.

When they saw the shield, they were shocked at what they saw. On the shield was an inscription of a red dragon with the word "5Ds" in the middle of it. (Yugioh 5Ds logo for the anime)

"5Ds…" Shiho said as she looked at the shield

"You don't think…" Rusty said before he was interrupted by Yzak.

"That's not them," Yzak said with anger "Team 5Ds would never side with the naturals, it is obvious that the Naturals are trying to ruin their name." he finished as he readied to attack "Lets show them that they can't ruin our heroes names."

"I'm with you Yzak…" Dearka said as he prepared to fire as well.

"Yzak, Dearka, wait…" Athrun said but was ignored as the Dual and Buster let loose a barrage of beam fire towards the Strike, Breaker, and Berserker.

**Scene Break: **

Back on the Archangel, everyone was shocked at what happened.

"What the…" Jackie said as he looked at the suits "what happened to them?"

Murrue looked at Chandra "Mr. Chandra can you scan and tell me what happened to them?"

Chandra nodded his head "Right away." He said as he began to work "Huh…" he said "that's strange."

"What is it?" Natarle asked from her station.

"The power supply of the Strike has recovered," Chandra said as everyone looked shocked at him.

"What?" Natarle asked

"Not only that," Chandra said "but the power levels are 4 times higher than they were originally."

"Captain," Jackie said "the Dual and Buster have opened fire on them…"

Murrue turned her head back to the action "Let's hope they can survive this…" she finished as all of Kira, Jay, and May's friends looked at what might happen to them in fear.

**Scene Break:**

"Huh…" Kira said as he looked at his new surroundings. He found himself on his Dual Runner in what looked like a circler room. He also found that that his Dual Runner was attached to wires that were connected to different areas on the floor. In order to find out what was going Kira began to fiddle with the controls on his Runner.

"Great," Kira said as he tried to turn on his Runner with no effect "how am I supposed to turn this thing on." He finished as a red button began to flash on the screen.

On the button was the words **"Duel Mode."** Not having anything else to work on, Kira pressed the button. When he pressed the button, everything on his computer as well as everything else began to start up. His bike's engine began to start up as the screens on his bike as well as another screen popped out.

On the bikes screen was a dual field, on his opponent's side were the Dual, Buster, Blitz, Blizzard, Draco, and Aegis. All of them had 2000 attack points each according to the computer. On his side of the field was nothing no monsters, spells, or traps on his side, his life points read 4000. On the second screen was the actual view of battle field. Not only that, the bike screen showed that their suits names were different than that of the original design they were created from. Kira's suit was now named the Stardust Striker, May's was called the Light End Breaker, and Jay's was called the Dark End Berserker.

"Well this is odd," Kira said as his deck began to shuffle itself. After the deck was shuffled, it spat out 5 cards and Kira added them to his card holder on his Dual Runner. Just then his communications line on his bike began to beep. He pressed the communications button, then a third screen popped out with Jay's and May's face appearing on it. Jay and May's screen were split with Jay on the left side and May on the right side.

"Dude," Jay said "are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Kira nodded his head "It looks like it," he said "you guys have a Dual Screen on yours too."

Both of them nodded "What are on your side of the field?" Kira asked

"I have no monsters, spells or traps on my side of the field," May said "and I have 4000 Life Points."

"Same here," Jay said just then an alarm began to blare. They then realize that the Dual and Buster were attacking them directly.

"Great," Kira said as he tried to move his suit to dodge, but he couldn't move "I can't move."

"I can't move either," Jay said

"Me neither." May said

"Why can't we move?" Kira asked

"There must be an error in the suits main programing," May said

"Well we better think of something quick," Jay said as he saw the blasts coming closer and closer by the second "because those shots are coming closer."

Kira began to try and think of a plan on how to get out of this mess. He then noticed one of the monsters in his hand.

"When my opponent declares a direct attack I can send **Swift Scarecrow** from my hand to the graveyard in order to negate the attack and end the battle phase." He finished as he sent the card from his hand to the graveyard and hoped that his move would work.

**Scene Break:**

Outside, everyone saw an explosion from the blasts of the Buster and Dual.

"Did we get them?" Yzak asked as he saw the explosion. But when the explosion disappeared, they saw that the Strike, Berserker, and Breaker were in tacked. Not only that, but there was what looked like a metal scarecrow with a rocket booster wearing goggles, a hat, and holding two wooden poles in front of them. Then all of a sudden, the scarecrow exploded into billion yellow particles.

"What the?" Dearka said as he saw what had happened. Everyone there was shocked at what had happened and wondered what would happen next.

**Scene Break:**

Kira was shocked that his move worked.

"Kira what happened?" Jay asked

"I don't know," Kira said "since our Runners are connected to our mobile suits I figured the system that makes are cards real would be active so I activated **Swift Scarecrow's** effect to negate their attack."

"If our mobile suits are connected to our Duel Runners…" May said

"And the real system works…" Jay said

"We could use this to our advantage," Kira said "Who has the next turn?"

"I think I do," May said "I draw…" She finished as she drew her card and added it to her hand.

"I activate the spell card **Ancient Rules**," she said as a green card appeared in front of the Breaker. On the card was a picture of a map with a green dragon on it.

"Where did that come from?" Nicol said as he looked at the card in front of the Breaker.

"This allows me to special summon one LV 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand," May said "and I choose no other than my **Dark Magician**." She finished as **Dark Magician** appeared next to the Breaker. Making everyone who saw him shocked at what they were seeing.

**(Dark Magician LV 7 ATK/2500, DEF/2100)**

"Where did he come from?" Dearka asked as he looked at **Dark Magician**.

"I don't know," Athrun said "but I think this means trouble…"

"Next I activate the spell card "**Bond between Teacher and Student**,"" May said as another card appeared. On it was a picture of **Dark Magician** summoning **Dark Magician Girl**. "This card allows me to special summon **Dark Magician Girl** from my deck in face-up defense mode if I have **Dark Magician** on my side of the field so come on out **Dark Magician Girl**!" she finished as **Dark Magician Girl** appeared next to **Dark Magician**; she put her staff up in front of her in order to protect her before she turned blue. She then proceeded to wink at all of the enemies in front of her.

This made Dearka, Yzak, Nicol, Rusty, and Athrun blush while it made Shiho seethe with anger.

"Where did she come from?" Nicol asked as he looked at **Dark Magician Girl**.

"I don't know," Dearka said as he had hearts in his eyes "but I do want to know where she's been all my life."

"I saw her first…" Rusty said

"No way dude," Dearka said "She's mine."

"In your dreams Elsman," Yzak said "She wouldn't date someone like you." He finished as all three of them began to argue before Shiho yelled at them.

"Hey!" she yelled "get a grip; we're in the middle of a battle here." She finished making all three of them end their argument.

"Next I activate the spell card **"Dark Magic Twin Burst,"**" May said as she activated her card. On it was a picture of **Dark Magician** and **Dark Magician Girl** combining their power together, "This card allows my **Dark Magician** to gain attack equal to **Dark Magician Girl**'s attack." She finished as **Dark Magician** gained a dark aura raising his attack points.

**(Dark Magician: ATK/2500-4500)**

"Now **Dark Magician,**"May said "attack the Blitz with **"Twin Dark Burst!**"" she yelled as **Dark Magician** and **Dark Magician Girl** combined their staffs together charging a dark ball of energy. They both then turned their heads to the Breaker.

"Wha…" May said as she didn't understand what they were doing. "Oh I see," she said finally understanding what was going on "you want me to help as well." She finished as she combined her staff with theirs _'It looks like my suit can move when it's my turn. The reason why we couldn't move was because it wasn't our turn' _She thought as she looked at her screen _'it also looks like all three of our suits can attack during our turn and our attack power is equal to our Life Points; the more Life Points we have the more power our suits have. I also think that we can't defend ourselves without having a monster on our side of the field; just like a regular duel is played except we can attack now.' _She finished as she and the magician's charged their attack. When it was done charging, they let loose the blast towards the Blitz, producing an explosion and smoke when the blast hit.

"Nicol!" Athrun said as he saw the blast hit the Blitz.

"I'm OK…" Nicol said as the smoke around the Blitz cleared. The arms, legs and head of the Blitz were destroyed leaving the torso intact "I'm completely useless right now, the only thing I got left is my thrusters and short way communications everything else was damaged or destroyed… I'm retreating." he finished as he began to move his suit out of the battle field.

**Scene Break:**

"It's my move now," Jay said as he drew his card and added it to his hand "First up I'll activate the spell card **"Polymerization,"**" he said as he activated the green card. On the card was a picture of two monsters in a swirling vortex fusing them together "This card allows me to fuse two monsters together in order to summon a fusion monster." He finished as a vortex appeared behind the Berserker.

"What the hell is that?" Yzak yelled as he saw the vortex appear.

"So I'll fuse my **Dark Blade** and **Pitch-Dark Dragon** together…" Jay finished as a knight with dark black armor and a red cape holding two swords appeared on the left side of the Berserker while on the right side a dark dragon with black wings appeared.

**(Dark Blade: LV 4 ATK/1800, DEF/1500)**

**(Pitch-Dark Dragon: LV 3 ATK/900, DEF/600)**

Both monsters then entered the vortex, fusing them both together.

"In order to summon the all-powerful **Dark Blade the Dragon Knight**," Jay yelled as his new monster appeared. This new monster was **Dark Blade** riding on top of **Pitch-Dark Dragon**.

**(Dark Blade the Dragon Knight: LV 6 ATK/2200, DEF/1500)**

Jay then had the Berserker land behind **Dark Knight** allowing him to ride the dragon as well. "Now I'll have my **Dragon Knight the Dragon Knight** attack the Dual. Go **Dark Knight the Dragon Knight** attack the Dual with **Necro Dragon Blast**!" he finished the **Dragon Knight** swooped towards the Dual. In order to protect himself, Yzak had the Dual fire beam shots towards the **Dragon Knight**. Unfortunately, **Dark Knight** dodged all the shots. When **Dark Knight the Dragon Knight** was close to the Dual, **Dark Knight** let loose a dark lightning blast while **Pitch-Dark Dragon** let loose a burst of fire. Both attacks fused together and hit the Dual creating an explosion and smoke, covering both the Dual and Buster.

"Yzak!" Dearka yelled as he tried to look for the Dual. Just then, the Berserker appeared in front of the Buster.

"What?" Dearka said as the Berserker brought down its scythe on the Buster cutting off the Buster's arms completely off.

"Ahh!" Dearka yelled as his cockpit exploded.

When the smoke cleared, Athrun, Rusty, and Shiho saw that the Dual's head, arms, and legs were completely destroyed while the Buster was missing its arms.

"Yzak," Shiho asked over the radio "are you OK?"

"I'm fine," Yzak said "but everything except thrust controls and short way communication are working."

"What about you Dearka?" Rusty asked

"He cut off both my arms," Dearka said "I got nothing left either."

"They follow Nicol and get out of here." Athrun said

"Fine." Yzak said

"Roger that." Dearka said as he began to leave with Yzak following him

**Scene Break:**

"Looks like I'll finish this," Kira said "I draw!" he finished as he drew his card and added it to his hand.

"First up I'll summon the tuner monster **Junk Synchron**!" Kira finished as **Junk Synchron** appeared next to the Strike.

(**Junk Synchron: LV3 ATK/1300, DEF/500)**

"Do to his effect," Kira said "I can special summon one LV 2 or lower monster from my graveyard in defense mode. And I choose to summon my **Swift Scarecrow** back to the field." Kira finished as **Junk Synchron** put its left hand to the side. Then a portal appeared and **Swift Scarecrow** returned to the field in defense mode.

**(Swift Scarecrow: LV1 ATK/0, DEF/0)**

"And because there is a "Junk" monster on my side of the field," Kira said "I can special summon the monster **Junk Servant** to the field." Kira finished as a new monster appeared next to **Junk Synchron**. This new monster was a warrior with different size armor that was colored crimson and brown. It had only one blue eye and had some type of spiked thing on the right side of the head.

(**Junk Servant: LV 4 ATK/1500, DEF/1000)**

"Now I tune my **LV 1 Swift Scarecrow** and my **LV 4 Junk Servant** with my **LV 3 Junk Synchron,**" Kira said as **Junk Synchron** pulled his rip cord, turning him into three bright lights then to three green rings that surrounded **Swift Scarecrow** and **Junk Servant**.

"Now what's going on?" Rusty asked

"I don't know," Athrun said as he watched the scene "but something tells me it's not good."

"Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god!" Kira said as **Swift Scarecrow** and **Junk Servant** began to become transparent turning into bright lights. "Become the path it shines upon!" he finished as a bright light appeared between the rings "Synchro Summon! Obliterate **Junk Destroyer**!" Kira yelled as his new monster appeared. This monster was twice the size of the Stardust Striker. It had four arms and white wings on its back as well as a crown on its head. The color of the new monster was back with some gold bracers on its knees and top arms. It also had red spikes on its knees and 5 colored jewels on its chest; the middle one was orange color while the others were green.

**(Junk Destroyer: LV 8 ATK/2600, DEF/2500)**

"I activate Junk Destroyer's effect," Kira said "when **Junk Destroyer** is synchro summoned I can destroy cards up to the number of non-tuner monsters used to summon him. Since I used two non-tuners I can destroy two cards or in this case mobile suits and I choose to destroy the Blizzard and the Draco." Kira finished as he pointed to the two suits "Go **Junk Destroyer** finish them off with **Tidal Energy**!" Kira said as the jewels on **Junk Destroyer's** chest began to glow, from those jewels a blue tidal wave of energy shot forth towards the Blizzard and Draco. When the energy hit them, their suits began to tear apart piece by piece until only the bodies were intact.

"Rusty, Shiho!"Athrun said as he went to rescue them. He almost reached them until he found a sword near his cockpit.

"What," Athrun said as he looked at the sword. When he turned to who was holding the sword, he was shocked at seeing Kira was the one who brought up the sword to his cockpit.

"Kira?" Athrun said shocked at what he was seeing

"Leave Athrun," Kira said "go back to your ship and retreat."

Athrun glared at Kira "And if I refuse?" He asked

"You will end up like your friends." Kira said as he made his suit point to the already destroyed Blizzard and Draco.

After a few moments of silence, Athrun let out a sigh "Fine you win Kira," he said "just let me get my two friends and I'll leave."

"No Athrun," Kira said "their coming with me."

Athrun glared again at Kira "What," He said "Why?"

"Their insurance," Kira said "to keep you from trying to attack this ship."

"That ship is an enemy," Athrun said "It must be destroyed before it attacks the Plants."

"I'm not about to let you destroy that ship while there are innocent people on that ship." Kira said

After a few moments of silence, Kira let out a sigh "Look Athrun," He said "I promise I'll return them when the civilians are gone."

"How do I know you will keep your promise?" Athrun asked

"Haven't I kept it in the past?" Kira asked

After a few seconds of silence, Athrun laughed "True," he said "Alright, I'll leave," he finished as he made his way back to the Gamow.

"Athrun," Kira called out to him.

Athrun stopped "Yeah?" he asked

"It was nice seeing you again." Kira said

Athrun smiled "Yeah…" he said "it was nice to see you again." He finished as he blasted away, heading back to the Gamow.

**Scene Break:**

Back with Mu and Rau, their fight was becoming a stand still. Rau was able to destroy all of Mu's gun barrels while Mu shot off the right arm and left leg of Rau's CGUE.

They would have continued their fight if Rau didn't receive a message from the Gamow.

"I see…" Rau said as he looked at the message "my troops retreated and have taken heavy damage." He finished as he activated the com channel to Mu "I must say you put up one hell of a fight Mu La Flaga but I have more pressing matters to attend to." He finished as he blasted back to the Vesalius.

Mu just watched him go as he couldn't do anything about it. _'What was that about,'_ he thought _'whatever… better head back to the Archangel.'_ He finished as he headed back to the Archangle.

**Scene Break:**

To say everyone on the bridge was shocked was an understatement, everyone up on the bridge were gaping at what they saw.

"What just happened?" Tolle asked as he was shocked at what he saw.

"I have no idea," Arnold said being just has shocked as Tolle.

Just then, Natarle received a message from the Strike. "Captain," Natarle said as she looked at the message "the Strike, Breaker, and Berserker are returning, they are also bring the remains of the Blizzard and Draco with them." She finished as Murrue nodded her head. She then received another message from Mu "also Lt. La Flaga is also returning as well… he has damage to his Armor."

"Understood," Murrue said as she left her chair "I am heading down to the hanger bay to see what's going on… you have the bridge ensign." She finished as she left the bridge to see what had happened.

**Scene Break: **

Back on the Gamow, Yzak was arguing with Dearka and Athrun.

"Look at what you two did," Yzak said as he glared at Athrun and Dearka as he gripped both their collars "you two should have destroyed them instead of capturing them; now Shiho and Rusty are captured by the enemy."

"Their fine Yzak…" Athrun said

"And how do you know?" Yzak asked

"One of their pilots said they would return them when the civilians are off that ship." Athrun said

"And you believe him?" Yzak asked as he tightened the grip on Athrun while loosening the grip on Dearka.

"Enough," Nicol said as he entered the changing room "we shouldn't be fighting." He finished as he made Yzak let go of Athrun and Dearka.

"You know," Dearka said "I am starting to think that they were Team 5ds." He finished as the others turned to them.

"What do you mean," Yzak said as he looked at Dearka "they can't be Team 5ds… they wouldn't work with people who tried to destroy Junius 7."

"But look how those strange things appeared next to those mobile suits after they changed. They were like those dragons that appeared 11 months ago." Dearka said "and if the Earth Forces really had that type of power… why only add it to those three suits why not ours or even the other three we faced?" he finished as everyone became silent.

"I don't know," Athrun said "but we should keep it quite… none of us should breath a word about this understand?" He finished as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Yzak looked at Nicol "So do you know what we are doing now Nicol?" He asked

"Because our suits are really damaged we're heading back to the Plants to get them fixed," Nicol said "Also Athrun is going to go with the Commander to the council summons. The rest of us are on leave until our suits are finished."

"That's cool," Dearka said as he began to stretch his arms "It would be nice to see my dad, mom, and little sister again."

"Same here," Yzak said

"Yeah," Athrun said "I think I might visit Lacus and my mother while were there."

"Is she still staying away from your dad?" Nicol asked

"Yeah," Athrun said as he made his way out of the changing room. Ever since Junius seven, Athrun's father became so focused on defeating the Earth forces that Athrun's mother had enough of him so she moved away from him for a while.

**Scene Break:**

"What happened to them?" Shinn asked as he saw the new Strike, Berserker, and Breaker came into the hanger bay. The Berserker and Breaker lowered the torso of the Draco and Blizzard down to the floor gently.

"How should I know," Murdoch said as he began to scratch them back of his head is frustration "ever since you kids came on board nothing seems to make sense anymore." He finished as the captain came close to them.

"Captain?" Murdoch asked wondering why she was here.

"Have they come out yet?" Murrue asked

"No," Murdoch said "they just arrived." He finished as the hatches on their suits opened and everyone heard the sound of engines running. Next thing anyone knew, Kira, Jay, and May popped out from their suits on their bikes. Because of the lack of gravity they used their engines to push them to the ground. When they reached the ground, Murrue approached them.

"Can you explain to me what happened?" She asked as she looked at the group.

"Can we wait until after we arrive at our destination?" Kira asked as Mu's Mobile Armor entered the hanger bay. After his Mobile Armor was secured, Mu popped out from the cockpit and floated towards the group.

"Glad you three made," Mu said as he landed next to them "Can someone tell me what that light was or what happened to their suits?" he finished as he jerked his thumb at the new suits.

"Ask them?" Murrue said pointing towards Kira, Jay, and May.

Mu then looked at them "Well?" he asked

"Will explain later…" Kira said as he took off his helmet. When he took off his helmet, everyone was shocked at what they saw.

"Dude," Shinn said "what happened to your hair?"

"My hair," Kira asked "what about my hair."

"Here," Mayu said as he handed Kira a pocket mirror "I always have a mirror in case of emergencies."

Kira took the mirror and looked at what was wrong. When he looked at the mirror, he was shocked at what he saw. His hair was no longer just brown. The back of his hair was now a black color with the front being black with some yellow hair as well. Only the top of his hair was brown.

"What the…" Kira said shocked at what he saw.

"It seems you're not the only one." Stella said as she looked at May and Jay; as both of their hair changed as well.

Jay's hair now had dark purple on the tips of his hair as well as strips of it going through his bangs that covered his left eye. May's hair was now had white on the tips of her hair as well as strips of it going through her bangs that covered her right eye as well.

"Look," Murrue said "I don't know what is going on but I would like some answers as to what happened to you. So I want you three to go to the doctor to see what happened to you. Other than that I'm heading back to the bridge." She finished as she left the group with Mu following her.

**Scene Break:**

When Murrue reentered the bridge, she noticed that Bruno was on the screen.

"Bruno…" she said as she him on her screen

"Captain Ramius," Bruno said "I see you all made it here in one piece."

"Where is the supplies you said you would send us," Natarle asked "we did a complete scan of the area around and we found no traces of a ship anywhere."

"The ship should be there in about 3… 2… 1…" Bruno finished as a portal appeared in front of them.

"What the…" Murrue said

From the portal, a Drake Class ship appeared from it. It was a standard Drake Class cruiser excepted it was colored black and had wings on its port and starboard side.

"May I ask why you have one of our ships?" Mu asked suspiciously

"I bought them from the Atlantic Federation," Bruno said "If you want confirmation, you can contact Vice Foreign Minister George Allster; he was the one who sold this ship to me.

Everyone on the bridge was shocked at this.

"I'll take your word for it Bruno," Murrue said "When will the supplies be ready?"

"Whenever you are ready," Bruno said

"Also I would like to ask you some questions." Murrue said

Bruno nodded his head "Very well, have Kira, Jay, or May contact me in your quarters when you're done with the supplies and civilian evacuation." He finished as he ended the transmission and Murrue made preparations for the supplies and civilian evacuation.

**Scene Break:**

Back on the black Drake Class ship, Reno and Xenon were beginning to panic.

"What do we do," Reno said looking at Xenon "we forgot the water."

"We?" Xenon said looking at Reno "you mean you forgot it." He finished as both of them began to get into a fight.

Meanwhile, behind them, a whitish blue colored humanoid spirit floated behind Reno.

'_Human observation #45,_' He thought '_human's will often argue when things don't go well…_' he finished as he looked at the Archangel wondering what new things will happen when he arrives on the ship.

**Chapter End…**

**Preview:**

**Reno: Awesome we are now here.**

**Xenon: About time too**

**Kira: Will you both chill you both are going to have fun next chapter.**

**Reno: Really?**

**Jay: Yeah you both are going to be in a tag dual.**

**Mysterious spirit: who will their opponent's be?**

**May: That's simple our prisoners.**

**Rusty and Shiho: What?**

**Kira: Next time on Gundam Seed 5ds: Tag Dual Battle: Naturals VS Coordinators. Riding Dual! Acceleration!**

**Mysterious spirit: Let's win…**

**Reno: I'm with you pal.**

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys sorry for the late update again, been really busy for the past few months. As I was saying earlier, I am losing time to right this fan fiction. Also I keep having all these ideas in my head and it sometimes annoys me making me forget about this fic. Also I want to say that whenever they use cards in a mobile suit fight. The Mobile suit will read the enemy as a monster with a certain amount of Attack points. It will be kind of like how Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba had to rescue Kaiba from the virtual game world. However if they are battling an enemy with dual monsters of their own, they will be treated as normal dualists. Any who, I hope you enjoy the next chapter of my series.


	7. Tag Dual Battle

Hey guys this is dsgundam00 again, because I haven't updated in few months here is another chapter to my series. Because I skipped the Artemis episode, this chapter will replace it; again sorry for the late update, been really busy. Again I give credit to **X-Burner 27** and **Lithius Osmius **for some of the ideas of this story.

Disclamer: Don't own anything except Jay, May, and the oc mobile suits in this story right now. Reno Yamamoto, Xenon Newgear, and Luna Dreamer belong to **Cooking Samurai**.

"Talk"

'_Thoughts'/Flashbacks_

**Card Names/Life Point Values/Speed Counters/Scene Breaks/Flashbacks**

**Card Attacks**

Gundam Seed 5ds Chapter 5: Tag Dual Battle: Naturals VS Coordinators.

"Contact the ship and tell them we are ready to receive the supplies and the transport of the civilians." Murrue said as she looked at Natarle.

"Understood…" Natarle said as she contacted the ship in front of them. When she got connected to the ship, she put it on the front screen. On the screen was a girl with long green hair and had metal long ears. Everyone was shocked at what they saw.

"Yes," the girl on the screen said "May I help you?"

"We are ready for the supply transfer and evacuation of the civilians." Murrue said getting out of her stupor.

The girl on the screen nodded her head "Understood," she said "it will take at least an hour to load your supplies, when we are done; we will take the civilian back to ORB. We will be ready to launch in a few minutes."

"Understood…" Murrue said as the girl nodded her head and shut the line off.

"Did anyone see the girl had green hair and metal ears?" Mu asked

"I saw it," Murrue said "but I can't find an answer to this or what we've seen so far." She finished as she got off her seat and headed towards the door. "I am going to have the kids contact Bruno and to ask some questions." She said as she looked at Mu "Would you like to accompany me Lt."

Mu smiled "I'd be happy to captain." he finished as he got up and followed her.

"What about me captain?" Natarle asked

"You will organize the supply and civilian evacuation." Murrue said as Natarle nodded her head. When that was taken care of, Murrue and Mu left to enter the captain's room.

**Scene Break:**

When Murrue and Mu got into the captains courters, she went and called the doctor onto the communications screen. After a few seconds of waiting, the doctor appeared on the screen.

"Captain…" the doctor said

"Have you finished your check up on Kira, Jay, and May?" Murrue asked

"Yes," the doctor said

"Then can you please send them up here?" Murrue asked

"Already have," the doctor said "I have already sent them up to you; they should be there in about 5 minutes."

"Thank you," Murrue said "did you find anything wrong with them… any changes."

"Physically," the doctor said "the only outer changes are their hair color, nothing strange seems to be out of order for them, but I did find something strange with their muscle and bone structure."

"How strange?" Mu asked

"You said that all three of them are civilians right?" the doctor asked

"That's correct doctor?" Murrue asked

"From what I saw of their bones and muscles all three of them have been in some harsh training." The doctor said shocking both Murrue and Mu

"What do you mean?" Mu asked

"From the x-rays I took of them," the doctor said "I found out that each of them have had a few broken bones and sprains on their arms and legs from about 3 to 4 years ago. The bone damage was done by some type of extreme force going at a fast rate; this was done at least one or maybe even two years ago."

"What about their muscle structure?" Murrue asked

"Well their muscle structure is more developed than that of normal children of their age group, even a coordinators of their age aren't as developed as them."

"So what you're saying is…" Mu asked

"What I'm saying is that if they we're normal civilians like they say," the doctor said "their bodies shouldn't be the way they are now."

"Thank you doctor…" Murrue said as she shut the line down. After a few seconds, Murrue and Mu heard knocking on the door.

"Enter…" Murrue said as the door entered and Kira, Jay, and May entered the room.

"You wanted to see us Captain?" Kira asked.

"Yes," Murrue asked "I would like you to connect us to Bruno for me."

"Sure," Kira said as he went to the communication's computer and inputted the codes for communicating with Bruno. After a few seconds of waiting, Bruno appeared on the screen.

"It's good to see you three again," Bruno said as he looked at Kira, Jay, and May "I see you three got new hair styles…"

"We didn't get them by choice…" Kira said

"I know," Bruno said as he looked at both Mu and Murrue "I bet you want some answers as to what has been going on for the last few hours."

Both Mu and Murrue nodded their heads "Then let me ask you a question," Bruno said "What do you think of Team 5ds?"

Both Mu and Murrue became silent.

"What does Team 5ds have to do with it?" Mu asked

"Just answer the question." Bruno said

"I think what they did was the right thing." Mu said after a few seconds of silence "I mean if I knew of the nuclear attack on the Plants I would have tried to stop it myself; war should only involve soldiers not civilians."

"I also agree," Murrue said "they saved innocent lives."

Bruno nodded in understanding "Good answer now let me ask you another question," he said "would you believe that Team 5ds are with you right now?"

Mu and Murrue began to gap at what Bruno said. "Are you telling me that these three kids," Mu said pointing at Kira, Jay, and May "are Team 5ds?"

"Yes" Bruno said bluntly

"Where's your proof?" Murrue asked

In order to prove their point, Kira, Jay, and May each searched their decks for a certain card. When they found the card they needed, they put it in front of Mu and Murrue.

The cards they choose we're none other than **Stardust Dragon**, **Light End Dragon**, and **Dark End Dragon.**

"These are…" Murrue said as she looked at the cards intently.

"Now think about what you saw from the battle a few hours ago as well as the dual you saw with Kira and May…" Bruno said

Mu and Murrue thought about the things they saw. After a few minutes of thinking, both Mu and Murrue were getting what was going on.

"Are you saying that those dragons were nothing but cards?" Mu asked

"Again yes…" Bruno said

"But how is it possible?" Murrue asked

"You might want to get comfortable," Jay said "It's going to be a long story." He finished as Bruno began to explain everything to Mu and Murrue; from the history of Neo Dominio City to the events of Junius seven. They even explained some of the technology they had used as well.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Natarle was making preparations for the supply transfer and civilian evacuation.

"Tell all civilians to prepare for evacuation," Natarle said to a crewman "tell them that they will be evacuated and will be returned safely to ORB."

"Roger…" the crewman said as he left the bridge preparing to tell the civilians.

"What about us?" Tolle said as he, Miriallia, Kuzzey, and Sai looked at her. "We're civilians too."

"Unfortunately," Natarle said "you will have to remain with us."

"Why?" Sai asked

"We have to wait till we meet up with the Eight fleet," Natarle said "all four of you volunteered to join the Earth forces, if you leave now you will be listed as deserters and that wouldn't be good." She finished as she looked at Miriallia "Please contact that ship again, tell them we are ready for the supplies."

Miriallia nodded her head "Understood," she finished as contacted the ship. She talked to the person on the other line for a few minutes before she hung up.

"They said that they are sending their supplies now." Miriallia said as the launch bays on the Drake class ship began to open up. From the launch bays, two mobile suits and one medium size transport shuttle appeared; both mobile suits flanked the transport ship.

The one on the left of the ship was colored a black and blue color. It appeared to be a samurai style suits. The other one was collared gold and white. It had gold wings on the back with two gold swords on its side. Both of them had faces of Gundam's

"They look like G-Weapons…" Natarle said as she looked at the suits. She then looked at the Jackie. "What are the suits called?" she asked

"Checking…" Jackie said "the black and blue one is called YGO-X02 Six Samurai while the gold and white one is called YGO-X03 Hope."

Natarle nodded her head "Open the hanger bay doors." She said as the doors to the hanger bay opened up allowing the Mobile suits and shuttle to enter the hanger bay.

**Scene Break:**

"… and that was when Kira, Jay, and May volunteered to go and rescue the civilains of Junius seven." Bruno said "from there you know the rest of the story."

Mu whistled "Wow," he said "if I didn't see the proof in front of me I wouldn't believe you guys."

"What about what happened to the mobile suits?" Murrue asked "how did they change?"

Bruno thought for a moment before he answered "You said that four crimson lights from the hanger bay shot from your ship and went towards their suits correct?"

"That is correct…" Murrue said

"How much of Southern American history do you know?" Bruno asked

"I took a South American history class when I was in Military school…" Murrue said

"Same here," Mu said "though I spent most of the class sleeping or skipping out."

"Do any of you know about the legend of Quetzalcoatl?" Bruno asked

"You mean the ancient god that was said to protect the lands of the Nazca region in Peru?"

"That is correct…" Bruno said

"You're not saying that a god had something to do with this do you?" Mu asked

"And if I am?" Bruno asked

"Then I would think you we're crazy," Mu said "how can a god to that to their mobile suits?"

"There are many things in this world that man will never understand…" Bruno said as Mu started to glare at Bruno

"Any way," Murrue said "what is the power source of the mobiles suits now, we have determined that the new energy inside the Strike is at least 4 times higher than it was before, it also seems to be unending. What is this energy?"

"That energy inside their suits is called Momentum energy or Ener-D." Bruno said

"What is it exactly?" Murrue asked

"It is a very powerful energy that this world lost long ago," Bruno said "it's more powerful than that of a nuclear generator."

"It's that powerful?" Mu asked not believing how powerful this energy was.

"It has enough power to destroy the entire earth." Bruno said

"If any side we're to learn of this energy," Murrue said "the shift of power in this war could change greatly."

"Unfortunately," Bruno said "this isn't any normal energy source anyone can use."

"How so?" Murrue asked

"This energy has can read the hearts of the people around it." Bruno said

"How is that possible?" Mu asked

"I don't really know," Bruno said as an image of a reactor moving clockwise appeared on the bottom part of the screen "I'll I know is that as long as a generator powered by Momentum runs clockwise, the energy will run perfectly." He finished as picture of a generator moving counterclockwise appeared "But if the generator runs counter clockwise, the negative energy it produces will create a cataclysmic event that could devastate the world."

Everyone was brought to silence at that point.

"So now what are you going to do?" May asked as she looked at Murrue breaking the silence "you're the captain right now so it's your decision…"

Murrue thought as to what course of action to take. After a few minutes of thinking, she had her decision.

"I think we should keep this to ourselves," Murrue said as she looked at Kira, Mu, Jay, and May "we don't need any complications on this ship." She finished as she looked at Bruno "is it alright if we keep these three with us for a while?"

"I was going to do that any ways." Bruno said as he prepared to hang up before looking at the three kids "Oh and Xenon and Reno should have some stuff for you guys when they arrive." He finished as he hung up.

Murrue then looked at the three kids "So do you guys mind putting on the Earth forces uniform?" She asked

Kira shook his head "No," he said "no offence but we don't really like the Earth Forces minus you guys of course; just say you hired us as mercenaries… although we would have done this without money." He finished as Jay and May nodded their heads in agreement.

Murrue nodded her head again "OK," she finished as the communication line began to beep again.

"Yes?" she said as she answered the call and Natarle's face came on the screen.

"Captain," Natarle said "the supplies and shuttle to take the civilians have arrived."

"Thank you Ensign," Murrue said as she hung up. She then looked at the three of them. "Can you three of you help with the unloading of the supplies?"

"No problem," Kira said as all three of them left the captains quarters.

Mu turned to Murrue "You want me to help them?" he asked

Murrue shook her head "No," She said "I need your help here."

"What do you need captain?" Mu asked

"There is one person I want to look up." Murrue said

"Who?" Mu asked

"Stella…" Murrue said

"Stella?" Mu asked "why her?"

"Something about her bothers me…" Murrue said "she seems too young to be a soldier."

Mu leaned against the wall "That's for sure and you know how I said that the original guys who we're to pilot the other suits could hardly move them?"

Murrue nodded her head.

"She moved the suit perfectly," Mu said as he frowned"from what I saw from the video footage she was on par with a coordinator."

"But she can't be a coordinator," Murrue said "if she was she wouldn't be with the earth forces."

"Exactly," Mu said as he got up off the wall "so where do you want to start looking?"

"You look at the cabinet over there…" Murrue said as she pointed to a cabinet across the room "I'll search the desk."

Mu nodded his head as both of them went in search of the information about Stella.

**Scene Break:**

"Looks like our supplies and are new suits are here." Shinn said as he saw the two mobile suits landed in two empty spaces in the hanger bay while the shuttle landed in the middle of the hanger bay.

"I wonder who are the pilots are?" Mayu asked as the pilots were lowered to the ground.

"I hope they're nice…" Stella said

When the pilot of the white and gold suit landed, the pilot rushed towards Shinn and Mayu. The pilot then proceeds to give the both of them a bear hug at the same time.

"Shinn, Mayu I'm so glad you're all right." He said as he put presser on his hug.

"D…do we… know you?" Mayu said as she had trouble breathing due to the hug.

The pilot let the both of them go. "What," he said "don't tell me you don't remember your favorite cousin." He finished as he took off his helmet reveling that he was their cousin Reno.

"Reno!" Mayu and Shinn yelled as they were shocked that their cousin was in front of him.

Stella turned towards Shinn and Mayu "You know him?" she asked.

Shinn nodded his head "Yeah he's our cousin on my mom's side." Shinn said

"How are you here?" Mayu asked

"You remember how I didn't go with you guys up to Heliopolis?

Both Mayu and Shinn nodded their heads.

"Well you see…" Reno said before a fist landed on his head. That fist came from the pilot of the other suit.

"Enough Reno," the second pilot said as he took off his helmet reveling to be Xexon "there's no need to get these two involved in things that they do not need to know."

Reno rubbed his sore head while glaring at Xenon "Why did you hit my head Xenon?"

"Because you're an idiot." Xenon said

"He has a point you know," the spirit standing next to Reno said

"Will you both quit it!" Reno yelled

"I'm the only one here you idiot" Xenon yelled

"Quit calling me an idiot!" Reno yelled before the both of them got into a full fledge argument.

Stella put her hand over her mouth in order to mask her voice "Has your cousin always acted like this?" She asked Shinn

Shin followed Stella's example "No," he said "he started to talk into thin air when he got back with his parents when they went on some archeological project a few weeks back."

"Where did they go?" Stella asked

"A place called Heartland," Shinn said "the place was located in the southern part of Asia. It existed around 500 to 700 years old."

Reno's parents we're archeologist who studied some of the oldest ruins in all of Asia. They mostly spent their time away from Reno visiting ancient ruins. During Reno's early child hood, his parents left him with his aunty and uncle (Shinn and Mayu's parents) in order to keep him from getting hurt, lost, or even trouble. Now that he was old enough, his parents forced him to go.

"You don't say…" Stella said as she went back to watching Xenon and Reno argue.

"You two haven't changed one bit." A voice called from across the hanger bay. When the 5 of them looked at the source of the voice, they saw Kira, Jay, and May.

"Guys…" Reno said as he hugged the three of them. He then looked at them. "You dyed your hair it looks awesome on you guys."

"Thanks Reno, it's great to see you again," Kira said as he was struggling through the hug "Now could you let go of us you're crushing our lungs."

Reno let go of them "Sorry…" he said as he rubbed his hand against his head.

"Human observation #46," the spirit next to Reno said "humans will go and give people what they call "hugs" whenever they see each other."

Reno clutched his fist in anger "They do not!" he yelled at the spirit next to him "I just do it because I like to."

Kira looked at the spirit "Who is he?" he asked as he pointed to the spirit.

Reno stared at Kira "You can see him?" he asked

"Why wouldn't I see him?" Kira said

"Yeah I can see him too." Jay said

"Same here." May said

"You three can continue your conversation later." Xenon said as he and the others approached the group "Right now we need to help unload supplies." He finished as he pointed to the mechanics unloading supplies from the shuttle.

"Right…" Kira said as all of them went to help unload the supplies off the shuttle.

**Scene Break:**

"Anything?" Mu asked as he continued to look through the files in the file cabinet.

"No," Murrue said as she looked into a drawer "All I found was a bottle of scotch."

Mu turned to Murrue "Can I have it?" He ask

"Lieutenant!" Murrue said as she glared at Mu.

"What," Mu said as he turned his head back to a file "hey I think I found it."

"You did?" Murrue asked as Mu brought the file to her. On the file, were Stella's name and the words "Top Secret" on it.

"Well," Murrue said as began to open it "let's see who she is." She finished as she opened the file and began to read about who Stella was with Mu looking over her shoulders.

**Scene Break:**

"That's the last of it." Kira said as he with Reno carried the last container of supplies.

"Man that wasn't so bad." Jay said as he stretched his arms "I didn't think it would take 10 minutes to unload everything."

"I know what you mean…" May said doing the same thing. Just then Murdoch came towards them.

"Is something the matter Mr. Murdoch?" Kira asked

"Which one of you is the pilot of the winged mobile suit?" Murdoch asked

"I am," Reno said "What's the problem."

"The problem is the cockpit design for your suit," Murdoch said "it looks like a video game center."

"I had it designed myself," Reno said "I am really good at video games, there for I figured that if my console was designed like a video game system, I might be able to fight and win."

"I can vouch for that," Shinn said as he Mayu, Stella walked towards the group "every time either me or my sister played a game against him, we would lose most of the time."

"But you guys are coordinators…" Murdoch said as he looked at Mayu and Shinn

"Yeah and we still don't get how he always wins." Mayu said

Reno shrugged "I'm just good at playing video games." He said as he pulled out a portable gaming device "now if you will excuse me I have to finish my game." He finished as he left the group to go play his game.

Murdoch shrugged "Whatever, I'm going back to my work; I'll see you guys later." He finished as he left the group to go finish the supplies as well as shipping the civilians' home.

Kira looked at Xenon "Bruno said he gave us some things we would need."

Xenon nodded his head "Yeah," he said as he reached into his pocket and produced three computer disks "Bruno gave me a program for you guys to install on your suits."

Kira, Jay, and May took the disks from Xenon.

"What do they do?" May ask

"You'll find out," Xenon said as he went to a large metal case, he then brought the case to the group "also he wanted me to give you these." He finished as he opened the case, inside the case were a bunch of Duel Monsters cards.

"Wow…" Shinn said as he looked at all the cards "look at all of them.

"Bruno said you may need these…" Xenon said

Kira nodded his head "Thanks Xenon," he said "these may come in handy."

"No problem," Xenon said as he prepared to leave "now if you could excuse me I have a hot headed princess to see." He finished as he made his way out of the hanger bay.

Shinn went back to staring at the cards "Can I use some of them?" He asked

"Maybe later," May said "right now we need to talk to Reno." She finished as Jay grabbed the case of cards and approached Reno.

"Yo Reno," Jay said

Reno looked up from his game "Yeah?" he asked

"We need to talk," Kira said "in private." He finished as Reno nodded his head in understanding. Then all five of them (Including the spirit) left the hanger bay leaving 3 confused people.

Mayu looked at Shinn "What was that about?"

Shinn shrugged his shoulders "How should I know?" he said as Stella began to leave "hey Stella where are you going?"

Stella looked at Shinn "I'm going back to my room;" she said "I'm tired." She finished as she left them.

Shinn looked at Mayu "Now what?" he asked

"I'm going to go and check my suit." Mayu said as she went towards the Aquatica.

Shinn shrugged again "I guess I'll head towards the mess hall" he finished as he left the hanger bay.

**Scene Break:**

After finding a nice quiet secluded area, Reno began to answer the questions the others had for him.

"OK," Kira said as he closed the door behind him and locked it "it's time you answered some of our questions Reno."

Reno nodded his head "Shoot," he said

Jay looked at the spirit next to Reno; the spirit had his eyes closed. "Who is he?" he asked

Reno looked at the spirit "His name is Astral;" he said "he is some type of spirit I somehow found a few weeks back. He says that he lost his some of his memories from the past. All he really remembers is his name and how to get his memory back. At least that's what he told me."

"Where did you find him?" Jay asked

"At a ruin cite in southern Asia; I also found this." Reno said as he began to open the front of his space suit and pulled out a golden key.

"What is that?" Kira asked

"The Emperor's Key." Reno said

"What's it do?" Jay asked

"It has something to do with the Number cards," Reno said "other than that I have no idea."

May looked at Reno "How does Astral get his memory back?" she asked

Astral opened his eyes and looked at May "Though the Numbers…" he said

"Numbers?" Jay asked "how does math have to do with getting memories back?"

"Not those type of numbers…" Astral said as he stretched out his hand towards Reno "these types of numbers." He finished as Reno's right pocket began to glow.

From the pocket, a single glowing card floated out from it and landed in Jay's hand. When the light died down, a monster card appeared on the card. This monster was a white and gold warrior with white wings on its back. It had one sword in its right hand. It had a golden crown on its head it also had a green jewel in its center chest; it also had the number "39" on its left shoulder. The card itself was different from what they had seen before. It was colored black as well as having four black and yellow stars on the left side of the card instead of having red and orange stars as well as being on the right side of the card like the monster cards they have seen in the past.

"This is a "Numbers"…" Astral said as he put his hand down. Kira and May then went towards Jay to look at the card.

"**Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope **…" Kira said as he looked at the card. He then looked at Reno "What type of card is this?" he asked

"A Xyz monster…" Reno said

"A what?" May asked

"A Xyz monster is a monster that doesn't have a level," Reno said "instead of having level, these monsters have a rank."

"I'm guessing this monster is a rank 4 monster…" Jay said as he looked at **Utopia**

Reno nodded his head "Exactly…" he said

"How do you summon Xyz monsters?" May asked

"Its quiet simple really," Reno said "in order to summon a Xyz monster, a player must overlay two or more monsters of the same level together in order to summon a Xyz monster. The monsters you us in order to summon the Xyz monster stay under the Xyz monster; they never go to the graveyard when summoned. In order to activate the effect of a Xyz monster, you must send one or more Xyz material monster to the graveyard first before you activate its effect."

"So what you're saying is that if I wanted to summon a Rank 4 Xyz monster," Kira said "I would have to overlay two or more level four monsters together in order to summon it. And if I wanted to activate its effect, I would have to send one or more Xyz material monsters to the graveyard in order to activate the Xyz monsters effect."

"Exactly…" Reno said

"How did you even find these cards?" May asked

"I learned and found these cards about three weeks ago," Reno said "As you know my parents are archeologists…" he said as he began to tell the tale of how he found the Xyz monsters as well as making his new deck.

**Flashback: Reno's archeological adventure**

"_Are we there yet?" Reno asked his parents for the hundredth time that day. He was wearing African safari cloths for his fun adventure with his parents. His parents decided he was old enough to come along on their archeological studies, so they decided to take him to their next dig site. _

"_Not yet…" his mother said. His mother had long yellow hair and had blue eyes. She was wearing the same thing as Reno_

"_Why couldn't I just stay with Shinn and Mayu?" Reno asked_

"_Because you're old enough to come with us…" his father said. He had short black hair and had brown eyes. He was wearing the same safari get up as his son and wife._

"_Where are we going anyway?" Reno asked_

"_It's an old city that existed 500 to 700 years ago." His mother said _

"_What was the city called? Reno asked_

"_Heartland…" his father said _

"_Heartland?" Reno repeated "who names their city Heartland?"_

"_Who knows," Reno's father said as they pulled up to the exuviation site "We're here everybody out." Reno's father said as all three of them existed the car._

_After about five minutes of walking, a woman with glasses and short blue hair approached them. _

"_Professor Yamamoto," the woman said "it's good to see you again."_

"_Ah Dr. Yuki," Reno's father said "it's good to see you again. You remember my wife…" he finished as he showed him his wife._

"_It's good to see you again…" Dr. Yuki said _

"_Like wise…" Reno's mom said with a smile._

"_And here is my son…" Reno's father said as he showed Dr. Yuki Reno_

"_Hi," Reno said trying to be somewhat respectful._

"_It's nice to meet you…" Dr. Yuki said_

_Reno's dad began to look around "Where is your daughter Amy?" he asked "I thought you would bring her with you this time?"_

_Dr. Yuki's eyes became sad "She ran away…" she said _

_Reno and his parents looked shocked at the news._

"_What?" Reno's father said "Why would she do that?"_

"_I don't know…" Dr. Yuki said_

"_Did she say why she ran away?" Reno's mother asked_

_Dr. Yuki shook her head "No," she said "she just left a note saying "I have to go and I'll be back later…"_

"_Did she take anything with her?" Reno's father asked_

"_She took some cloths and some food… she also took one of our family's most treasured items." Dr. Yuki said_

"_What was the item?" Reno's mother asked_

"_I don't know…" Dr. Yuki said "it was kept in a special safe that neither I nor anyone in my family could open… when I found the letter from my daughter… I found the safe wide open with nothing in side."_

"_I'm sorry…" Reno said trying to make Dr. Yuki feel better._

_Dr. Yuki looked at Reno and smiled "Thank you." She said_

"_Back to more present matters," Reno's father said "you found something that you wanted to show me?"_

"_Yes," Dr. Yuki said "My team and I found something that… well you better see it for yourself." She finished as she led the group towards one of the tents._

_**Scene Break:**_

"_It's over here," Dr. Yuki said as she led the three into a tent towards a table "We found this in our latest dig…" She said as she showed them what they found._

"_What is it?" Reno's father asked as he looked at it. _

"_I don't know…" Dr. Yuki said as she looked at the device "All we can tell is that this device is over 500 years old…" she said shocking Reno's father and mother._

"_Impossible…" Reno's mother said "that looks like something that should be in a store not in a museum…"_

"_I know…" Dr. Yuki said "But all the evidence points to this being over 500 years old."_

_While Dr. Yuki and Reno's parents began to argue about the device, Reno already knew what the device was. On the table in front of him was an old Duel Disk. It was blue in color and was beat up. It had some rust on it, but the thing looked almost in perfect condition._

'That's impossible,' _Reno thought _'that's a dual disk, but how can it be all the way out here… we're too far from Neo Domino and ORB… could it be that their we're other city's that had dueling as its main attraction?" _he finished thinking as he decided to ask Dr. Yuki a question._

"_Hey Dr. Yuki…" Reno called her to get her attention._

"_Yes?" Dr. Yuki asked as his mother and father looked at him._

"_Where did you find that device?" Reno asked _

"_A dig cite about a few minutes from here," Dr. Yuki said "Why?"_

"_Just wondering…" Reno said. He then looked at his father "Hey dad is it ok if I go and look around…"_

"_Sure," his father said "just don't disturb the other archeologists from their work."_

"_Kay…" Reno said as he left the tent._

_**Scene Break:**_

"_This looks like a good spot to look for stuff…" Reno said as he looked at his surroundings. He found the site of the dig. All around the area was a bunch of ruined buildings. He then found a cliff that could see the entire area. He decided to go up there to see the view from above. When he got up there, he saw that the entire dig cites was bigger than he had imagined. _

"_This was one big city…" Reno said as he looked at the city. After a few minutes of looking at the ruins, Reno prepared to go back. He then noticed something on the ground. On the ground was a key of some kind (Can't really describe the key in detail, the key is the __**emperor's key**__ from __**Yu-gi-oh! Zexal**__). _

'What's this?' _Reno thought as he picked up the key. When he picked up the key, the key began to glow yellow. It then brought out a big yellow flash that surrounded Reno. When the light died down, Reno disappeared._

_**Scene Break:**_

_The next thing Reno knew, he was now no longer on top of the cliff. He now found that he was now on a path of some kind. The path itself was narrowed and on the both sides of the path were bottomless holes that seemed to have no end in sight._

"_Where the hell am I?" Reno yelled. He then decided to look for a way out. After about a few minutes of looking, he realized that the only way to go was to go straight. _

"_Well," Reno said "It looks like I can only go forward." He finished as he began to walk forward carefully._

_After about a few minutes of walking down the strange path in front of him carefully, Reno came to a strange and scary door. The door had a face with two yellow eyes and a full set of jagged teeth. Around the door were a bunch of chains keeping the door from opening_

"_That's one scary door…" Reno said as he looked at the door. Reno then noticed that there was a deck of dual monsters cards in front of the door. After seeing the cards, Reno decided to go a take them._

"_How did these get here?" Reno asked himself as he picked up the deck. When he did pick them up, a voice from the door began to speak._

"_**Whoever opens this door,"**__ the voice said __**"will obtain a new power. But in exchange… you will lose the most precious thing you have. Do you have the courage and will to take this power?"**_

_At first Reno was about to decline the offer, but then he remembered how Kira, Jay, and May risked their lives in order to help Junius seven. If they had the courage and will to do something like that, why couldn't he._

"_I accept your challenge!" Reno roared as he ran towards the door and put the hand that held the key through a hole in it. When the key entered the hole, a blue light appeared inside it. The force was so strong that it pushed Reno back and made him hit the ground. The chains around the door began to break allowing the door to open completely. From the door something came towards Reno. Reno closed his eyes in order to shield his eyes. When he reopened them, he found himself surrounded by a bunch of duel monster cards._

"_What is going on?" Reno said as the surrounding him began to glow yellow. The cards then separated from Reno and were scattered across the earth. The force of the separation made Reno return to where he was. _

_**Scene Break:**_

_Next thing Reno saw was that he had returned to the cliff side he was at before this happened. _

"_What happened," Reno said as he looked at the key in his left hand and the deck in his right "was all that… a dream?"_

"_It was not a dream…" a voice said that startled Reno ._

"_Who's there?" Reno asked as he looked around. When he found the source of the voice, Reno was shocked at what he saw. Next to him was a whitish blue spirit. It had earing's on his ears as well as having two different eye colors; the spirits left eye was yellow while the right eye was white._

"_Who are you?" Reno asked_

"_I am Astral," the now identified Astral said "and with your help I will be able to collect the numbers cards…"_

**Flashback end:**

"And from there Astral has been with me since," Reno said "he has given me some great advice…"

"How many number cards do you have right now Reno?" Jay asked

"Counting **Utopia**," Reno said "I have 3 I can use and 10 I can't seem to get working. There are supposed to be 99 different numbers cards according to Astral… but that's all I know… he said that this never happened to him before even when he was on earth last time."

"He was on earth before?" May asked

"Yeah," Reno said "Astral said that he had another partner Yuma, he lived in Heartland."

Kira looked at Reno "What do you mean you have 10 you can't use."

"Here let me show you," Reno said as he began to look through his deck. After a few minutes of looking, he pulled out ten cards from his deck.

"These are the cards I mean." Reno showed him the 10 cards. All 10 of them were blank; there was nothing on them.

"I can see what you mean…" Kira said as he prepared to touch one of the blank cards with Jay and May following his example and touching one of the cards as well. When each of them touched the card, each of them began to glow a different color. Kira's card glowed bluish white, Jay's began to glow black, and May's began to glow white.

When the glow disappeared, three of the 10 blank cards now had something on it. All three of the cards were a picture of a knight with a different color and weapon.

The card Kira touched turned into a knight colored in bluish white armor with a matching cape. Its helmet was closed so you couldn't see anything. In the knights hand was the Stardust Sword that the Stardust Striker used.

The card Jay touched became a knight like Kira's only his was colored with black and purple armor. Its helmet was like Kira's meaning it was closed as well. In the knights hand was the Dark End Scythe that the Dark End Berserker now had.

The card May touched became a knight as well. Her knight was colored in white armor with a golden cape. The style of the knight was the same as Kira's and Jay's card. In the knights hand was the staff that the Light End Breaker now had.

"**Number 100: Stardust Knight**…" Kira said as he looked at the card he touched.

"**Number 101: Dark End Knight**…" Jay said as he picked up his card.

"**Number 102: Light End Knight**…" May said as she did the same as Kira.

"What is the meaning of this?" Astral said as he looked at the new cards "There are only supposed to be 99 Number cards how can there be more than 99?"

Reno shrugged "How should I know?" he said

"It looks like these cards belong to us," Kira said as he looked at Astral "can we have them?"

Astral nodded his head "Yes," he said "I only need the original 99 Numbers not anything that is above them."

Jay looked at the rest of the blank cards on the table "What about the other 7?" he asked

May shrugged "I'm sure that when the time is right they will revile themselves." She said

"So now what?" Reno asked

"I guess we go and see what else needs to be done…" Kira said as all five of them (including Astral) left the room and headed back towards the hanger bay.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Xenon was looking for Cagalli. While he was looking for her, he noticed that many of the ship personnel were helping the civilians of Heliopolis prepare to leave the ship. After a few minutes of walking around, he found Cagalli sitting at one of the tables in the mess hall with her was Flay.

"So this is where you are." Xenon said as he approached the two girls

"Xenon…" Cagalli said as she saw Xenon approaching her.

"It's good to see you," Xenon said, he then turned his attention to Flay "and you are?"

"Oh," Flay said as she stood up and put a hand towards Xenon "my name's Flay Allster."

Xenon took the hand and shook it "Xenon Newgear." He said, he then noticed that the two of them were just sitting on the table and not getting ready to leave. "Is there a reason why you two are not getting ready like the rest of the civilians?" he asked

Flay and Cagalli looked at each other and then to Xenon "We're both staying on this ship?"

"Why?" Xenon asked

"I just feel like I need to be here right now…" Cagalli said as she began to remember what Crow said to her in her dream.

"My friends are on this ship," Flay said "it just doesn't feel right just to leave them."

Xenon sighed "Fine," he said as he looked at Cagalli "I can't force you to do anything, besides if I tried to make you go you would just knock me out like you did last time."

Cagalli smiled "Exactly…" she said

Xenon then prepared to leave "I'll see you two later," he said as he left the mess hall, leaving the two girls alone.

**Scene Break:**

"Oh no," Murdoch said aloud as he looked at all the supplies the ship got from Bruno.

"What's the matter?" Kira asked as he, Jay, May, Reno, Astral, and Xenon (They met Xenon on their way back to the hanger bay) entered the hanger bay.

Murdoch looked at the kids "We got all of the food supplies but we don't have any water." He finished as both Reno and Xenon began to inch away from their three friends. They we're about to leave when both of them felt a hand on their shoulder. When they turned their head, they saw Kira with a smile on his face looking at the two of them.

"Reno…" Kira said in a sickly sweet voice "Xenon… is there something you need to tell us?" he finished as everyone there, including May and Jay, began to feel the entire hanger bay become colder for some reason.

Both Xenon and Reno gulped as they began to explain what had happened to their water they were supposed to bring.

**Scene Break:**

"I can't believe it," Murrue said as she read the file on Stella "how can the Earth Alliance go this far."

Mu slammed his fist into the side of the wall "And they keep saying that ZAFT are monsters." He said

Murrue looked at Mu "What should we do?" she asked

"Nothing," Mu said "it's not our place to tell anybody this; if Stella wants to tell other people it's her decision."

Murrue nodded her head in agreement "I agree," she said as she turned her head back to the file "do you think she has enough medication to last till we reach the lunar fleet?"

"I don't know," Mu said "I hope so…" he finished as a beeping noise from the communication's line began to ring. Murrue then picked up the like and Kira's face appeared on the screen.

"Kira," Murrue said "is something wrong?"

"It's best if we tell you up on the bridge," Kira said "we'll meet you up there." He finished as he hung up the line.

Mu looked at Murrue "Looks like something happened."

Murrue nodded her head as both her and Mu left the office and headed up to the bridge.

**Scene Break:**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T HAVE ANY WATER!"** Natarle yelled at Kira and the other members of Team 5ds.

"Will you not yell?" Kira said as he rubbed his sore ear.

"I can yell all I want," Natarle said "we only have enough water for today maybe even tomorrow at the latest and it will take at least three days to reach the 8th fleet near the moon."

"Calm down," Murrue said "I'm sure we can find some water in space."

Jay snapped his fingers "I got it," he said "why don't we look towards the debris belt?"

"The debris belt," Arnold said as he looked at Jay "if we go there we may end up as part of it."

Jay looked at Arnold "Like we have a choice besides it will only take us a day to get there."

Murrue nodded her head in agreement "I agree," she said as she looked at Arnold "please plot a course to the debris belt after all of the civilians are gone."

"Understood mam…" Arnold said as he made the preparations for their journey.

**Scene Break:**

After an hour of preparing, all of the civilians minus Cagalli and Flay were already on the black colored Drake class ship. The Drake class ship prepared to launch as the same portal that it had come out from before appeared again. As soon as the ship disappeared though the portal, the portal itself disappeared.

Murrue looked at Arnold "Mr. Neumann," she said "please plot our course to the debris belt…"

"Yes mam…" Arnold said as he set the course the ship would take.

**Scene Break: **

"I can't believe you forgot the water Reno!" Mayu yelled at Reno. All the pilots, Cagalli, and Flay were in one room wondering what to do now that they had to go to the debris belt to look for water; the others were up on the bridge doing their assigned job.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Reno asked

"Until your stupidity disappears…" Xenon said

"Quit calling me stupid!" Reno yelled at Xenon as both of them prepared to deck each other.

"Enough!" Kira yelled getting the attention of everyone there "There is no point in fighting what's done is done." He finished as Reno and Xenon stopped trying to kill each other.

After a few minutes of silence, Jay decided to speak "So what now?" he asked

"How about a Tag team duel?" May asked

"A what?" Shinn asked

"A tag team duel is where it's a two VS two match." Kira said

"What's a duel?" Stella and Flay asked

Jay looked at the two of them "That's right you two weren't there when May and Kira dueled for the first time while on the Archangel. I tell you about it later." He finished as he looked at Kira "So who is going to be in the match?" he asked

Kira looked at Jay "Reno and Xenon will be one team…"he said

"Why do I have to be partnered with the idiot here?" Xenon said as he jabbed his thumb at Reno

"Quit calling me an idiot!" Reno yelled

"Enough!" Kira yelled again "the reason why is because you guys forgot the water."

"Fine," Xenon said "who are our opponents?"

Kira looked at the big card case of cards they got from Bruno "I have two individuals who may be useful for this event…" he said as Jay and May smiled as they knew who Kira would pick to be Reno and Xenon's opponents.

**Scene Break: **

"Oh my head…" Rusty said as he lifted himself from his bed. He looked around and saw Shiho in a cell across from him. The last thing he remembered was that giant four armed whatever launching an attack at him and Shiho. The attack came so fast that neither he nor Shiho had any time to dodge the attack. After the attack hit, he fell unconscious only to wake up now.

Rusty began to look around, he found himself in a grey jail cell instead of the medical room on the Gamow or Vesalius. Which meant only one thing, he and Shiho must have been captured.

"OW… Shiho said as she woke up from the cell from the other side.

"Shiho…" Rusty called out towards her.

"Rusty?" Shiho asked as she got up from the bed and towards the jail bar "that you?"

"Yeah it's me," Rusty said "how are you?"

"I'm fine…" Shiho said as she looked at her surroundings "where are we?"

"On the legged ship…" Rusty said as Shiho's eyes widen in fear.

"W-what?" Shiho said "b-but that m-means…" she said before Rusty answered her question

"We've been captured…" Rusty said "yeah we have."

"What do we do?" Shiho asked

"We could…" Rusty tried to say before they heard a door open. When they looked to see who it was, they saw Kira, Jay, and May enter the room. Kira had the case of cards in his hand as he entered the room.

Kira looked at Rusty and Shiho "How are you two doing?" he asked

"Fine…" Rusty said while Shiho said nothing.

"That's good…" Jay said

"Is there a reason why we are still alive?" Rusty asked

"There is," Kira said "you two are insurance…"

"What?" Shiho asked

"You guys are insurance to make sure your friends don't attack us." May said

"Oh and fair warning," Kira said "even if you do get off this ship, ZAFT territory is about three day's from here and your friends had to go back home in order to repair their machines and ships so they won't be showing up for a while."

Rusty nodded his head in acknowledgement, even if they got off the ship they wouldn't make it fare. "So there a reason why you came to pay us a visit?" he asked

Kira dropped the case of cards and opened it. He took out half the cards and gave them to Rusty while he gave the other half to Shiho. He also gave them two books as well.

"What's this?" Rusty asked as he looked at the cards and book he got

"That is the rule book to a card game and these are cards for the game…" May said

"Why would we want these?" Rusty asked

"Because you two are going to play a match against our friends…" Kira said

"Why would we do that?" Rusty asked

"Because if you two win tomorrow," Jay said "you two will be set free when we see you friends again."

"How can we trust you?" Shiho asked

Kira looked at Shiho "Because I am a coordinator like you…" he finished as he made his way out with Jay and May following him. They were about to when Rusty called out to them.

"Wait," Rusty said "what are your names?"

Kira looked back at Rusty "My name is Kira Yamato… these are my friends Jay Ryosukei" he said as he pointed at Jay "and his twin sister May Ryousukei."

"My name is Rusty Mackenzie and she is Shiho Hahnenfuss." Rusty said

Kira smiled "Well Rusty… Shiho… better prepare for tomorrow…" he finished as he, Jay, and May made their way out of the brig.

**Scene Break:**

The next day, Kira, Jay, May, Reno, Xenon, Shinn, Mayu, Stella, Flay, and Cagalli were waiting for the guards to bring up Rusty and Shiho. Murdoch was able to finish all the repairs early so he and his crew could watch the action. They had asked the captain if they could dual again. At first, she was hesitant to allow their prisoners to be let out of the cell, but after a few minutes of convincing, she agreed only if she and Mu would be present when the Dual began. After waiting for about 3 minutes, Rusty and Shiho appeared with two guards behind them. Their hands were bound in order to prevent them from escaping.

"There here…" Kira said as the guards undid Rusty and Shiho's bonds. Just then Murrue and Mu entered the hanger bay.

"Are we late?" Mu asked as he and Murrue joined the group

Jay shook his head "No," he said "you're on time."

Kira approached Rusty and Shiho with Xenon and Reno following him.

"You two read the rule book? Especially the part about tag team duels?" Kira asked as he stopped in front of Rusty and Shiho.

Rusty nodded his head "Yeah we read them… this game seems quite interesting."

"Good…" Kira said as Xenon and Reno each handed Rusty and Shiho a dual disk. Shiho got a light blue one while Rusty got a black and red one.

"What are these for?" Rusty asked as he took his dual disk while Shiho did the same.

"They are for the purpose of making this game a little bit more fun… you need to put them on your arm and put your deck in this slot here." Kira said as he helped them get set up for the dual. After getting Rusty and Shiho set up for the dual, Xenon and Reno walked to the other side of the hanger bay while Kira went back to the group of friends. As soon as they were far apart, Reno and Xenon turned around to look at Rusty and Shiho. Xenon's dual disk was colored dark green with black on it while Reno's was colored crimson red with white as well.

"You ready?" Reno asked as Shiho and Rusty nodded their heads. "Well just follow us…" Reno said as he and Xenon pressed a button in order to activate the disk. Rusty and Shiho followed suit and activated their dual disk.

"Dual!" Reno and Xenon yelled as the tag dual began, each player drawing five cards each.

**(Reno LP: 4000, Xenon LP: 4000)**

**(Rusty LP: 4000, Shiho LP: 4000)**

"I'll start this dual off," Reno said "Draw!" he yelled as he drew a card from his deck.

"First up I summon my **Achacha Archer** in attack mode." Reno said as an archer with grey and yellow armor appeared; the archer also had a feather on the left side of his head. In his left hand was a bow and on his back was a bag full of arrows.

**(Achacha Archer LV 3: ATK/1200, DEF/600)**

"Achacha…" **Achacha Archer** said as he was summoned. This shocked Rusty, Shiho, Stella, and Flay for they never seen anything like this before.

"What the hell?" Rusty yelled as he was shocked at what he was seeing with Shiho following his example.

"I activate **Achacha Archer's** effect," Reno said "Whenever **Achacha Archer** is either normal summoned or flipped summon, he can deal 500 points of damage to my opponent or in this case opponents." He finished as **Achacha Archer** took two arrows from his bag. All of a sudden the arrows were lit on fire; **Achacha Archer** then let loose the arrows, letting both of them hit Shiho and Rusty at the same time while lowering their Life Points as well.

**(Rusty LP: 4000 – 3500, Shiho LP: 4000 – 3500)**

"And I think I'll end my turn with two face downs," Reno said as two face down cards appeared in front of him "your move."

**Scene Break:**

"What's going on?" Flay asked confused at what she was seeing. Stella was equally confused but didn't say anything.

"Oh right," Jay said as he looked at Flay and Stella "we have to explain what a duel is." He finished as he began to explain the rules and how a dual is played.

**Scene Break:**

"Fine then… I draw," Shiho said as she drew a card and placed it in her hand "I'll start by summoning my **Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier** in attack mode." She said as her monster appeared in front of here. Her monster was a girl with long purple hair. She had ice ornaments in her hair. She was wearing a purple scarf and crimson red dress armor. In her hands was ice spinning blade weapons in her hands.

**(Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier LV 4: ATK/1700, DEF/900)**

"And I too play two face down cards," Shiho said as she laid down two cards face down "and with that, I end my turn."

**Scene Break:**

Shinn looked at Kira "Hey how come she didn't attack?" he asked

"It's because it's a tag team battle," Kira said focusing on the dual "during a tag team battle, all players must have one turn before they can attack." He finished as he looked at Astral who was standing next to him. "I am surprised you are not with Reno in the dual…"

Astral shrugged "If it has nothing to do with the "Numbers" I will not get involved although I will allow him to use the "Numbers" cards when he needs them." He finished as he looked back towards the dual.

**Scene Break:**

"Looks like I get to go next," Xenon said as he drew his card "I will summon the **Legendary Six** **Samurai – Kageki** in attack mode." He said as a samurai warrior appeared. He had brown armor with yellow lines on it. He had two mechanical arms on his back with wires going to his head. All four of his hands had katana swords in them.

**(Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki LV 3: ATK/200, DEF/2000)**

"Do to his effect I can summon a LV 4 or lower "Six Samurai" monster from my hand and I choose to summon my **The Six Samurai – Zanji** in attack mode." He finished as another samurai appeared next to **Kageki**. He was wearing orange armor and had a two horns on his helmet. In his hand was a Javalin with a curved blade.

**(The Six Samurai – Zanji LV 4: ATK/1800, DEF/1300)**

"And due to the fact that I have a second "Six Samurai" on my field **Ledgendary Six Samurai – Kageki **gains an extra 1500 attack points thanks to his effect." Xenon finished as Kegeki's body began to glow.

**(Legendary Six Samurai – Kageki ATK/200 – 1700)**

"And with two face down cards I will call that a turn." Xenon finished as two face-down cards appeared behind his monsters.

"Well it's my turn now…" Rusty said as he drew his card "I'll start by summoning my **Mask Dragon** to the field in defense mode." He finished as a white and red dragon appeared on the field. It growled at Xenon and Reno before turning blue.

**(Masked Dragon LV 3: ATK/1400, DEF/1100)**

"And I will end with three cards face down." Rusty said as three cards appeared on the field.

"I draw…" Reno said as he drew his next card "I think I'll start this turn off by activating the spell card **Thunder Short**." He finished as he activated the spell card. On the spell card was a duelist covering his face as three different monsters were electrocuted.

"This spell card allows me to deal 500 points of damage to my opponents for every monster they control and sense both of you has a monster on your side of the field you both take 500 points of damage each." Reno said as electrical bolt hit both Rusty and Shiho.

**(Rusty LP: 3500 – 3000/ Shiho LP: 3500 – 3000)**

"Next I summon my **Goblindbergh** to the field in attack mode." He said as a mini toy plane appeared. Flying the toy plane was a goblin of some sorts.

**(Goblindbergh LV 4: ATK/1400, DEF/0)**

"When he is summoned successfully, I can special summon one LV 4 or lower monster from my hand," He said as two more **Goblindberghs** appeared with the first one carrying a giant silver container, after a few seconds they let go of the container. "I choose to special summon my **Zubaba Knight** in attack mode." He finished as the container opened up and a warrior with yellow, red, and black armor appeared. The knight had a red cape and an orange feather in his helmet. He also had two jagged edged swords in his hands with copper coins in them. The coins had the letter "Z" on them.

**(Zubaba Knight LV 3: ATK/1600, DEF/900)**

"Zubaba…" **Zubaba Knight** said as he entered the field.

"Finally due to his effect if I summoned a LV 4 monster, I can special summon my **Shadow** **Lizard** to the field." Reno said as from his shadow, a black lizard with red eyes appeared next to all of his other monsters.

**(Shadow Lizard LV 4: ATK/1100, DEF/1500)**

"In the words of the guy who had this deck first, It's time to go with the flow!" Reno yelled as he leaped into the air. "I overlay my LV 3 **Achacha Archer** and **Zubaba Knight**," he said as **Achacha Archer** began to glow red while **Zubaba Knight** began to glow orange. Both of them then went up to the sky.

"I construct the Overlay Network with these two Monsters." Reno said as a vortex began to open up in which both Zubaba Knight and Achacha Archer were sucked into it. "Xyz summon!" He yelled as the vortex exploded. "Come forth **Number 17:** **Revise Dragon**!" Reno finished as structure of some sorts appeared. The number "17" appeared on the structure began to transform. The structure transformed into a dark blue dragon with 6 blue wings appeared. It had three on one side and three on another. The dragon was almost as tall as the G-weapons. It had little hands on each of the wings; it also had 5 horns on its head. On the far right horn, the number "17" was put on it. The dragon didn't have any feet; instead it had spikes at the end along with having a long blue tail. Floating around it were two blue orbs of light.

**(Number 17: Leviathan Dragon Rank 3: ATK/2000, DEF/0)**

**Scene Break:**

Cagalli looked at Kira "What did he summon."

Kira looked at her "He did a Xyz summon."

"A what?" Mayu asked

"A Xyz summon is where you combine two or monsters of the same level together in order to summon a Xyz monster."

"So what's so great about them?" Shinn asked

"The thing about these monsters is that instead of a Level, these monsters have a Rank." Kira said

"What's a Rank?" Shinn asked

Kira shrugged "I'm not really sure…" Kira said as he looked back towards the dual

**Scene Break:**

"I'm not done," Reno said "Now I overlay my LV 4 **Shadow Lizard** and **Goblindbergh**," he finished as **Goblindbergh** turned into an orange light while **Shadow Lizard** turned into a black and purple color. Both of them went into the air as another vortex opened up.

"I construct the Overlay Network with these two Monsters." Reno said as **Shadow Lizard** and **Goblindbergh** entered the vortex. "Xyz Summon!" He yelled as the vortex exploded "A rise **Number 39 Aspiring Emperor Hope**!" Reno finished as a white object appeared. Just like with **Revise Dragon, **the object began to transform into a warrior with gold and white armor. The warrior itself was as tall as the G-weapons. It had a green jewel in its chest and had wings on its back. It had two swords on its side, ready to be used against the enemy. It also had two yellow orbs of light surround it.

**(Number 39: Aspiring Emoperor Hope Rank 4: ATK/2500, DEF/2000)**

"HOOOPPPPE!"Hope yelled

"Now I'll have **Revise Dragon** attack Shiho's **Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier**. Go **Revise Dragon** attack with **Revise Stream**!" Reno yelled as **Revise Dragon** let loose a blue energy blast from its mouth.

"I activate my counter trap **Negate Attack**!" Shiho yelled as she activated the card. On it was a blue and red vortex swirling around. "This card allows me to end your battle phase and end your attack." She finished as the beam crashed into a shield that surrounded her and her monster.

"I end…" Reno said

"Then I'll draw…" Shiho said as she drew her next card "I'll start things off by activating the spell card **Lightning Vortex**." She finished as the spell card appeared. On it was a picture of lighting flashing. "By discarding one card from my hand I can destroy all monsters on my opponent's side of the field." Shiho said as she discarded a card from her hand lighting appeared from her card and went to destroy all of Reno and Xenon's monsters.

"I don't think so," Reno said "Because I activate the trap card **Xyz Veil**!" Reno yelled as the trap card activated. On it was a picture of **Number 17: Revise Dragon** being protected by a veil of some sorts. "As long as my Xyz monsters have Xyz Material monsters attached to them, my monsters cannot be targeted by effects." He finished as the lighting dodged all of Reno's monsters.

"That still doesn't save your partner from it." Shiho said as the lighting fast approached Xenon's samurai's.

"Then I activate **Zanji's** effect," Xenon said "By destroying another six samurai monster, I can prevent **Zanji** from being destroyed." He finished as **Kageki** burst into yellow particles forming a shield surrounding **Zanji**, blocking the lightning from hitting him.

Shiho gritted her teeth "Fine then you blocked my spell," she said "But that's not going to stop me, now I'll release my **Dance Princess** in order to advance summon my **Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier**." She finished as Dance Princess disappeared and a new monster took her place. The new monster was a warrior that had Ice colored armor all over its body with a red and black cape behind it. In its hand was a javelin spear of some sorts.

**(Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier LV 5: ATK/2000, DEF/2000)**

"I activate my **Royal Knight's** effect, when my Knight is tribute summoned I can special summon one **Ice Coffin Token** to one of my opponent's side of the field." Shiho said as a coffin made of ice appeared on Xenon's side of the field.

**(Ice Coffin Token LV 1: ATK/1000, DEF/0)**

"Next I activate the equipped spell card **Broken Bamboo Sword**," Shiho said as she activated the spell. On it was a picture of a broken wooden sword.

"When this card is equipped to a monster, I can make that monsters attack points zero." She said "I think I'll equip this card to **The Six Samurai – Zanji**." She finished as the samurai lost its attack points.

**(The Six Samurai – Zanji: ATK/1800 – 0)**

"Now I'll attack **Zanji** with my **Royal Knight**, Go **Royal Knight** attack with **Ice Lance Strike**." Shiho said as her Royal Knight threw his lance at **Zanji**. "And because you have no other **Six Samurai** monsters on your field, **Zanji** will be destroyed."

"I activate **Hope's** effect," Reno said "By detaching on Xyz material monster from him; I can negate one of your attacks." He finished as one of the yellow orbs around **Hope** went inside the green orb in his chest. Then the right wing of **Hope** began to extend becoming a wing barrier of some sort. "**Moon Barrier**!" Reno yelled as the wing blocked **Royal Knight's** attack.

"Then I'll end with that…" Shiho said

"Looks like I'm up…" Xenon said as he drew his card "I'll activate the spell card **Double Summon**." He finished as the spell card appeared "Due to its effect, I can now summon twice this turn. So now I summon **The Six Samurai – Yariza** and **The Six Samurai – Yaichi** in attack mode." Xenon said as two more samurai appeared on the field. **Yariza** was a samurai with dark blue armor. His weapon of choices was a long spear. **Yaichi** was wearing black armor with yellow on it. His weapon was a bow and arrows.

**(The Six Samurai – Yaichi LV 3: ATK/1300, DEF/800)**

**(The Six Samurai – Yariza LV 3: ATK/1000, DEF/500)**

"Now I activate **Yaichi's** effect, if there is another "Six Samurai" with a different name on the field I can destroy one face down trap or spell card on the field. The card I choose to destroy is Rusty's middle card. Go **Yaichi** use **Arrow Breaker** on that card!" He finished as **Yaichi **took an arrow out from his arrow bag and put it on the bow. **Yaichi** then pulled the bow string back and let the arrow fly into the air before coming down and skewering Rusty's middle card. The card then flipped over reviling to be a trap card of a fiendish monster, in the back ground wear two knights being destroyed.

"Although I can't attack with **Yaichi** this turn, with your **Sakuretsu Armor** trap card gone," Xenon said as Rusty gritted his teeth "I can now attack you with **Yariza**. Go **Yariza** attack with **Lancing Impact**!" Xenon yelled as **Yariza** charged Rusty.

"But my monster has more defense points..." Rusty pointed out.

"True," Xenon said "but with **Yariza's** effect, if there is another "Six Samurai" monster on the field with a different name, **Yariza** can attack you directly…"

"What?" Rusty said in shock as **Yariza** got closer to **Mask Dragon**. When he got close to Mask Dragon, Yariza jumped over **Mask Dragon** and brought down his spear on Rusty lowering his Life Points.

**(Rusty's LP: 3000 – 2000)**

"And I switch **Zanji **and my **Ice Coffin Token** to defense mode and end my turn." Xenon said as **Zanji** and the ice coffin token switched to a defending position and turned blue.

"Looks like I go," Rusty said as he drew his next card. Rusty looked at the card and smiled

"This is where I heat things up. First I activate the continuous spell card **Future Fusion**." Rusty said as he activated the card. On it was a city with some type of vortex above it.

"By sending material monsters from my deck to the grave yard I can special summon a fusion type monster from my extra deck during my second stand by phase," he said

"I send two **Mask Dragons** and three **Cave Dragons** to the grave yard." Rusty said as two more **Mask Dragons** appeared as well as three big green colored dragons. They appeared for a second before disappearing.

"Wait five dragons," Xenon said before both his and Reno's eyes widen "You don't mean…"

"That's right," Rusty said "I plan on summoning the all-powerful **Five Headed Dragon**."

**Scene Break:**

"Who's **Five Headed Dragon**.?" Shinn asked

Kira looked at Shinn "**Five Headed Dragon** is one of the most powerful dual monsters card in existence, it can't be destroyed by battle from earth, fire, wind, water, and dark type monsters and it takes no battle damage from them as well."

Mu whistled "That's some power house…" he said

"Not only that but that monster has 5000 attack point in total… I wonder how Xenon and Reno will deal with this." Kira said as he watched the four dualists

**Scene Break:**

"Great," Reno said "How are we supposed to fight against something as strong as **Five Headed Dragon.**?"

"Relax Reno," Xenon said "By the time that monster is summoned we will have defeated the both of them."

"Why wait," Rusty said "I activate the spell card **Dragon Mirror**…" he said as he activated the spell. On the spell was a picture of a mirror with a dragon's head popping out of it. "This card allows me to banish monsters from my field or grave yard in order to special summon a dragon type fusion monster from my extra deck."

"Oh great…" Reno said knowing what was going to happen next

"I banish all five of my dragons in my grave yard, in order to summon the all-powerful…" Rusty said as the 5 monsters rose from the grave and headed towards a vortex of some sorts. Then from the vortex, a dragon with 5 different heads appeared. The Dragon was the size of the G-weapons. It had a golden body, arms and wings. Each head was different, one was made of complete flames, a different head was in the shape of a aqua dragons head and colored blue, another was made out of steel, another head was black and had red eyes, and finally one was yellow with spikes on its head.

"**Five Headed Dragon!"** Rusty yelled

**(Five Headed Dragon LV 12: ATK/5000, DEF/5000)**

Reno looked at Xenon "You were saying?" he asked

"Oh shut up…" Xenon said

"Now **Five Headed Dragon**, attack the **Ice Coffin Token** with **Five Way Death**!" Rusty said as the dragon let loose five energy blasts from its mouth.

"Why would you attack a monster in defense mode?" Xenon asked

"Because of the continuous trap card **Dragon's Rage**." Rusty said as he activated the card. On the card was a blue dragon breaking through ruble.

"This trap allows dragon type monsters on my side to due piercing damage between the difference between the attacking dragon's attack points and defending monster's defense points."

"What?" Xenon said

"And because your **Ice Coffin Token** has zero defense points," Rusty said "you will take 5000 points of damage meaning you lose…"

"I don't think so," Reno said "because I activate the trap card **D.D. Murder Method – Vector** **Change**!" Reno yelled as the trap card activated. On the card were three monsters with a reddish aura. Behind them was some type of wind cyclone of some sorts.

"I can activate this trap when you attack, if you have a defense position monster on your side of the field the attacking monster is switched to defense mode and the defense mode monster is switched to attack mode."

"What?" Rusty said as **Five Headed Dragon** stopped its attack and switched to defense mode. Then **Masked Dragon** switched from defense to attack.

"Fine then I'll just attack with my **Masked Dragon**. Go** Masked Dragon** attack the **Ice Coffin Token** with **Masked Fire**." Rusty finished as Masked Dragon let loose a fire ball from its mouth. The fire attack hit the token destroying it and lowering Xenon's Life Points. The destruction of the token created smoke that covered Xenon and Reno making it impossible to see them

**(Xenon LP: 4000 – 2600)**

**Scene Break:**

"You know for beginners these guys are not that bad," Jay said as he looked at Rusty and Shiho "they kind of remind me of how our first dual."

May nod in agreement "Yeah" she said "although Rusty wasn't an idiot like you."

"Hey!" Jay yelled as Kira and May laughed at Jay while the others looked at them in confusion.

**Scene Break:**

Reno coughed as the smoke covered them both. "Well at least you didn't lose in one go…" He said

"Yeah," Xenon said as the smoke cleared "But if we don't destroy **Five Headed Dragon** this turn or lower his life points to zero, one of us is done…"

"Well then I better make this turn count "Reno said as he drew his card "Nice, I activate the spell card "**Card of Sanctity**" he said as the card activated "This card allows us to draw cards until we all have 6 cards in our hand each." Reno finished as he drew six cards while Xenon drew six. Shiho drew six as well while Rusty drew five.

"Sweet," Reno said as he looked at his hand "I think I'll start this turn off by activating the effect of **Revise Dragon**, by detaching one Xyz material monster off of him, I can have him gain 500 extra attack points." Reno finished as one of the blue orbs of light went into Leviathan Dragon's mouth. **Revise Dragon** gained a blue aura as its attack points rose.

**(Number 17: Revise Dragon: ATK/2000 – 2500)**

"Next I activate the spell card **Cross Attack**," Reno said as he activated the green card. On it was a picture of a warrior charging with an electrical aura. Behind it was another warrior crouching down. "If there are two monsters on the field with the exact same attack points, one of those monsters can attack one of you directly while the other one can't attack."

"What?" Rusty said

"Because **Hope** and **Revise Dragon** have the same attack points, I can have one of them attack one of you directly. I'll have **Hope** attack you directly with **Hope King Slash**!" Reno yelled as he pointed towards Rusty. **Hope** rose to the air and drew his two swords. Both of them glow yellow as they prepared to strike.

"I don't think so," Shiho yelled "I activate the trap card **Direct Change**!" She yelled as she activated the trap on it was a monster changing direction from one opponent to another. "This trap card can only be activated in a tag team dual, if an opponent's monster attacks my tag partner directly, I can switch the target to myself instead." Shiho finished as **Hope** stopped its attack on Rusty. Then **Hope** went towards Shiho and attacked her instead, the impact made her skid across the hanger bay.

**(Shiho LP: 3000 – 500)**

"Shiho are you alright?" Rusty asked

"I'll live…" Shiho said.

"Nice move," Reno said "taking the blow so you could protect your partner… impressive, I'll end with three cards face down." Reno finished as two cards were laid face down on the field.

**Scene Break:**

Flay and Stella we're shocked at what they were seeing. First off they were watching two coordinators struggling in a game. Normally coordinators were better than most naturals but in this case it looked like the naturals were winning.

"How can they be winning?" Flay asked aloud

Kira turned to her "What do you mean?" he asked

"I'm wondering how they are winning against coordinators? Only coordinators can beat coordinators." Flay said

Kira sighed "That's where you are wrong Flay," he said "sure coordinators are gifted individuals but there is one thing in which give Reno and Xenon a higher advantage against those two."

"And that is?" Stella asked also getting into the conversation

"Rusty and Shiho don't have the experience like Reno and Xenon." Kira said

"But they are coordinators…" Flay said before she was interrupted by Kira

"Just because they are coordinators doesn't make them great, they first have to learn about it first before they can become great in it. If I didn't learn how to use a computer I wouldn't be able to do the things I do. You understand Flay… Stella?" Kira asked

Flay and Stella nodded their heads as they looked back towards the dual.

**Scene Break:**

"My move…" Shiho said as she drew her card and added it to her hand _'Damn,'_ she thought _'these guys are too good and their only natural.'_ She finished as she looked at her hand "I'll start my turn off by activating my own **Double Summon** spell card." Shiho said as she activated the card. "This will allow me to normal summon twice this turn. I'll start by summoning the tuner monster **Cyomancer of the Ice Barrier** in attack mode." She said as her monster appeared. The monster was a human type monster wearing a kimono of some type. In his hand was some type of short ice staff.

**(Cyomancer of the Ice Barrier LV 2: ATK/1300, DEF/0)**

"Next I summon **Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier** in attack mode." She finished as her second monster appeared. This monster was warrior with two swords in his hands. It was wearing a blue battle kimono similar to **Cyomancer** with a blue scarf around his neck.

**(Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier LV 2: ATK/100, DEF/1600)**

"Now I'll tune my **LV 2 Cyomancer** with my **LV 5 Royal Knight** and **LV 2 Secret Guards**!" Shiho said as all three of her monsters rose into the air. "Blizzard winds and frozen water rise into the sky!" she said as **Cyomancer** turned into two bright lights. Those two lights then turned into two green rings "let their powers chill your soul!" Shiho said as the rings went around **Royal Knight** and **Secret Guards**. **Royal Knight** and **Secret Guards** then began to become transparent with bright lights appearing with in them. **Royal Knight** had 5 while **Secret Guard** had 2. "Synchro Summon!" Shiho yelled as a bright appeared between the two rings. "A rise **Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barriar**!" Shiho said as her dragon appeared. This dragon had three heads, two arms, two wings, and two legs. It was standing on its two legs. It had ice armor on it. It was the same size as **Five Head Dragon** and all of the other monsters.

**(Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barriar LV 9: ATK/2700, DEF.2000)**

"Now I activate **Trishula's** effect," Shiho said "when this monster is synchro summoned I can remove from play, one card on my opponent's field, one card in my opponent's hand, and one from their grave yard." She said "I will remove from play your, **Xyz Veil** trap card, the card on the far right side of your hand, and the **D.D. Murder Method – Vector** **Change **trap card that is in your grave yard." Shiho finished as the three cards Reno had disappeared inside a vortex. "Now I'll have **Trishula** attack your partner. Go **Trishula** attack **Yariza** with **Triple Ice Flash**!" Shiho yelled as her monster let loose three ice beam attacks toward Xenon's samurai.

"I activate **Yariza's** effect, by sacrificing one Six Samurai monster with a different name on my side of the field, my monster will not be destroyed… I sacrifice **Zanji** in order to protect **Yariza**." Xenon said as **Zanji** burst into yellow particles and formed a shield to protect **Yariza**. **Trishula's** attack hit **Yariza** but he was still alive.

"But you still take damage," Shiho said as Xenon felt the damage from the attack.

**(Xenon LP: 2600 – 900)**

"I'll end with that." Shiho said

"Looks like this will be my final turn," Xenon said as he drew his card "And I'm going to out with a bang… I'll attack you directly with **Yariza**…" Xenon said as he pointed to Shiho "Go **Yariza**! Attack her directly with **Lancing Impact**!" He yells as **Yariza** jumped over **Trishula** and rammed his lance at Shiho sending skidding across the hanger bay. She then collapsed onto one of her knees.

**(Shiho LP: 500 – 0)**

"Shiho!" Rusty called out to her

"I'm alright," Shiho said as she looked at Rusty "just win this."

"I end…" Xenon said

"Looks like it's my turn!" Rusty said as he drew his next card "And you're going down. I remove my **Mask Dragon** from play in order to special summon my **Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon** in attack mode!" he said as a vortex sucked **Mask Dragon** in. Then a new dragon took its place. This new dragon was black and red in color. It had black wings, feet, and hands. The other than the color, the main difference between this dragon and all the others was that this dragon was completely made of metal.

**(Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon LV 10: ATK/2800, DEF/2400)**

"Oh come on…" Reno said looking at the new monster.

"Due to his special effect, I can special summon one dragon type from my hand or grave yard once per turn." Rusty said "I think I'll summon my **Dark Horus** to the field in attack mode." He finished as a completely black dragon appeared onto the field.

**(Dark Horus LV 8: ATK/3000, DEF/1800)**

"Next I normal summon **Mirage Dragon** in attack mode!" Rusty said as a dragon with a long golden body appeared. The dragon had four claws and bluish green hair on the back of its head.

**(Mirage Dragon LV 4: ATK/1600, DEF/600)**

"Now **Mirage Dragon** attack **Yariza** with **Mirage Fire**!" Rusty yelled as **Mirage Dragon** let loose a stream of fire from its mouth.

"I activate my face down," Xenon said as he activated his face down.

"I don't think so," Rusty said "as long as **Mirage Dragon** is on the field you or your partner can't activate traps during the battle phase."

"Who said it was a trap card…" Xenon said as **Mirage Dragon** shrunk down to half its size. Then **Yariza** sliced the dragon in half lowering Rusty's Life Points down even further.

**(Rusty's LP: 2000 – 1800)**

"What happened," Rusty said as he looked at Xenon "what did you do?"

"What I activated wasn't a trap card it was a spell." Xenon said as he showed him the card. On it was some type of monster being shrunken down "The quick spell **Shrink** allows me to half one of your monsters attack points till the end of my turn."

Rusty gritted his teeth "Fine then I'll have my **Red Eyes** finish this. Go **Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon** attack with **Dark Metallic Inferno Fire Breath**!" Xenon said as Red Eyes **Darkness Metal Dragon** let loose a burst attack and destroyed Xenon's **Yariza** and lowering his life points.

**(Xenon's LP: 900 – 0)**

"Now I'll have my **Dark Horus** attack your **Leviathan Dragon** while **Five Headed Dragon** attacks **Utopia**. Go my monsters destroy them." Rusty yelled as both his monsters let loose their attacks at Reno's two monsters lowering his Life Points down. The blasts were so strong that they covered Reno up with smoke.

**(Reno's LP: 4000 – 1000)**

When the smoke cleared, Rusty and everyone else watching the dual we're shocked at what they saw. Even though Rusty's monsters had a higher attack points than Reno's monsters, both of Reno's monsters were still on the field even though he attack.

"Hey what gives," Rusty said as he looked at the monsters "How come they aren't destroyed?"

"That's because in battle only "Number" monsters can destroy other "Number" monster cards." Reno said

"Fine then I activate the continuous trap card **1000 and Up**!" Rusty said as he activated the trap card. On it was the number 1000 with an arrow going up. "During each of your end phases this card gains one counter. If I send this card to the grave yard during my stand by phase, for every counter on this card you take 1000 points of damage." He said "With that I end my turn."

**Scene Break:**

Jay whistled at the scene "Wow that Rusty guy did a good move," he said "If Jay doesn't end this during his next turn, it's over."

Kira nodded his head "Yeah," he said "but why didn't he activate **Utopia's** effect to negate one of Rusty's attacks or for that matter any of the other times they attacked?"

May shrugged "Who knows?" she said as all of them went back to looking at the dual.

Astral on the other hand knew what Reno was thinking of. _'He's going to use that card…'_ he thought as he smirked _'those two are very similar…'_

**Scene Break:**

'_This is it,'_ Reno thought _'I have one card in my deck that can turn the tide of this battle…that's the reason why I didn't activate __**Hope's **__effect.'_

"I draw…" Reno said as he drew his card _'Yes…'_ he thought as he looked at the card.

"First I activate the trap card **Burning Fighting Spirit**." Reno said as he activated the trap card. On it was a warrior with a flame aura with four rings floating around him.

"This card is equipped to one of my monsters, whenever that monster battles a monster whose attack points are higher than the equipped monster's attack points. The equipped monsters attack points are doubled."

"What?" Rusty asked

"I equipped the trap card to **Hope**…" Reno said as Utopia gained a fire aura all over his body.

"Now **Hope**, attack **Five Headed Dragon** with **Hope King Slash**." Reno said as **Utopia** drew his swords. His swords began to glow as he charged **Five Headed Dragon.**

"And because I'm attacking a monster with higher attack points," Reno said "**Hope's** attack points double." He finished as **Hope's** attack points doubled.

**(Hope: ATK/2500 – 5000)**

"Big deal," Rusty said "your monster may destroy my monster but I still won't take any damage."

"Your right which is why I activate **Hope's** effect," Reno said "by removing one Xyz material monster from him, I can negate **Hope's** attack." He finished as the last yellow orb went inside **Hope's **chest. When that happed **Hope's **swords turned into yellow particles and disappeared.

"What was the pointed of attacking if you just canceled your attack?" Rusty asked as he and everyone wondered why Reno did that move.

"Because of the spell card in my hand," Reno said as he showed him the card "I activate the quick spell card "**Double or Nothing"" **He said as he activated the card. On it was a slot machine with a large amount of coins at the bottom. "When a monsters attack has been negated this card doubles that monsters attack points."

"What?" Rusty asked as **Hope's** fire aura was replaced with a yellow aura and his attack points went even higher.

**(Hope: ATK/5000 – 10000)**

"Not only that, but **Hope** can attack again. Go **Hope** finish this!" Reno yelled as **Hope** redrew his swords as swooped down onto **Five Headed Dragon**. **Hope** then delivered two slashed onto **Five Headed Dragon**. The attack was so powerful that when **Five Headed Dragon** was destroyed, Rusty was pushed back by the force of the attack landing on his back as his life points went down.

**(Rusty's LP: 1800 – 0)**

"And I believe that's a win…" Reno said as all the monsters disappeared and face down cards disappeared. Everyone clapped in applause for the excellent show.

"They did really well…" Kira said as he looked at Shiho and Rusty. He noticed that both of them were sad that they lost. Kira, Jay, and May approached them to see why they were sad.

"He what's up?" Kira asked

"We lost…" Rusty said not looking happy

"So…" Jay asked

"So now we will never see our friends or family…" Shiho said as Kira, Jay, and May burst into small fits of laughter.

"He what's so funny," Rusty said looking at the three in anger "you think us suffering is fun?"

May controlled her laughter "No," she said "we're laughing because you think you aren't going to be set free."

"Huh?" both of them said at the same time.

"We are going to let you go when we see your friends again…" Kira said

"But we lost…" Shiho said

"It didn't matter if you won or lost," Jay said "we just wanted to see how you reacted with each other."

"I got to say," May said as she looked at Shiho "that was a bold-move you did using the **Direct Change **trap card like that."

Shiho blushed as she rubbed her head "Thanks…" she said as two guards approached them. "Well it looks like we have to go back to our cells." Shiho finished as she and Rusty handed Kira, Jay, and May their dual disks and decks back to them. Kira and Jay took the dual disks but May pushed the decks back into their hands.

"Keep them…" May said "think of them as a peace offering from us."

Shiho and Rusty beamed at them "Thanks." They both said at the same time as the guards took them back to their cell in the brig.

All three of them then turned back to the others.

"Nice dueling out there," Kira said as he looked at Reno and Xenon "Although Reno that was a risky move trying to wait for that one spell card."

Reno smirked "Well I just knew that I would get the card," he said "I am a great dualist."

"More like an idiot dualist…" Xenon said

"I concur…" Astral said agreeing at Xenon's comment

"Will you both stop it?" Reno yelled

"Again I'm the only one here idiot!" Xenon yelled at Reno

Kira sighed as both of them got into another argument. He then looked at Murrue "How long until we reach the debris belt?" he asked

Murrue looked at him "In about an hour," she said "when we get there, I want all of you as well as a small team of mobile pilots to go and search the debris." She finished as she and Mu went up to the bridge leaving everyone else to do their own thing.

**Scene Break:**

After about an hour of traveling, the Archangel made it to the debris belt. As requested the 8 Mobile suits as well as a small work group made their way towards some of the debris.

Kira looked around feeling nervous for some reason. He then contacted the others.

"Hey Jay," Kira called out to him as Jay appeared on his screen

"Yeah…" Jay asked

"Are you feeling nervous for some reason?" Kira asked

"Now that you mention it I do." Jay said as May appeared on the screen.

"You guys aren't going to like where all the water is at…" May said not looking happy.

"Where?" Kira asked

"Look in front of you…" May said as they did and what they saw shocked them.

"Oh great…" Kira said

"Why did it have to be that why couldn't it be a ship…" Jay said

"What did you guys find?" Shinn asked as he and the others approached them. Shinn's mood darkened "Oh…"

"Oh man…" Mayu said

"Why'd it have to be here…" Reno said

"Stow it Reno…" Xenon said as he looked at the thing in front of them. In front of the group was a giant space colony that was damaged beyond repair. Debris floated all around it. It was a waste land sitting in the middle of nowhere

"Is that…" Stella said as she looked at the remains of the colony.

"Yes Stella it is," May said

"They are the remains of Junius 7." Jay said

"AKA the thing that started this stupid war…" Kira said frowning not happy that they would have to look for water in a place in which thousands could have died if he, Jay, and May did not save them that day.

**Chapter End…**

**Preview:**

**Jay: Oh great why did we have to come here…**

**Kira: Get over it Jay**

**May: Yeah I agree**

**Jay: Fine but I'm not happy.**

**Kira: I know what might make you happy.**

**Jay: What?**

**Kira: A riding duel…"**

**Jay: A riding duel where?**

**Kira: In space…**

**Jay: In Space!**

**Kira: Next time on Gundam Seed 5ds: Arrival at Junius 7: Dual in the Debris.**** Riding Dual! Acceleration!**

**May: Guys I found a life pod.**

**Jay: will bring it in.**

**Authors note:**

Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I have been really busy as of late so sorry for the late updates. Because of that I posted two chapters for that reason. Actually one of the reasons why I made this fan fiction was because I thought it would be fun. Now that I am in college right now, I don't have as much free time as I would like. Not only that but I'm losing my urge to write. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon but I'm not making any promises. Also if you're wondering if about the name Yuki, then yes he refers to him. It will not be mentioned again until they enter the desert. Also I am using the English catch phase of Yuma and the Japanese names for the Yugioh Zexal cards. On a side note, here are the two OC cards I created:

**Direct Change **

Normal Trap:

This card can only be activated in a tag team dual. If your partner is being attack directly, change the target of their attack to yourself.

**1000 and Up**

Continuous Trap:

At the end of your opponent's turn, this card gains one counter on it (Max: 4). During your stand by phases, you can send this card to the grave yard in order to have your opponent take 1000 points of damage. There can only be one **1000 and Up** trap card face up on the field.

Until then, this is dsgundam00 signing off.


End file.
